EL FANATICO RELIGIOSO
by Neo-coatl18
Summary: Un año despues de finalizada la batalla de Poseidón, parece que la paz ha llegado... pero en realidad, Athena y sus caballeros tendran que luchar otra guerra más, ahora contra una antigua deidad romana y sus aguerridos guerreros: Los Fanaticis.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic basado en "SAINT SEIYA", propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

¡Hola a todos!, soy yo de nuevo dando lata con otro de mis fics; pero en esta ocasion se trata de una historia exclusiva de los "caballeros del zodiaco"... bien, como en esta ocasion no quiero adelantarles nada, sera mejor que comencemos de una vez... aunque lo unico que si puedo garantizarles, es que sera lo mas emocionante y original posible que pueda hacerlo. Bueno es momento de empezar y solo me queda por decirles que espero esta historia les guste.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

CAP.1: "LA APARICION DE MISTERIOSOS ADVERSARIOS".

Mar mediterraneo, en una pequeña isla:

Es mediodia de un viernes de noviembre justo sobre aquella isla mediterranea, donde existe un volcan que constantemente exhala humo, lo cual podria ser tomado por cualquiera como una señal de peligro (ante una mortifera erupcion)... pero que para los pocos habitantes de ese lugar, no pasa de ser algo habitual, pues ya estan acostumbrados a ello, sin ver hasta el momento otra señal que avise sobre un verdadero peligro de parte de ese volcan.

Sin embargo, existe alguien mas que no solo carece tambien de temor ante ese coloso... ¡sino que incluso, "habita" dentro de el!. Al adentrarnos hasta ese sitio, vemos a aquella persona la cual reposa a un lado de la intolerable lava ardiente del volcan pero que extrañamente, no le provoca la menor molestia. Aun asi, mas extraordinario es conocer a ese ser (pues eso explicaria totalmente, el porque puede permanecer ahi)... es un individuo alto, de cabello azul alborotado y de tez algo obscurecida, porta como vestimenta algo asi como una armadura de colores blanco y azul: se trata de Ikki, caballero de la constelacion del Fenix, quien esta al servicio de la diosa Athena, reencarnada en la joven Saori Kido.

La razon por la que el se encuentrar ahi, es porque ha elegido ese sitio como lugar de descanso... y debia hacerlo por necesidad, pues hacia un año que el y sus demas compañeros los caballeros del zodiaco: Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y su hermano menor, Shun, habian combatido contra la amenaza de Poseidon, señor de los mares, que tuvo como consecuencia un catastrofico diluvio que no se habia visto desde el ocurrido en tiempos muy antiguos (segun la biblia y otras fuentes antiquisimas) el cual se cirnio sobre todo el mundo. Afortunadamente, los 5 habian logrado salir triunfantes, pues al final lograron rescatar a Saori de morir ahogada dentro del pilar principal del reino de Poseidon y al ultimo, acabaron venciendolo. Poco despues de aquella victoria, ese inmenso diluvio ceso y en poco tiempo la vida volvio a renacer, mas aun cuando los puñados de sobrevivientes que hubo por todo el mundo comenzaban a reconstruir sobre lo que habia quedado, entre sentimientos encontrados de jubilo y zozobra.

Pero a pesar de la aparente quietud en la que el caballero de Athena se encuentra, sorpresivamente abre los ojos y comienza a reflexionar:

F. Ikki- "¡Es increible como ha transcurrido el tiempo como en un parpadeo!... hace un año, el mundo estaba inundando de agua, por causa del maligno poder de Poseidon; incluso, logro secuestrar a Saori justo en el momento en que nosotros terminabamos la guerra contra Hilda y los dioses guerreros de Asgard, pero ella valientemente ofrecio su vida a cambio de que el mundo no continuara sufriendo esa calamidad. A pesar de todo, eso no nos detuvo para tratar de salvarla a ella y a nuestro mundo y gracias a esa perseverancia, logramos nuestros objectivos, pudiendo derrotar a Poseidon y sus generales marinos... y aunque obtuvimos ese triunfo, hasta al fecha el mundo trata de curarse lentamente de sus heridas, aunque me llena de gozo el saber que los sobrevivientes tampoco pierden sus esperanzas"- pero en eso, su tono de voz comienza a hacerse mas sombrio y continua- "Sin embargo presiento que las amenazas aun no han cesado, y que muy pronto tendremos que enfrentarnos aun nuevo enemigo; no se de quien se trate, ¡pero tanto a Athena como a nosotros eso ya no nos causa temor alguno, estaremos bien preparados para luchar contra ese peligro hasta lograr la victoria!".

Y en eso se levanta lentamente, pero ya repuesto, al mismo tiempo que expresa:

"Que bueno que ya me he repuesto junto con mi armadura... ¡porque al parecer, aquella amenaza no tarda en hacer su aparicion!".

Unos minutos mas tarde:

Ya en el exterior de aquel volcan, Fenix hace su aparicion. Se observa como su armadura del ave fenix reluce como nueva, pues Mu, el caballero dorado de la casa de Aries, se encargo de reconstruirla junto con la de sus amigos y su hermano menor, logrando que estas se volvieran mas fuertes. Ikki se mantiene alerta observando todo a su alrededor, pues sabe que el no es el unico en medio de ese parente lugar desolado:

F. Ikki- ("¡No se quien sea, pero se muy bien que se encuentra aqui y en este momento... asi como tampoco ignoro que no es alguien muy amigable!")...

De pronto, como si se tratara de un flash, observa rapidamente hacia su derecha y se da cuenta como a la distancia, ¡dos extrañas sombras han saltado velozmente!; y aunque ambas aparentemente han desaparecido, el sabe que no es asi... porque lo que ambas "sombras" buscan, es a el mismo.

F. Ikki- ("¡Si quieren que les siga su estupido juego de cazador-presa, con gusto lo hare... aunque al final terminaran por arrepentirse!")- y sin titubear mas, Ikki trata de seguir a aquellas sombras lo mas rapido que el puede. Aquella persecucion dura alrededor de media hora, hasta que el caballero de bronce se detiene bruscamente pues frente a el hay una enorme pared de roca que dificilmente (ni siquiera el), alguien podria escalar. Pero Ikki sabe muy bien que aquellas "sombras" no han escapado en ningun momento, por lo tanto permanece vigilante por si esas extrañas presencias intentan atacarlo por sorpresa.

Sin embargo:

F. Ikki- ("¡¿Que es esto?... puedo percibir un enorme cosmos bastante agresivo; ¿acaso se trata de...?!")...

¿?- "¡Vaya, me sorprende que hayas decidido seguirnos, caballero!"...

¿?- "¿Acaso te sientes agotado por habernos perseguido?, pues descansa lo mas que puedas mientras nos presentamos ante ti; ¡porque despues nos encargaremos de otorgarte el descanso eterno, Fenix Ikki!"...

Repentinamente aquellas misteriosas voces se hicieron escuchar, sacando de sus cavilaciones al caballero del fenix; el adopta rapidamente su posicion de combate, al mismo tiempo que observa hacia el frente y comienza a expresar:

"¡Quienes quiera que sean, muestrense en este mismo instante!... y no crean que yo me encuentro agotado, aun cuento con suficientes fuerzas para enviar a dos ladinas amenazas como ustedes hasta lo mas profundo del infierno"- y como si se hubiera tratado de una orden, justo frente a el y a cierta distancia, ¡dos extrañas presencias aparecen como si vinieran de la nada!:

¿?-"¡Que sutil, Fenix!... casualmente, esa es la razon por la que hemos venido a buscarte"- le expresa uno de esos individuos, el cual es de estatura mediana, piel clara, cabello castaño, lacio y largo hasta los hombros, ojos color azul y que viste una extraña armadura de estilo romano antiguo, de color oscuro, con un cinto de color rojo; tambien porta una capa del mismo color.

¿?- "Asi es, alguien muy especial para nosotros, desea ver que tu, tu diosa y tus amigos terminen por desaparecer definitivamente... ¡ y por eso nosotros estamos aqui, somos los encargados de cumplir con esa mision; y tu seras el primero en ser eliminado!"- expresa tambien el otro individuo, el cual es alto, piel tambien clara, pero cuyo cabello es negro, ondulado y muy largo, sus ojos son verdes; tambien viste una armadura semejante a la de su compañero, solo que el lleva un cinto de color verde y su capa es negra.

Ante esto, Ikki no se sorprende y cerrando los ojos mientras esboza una sonrisa ironica, les responde a ambos:

"¡Ahora veo!... dos alimañas salidas de quien sabe donde, dicen que me van a aniquilar por ordenes de alguien muy especial; pues si esa persona es tan "especial" para ustedes, me encargare de enviarle un hermoso presente, ¡el cual sera sus cadaveres en pedazos!... porque yo, ¡Ikki, caballero del fenix al servicio de Athenea, no me prestare para presa facil de dos gusanos como ustedes!"- y al instante, su poderoso cosmos se manifiesta en forma de un ave de fuego alrededor de el, señal de que se encuentra preparado para el combate.

¿?- "¡Al parecer deseas hacer las cosas del modo mas dificil!, si eso es lo que quieres, te otorgaremos bastante sufrimiento"- le expresa uno de ellos, con un tono lleno de maldad.

F. Ikki- "¡Je, no me hagan reir!"- les responde- "¡Ustedes son los que veran las cosas del modo mas dificil, porque no saben que en verdad estan jugando con fuego y terminaran por quemarse!... pero antes de que termine por destruirles el alma, respondanme: ¿quienes son y de quien se trata esa persona que los ha enviado?".

Uno de ellos, el de cabello castaño, es el primero en responderle:

¿?- "Si tanto deseas saber quienes somos antes de que mueras, con gusto te lo dire: ¡yo soy ROMULO, sacerdote fanatici del punto norte!".

¿?- "¡Y mi nombre es ADRIACCUS, sacerdote fanatici del punto sur!"- le responde tambien el otro.

F. Ikki- "¿Sacerdotes fanaticis?, ¿donde he escuchado de ellos?"- pregunta muy intrigado- "No importa de quienes se traten ustedes... ¡porque yo, Ikki del fenix, sere quien acabe por matarlos a ambos!; pero respondanme por ultimo, ¿quien los ha enviado?".

Adriaccus- "¡Eso lo sabras... si es que logras derrotarnos!"- expresa maliciosamente, mientras que en su mano derecha muestra un hacha dorada de doble filo.

Romulo- "¡Lo cual dudo mucho, porque en este mismo instante seras ejecutado!"- expresa tambien, al mismo tiempo que se prepara para combatir mostrando en ambas manos dos hachas plateadas tambien de doble filo.

F. Ikki- "No lo creo, guerreros fanaticis... ¡AVE FENIX!!!"- y al instante, Ikki se lanza al ataque de aquellos siniestros guerreros.

Romulo- "¡Moriras, Fenix!, ¡SONIDO MORTIFERO DE CUERPOS CELESTES!!!"- y haciendo chocar sus hachas la una contra la otra, ambas arrojan en contra de Ikki un onda sonora muy poderosa que logra alcanzarlo, ¡ocasionando que al chocar con su cuerpo, el horripilante sonido sea como una tortura para sus nervios!...

F. Ikki- "¡Aaahhh!!!"- al mismo tiempo que es arrojado hacia atras, terminando por chocar con la pared de roca.

F. Ikki- ("¡Pero... ¿que fue... esa horrible onda sonora?... sentia como... si hubiera estado a punto de desgarrar... todo mi cuerpo!")- piensa mientras se incorpora nuevamente.

En eso, es Adriaccus quien se muestra al frente y levantando hacia arriba su hacha dorada, le expresa:

"Ahora es mi turno... ¡FUEGO MAJESTUOSO DE MARTE!!!"- y al instante, golpea el suelo con esa arma, ocasionando que ¡una poderosa columna de fuego se levante e imparable, se dirija velozmente hacia Ikki!, este no logra reaccionar a tiempo y para su mala suerte, ¡la columna de fuego logra levantarlo por los aires al mismo tiempo que lo rodea!:

F. Ikki- "¡Aaagghhh!!!"...

Y al momento, la columna se disuelve, sin que se observe ni el menor rastro de Ikki.

Tokio, Japon:

Shun- "¡Hermano!"- expresa con cierto sobresalto.

Seiya- "¿Que ocurre, Shun?"- le pregunta el caballero de pegaso, quien en ese instante se encontraba sentado en un sofa leyendo un periodico.

Shun voltea a mirarlo, quedando en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que le responde:

"Me parecio percibir el cosmos de Ikki, como si se encontrara en medio de un terrible caos"...

Seiya- "¡No puede ser!, ¿estas seguro de ello?"- le vuelve a preguntar bastante intrigado.

Shun- "No puedo saber muy bien en que situacion se encuentra... pero espero equivocarme al suponer que se encuentra en un grave peligro".

¿?- "¡Eso es algo que yo tambien espero, Shun!"...

Los dos voltean y se dan cuenta que un hombre alto y de cabello negro y largo, ha hecho su entrada: su nombre, Shiryu caballero del dragon.

Seiya- "¿Y que les haria suponer a ustedes dos que Ikki se encuentre en estos momentos, en una dificil situacion?; al final logramos vencer a la amenaza de Poseidon"- les expresa muy animado.

Shiryu- "¡Eso es algo que yo tambien desearia creer, Seiya!"- le responde- "Pero como caballeros, debemos estar conscientes de que amenazas como la de Poseidon nunca terminan y tarde o temprano, surgen, incluso en el momento menos esperado... precisamente, eso llevo a Saori a tomar la decision de mudarse al santuario. Ahora, es el momento que ella reclame su lugar principal en el recinto sagrado, que como reencarnacion de la diosa Athena, le corresponde por derecho".

Shun- "¿Y tu en verdad crees que podemos esperar a que surjan mas enemigos?"- le pregunta.

Shiryu- "¡Asi es!, y es por este motivo: poco despues que derrotamos a Poseidon, pude enterarme de que la razon por la que los caballeros dorados no fueron a prestarnos ayuda... fue porque desde ese momento, han permanecido en alerta ante la amenaza del despertar de Hades, del cual nadie sabe el momento en que sucedera"- les explica.

Ante esto, ambos caballeros se miran sorprendidos; Shun no titubea en preguntarle a su amigo:

"Entonces... ¡¿lo que percibi probablemente fuera el cosmos de mi hermano siendo posiblemente atacado por los guerreros de Hades?!".

Shiryu se cruza de brazos y cerrando los ojos, le contesta:

"¡No podemos saberlo bien, Shun! pero aunque no sepamos con precision cual sea la situacion por la que Ikki esta pasando... estoy seguro que el saldra con bien"- expresa como una forma de animarlo.

Shun- "¡Gracias, Shiryu!"...

Seiya- "¡Shiryu tiene razon, Shun!, si el caballero del fenix ha logrado burlar incluso a la muerte en varias ocasiones, ten por seguro que el podra librarse de cualquier tipo de dificultad que se le presente de ahora en adelante, asi como todos nosotros"- le expresa con el mismo animo.

Shun- "¡Te lo agradezco tambien, Seiya!"...

Justo en ese momento, va pasando junto a ellos Tatsumi, el leal sirviente de Saori, cargando varias maletas con bastante esfuerzo con direccion hacia el exterior y atras de el, aparece una hermosa joven de cabello morado y mirada serena... que no es otra que Saori Kido, dueña de la corporacion Kido, aunque solo para unos pocos que cuentan con el privilegio de saberlo, la reencarnacion de la sabia diosa Athena.

Al mirar a sus principales caballeros y tambien amigos reunidos ahi, les regala una agradable sonrisa y les dice:

Saori- "¡Hola muchachos!"...

Shiryu- "¡Gusto en verte, Saori!"- le responde el saludo.

Seiya se acerca a unos cuantos pasos de ella y le pregunta de manera directa:

"Dinos Saori: ¿estas segura que esta decision es la correcta?, en el santuario puedes correr mas peligro en caso de que se de el despertar de Hades; ¡en cambio aqui con nosotros, puedes permanecer mas segura!"...

A lo que Saori, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que oculta cierta preocupacion, le contesta:

"¡Te agradezco tu intencion, Seiya!... pero es necesario que deje de ocultarme y tome ahora si mi lugar como Athena. Aunque afortunadamente, la tragedia provocada por Poseidon termino para bien de toda la humanidad, la cual poco a poco se esta recuperando de esas heridas, me enseño una dura leccion: debo estar mejor preparada para enfrentar a adversarios que lleguen de ahora en adelante y que probablemente sean mas fuertes aun que los que hasta ahora hemos enfrentado... y que mejor manera que empezando por ir al lugar que me corresponde, que es el santuario de Athena".

Shiryu le expresa:

"¡Es una buena decision que nosotros, como tus caballeros, respetamos y no podemos refutar!".

Saori- "¡Gracias Shiryu!; en cuanto a ustedes, pueden quedarse permanentemente en la mansion, aqui no les faltara nada. Yo estare en comunicacion constante"- les expresa con cierto entusiasmo.

En eso, observa a Shun quien tiene una mirada cargada de cierta angustia y le pregunta:

"Dime Shun, ¿que es lo que ocurre?".

Shun- "¿Ehh?... ¡oh, perdona Saori!, es solo que se trata de Ikki"- le responde rapidamente.

Saori- "¿Ikki?".

Seiya- "Si, lo que ocurre es que Shun cree que su hermano puede estar pasando por un dificil situacion; aunque para mi, es dificil creer que el  
como caballero del fenix, pueda ser subyugado tan facil por muy dificultoso que sea el problema que tenga".

A lo cual Saori reflexiona por unos segundos y les expresa con seriedad:

"¡De cualquier forma, veo que no estaba equivocada!, pues yo tambien tuve el presentimiento de que algo dificil le ha ocurrido a Ikki"...

Al escuchar esto, los tres se quedan boquiabiertos. Siendo Saori quien lo diga, podrian darse cuenta que no estaban del todo equivocados:

Shiryu- "Dinos Saori: ya que todos hemos quedado convencidos de que ese presentimiento no era algo errado; ¿tu podrias saber que fue lo que le ha ocurrido a Ikki?".

A lo cual Saori, mientras se acerca a una ventana hace una breve pausa para hablar; hasta que, sin dejar de mirar al exterior, les declara:

"¡Ikki fue atacado, lo cual confirma que nuevos enemigos han comenzado a actuar en nuestra contra!".

Los tres se muestran sorprendidos al escuchar la declaracion de Saori.

Siberia, Rusia:

En aquella region tan fria de Asia, donde corrientes de aire transportan copos de nieve por todas partes, se observa sobre la interminable capa de color blanco que cubre el suelo, pisadas... las cuales siguen a un individuo que se ha detenido a contemplar ese paisaje en una elevacion. El sujeto es rubio y de ojos azules, los cuales reflejan una dureza tan recia como el hielo: se trata de Hyoga, el caballero del cisne.

Hyoga, quien en ese momento habia hecho una visita a su pequeño amigo Jacob y tambien al lugar donde se ubicaba antes la tumba de su madre Natacha (y lo habia hecho, como presintiendo que probablemente seria la ultima vez), al mismo tiempo reflexionaba acerca de la reciente muerte del que fuera su mejor amigo Isaac, el cual se encontraba siriviendo a Poseidon como uno de su generales marinos; para Hyoga era dificil aceptar el hecho de perder a muchos que para el eran muy importantes (igual que sus maestros Cristal y Camus de acuario)... sin embargo, justo en ese momento pudo sentir hacia el punto oeste la explosion de energia ocasionada por la batalla de Ikki:

Hyoga- ("¡Al parecer, Ikki tuvo una batalla muy dificil y aunque no puedo sentir su cosmos, me es dificil saber con certeza... si ha perdido la vida o aun hay esperanzas de que siga vivo!, ¿me pregunto quienes habran sido esos miserables que lo atacaron?")- pero al mismo tiempo, reacciona ya que logra percibir tambien algo hacia el punto sur:

Hyoga- ("¡No puede ser!, percibo otras cosmo-energias muy agresivas que se dirigen justo hacia Japon... ¿acaso seran mas enemigos cuyo objetivo es Saori y los otros?, de cualquier manera no me quedare aqui especulando, ¡tratare de llegar lo mas pronto posible!")- y justo en ese momento, comienza a desplazarse a una increible velocidad.

Tokio, Japon:

Al escuchar lo expresado por Saori, los tres se han quedado enmudecidos; pero es Shun quien rapidamente rompe el silencio y le pregunta casi sin poder creerlo:

"¡¿En verdad, Ikki fue atacado?, ¿por quien?, ¿acaso se trata de Hades?!".

Saori le responde:

"¡No!, pues hasta ahora no ha habido señal alguna de que el sello que encierra a los 108 Masei (espectros) haya desaparecido; definitivamente, no se trataria del rey del mundo de los muertos".

Seiya- "¡Y si es asi, entonces... ¿de quien o quienes se tratarian?!"- le pregunta lleno de incertidumbre.

A lo cual, Saori voltea nuevamente su mirada hacia la ventana, sin responderle instantaneamente a Seiya... pero en su interior, reflexiona:

("¡Se trata de alguien... que jamas debio despertar tampoco!. Para ustedes no es una deidad muy conocida, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea bastante amenazadora... ahora que Poseidon ha caido, esa deidad se quiere aprovechar de la situacion para obtener lo que desea; de hecho, seguramente ya ha mandado a sus guerreros hacia este punto, como envio a otros para tratar de eliminar a Ikki... y no tan solo vienen para tratar de aniquilarlos... ellos saben muy bien a lo que vienen... y no se iran hasta que logren obtener lo que tambien deben buscar... un objeto que para ellos es muy importante"...)

Y mientras reflexiona, sigue observando hacia afuera... pero de pronto, sobre el reflejo de la ventana por la que Saori observa, ¡se visualiza un extraño destello dorado que poco a poco va creciendo!; pero ante este extraordinario fenomeno, aun asi ella no pierde la calma:

Saori- ("¡De hecho... ellos ya estan aqui!"...)

Justo en ese momento, tanto Seiya como Shiryu y Shun perciben algo y al instante:

Seiya- "¡SAORI, CUIDADO!"- el se mueve rapidamente y toma a Saori, lanzandose los dos al piso... ¡al mismo tiempo que los cristales de esa ventana vuelan en pedazos de manera violenta, lo mismo que todas las demas ventanas de aquel recinto!; Shiryu y Shun tambien logran protegerse a tiempo.

Unos segundos despues de que terminara aquel violento impacto, los cuatro se levantan nuevamente; afortunadamente, sin ninguna herida:

Seiya- "Diganme... ¿se encuentran todos bien?".

Shiryu- "¡Si, Pero... ¿que fue eso?!".

Shun- "¡Fue un cosmos muy poderoso lo que provoco aquel impacto!".

Saori- "¡Ellos... han llegado para cumplir con su mision!"- expresa.

Seiya- "¡¿Ellos?, ¿a quienes te refieres, Saori?!..."- le pregunta intrigado; pero justo en ese momento, Tatsumi entra de manera muy estrepitosa y exclama totalmente sumido en panico:

Tatsumi- "¡Señora... señora...!"...

Saori- "¡No te preocupes, Tatsumi, todos estamos bien!"- le expresa.

Tatsumi- "¡Es necesario que huyamos lo mas pronto posible, esos individuos que han venido a atacar son... muy poderosos!".

Saori- "¡No Tatsumi!, ¡no me movere de aqui, dejandolos abandonados a todos!"- le expresa con firmeza.

Seiya- "¡Saori!"- expresa con cierto tono de admiracion... pero al momento, todos se ven interrumpidos por una poderosa explosion de cosmo- energia:

Shiryu- "¡No es momento de perder el tiempo caballeros, tenemos que salir para enfrentar a esos individuos, quienes quiera que sean!".

Seiya/Shun- "¡Si!"- y al instante, los tres se mueven hacia el exterior.

Cuando los tres llegan a la salida:

¿?- "¡Ahhh!!!"...

Seiya- "¡Jabu!"- exclama incredulo, al observar como su compañero, el caballero del unicornio, ha caido derrotado y muy malherido; al igual que el resto de los caballeros de bronce, Oso Geki, Hidra Ichi, Lobo Nachi, etc.

Shiryu- "¡No es posible!".

¿?- "¡Simples escorias, ni siquiera sirven para oponer resistencia!".

¿?- "¡Solo nos han hecho perder nuestro valioso tiempo!"- le secunda el otro individuo.

Los tres caballeros restantes voltean a mirar a esos dos invidividuos. Seiya es el primero en dirigirse a ambos con cierto coraje:

"¡Miserables... ¿quien demonios son ustedes?!".

¿?- "¡Bueno ya que al parecer ustedes seran los siguientes en ser aniquilados, seria muy descortes el no ser a ustedes quienes les hagamos saber sobre nosotros... mi nombre es TITUS, sacerdote fanatici del punto oeste!"- les revela aquel individuo de cabello verde, corto al ras del cuello, alborotado, ojos del mismo color, de estatura mediana, piel clara; viste la misma tunica que los otros guerreros fanatici, solo qu su cinto azul y su capa es del mismo color.

¿?- "¡Y yo soy CAYO, sacerdote fanatici del punto este!"- les revela tambien ese otro individuo de piel algo oscurecida, rapado, ojos de color oscuro, estatura un poco mas baja que la de su compañero; tambien porta el mismo tipo de ropaje, pero su cinto es de color blanco, igual que su capa.

Shun- "¡¿Sacerdotes fanaticis?!"- expresa sorprendido.

Seiya- "¡¿Porque nos atacan?, ¿fueron ustedes los que atacaron a nuestro amigo Ikki?, ¿que tienen en nuestra contra?!".

Al escuchar estas interrogantes por parte del caballero de pegaso, los guerreros fanatici comienzan a reir, ante las miradas tan llenas de incertidumbre y coraje de los protectores de Athena... hasta que uno de ellos termina de reir y decide responderles:

Titus- "¡Con respecto a su amigo, de el se encargaron nuestros otros camaradas los sacerdotes fanaticis de los puntos norte y sur!"...

Cayo- "¡Si y seguramente para estos momentos, esa alimaña ya ha de estar camino al averno, ja, ja, ja!!!"- expresa con cinismo el otro guerrero.

Shun- ("¡No puede ser!... ¡Ikki, hermano!")- expresa para sus adentros, sin poder creer que el Fenix haya terminado por ser asesinado.

Seiya- "¡Malditos, preparense para luchar contra los caballeros de Athena!, les demostraremos que nosotros no somos tan facil de vencer... ¡ven a mi, armadura de pegaso!"- al instante, la armadura de Seiya aparece al momento en que este la llama; la armadura se divide en varias partes y se dirigen a su dueño, cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Lo mismo hacen Shiryu con su armadura del dragon y Shun, con la de Andromeda.

Cuando los tres caballeros de bronce estan mas que preparados con sus respectivas armaduras (de las cuales surge un brillo especial, como si estas fueran mas poderosas), el caballero de Pegaso da unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse lo mas que puede a esos siniestros guerreros y continua interrogandolos:

Seiya- "¡Aun no han terminado de responderme... ¿cual es el motivo por el que desean atacarnos, lo hacen por su propia cuenta o alguien los ha enviado?!".

Cayo- "¡Eso es algo que su diosa lo sabe muy bien y es a ella a quien se lo deben de preguntar... pues por lo que veo, es algo que los tres ignoran!".

Seiya- "¡¿A que te refieres con ello?!"- le pregunta intrigado, mientras observa hacia la destruida ventana por donde Saori se habia asomado; esta, a pesar de permanecer en el interior, sabe muy bien que es de ella de quien hablan.

Titus- "¡De cualquier modo eso ya no importa, porque pronto moriran!... y en cuanto a su ultima interrogante estupida, ¡si, fuimos enviados por una deidad muy poderosa, la cual solo desea que todos ustedes desaparezcan eternamente de la faz de la tierra... y es una mision que cumpliremos, sin mas perdida de tiempo!"- les responde ya algo furioso, mientras en sus manos muestra unas hachas azules de mango plateado, lo mismo que su otro compañero, pero cuyo metal es de color blanco con el mango negro.

Seiya- "¡No lo creo, sacerdotes fanaticis!"- y dirigiendose a sus amigos- "Shiryu, Shun, encarguense del que se hace llamar Cayo, yo lo hare del que se llama Titus".

Shiryu/Shun- "¡Si!".

Los tres toman sus respectivas posiciones con respecto al contrincante al que combatiran.

Titus- "¡Ja, ja, ja!, ¿asi que planeas luchar tu solo contra mi?, ¡que ingenuo!, si yo podria derrotar a 100 de ustedes ¿crees que unicamente tu podra hacer algo en mi contra?"- se burla al ver que Seiya es el unico que lo retara.

Seiya- "No te confies, pues tambien ignoras las duras pruebas de las que he salido airoso; ¡y te lo demostrare ahora mismo!, ¡meteoro pegaso!"- al instante, lanza en contra del guerrero fanatici su ataque principal... pero este se prepara con sus hachas comienza a girarlas con una increible rapidez:

Titus- "¡VIENTO DIVINO!!!"- extiende sus manos al frente y de sus armas, ¡surgen fuertes corrientes de aire que sin ningun problema, desvian los meteoros de pegaso!.

Seiya- ("¡No puedo creerlo, desvio mi ataque!")- expresa sorprendido.

Titus comienza a burlarse del caballero de pegaso:

"¡Je, je, ingenuo!... te dije que tu no eras rival contra mi. Nosotros los sacerdotes fanaticis tenemos el nivel de un caballero dorado, no te sera algo facil derrotarnos"...

Seiya- "¡¿Que, ustedes tienen el nivel de poder de los caballeros dorados?!"- le pregunta bastante sorprendido.

Titus- "Asi es... ¡y ahora mismo lo experimentaras!"- sin perder mas tiempo, el fanatici se mueve rapido hacia Seiya; este tambien comienza a desplazarse lo mas veloz posible y ya cerca, se enfrascan en un duelo de golpes y patadas.

Mientras tanto, Shiryu y Shun se preparan para enfrentar a su rival en turno, Cayo:

"¡Je, je, dos caballeros de bronce mas que caeran ante mi!".

Shiryu- "No te anticipes, Cayo, porque no sera tan facil que nos venzas rapido".

Shun- "¡Nosotros tambien podemos desarrollar el septimo sentido, no somos tan debiles como creen ustedes!"- le expresa tambien.

Cayo- "¡Si eso es cierto, espero que por lo menos puedan resistir un asalto!"- y estirando los brazos hacia atras, rapidamenteextiende sus hachas al frente y exclama- "¡RELAMPAGO DE JUPITER!!!"- una enorme variedad de relampagos salen despedidos hacia los dos caballeros; pero estos tambien se preparan con su propias tecnicas:

Shiryu- "¡La furia del dragon!"...

Shun- "¡Cadena de andromeda!"...

Pero sorpresivamente, el ataque de Shiryu, al encontrarse con el de Cayo, ¡choca y se desintegra! Y en cuanto a la cadena de Andromeda, tambien corre la misma suerte siendo arrojada de regreso contra su mismo dueño:

Shun- "¡No puede ser!... ¡aahh!!!"- el inevitable impacto viene con tanta fuerza, que el caballero de andromeda es derribado y termina en el piso con heridas considerables.

Shiryu- "¡Shun!"...

Cayo- "¡Je, je, se los adverti, no sera facil que obtengan el triunfo!"- expresa con malicia.

Shiryu- "¡Te demostrare que no sera asi, guerrero fanatici!"- le advierte al mismo tiempo que ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro en un largo duelo de poderosos ataques.

Saori, desesperada al ver el dificil combate que sus caballeros sostienen, expresa:

"¡No puedo quedarme aqui solo observando, mientras Seiya y los otros tratan de resistir ante esos guerreros!, bajare en este mismo instante"...

Al escucharla, Tatsumi se sorprende y no duda en replicarle:

"¡Pero señora... eso seria una imprudencia!; seguramente esos monstruos buscan asesinarla... ¡por favor, le ruego que lo piense bien antes de querer tomar una decision tan riesgosa!".

Aparentemente, Saori lo escucha... pero sin responderle ni una palabra comienza a moverse hacia la salida, pasando junto a su fiel sirviente y antes de salir al exterior, voltea de nuevo y le expresa:

"¡Tatsumi: desde el principio Seiya y los otros siempre han tomado decisiones riesgosas, solo por mi... y ya es hora de que les devuelva ese favor, tomando esta decision riesgosa, por ellos!"- y sin decir mas, sale de ahi, dejando enmudecido a Tatsumi.

Mar mediterraneo:

Romulo y Adriaccus observan detenidamente por todos lados. Quieren excerciorarse de que Ikki haya desparecido por completo, despues de haber recibido ese mortifero ataque por parte del sacerdote fanatici del punto sur:

Romulo- "¿Tu crees que ese patetico caballero de Athena termino reducido completamente a cenizas con tu tecnica?"- le pregunta a su compañero.

Adriaccus- "¡Asi es!"- le responde presuntuosamente, sin dejar de mirar hacia el punto donde a Fenix lo hizo desaparecer- "¡Nadie puede resistir a mi poderoso fuego, cuyo punto de ebullicion llega al mismo grado de las llamas del infierno!, es como si lo hubiera recibido directamente del sol; nadie puede escapar a una muerte tan brutal como esa, ni siquiera el".

Romulo- "¡Lo cual seria muy extraño, ya que el es el caballero del fenix y no crei que pudiera sucumbir facilmente con las llamas!"...

Adriaccus- "¡Puras patrañas, te aseguro que mi poderoso fuego fue demasiado mortifero hasta para el!"- le responde con rudeza.

Romulo- "¡Bueno, de cualquier forma no dudo que haya sido asi!... pero como ya no tenemos nada que hacer aqui, debemos ir ahora mismo a encargarnos de los demas pateticos caballeros de Athena".

Adriaccus- "¡Jhum, esos imbeciles sucumbiran con la misma facilidad que el idiota de Fenix!"- le responde con bastante frialdad.

Romulo- "¡Si, aun asi nuestros camaradas necesitaran una mano extra para recoger toda esa basura, je, je, je!!!".

Pero justo cuando ambos se preparan para dirigirse hacia donde se encuentran los demas caballeros, de pronto:

Romulo- "¡Uhm... ¿pero que?... ¿puedes sentir eso, Adriaccus?!".

Adriaccus- "¡No puede ser posible!... ¿acaso?"...

De repente, al voltear hacia atras, ¡observan como una gigantesca columna de fuego se levanta frente a ellos!, para acabar adoptando la forma de una majestuosa ave de fuego... los dos quedan estupefactos ante semejante vision; en eso, de entre esa llamas surge una silueta humana... para su sorpresa, ¡se trata nuevamente de Ikki, quien continua con vida!.

Aunque ambos han quedado enmudecidos por esta inesperada sorpresa, es Adriaccus quien habla, lleno de furia:

"¡Miserable!, ¿como es posible que continues con vida?, mi "fuego majestuoso de marte" es lo suficientemente mortal hasta para ti"...

Fenix se detiene a cierta distancia de ellos y mostrando una sonrisa ironica, le responde:

"¡Que ingenuo fuiste, Adriaccus, al creer que podrias aniquilarme con fuego, que es mi fuente de vida!... ¿acaso ignoras que yo soy el Ave Fenix, quien puede resucitar de sus cenizas?".

Romulo- "¡Miserable, aunque hayas vuelto a la vida... de esta si no podras escapar!"- le advierte mientras prepara nuevamente sus hachas, lo mismo que Adriaccus.

Ikki- "¡No temo a cualquier sorpresa que tengan preparada, fanaticis!, ¡ustedes seran los que caeran en este momento!"- y sin mas perdida de tiempo, los tres se lanzan para continuar ese combate.

Japon, mansion Kido:

Shiryu- "¡Aaahhh!!!"- el caballero del dragon acaba derribado por el poder del sacerdote fanatici, Cayo:

"¡Je, je, je... que decepcion!, ambos cayeron con la misma facilidad con la que caen las moscas".

Seiya, quien aun seguia enfrentando al otro guerrero llamado Titus, al ver como sus amigos han caido, intenta ir en su ayuda:

Seiya- "¡Shiryu, Shun!, ¡resistan!"- sin importar la pelea que esta sosteniendo por el momento, trata de avanzar lo mas rapido posible para socorrer a sus amigos; pero en eso Cayo y Titus se mueven mas rapido y lo interceptan, impidiendole seguir avanzando:

Seiya- "¡Miserables, quitense de mi camino!"...

Cayo- "¡No sirve de nada que intentes socorrerlos, porque tu seras el siguiente en caer agonizante!".

Titus- "¡Asi que preparate, porque este suplicio aun no termina para ti!, ¡ambos nos encargaremos ahora mismo de tu aniquilacion!".

Seiya- "¡Por supuesto que no sera asi!... ¡dame tu fuerza, pegaso!!!"- al instante, de puño de Seiya sale disparadas toda una serie de meteoros que van contra los dos sacerdotes fanaticis; sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se inmuta y Titus, tranquilamente extiende las manos con sus hachas al frente, mientras comienza a girarlas a una increible velocidad:

"¡ESPIRAL DE PERDICION!!!"- la fuerza con que giran sus armas es tan poderosa que crea una corriente la cual atrae los meteoros y ¡los engulle!... en unos minutos, Seiya se da cuenta que su ataque no tuvo el menor efecto.

Seiya- "¡Imposible!"- exclama bastante sorprendido.

Titus- "¡Ja, ja, ja...¿asombrado, caballero de Athena?!, mis poderosas hachas fueron los suficientemente poderosas para absorver tu insignificante ataque; ¿ahora comprendes que no tiene ningun sentido que sigas desafiandonos?"- le expresa de manera muy altanera.

Cayo- "Por lo tanto, te vamos a dar una oportunidad... ¡rindete ahora mismo y te perdonaremos la vida a ti y a tus amigos!, despues del todo, hay un objectivo mucho mas importante aqui que el solo hecho de acabar con sus insignificantes vidas y no nos iremos hasta que lo obtengamos. Por eso te damos esta oportunidad de salvarte a ti y a tus amigos... ¿que es lo que respondes?".

Al escuchar esto, Seiya no duda en mostrar su coraje, al mismo tiempo que contesta:

"¡Deben estar locos si creen que nos rendiremos... dame tu fuerza, pegaso!"- y sin titubear, arremete contra ellos.

Ambos solo sonrien de manera siniestra y se preparan para responder:

Titus- "¡Que remedio, si asi lo quieres te aniquilaremos!"- y comenzando a elevar su cosmo- "¡Viento divino!".

Cayo- "¡Relampago de Jupiter!"- haciendo lo mismo, tambien lanza su propia tecnica.

Seiya- ("¡No puedo creerlo, han elevado su cosmo a un nivel muy alto!... ¡oh no, ¿pero que?!...")- de pronto, algo sorprendente sucede:

¡Los dos ataques de ambos guerreros se entrecruzan y terminan por mezclarse!; y al hacerlo, su velocidad aumenta a un nivel increible que Pegaso no puede evitar el choque... y cuando esa corriente de aire electrificada pasa por su cuerpo:

Seiya- "¡Aaaagghhh!!!"- ¡termina por ser empujado, mientras su cuerpo sufre una sorprendente descarga electrica!.

Finalmente, Seiya termina por caer al suelo, totalmente herido.

Shiryu- "¡Se... Seiya!"- exclama lastimeramente el caballero del dragon al ver la suerte de su amigo.

Seiya, quien no puede levantarse ya que el impacto fue muy poderoso, piensa:

("¡Es increible, senti como si un relampago muy potente hubiera atravesado mi cuerpo, aghh!!!")...

En ese mismo instante, los dos guerreros fanaticis se acercan a su malherido contrincante y ya frente a el, Titus le expresa:

"¡Te lo advertimos desde un principio, niño!, nosotros seriamos demasiados poderosos para todos ustedes"...

Cayo- "¡Eso que recibiste, es una pequeña muestra de la enorme capacidad que llegan a alcanzar nuestros poderes!"- secunda el fanatici del este.

Titus- "¡Para nosotros los fanaticis, ningun caballero de bronce es rival, ya esta mas que comprobado!; pero seremos piadosos contigo y con tus amigos... ¡enviandolos a todos al reino de Hades, je, je!"- y cuando ambos se alistan con sus poderosas armas para descargarlas primero sobre Seiya y despues sobre los otros caballeros...

Saori- "¡No, detenganse, se los suplico!"- es su voz la que se escucha ahi mismo. Ante esto, los fanaticis se detienen y ven que Saori se encuentra presente para encararlos:

Titus- "¡Vaya, la misma diosa griega de la sabiduria, en persona!"...

Cayo- "¡Es un honor para nosotros el tenerla frente a frente, aunque seamos enemigos!, pero ¿acaso piensa rebajarse a salvar a estas basuras, diosa Athena?"- le expresa con cierto tono sarcastico.

Con el tono de voz firme que siempre la ha caracterizado, Saori se dirige a ellos:

"Escuchen guerreros fanaticis: se muy bien que es lo que estan buscando, pues no ignoro el hecho de que no han venido a atacarnos solo por que asi lo quieran... conozco quien es la persona que los ha enviado y cual es su objectivo; asi que les propongo un trato: si les hago entrega de ese objecto, a cambio solo les pido que dejen vivir a mis caballeros"...

Seiya- "¡Sa... Saori!"- exclama de manera lastimera.

Los dos guerreros fanaticis se miran entre si algo sorprendidos, hasta que al instante, estallan en carcajadas. Saori a pesar de todo no pierde su serenidad; hasta que ambos dejan de reir y es Titus quien le responde:

"¡Es una excelente oferta, diosa Athena!... de acuerdo: si nos hace entrega de aquello por lo que hemos venido, nosotros nos retiraremos tranquilamente sin que ninguno de ustedes pierda su preciada cabeza"...

Cayo- "¡Pero que sea ahora mismo, antes que decidamos cambiar de opinion y tengamos que manchar nuestras botas de la sangre de estos gusanos!"- y de manera despiadada, Cayo coloca su pie izquierdo sobre la cabeza del caido Seiya y comienza a presionarla con toda su fuerza:

Seiya- "¡Aghhh!!!"...

Saori- "¡Basta, se los suplico!"- les suplica con desesperacion- "En un momento les hare la entrega, solo quiero que no lastimen mas a mis amigos"...

¿?- "¡Vaya, asi que la poderosa Athena, se ablanda para salvarle la vida a unos insignificantes humanos!... ¡que patetico!"- al momento, se escucha una voz femenina de la cual, al principio no se determina su procedencia; Saori observa atentamente, para saber el punto exacto de donde surgio, mientras los guerreros fanaticis al instante se inclinan... los otros caballeros caidos tambien se dan cuentan, pero por el momento no pueden levantarse.

De pronto, ¡una luz muy intensa comienza a brillar con bastante intensidad, cubriendolo todo!... y de en medio de esa luz, una silueta femenina se hace visible. Ya mas cerca, se puede observar el aspecto de esa misteriosa presencia: delgada, cabello negro y corto, ojos verdes, piel morena; viste un atuendo femenino de estilo romano de color rojo, porta en la cabeza una diadema negra con un zafiro incrustado tambien de color rojo y en su mano derecha, porta un baculo cuya parte superior termina con la cabeza en forma de un hacha de doble filo.

Saori, a pesar de mostrarse algo sorprendida, no pierde la calma y se dirige a esa persona:

"¡Despues de tanto tiempo, haz decido volver a este mundo para tratar de someterlo con tu despiada destruccion, tal como quisiste hacerlo en la epoca antigua!... ¿no es asi?"- le pregunta.

A lo cual aquella mujer, mostrando en su rostro cierto gesto de fiereza, le contesta:

"¡Asi es, Athena!... pero esta vez, la situacion no sera como en aquellos tiempos; ¡porque yo BELONA, deidad romana de la guerra, una vez que obtenga lo que busco, te borrare a ti y a tus pateticos caballeros, y al final el mundo entero me pertenecera!, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!!"...

SIG. CAPITULO.

Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic, el cual prometo que en cada episodio tratare de hacerlo lo mas emocionante posible.

Con respecto a Belona y a sus sacerdotes/guerreros llamados fanaticis, eran un culto existente en la antigua roma, y cuyo templo se le denominaba "Fanum"; una vez al año, realizaban asombrosas danzas en las cuales danzaban con hachas de doble filo en cada mano, tambien se laceraban el cuerpo y ya en pleno delirio mistico, predecian el futuro. Se les denominaba asi a los sacerdotes (fanatici, en latin), tanto por ser celadores de ese templo, como por actuar como si fuera su deidad la que hablara a traves de ellos; de hecho, es de ahi donde se deriva la palabra "fanatico". Lo siento, pero estos son los pocos datos historicos que tengo a la mano sobre este culto, los cuales los obtuve de un numero de la revista "CONOZCA MAS" (Num. 154- Nov. 2002); y por mas que he buscado, no he obtenido mas informacion... asi que el resto de lo que se diga acerca de estos personajes, sera invencion mia. Mil disculpas en caso de que esto les moleste.

Y con respecto al resto de la trama, como el misterio de lo que Belona y sus guerreros buscan al atacar la mansion Kido, se ira viendo poco a poco en los sig. capitulos, asi como intentare hacer que la historia se haga mas interesante y emocionante conforme esta avance. Espero y les guste.

¡Nos vemos!.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP.2: "BELONA, DIOSA DE LA GUERRA".**

Tokio, mansion Kido:

Aquella extraña mujer que ha aparecido ante ellos resulto ser una deidad de la antiguedad romana cuyo nombre es Belona... ella ha sido quien envio a los guerreros fanaticis, sus fieles sirvientes, para que traten de aniquilar a los caballeros de la diosa Athena; pero al parecer tambien buscan un misterioso objecto del cual Saori parece tener conocimiento... en realidad, tras esos terrorificos enfrentamientos, se ocultan motivos no muy claros.

Titus, quien al igual que Cayo, continuaba en su posicion de reverencia hacia Belona, le dirige la palabra:

"¡Mi señora, celebramos su presencia!"...

Pero ella, dirigiendole una mirada carente de buen humor, le replica:

"¡¿Y ustedes, porque se estan tardando tanto para eliminar a esos insipidos caballeros de bronce?, yo no los mande a hacer trato con ellos y su imbecil diosa, sino a que los exterminen, ¿entienden?!".

A lo cual el fanatici, totalmente atemorizado, le responde:

"¡Le ruego nos perdone, mi señora!... le prometo que no volveremos a cometer esa clase de errores y los enmendaremos, acabando ahora mismo a los caballeros de bronce"- y sin titubear mas, los fanaticis se alistan para descargar todo su poder sobre Seiya y sus compañeros caidos; pero Saori, tratando de evitarlo, se adelanta y les dice:

Saori- "¡Les pido nuevamente que se detengan!"- y dirigiendose a aquella mujer- "Escucha Belona: se que haz vuelto a este mundo tan solo para tratar de satisfacer tus mezquinas ambiciones... pero si lo que quieres es que te haga entrega de aquello que tanto buscas, con gusto te lo dare, a cambio de que respetes la vida de mis caballeros"...

A lo cual Belona comienza a carcajearse por la sugerencia de Saori, pero no tarda varios minutos y le contesta:

"¡Vaya Athena, veo que tantas reencarnaciones te han hecho muy docil y tarada a la vez!... ya no pareces la misma aguerrida deidad que siglos atras, no dudaba en sacrificar a sus caballeros con tal de impedir que mi grandeza y la del imperio romano, se impusieran sobre Grecia y al final sobre todo el mundo; ahora solo te importa salvarle la vida a tus debiluchos caballeros. Dime, ¿en verdad estas dispuesta ceder por tan poca cosa?"...

A lo cual Saori, le responde con firmeza:

"¡Por supuesto, sus vidas para mi son muy importantes!".

Pero Belona, mirandola a ella y despues a los mal-heridos caballeros de bronce, le contesta con frialdad:

"¡Pues para mi no, tu y ellos moriran!... ¡fanaticis, destruyanlos!"...

Saori esta sorprendida por esto, mientras Titus le responde:

"¡Como ordene, mi señora!"- y los dos se preparan con sus armas para rematar a Seiya y sus compañeros.

Saori- "¡No!!!"- ella no esta dispuesta a permitirlo e intenta intervenir de alguna forma u otra; pero los fanaticis se alistan y cuando ya estan preparados:

Titus- "¡Hasta nunca, malditos caballeros!"- los guerreros ya estan a punto de destruirlos; pero de pronto:

¿?- "¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!"- una rafaga de aire frio aparece sorpresivamente y casi los golpea, de no ser porque ambos fanaticis esquivan rapidamente ese ataque; y al voltear a ver, se dan cuenta que fue Hyoga, el caballero del cisne, quien los sorprendio:

Cayo- "¡Vaya, con que este es el otro que nos faltaba!".

Titus- "¡Por un momento crei que te habias ido a esconder, al darte cuenta que tus amigos no pudieron contra nosotros, je, je!".

Hyoga- "¡No piensen esa clase de tonterias, jamas abandonaria a mis amigos!".

Saori- "¡Hyoga!"- exclama aliviada al verlo.

Dirigiendose ella, Hyoga le pregunta:

"Saori... ¿te encuentras bien?".

Saori- "Si...¡pero ellos!".

Hyoga- "¡Por ellos no te preocupes, estaran bien!, pero dime, ¿quienes son estos sujetos tan desagradables que se han atrevido a atacarnos?".

A lo cual ella le responde:

"Ellos son conocidos como los sacerdotes-guerreros fanaticis y le sirven a ella (señalando a Belona) quien es la diosa romana de la guerra".

A lo cual Hyoga, observando primero a sus adversarios y despues a Belona, piensa:

("Si, alguna vez habia escuchado acerca de los fanaticis, aunque nunca crei que ese culto siguiera existiendo aun; entonces esta mujer es Belona, la deidad de la guerra tal como Saori me lo ha dicho y a cuyo servicio estan ellos. Pero, ¿que es lo que haran aqui?...")

Pero es Titus quien interrumpe su reflexion y le advierte:

"¡Bien, para que no seas quien ahora nos cause mas problemas, nos encargaremos de eliminarte primero y al ultimo, seran tus moribundos amigos; espero que puedas resistir un poco mas que ellos, para que asi, no nos aburras!".

Hyoga- "¡No estoy aqui para divertirlos, sino para combatirlos!, no se confien de que yo vaya a caer tan facil, luchare con todas mis fuerzas"- y al momento se prepara, mientras los dos fanaticis no dudan ni un minuto mas en lanzarse contra Hyoga, para tratar de eliminarlo.

Region del mar mediterraneo:

Fenix y los guerreros fanaticis del norte y sur tambien continuan su batalla sin descanso. Romulo trata de acestarle unos golpes muy poderosos con sus 2 hachas, pero Ikki las esquiva con una buena agilidad; Adriaccus se muestra frente a el y se prepara para atacarlo de nuevo con su "fuego majestuoso de Marte"; pero al momento que el lanza ese ataque, Ikki ni siquiera se inmuta, quedandose quieto... y cuando el fanatici lanza en su contra su poderosa tecnica, Fenix simplemente extiende su mano derecha y las llamas parecen chocar contra una especie de barrera invisible que hace que estas se disuelvan, sin siquiera tocar al caballero de Athena.

Adriaccus, totalmente incredulo, exclama:

"¡Maldicion!, ¿como es posible que tu, simple basura, lograras detener uno de mis mas poderosos ataques?".

A lo cual Ikki, con toda tranquilidad le contesta:

"Te lo volvere a repetir: ¡jamas podras destruirme con el fuego, porque yo formo parte de el!, conozco todos sus secretos y eso me permite saber como sobrevivir ante un ataque de gran magnitud como el tuyo... deberias ser mas inteligente para entender que no puedes combatir al fuego con el mismo fuego. Esas son precisamente las debilidades por las que una misma tecnica ya no funciona por segunda vez contra tu rival".

Adriaccus- "¡Miserable!"- gruñe al saber que Ikki tiene toda la razon.

Romulo se acerca a el y le expresa:

"Tal vez esa tecnica de Adriaccus ya no funcione contigo... ¡pero yo aun puedo llegar a destruirte con mi propio poder!"- en ese momento, choca de nuevo sus armas entre si y exclama- "¡Sonido mortifero de cuerpos celestes!"- la poderosa onda sonora se dirige hacia Ikki y parece que esta a punto de golpearlo nuevamente; pero de manera sorpresiva, ¡Fenix parece desaparecer!, pasando de largo aquel ataque. Al momento reaparece frente al fanatici y se prepara para atacar:

"¡Ave fenix!"- inevitablemente, su ataque logra golpear a Romulo, haciendo que este sea arrastrado con enorme fuerza:

Romulo-"¡Ahhgg!!!"...

Acabando por estrellarse en una pared de roca.

Adriaccus, ante esto reacciona con furia:

"¡Miserable caballero de Athena!, si bien es cierto que una misma tecnica ya no funciona 2 o mas veces en contra de un mismo adversario... ¡eso no quiere decir que no poseamos habilidades mas efectivas y poderosas, con las cuales es seguro que termines por sucumbir!".

Ikki- "¡Solo espero que eso sea cierto!"- le responde con cierta ironia.

El fanatici, no titubea mas en tratar de destruir a Fenix... pero este continua respondiendo a sus embestidas con gran habilidad.

Mansion Kido:

Hyoga resiste con todas sus fuerzas ante el ataque de los sacerdotes fanaticis. Aunque estos tienen un poder muy elevado, el caballero del cisne no demuestra tampoco ni un momento de minima debilidad:

Titus- "¡Muere, cisne... viento divino!"- la tecnica del fanatici se proyecta hacia Hyoga amenazando con embestirlo mortalmente.

Hyoga- "¡Polvo de diamante!"- pero el tambien contraataca y ambas tecnicas se contienen la una a la otra por un buen rato.

Hyoga- ("¡Su poder es extraordinario... esa ventisca es tan fuerte, que si me llegara a tocar me haria pedazos!")- piensa, mientras continua tratando de resistir.

Pero en eso, Titus no parece fatigarse ni un poco con todo ese esfuerzo y exclama:

"¡Esto es nada, cisne y ahora mismo veras porque!"- al momento, su cosmo empieza a incrementarse.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Hyoga exclama sorprendido:

"¡Imposible, su cosmo esta aumentando mas y mas!, ¿acaso sera...?"

Pero antes de que el termine por hablar, Titus le expresa al caballero del cisne:

"¡Preparate, gusano infeliz, recibiras mi maximo poder!, ¡REMOLINO OSCURO!!!"- y al instante, ¡la poderosa corriente de aire se convierte en un gigantesco vortice de aire oscuro que inevitablemente avanza veloz hacia Hyoga, mientras disuelve su propio ataque:

Hyoga- "¡No... ahhgg!!!"- el caballero del cisne es arrastrado violentamente por ese mortifero ataque, hasta que termina por estrellarse en un arbol cercano:

Hyoga- ("¡Es increible... al incrementar su cosmos... pudo realizar esa tecnica, usando una fuerza increible!")- piensa mientras intenta ponerse en pie.

En ese momento, Titus se acerca a cierta distancia suya y sin poder ocultar una desagradable sonrisa cargada de cinismo, le expresa:

Titus- "¡Pobre caballero de bronce!, pensabas que nosotros solo hariamos uso de nuestras tecnicas basicas... pero ya viste que no fue asi. Nosotros tambien conocemos ese principio de que: "una misma tecnica ya no funciona por segunda vez contra el mismo caballero"; por eso, nuestro cosmo nos permite improvisar con tecnicas ocultas para las que se necesita un nivel mucho mas alto. Por eso te pregunto, ¿crees que vale la pena que sigas peleando inutilmente en nuestra contra?".

A lo que Hyoga, tratando de sostenerse en pie, pero con una sonrisa, le contesta:

"¡Por supuesto, ya que nosotros tambien podemos hacer uso de recursos extraordinarios!".

Titus- "¡No lo creo!"- y en ese instante, el fanatici del oeste lo ataca directamente tratando de destruirlo con sus hachas azules, pero Hyoga se mueve tan rapido, que lo unico que logra golpear y destruir, es aquel arbol. El caballero del cisne no titubea en contra-atacar y ambos se baten en un intenso intercambio de golpes.

Mientras tanto, Saori observaba la pelea, y luego posaba su mirada en Belona, al mismo tiempo que reflexionaba:

("¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de detener esta pelea!, no puedo permitir que Seiya y los otros perezcan, pero si cedo ante Belona, entregandole esa reliquia que ella busca... seria el peor error que pudiera cometer").

Hyoga continuaba resistiendo valientemente contra el sacerdote fanatici; pero al momento, no advierte que su otro rival, Cayo ¡lo ataca por la espalda, a traicion!:

Cayo- "¡Relampago de Jupiter!"- al unir sus hachas, un enorme relampago brota de esos artilugios y a una increible velocidad, atraviesan el cuerpo del cisne:

Hyoga- "¡Aaagghh!!!"...

Saori- "¡Hyoga!".

El caballero del cisne termina por ser nuevamente arrastrado a varios metros, y aunque aun se encuentra con vida, ¡enormes quemaduras son notorias por todo su cuerpo!.

Y aunque intenta levantarse nuevamente, no advierte que al momento Titus aprovecha el mal estado en que se encuentra para atacarlo e intentar despedazarlo:

Titus- "¡Muere ahora, cisne!"...

Saori- "¡No, por favor!"- y sin poder resistir mas, ella avanzan para intentar detener por si misma a aquel sanguinario guerrero.

Tatsumi- "¡Señora, no se arriesgue!"- le advierte a Saori, al mismo tiempo que el tambien se mueve para tratar de detenerla.

Pero justo cuando el fanatici ya esta a punto de hacer pedazos a Hyoga...

"¡DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO!!!"- de repente, una infinita lluvia de meteoros se dirigen a una gran velocidad hacia Titus; el ataque es tan sorpresivo, que el fanatici no tiene tiempo de prevenirlo y termina por ser derribado:

Titus- "¡AAAGGHH!!!"...

Saori- "¡Seiya!"- se detiene al ver como el caballero de pegaso esta nuevamente en pie, al mismo tiempo que su alegria se manifiesta por ver como salvo a Hyoga.

Ante esto, el otro fanatici actua al instante y moviendose hacia donde estaba Seiya, le advierte:

Cayo-"¡Increible!, aun estando mal-herido, todavia puedes lanzar un poderoso ataque contra cualquiera de nosotros. Admito que te haz ganado toda mi admiracion; pero ese golpe de suerte que diste contra Titus no te garantiza que obtengas el triunfo definitivo... ¡porque sere yo quien te liquide ahora mismo!".

A lo cual Seiya, con un tono de voz cansado pero firme, le responde:

"No anticipes nada, Cayo... ¡porque si me volvi a levantar, es para continuar luchando hasta que logre la victoria!".

Al escuchar esto, el fanatici se enfurece y rapidamente se lanza a atacar a Pegaso; este reacciona rapido y con las fuerzas que aun le quedan, intenta resistir a los ataques de su enemigo.

Titus se vuelve a levantar y furioso por el sorpresivo ataque de Pegaso, no duda en atacarlo por la espalda:

("¡Maldito caballero de Athena, esta me las pagaras!")- y cuando ya estaba a punto de tomar por sorpresa a Seiya, de repente...

"¡Ataca, cadena!"- Titus vuelve a ser nuevamente noqueado, esta vez por las cadenas de andromeda.

Mientras Shun se muestra nuevamente en pie, el maligno guerrero se incorpora de nuevo y al verlo, le maldice diciendo:

"¡Miserable caballerito! pense que con esa cara tan delicada, no tendria problemas en tu aniquilacion... pero veo que no eres tan debilucho. Ahora preparate ¡porque te devolvere ese golpe, pero con una fuerza mucho mas mortal!".

Shun- "¡No te temo, fanatici!, porque tu exceso de confianza fue lo que te impidio ver lo fuerte que yo tambien soy. No importan mis heridas, no dejare que Seiya luche en desventaja contra ustedes dos... ¡resistire ante ti hasta el final!"- le expresa con coraje.

Titus- "¡Miserable!"- el fanatici esta a punto de atacarlo; pero su otro compañero se adelanta y le dice:

Cayo- "¡Titus, deja que yo me encargue de el!... quiero ser yo quien lo reduzca a cenizas".

Titus trata de protestar:

"¡No, sere yo el que lo haga pedazos!".

Cayo- "¡Mejor encargate de la otra basura, de este "cara bonita" no quedara nada cuando aplique sobre el mi gran poder, je, je, je!"- le responde decidido.

Titus se siente disgustado ante la decision de su compañero, pues estaba ansioso de vengarse de Shun; pero ante la presencia de Belona, seria lo mas estupido ponerse a discutir. A regañadientes, acepta:

Titus- "¡De acuerdo!, me encargare de aniquilar al miserable de Pegaso; ¡pero si vas a acabar con la otra basura, ni se te ocurra cometer la estupidez de no lograrlo!".

Cayo- "¡Pulverizar a este caballero de Athena sera de lo mas sencillo, je, je ,je!"- le contesta mientras se prepara para combatir a Andromeda, al mismo tiempo que este tambien.

Shun no pierde tiempo y al momento, su cadena comienza a extenderse alrededor de el formando un circulo. Cayo observa algo estupefacto, pero aun asi muestra una sonrisa ironica y se burla expresando:

"¡Je, je! ¿a que quieres jugar, caballerito?, tus pequeñas cadenas no me venceran estando volcadas en el suelo; piensa en algo mejor".

Shun- "¡No es algo tan simple, Cayo!"- le contesta lleno de seguridad- "Mi cadena tiene la mejor defensa. Si decides avanzar hacia el interior de este circulo, esta te atacara con una fuerza que podria matar a cualquier ser comun... por eso, te advierto que no te arriesgues".

Al escuchar esto, el fanatici comienza a reir al mismo tiempo que le contesta a Andromeda:

"¡Ja, ja, ja, que miedo!, ¡creo que seras tu quien se arrepentira de haberse arriesgado al retarme!"- y justo en ese momento el fanatici no titubea en lanzarse contra Andromeda, quien ni siquiera se inmuta ante esto... pero al momento que Cayo entra al circulo formado por la cadena:

Cayo- "¡¿Que...?, agghhh!!!"- las cadenas reaccionan al instante y lo golpean, empujandolo hacia arriba con una fuerza increible. Andromeda se siente satisfecho por ver el modo tan efectivo en que respondio ante ese ataque... pero de repente, algo increible sucede: alrededor de Cayo se forma una especie de circulo de luz, ¡que repele la energia de las cadenas al instante! Y al verse liberado de ello vuelve a caer de pie en la superficie, justo encima de las cadenas.

Shun no puede dar credito ante ello, mientras observa que el fanatici lo observa de manera burlona. Este le expresa:

Cayo- "¡Vaya, ¿con que ese es todo el poder de tu famosa cadena?, debo admitir que es una excelente arma... ¡pero no lo suficientemente poderosa para destruirme!, aceptalo Andromeda, los fanaticis somos demasiado poderosos para ustedes, ni siquiera los caballeros dorados podrian llegar a igualarnos".

Al momento, Shun le contesta:

"¡Puede que sea cierto lo que dices... pero aun asi jamas nos vamos a dar por vencidos!, ¡cadena de andromeda!"- al instante el maniobra su cadena, viendose obligado Cayo a moverse de ese lugar. Las cadenas tratan de rodearlo, pero el tranquilamente ¡la toma entre sus manos!.

Sin dar credito ante ello, Shun piensa:

("¡Imposible, tiene la cadena entre sus manos!... pero, ¿como?... nadie podria lograrlo sin exponerse al peligro de recibir una poderosa descarga de mas de 10,000 voltios; ¡pero el la sostiene como si nada!...")

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, el fanatici le contesta:

"Se que te preguntaras como es que puedo sostener tu famosa cadena de andromeda sin sufrir un choque electrico. Es sencillo; nosotros venimos mas preparados de lo que ustedes creen, pues nuestras armaduras de sacerdotes cuentan con sus propias capacidades increibles... en el caso de la mia, es una excelente conductora de electricidad, no importa cuantos voltios este a punto de recibir, la armadura absorbe cualquier enorme cantidad de energia ¡por lo tanto, no corro riesgo alguno!".

Shun- ("¡No es... posible!")...

Cayo- "¡Pero no solo soy inmune al peligro que representa la electricidad!"- le advierte mientras al mismo tiempo, su cosmos se eleva a cada momento- "¡Sino que incluso, con toda esa energia asimilada... puedo devolverla en contra de mi adversario, pero con una fuerza mucho mayor!".

Shun- "¡¿Que?!"...

Cayo- "¡Muere Andromeda... ¡IMPACTO DE MUERTE!!!"- en ese momento, una poderosa corriente electrica avanza veloz a traves de las cadenas de andromeda; desafortunadamente, ¡Shun no lo puede evitar y termina por ser alcanzado!:

Shun- "¡Aaarrgghhh!!!"- el caballero de Andromeda esta siendo electrocutado, mientras Cayo mira complacido. Saori y Seiya, en cambio observan totalmente aterrorizados:

Saori- "¡No, Shun!".

Al momento, Cayo sujeta con fuerza las cadenas, sin dejar de aplicar esa tortura a Shun. Y en menos de un instante, el fanatici lo proyecta hacia atras, haciendo que se estrelle contra un arbol:

Cayo- "¡Je,je, je!, ¡solo eres una basura!"- expresa con evidente cinismo.

Al mirar la terrible suerte que tuvo su amigo, Seiya siente como la rabia lo inunda y sin contenerse mas, deja de pelear en contra del otro fanatici para atacar a Cayo:

Seiya- "¡Miserable, pagaras por esto!".

Pero en menos de un parpadeo, ¡Titus se le atraviesa sorpresivamente!; Seiya no puede creerlo y aprovechando ese momento, Titus lanza en su contra su tecnica principal:

Titus- "¡Viento divino!"- la corriente de aire es tan poderosa, que logra destruir parte de la armadura de pegaso al contacto con esta... pero eso es nada comparado con el dolor que Seiya sufre por ese ataque:

Seiya- "¡Aaahhh!!!"- hasta que termina por ser arrastrado a varios metros, totalmente malherido.

Saori- "¡Seiya, no!"- exclama con desesperacion.

Sin embargo, los dos fanaticis apreovechan el estado en que a quedado Seiya para torturarlo a golpes:

Titus- "¡No eres mas que una basura, sufre antes de morir!".

Cayo- "¡Ni tu ni tu diosa se salvaran de la muerte!, ¡sera la poderosa Belona quien termine sometiendo a este mundo!"- expresa el fanatici del este.

Mirando con impotencia que en ese momento no puede hacer nada por liberar a sus amigos y leales caballeros de aquellos suplicios, Saori cierra los ojos mientras unas lagrimas brotan de ellos:

Saori- ("¡No, por favor, que toda esta carniceria termine!").

Belona en cambio, observa complacida como sus guerreros estan acabando con Seiya y los otros, al mismo tiempo que mira llena de odio a Saori y expresa:

"¡Je, je... estas muerta, Athena!, mis guerreros se encargaran de acabar con tus "queridos" guardianes y yo sere quien me ocupe de ti; ¡sera un placer verte morir en mis manos, despues de que me reveles donde ocultas la reliquia sagrada que me permitira dominar este mundo, ja, ja, ja!".

Mientras tanto los fanaticis continuan moliendo a golpes a Pegaso... pero hacen una pausa para expresar:

Cayo- "¡Bien, ya me canse de estar destrozandote los huesos poco a poco!".

Titus- "¡Asi que bastara un solo golpe bastante poderoso para enviarte al infierno... hasta nunca, maldito caballero de Athena!"- ambos se alistan con sus hachas para descargar todo su poder sobre Seiya.

Seiya- ("¡Amigos... Saori!")- expresa lastimeramente en su pensamiento.

Y cuando los dos fanaticis estan listos para aniquilar a Pegaso:

Titus- "¡Muere, ja, ja, ja!... ¡pero, ¿que?...!"- de repente, ¡un extraño resplandor dorado irrumpe la escena!. Los fanaticis se detienen al instante, mientras observan desconcertados aquel fenomeno:

Cayo- "¡¿Que demonios es eso?!".

Titus- "¡¿Que sera esa cosa?, ¿porque se ha manifestado aqui y en este mismo instante?!".

Saori al ver aquello, no puede evitar llenarse de jubilo, pues sabe que eso representa el milagro que ayudara a Seiya y a los otros.

Belona en cambio, se llena de furia pues tambien sabe en que consiste ese prodigio, pues ello solo le impedira el poder lograr sus objectivos lo mas rapido posible.

¡Porque justo frente a todos, se ha manifestado la poderosa armadura dorada de sagitario!.


	3. Chapter 3

"**EL FANATICO RELIGIOSO".**

**CAP.3: "RESURGE EL BRILLO DE SAGITARIO".**

A) UNA PEQUEÑA GRAN VICTORIA.

Tokio, mansion Kido:

Todos los presentes han quedado perplejos ante la misteriosa aparicion de la poderosa armadura de Sagitario, cuyo motivo no es otro mas que el de socorrer al caido Seiya y sus demas amigos.

Ante aquel prodigio, Saori no duda en exclamar llena de jubilo:

"¡Por fin, la esperanza para Seiya y los demas ha aparecido!".

El mismo Seiya puede sentir el poder que ha llegado para socorrerlo:

"¡La armadura de Sagitario!... esto debe ser... un milagro!".

Titus y Cayo se han quedado paralizados, al punto que no han podido continuar con su despiadada tortura sobre el caballero de pegaso. En tanto Belona, quien tambien contempla bastante sorprendida a la armadura de oro, piensa:

("¡Maldita sea!, es la armadura dorada de la casa de sagitario... ha venido en ayuda de ese maldito caballero de Athena. Si esta lo llega a proteger, sera mas dificil acabar con el"...)

Y dirigiendose a sus guerreros, les ordena a gritos:

"¡No se queden ahi parados como idiotas!, ¡destruyan al caballero de Athena antes que esa basura dorada lo envista!".

Ante el tono tan imperativo que la diosa usa, los fanaticis reaccionan con rapidez y le responden:

Titus-"¡Si gran Belona!, ¡lo destruiremos ahora!".

Y en menos de un parpadeo, los dos fanaticis estan por descargar toda la fuerza de sus armas en contra de Seiya, quien aun hacia esfuerzos por volver a ponerse en pie:

Cayo- "¡Muere de una vez, pegaso!, ¡Relampago de... ahhh!!!"- de repente, siente como si algo con enorme poder lo hubiera embestido y lo arroja con tal fuerza, que trmina siendo impulsado a varios metros. Al observa esto, su compañero voltea a ver hacia donde Cayo quedo, mientras se pregunta:

Titus- "¡Pero, ¿que demo...?ahhh!!!"- el tambien es golpeado por aquello hasta que acaba derribado en el suelo. Ambos al volver en si, se dan cuenta de que la fuerza que los habia golpeado, fueron ¡algunas piezas de la misma armadura de Sagitario!.

Cayo- "¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡las piezas fragmentadas de esa endiablada armadura fueron las que nos derribaron!".

Pero en el mismo tiempo que el fanatici tardo en expresar su queja, ¡la armadura termino por vestir todo el cuerpo de Seiya!... y en menos de un parpadeo, el ya se encontraba en pie, al mismo tiempo que un deslumbrante brillo dorado lo cubria.

Seiya- "¡Ustedes creyeron que podrian aniquilarme facilmente por confiarse en que ese era todo mi poder!... pero como se los dije antes, los caballeros de Athena hemos superado bastantes peligros y aunque varias veces hayamos caido, ¡nada nos impide volver a levantarnos y continuar hasta ganar!. Es por eso que la poderosa aramadura de Sagitario me fue confiada por Aioros, su anterior dueño; pues ella solo reconoce al que logre despertar su cosmos a su maxima totalidad".

Los dos fanaticis estaban sorprendidos de ver como antes Seiya estaba casi moribundo despues de haber recibido sus mas poderosos ataques... y ahora, estaba de nuevo en pie y portando la armadura dorada al mismo tiempo que desplegaba un cosmos muy grande; se preguntaban como era posible que Seiya diera la impresion de haber sido intacto al sufrimiento que ambos le provocaron.

Cayo es el primero en romper el silencio y mostrando una sonrisa ironica, le expresa:

"¡Muy bien, caballero de pegaso!... debo admitir que tienes suficiente fuerza en tu interior para dejarte caer tan facil. Parece que ese pedazo de metal dorado no se equivoco al haber elegido un portador tan poderoso"- y mientras alista sus armas, añade- "¡Sin embargo, aun no lo eres del todo para vencer a un fanatici... y te destruire ahora mismo, porque nada es mas humillante para nosotros, que un insignificante como tu nos derribe facilmente!".

En eso, Titus, dirigiendose a su compañero en un tono que reflejaba cierta incertidumbre, le expresa:

"¿Acaso piensas ahora enfrentarlo tu solo?".

Cayo- "¡Por supuesto, no me importa que lleve puesta esa chatarra dorada!, ¡la hare pedazos junto con el!".

Titus- "No lo se... ¡hay algo en el que me dice que ya no sera tan facil someterlo!, sera mejor que ambos lo enfrentemos".

Cayo- "¡No sera necesario!"- le contesta con cierta molestia- "¡Este maldito me las pagara por todas!".

Y sin mas titubeos, Cayo se lanza contra Seiya, quien parece que ni se inmuta ante la embestida que esta a punto de recibir por parte del fanatici; Cayo se prepara para aplicar uno de sus mas poderosos ataques:

"¡Ve al infierno, pegaso!... ¡Relampago de Jupiter!"- pero justo en que Seiya esta a punto de recibir el ataque, extiende su mano:

"¡Meteoros de pegaso!"- sorpresivamente, ¡los meteoros golpean con enorme fuerza a Cayo!, al mismo tiempo que desintegran sus armas.

Cayo- "¡Aaaghh!!!"- terminando por ser derribado.

Titus, quien a quedado perplejo ante el poder con el que Seiya logro derribar a su compañero fanatici, reflexiona:

("¡Demonios, los rumores eran ciertos!; siendo Pegaso el portador de la armadura sagrada de Sagitario, se puede tornar casi invencible. De lo contrario, no me explico como fue que el intento de conquista de Poseidon termino cayendo junto con el; ¡este si es un rival de cuidado para cualquiera de nosotros!"...)

Al instante el otro fanatici se levanta; aunque esta algo mal-herido, nada le impedira descargar su furia contra Seiya:

"¡Maldita basura!, ¿como es posible que no solo me volvierias a noquear, sino que encima lograras destruir mis propias armas?".

Seiya- "¡Tan solo hago que mi cosmos evolucione al punto mas alto, al septimo sentido!, es lo que me permite enfrentar a rivales aun mas poderosos y triunfar sobre ellos. Aunque por lo que veo, ya no seras tan poderoso sin tus preciadas armas"- le responde.

Pero el fanatici cierra los ojos y mostrando una feroz sonrisa, le contesta:

"¡Te equivocas, insecto!... aun sin mis hachas, ¡sigo siendo lo bastante poderoso para lograr tu aniquilacion!"- y al mismo tiempo que termina de hablar, comienza a elevar su cosmo al punto mas alto; pero en eso, su compañero Titus trata de advertirle:

"¡Cayo, te repito que esperes un momento!; el tiene razon, gracias a esa endiablada armadura, puede elevar su cosmo hasta alcanzar el septimo sentido. Es mejor que ambos lo enfrentemos al mismo tiempo, o si no..."

Cayo- "¡No me interesa, Titus!"- le responde agresivamente- "Este maldito solo fanfarronea y no me dejare impresionar por sus cuentos; ¡asi que no interfieras, porque esta sera mi venganza personal!"- y sin mas titubeos, el fanatici se impulsa en contra de Seiya... pero de manera increible, ¡da un enorme salto hasta alcanzar la altura de la copa de los arboles!; e instantaneamente, trata de caer en picada sobre Seiya:

Cayo- "¡Ahora si iras al infierno, Pegaso... impacto de muerte!!!"- una serie de relampagos electricos se concentran en sus dos puños, los cuales se expanden por todas direcciones. Sin embargo, justo cuando ya esta a punto de caer sobre el caballero de Athena:

Seiya-("¡Cosmo, permite que pueda trascender mas alla de todo limite!")- su cosmo comienza a elevarse hasta alcanzar el septimo sentido; y en menos de un parpadeo, Pegaso tambien se eleva de un solo impulso:

Seiya- "¡PUÑO DE COMETA DE PEGASO!!!"- exclama al momento que esta a punto de colisionar con el fanatici y cuando eso sucede...

"¡Aaargggg!!!"...

Titus- "¡CAYO!!!".

¡Pegaso logra golpear primero al fanatici, quien termina cayendo al suelo herido de muerte!.

Saori se muestra sorprendida pero a la vez satisfecha ante la pequeña victoria obtenida por su guardian principal:

("¡Bien hecho, Seiya... esta es una pequeña victoria!")...

Pero en cambio, la diosa de la guerra no puede ocultar la rabia que esto le ocasiona:

Belona-("¡Maldita sea, que humillante!")...

Y mientras el moribundo Cayo yace en el suelo, con fragmentos de su armadura dispersos a su alrededor, Seiya lo observa a cierta distancia. En ese momento, el fanatici le dedica una ultima mirada llena de odio y lo maldice:

Cayo- "¡Maldito... maldito seas... Pegaso... argghh!!!"- pero finalmente, expira sin remedio.

Titus aun no puede asimilar el hecho de haber visto que su compañero terminara siendo derrotado de ese modo:

("¡Al parecer, hemos subestimado a los caballeros de Athena... pero aun asi, no dejare atemorizarme por ello!")...

B) LA TERRIBLE AMENAZA.

Al momento de fijar su mirada en Seiya, este le expresa:

Seiya- "¡Siento mucho que tu amigo terminara de ese modo tan lamentable... pero esto les demuestra que nosotros, los caballeros de bronce, no somos rivales faciles para ninguna amenaza!".

A lo cual el fanatici, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa ironica, le contesta:

Titus- "¡No puedo negar que eso es cierto!... Cayo fue demasiado estupido para darse cuenta que sin mi ayuda, solo obtuvo su inutil muerte".

Seiya-"¡¿Que dices?, ¿a que te refieres con eso?!"- le pregunta estupefacto al oirlo.

Titus- "¡A que el nivel que tenia Cayo, no se compara con el mio!, yo soy aun mas poderoso y me basta eso para ser quien te mande al infierno... no importa que traigas encima ese cacharro dorado".

"Aun sin la armadura de Sagitario... nosotros tambien seriamos su coraza"- quien se expresa asi es Shiryu, el cual a duras penas logra ponerse de pie.

Hyoga- "¡Seiya a pasado por terribles enfrentamientos y de ellos ha logrado salir airoso!... ¿crees que nosotros seriamos menos?"- le expresa tambien el caballero del cisne, el cual sin embargo aun se muestra bastante debil.

Shun- "¡Y si luchamos todos juntos, la victoria sera todavia mas cercana!"- expresa el caballero de Andromeda, quien tambien logra ponerse en pie, a pesar de encontrarse en el mismo estado. Los tres se colocan cerca de Seiya, quien tratando de contener la emocion que esto le causa, expresa:

Seiya- "¡Amigos... les prometo que jamas nos daremos por vencido!".

Al observar esto, Titus expresa de manera burlona:

"¡Ja, ja, ja!... ¡que conmovedor, los amigos pelean juntos aun sin importarles el grave estado en el que se encuentran!; pero ni todos ustedes lograran derrotarme, aun soy muy poderoso para cada uno. Pero en honor a tan "loable" muestra de solidaridad, ¡los enviare a los 4, juntos hasta el averno, ja ,ja ,ja!"- al terminar de hablar, su cosmos se eleva nuevamente preparandose para atacar a los caballeros de bronce.

Seiya- "¡No te sera tan sencillo, guerrero fanatici!"- le contesta, mientras tambien se prepara para contra-atacar, lo mismo que los otros caballeros.

Pero justo cuando ya estan a punto de reanudar el combate:

Belona- "¡Detente, Titus, es una orden!".

Al escuchar esto, el fanatici interrumpe sus movimientos y volteando a mirar a su ama con gesto de desconcierto, le pregunta:

Titus- "¡Gran Belona... pero, ¿porque me ha ordenado detenerme?!".

Belona quien avanza algunos pasos al frente, le expresa:

"Ya no es necesario continuar este combate, pues gracias a la estupidez de tu compañero Cayo solo obtuvimos una humillante derrota. Es mejor que volvamos..."

Titus- "¡Pero gran Belona...!"

Belona- "¡¿Acaso te vas a atrever a contrariar una orden mia?!"- le replica con cierto enfado. Ante esto, a Titus no le queda de otra que arrodillarse como un gesto de sumision, mientras le responde:

Titus- "No... sera lo que usted ordene!".

Y mientras el fanatici se pone de pie nuevamente, Belona se dirige a Saori de manera desafiante:

Belona- "¡Muy bien, Athena!, estoy segura que te sientes satisfecha, pues tus malditos guardianes ha demostrado no ser tan debiles despues del todo; pero aunque hayan logrado derrotar a uno de mis sacerdotes, no te confies en que eso sera suficiente. Por eso, te voy a dar este plazo: si en verdad deseas salvar a tus pateticos caballeros y a este mundo, sera mejor que vayas tu sola hasta el "Fanum" que se ubica en las siete colinas de Roma y ahi mismo me hagas entrega de lo que tanto he buscado durante siglos... EL LITTORIO DORADO".

Seiya- "¡¿El littorio dorado?!".

Saori-"¿Y en caso de que me negara?"- le pregunta.

A lo que Belona, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra, le contesta:

"¡Veras este hermoso pais oriental... haciendose pedazos!".

Saori- "¡¿QUUEEE???!!!"...

Y sin necesidad de contestarle, Belona empuña con fuerza su baculo y agitandolo de arriba a abajo, la filosa punta de este terminando chocando con el suelo... de repente, ¡la tierra empieza a temblar con una leve intensidad!:

Seiya- "¡No puede... ser... la tierra... tiembla!"- exclama agitado, mientras trata de sostenerse en pie.

Shiryu- "¡No es... posible!, ¡ella puede... provocar temblores!!!"...

No solamente en ese sitio, sino en toda la Cd. De Tokio y algunas amplias zonas alrededor, el temblor puede sentirse. Por todos lados, la gente corria tratando de encontrar lugares seguros, mientras los edificios y demas construcciones se tambaleaban... era inevitable que hubiera carambolas de autos chocando entre si y los postes y cables amenazaban con caerse.

Pero tan solo despues de 7 minutos, todo vuelve a la calma. Al hacerlo, Saori y los otros se ven algo agitados, aunque no por ello pierden la calma... en cambio, la diosa romana y su guerrero se ven tan tranquilos, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Al momento, Belona vuelve a tomar la palabra y le advierte a su enemiga:

"¡Okey, esta tan solo es... una pequeña muestra de mi poder!; y aunque se que ni el mas grande sismo seria suficiente para aterrorizarlos a ustedes, evidentemente los mortales comunes no piensan lo mismo. ¡Asi que mas vale que obedezcas, querida Athena y sin que lleves contigo a tu escolta!, o de lo contrario, este archipielago acabara desapareciendo en medio del mar... lo siento por los turistas que para ese entonces, deseaban visitar y contemplar la maravilla que ya no seria mas Japon, ¡ja,ja,ja...!".

Seiya- ("¡Es un ser de lo mas cruel e inhumana!")- piensa, mientras no puede dejar de observar a Belona lleno de coraje.

Belona- "¡Y aun alejandome a miles de kilometros de aqui, con solo mandar un rayo a esta parte del mundo es suficiente para lograr tal hazaña!... asi que no tienes otras opciones; ¿que es lo respondes, Athena?".

Al terminar de hablar, espera a que ella responda. Saori no responde al instante, al mismo tiempo que cierra los ojos como reflexionando; Seiya y los otros tambien esperan para ver cual sera su respuesta. Mientras, ella meditaba si debia tomar esa terrible decision: si no lo hacia, unicamente condenaria a toda la gente de Japon a muerte y aunque Belona seria la culpable directa, ella tambien tendria parte de responsabilidad; y si aceptaba, no solo estaria exponiendo en peligro su propia vida, pues al no contar con la proteccion de sus caballeros, seria hecha cautiva con facilidad... sino por ultimo a todo el mundo, ya que Belona tendria a su disposicion el arma mas poderosa que le permitiria conquistarlo. Pero finalmente, con el valor que siempre la ha caracterizado, decide que en cualquiera de los dos casos la seguridad de toda la raza humana es mucho mas importante que la suya propia.

Mientras aun continuaba reflexionando, Belona y su fiel guerrero ya comenzaban a perder la paciencia. Finalmente, sin querer esperar mas, la maligna diosa le expresa a gritos:

"¡Bien, ya fue suficiente!, ¡responde ahora mismo, que no tengo todo el dia!".

A lo cual Athena, mostrando en su rostro un gesto de firmeza, le responde:

"¡De acuerdo, se hara como tu digas!".

Seiya- "¡Saori, no...!"- exclama incredulo, al mismo tiempo que los otros caballeros reflejan en sus rostros una expresion semejante.

Saori- "¡Pero a cambio, te pido que respetes tanto las vidas de mis caballeros, como las de todos los seres humanos!".

Belona- "¡Muy bien!, a pesar de todo no eres tan estupida... y para que veas que soy todavia mas benevola, te dare un plazo de 24 horas para que convivas por ultima vez con tus queridos caballeros; despues de terminado ese plazo, tendras que dirigirte hacia nosotros... ¡pero si percibimos la menor señal de que llevas compañia, en ese mismo instante le diras adios a tus caballeros y a la tierra que te adopto!, ¿entendido?".

Saori- "¡De... acuerdo!"- le responde con cierto tono de tristeza.

Belona- "¡Bien!... la señal que para ese entonces te indicara el termino del plazo, sera una luz que se elevara por los cielos, cuya procedencia tendra su origen justo al punto donde debes dirigirte.¡Te servira de referencia, por si acaso llegaste a reprobar tus clases de geografia y no sepas donde esta Italia, ja, ja, ja, ja!; pero recuerda... ¡la noche de mañana, tu junto con el littorio, deberan estar presentes ante mi!"- y al momento, una luz se desprende del baculo de Belona, la cual los envuelve a ella y a su guerrero fanatici, hasta que esta se disipa y ellos tambien desaparecen.

Al ocurrir esto, todos siente cierto alivio, pues aquella batalla fue bastante dificil... pero ni eso es suficiente para borrar la incertidumbre ante la terrible decision tomada por Saori.

Region del mar mediterraneo:

Mientras tanto, la batalla entre Fenix y los guerreros fanaticis Romulo y Adriaccus continuaba. Parecia que esta tardaria mucho mas para que hubiera un ganador al instante:

Romulo- "¡Esto ya fue suficiente, Fenix!"- le expresa, mientras eleva su cosmo, a punto de lanzar uno de sus mas poderosos ataques.

Adriaccus- "¡Asi es... te destruiremos ahora mismo!"- se expresa del mismo modo el fanatici del sur, al mismo tiempo que tambien se prepara para atacar.

Ikki- "¡Aun es demasiado pronto para que me venzan, guerreros fanaticis!"- les responde, preparandose tambien.

Y cuando ambos estan a punto de atacarse con todo su poder, de pronto:

"¡Romulo, Adriaccus, detenganse!"- una voz procedente de una resplandeciente luz dorada que se manifiesta ahi, les dirige la palabra a ambos guerreros.

Al instante los dos fanaticis se inclinan, mientras le responden:

"¡Gran Belona!, aun no hemos acabado con este caballero de bronce, ¿porque...?"

Belona- "¡Es una orden!, ¡por el momento se suspende el enfrentamiento con los caballeros de Athena y les ordene que regresen en este mismo instante!".

Sabiendo que deben acatar cualquier orden dada por su deidad, a los fanaticis no les queda otra que obedecer... por lo tanto, dirigiendole una ultima mirada cargada de ferocidad a Ikki, le expresan:

Romulo- "¡Tienes suerte, miserable Fenix, de que aun conserves tu vida!"...

Adriaccus- "¡Pero para la sig. ocasion que nos enfrentemos, ya no la tendras!, te estaremos esperando a ti y a tu malditos amigos para sacrificarlos en honor a Belona... ¡y por ultimo, tu diosa tambien sera ofrecida en sacrificio!, ¡nada ni nadie los salvara de caer por causa del poder de Belona, diosa de la guerra y sus guerreros fanaticis, ja, ja, ja!!!"- y en menos de un parpadeo, los dos desaparecen a gran velocidad, dando agiles saltos.

Ikki- "¡Esperen, no huyan!"- les dice de modo imperativo, pero para ese momento, ambos ya se han alejado bastante de ahi. La misteriosa luz tambien acaba por desaparecer.

Al quedarse solo, Fenix comienza a reflexionar lleno de incertidumbre:

("¿Que sera lo que ellos buscan?, ¿de quien se tratara esa tal Belona y porque quieren acabar con nosotros?... esto tan solo indica una cosa; ¡que estamos a punto de enfrentar una nueva y terrorifica amenaza!"). 

Bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo con el tercer cap., el cual esta dividido en 2 partes. Pido disculpas si me tarde como un mes en sacar este nuevo episodio, pero les prometo que ahora si continuare de manera mas constante con esta historia; como ven, ya se ha dado a conocer cual es el objeto que Belona busca en el lugar donde Athena y sus caballeros buscan, ademas de haber revelado los limites de su terrorifico poder... pero por otra parte, el cap. Tambien incluyo una pequeña victoria para Seiya y sus amigos sobre los fanaticis.

Con respecto al siguiente capitulo, debo advertirles desde ahora, que se dejara un poco de lado la accion, pues se enfocara mas a tratar ciertos aspectos relacionados a la trama: como el saber de que se trata esa reliquia que la diosa de la guerra tanto desea poseer, todo sobre la historia de la rivalidad entre Belona y Athena, el porque Saori acepto el chantaje que su enemiga le hizo o cuales son los verdaderos objectivos que esta persigue, etc. Si les esta gustando mi historia, no se pierdan la continuacion de la trama.

¡NOS VEMOS!


	4. Chapter 4

"EL FANATICO RELIGIOSO".

CAP.4: "EL RECINTO DE LA MUERTE".

Tokio, mansion Kido:

La dura batalla que los caballeros de Athena sostuvieron contra enemigos tan peligrosos como el culto fanatici, finalizo hace unos instantes. Sin embargo, ninguno puede aun sentirse del todo tranquilo, pues para ellos no es tan facil asimilar el porque Saori acepto ceder ante la amenaza de Belona.

El breve silencio se interrumpe al instante cuando con cierta lentitud, Seiya se acerca a ella y le dice:

"¡Saori!"...

Al verlo, la chica le pregunta con cierta preocupacion:

"¡Seiya!, dime ¿te encuentras bien?".

A lo cual el le responde:

"¡Por mi no te preocupes!... pero dime, ¿porque aceptaste ceder con tanta facilidad a las exigencias de esa diosa maligna?".

Saori, sin poder ocultar una expresion muy triste, le responde:

"¡Lo siento Seiya, pero en verdad fue necesario que tuviera que aceptar o de lo contrario, pudo haber provocado una tragedia aun mayor que ese pequeño sismo!".

Al momento, es Shiryu quien toma la palabra:

"¡Pero Saori, no importa que tan poderoso sea el enemigo, nosotros no permitiriamos que tu cayeras cautiva!... jamas debiste haber aceptado el que te doblegue asi. Confia en nosotros, no sera necesario que cumplas con sus amenazas".

Shun- "¡Shiryu tiene razon, sin importar que tan grande sea el poder de esa maligna deidad, no dejaremos de pelear por ti y por el mundo!"- expresa el caballero de Andromeda con la misma firmeza que sus otros compañeros.

Saori los observa fijamente a todos con un gesto de melancolia en su rostro. A su parecer, aquella lamentable decision era la correcta... pues la habia basado en motivos que solo podian venir de su corazon:

"¡Muchachos, les agradezco todo el esfuerzo que realizan por mi y por toda la humanidad!, ustedes son lo que mas amo en esta vida; pero algo me dice en mi interior, que la unica forma en que puedo corresponderles a ese amor... ¡sera el dia en que yo misma acabe ofrendando mi propia vida!".

Al escuchar esta impactante declaracion por parte de quien es la reencarnacion de la sabia diosa Athena, todos quedan enmudecidos. Nadie sabe que responder, pues no les es tan facil entender porque Saori piensa de ese modo; parecia que aquella declaracion fuera producto de una angustia que ella estuviera experimentando... como una especie de remordimiento.

Santuario de la diosa Athena, Grecia:

Mientras tanto, en la capital de la nacion mediterranea llamada Grecia, nos ubicamos en un area muy especial de esta parte del mundo: el sitio sagrado al que conocen como el santuario de la diosa Athena.

Aunque esta area esta vedada para cualquier persona comun, desde hacia mucho tiempo que otros individuos nada comunes habitan ahi... y la razon es porque ellos tambien son siervos al servicio de la respectiva deidad; especialmente, los que son de mas alto rango, los caballeros dorados de las 12 casas. Al acercarnos mas, nos ubicamos justo frente a la primera casa, la del simbolo Aries, donde se encuentra el respectivo guardian que porta la armadura representativa de esta constelacion, cuyo nombre es Mu. El esta observando en direccion a Oriente con un gesto de preocupacion reflejado en su rostro... al parecer, pudo darse cuenta del terrible acontecimiento que ocurrio en el lugar donde su ubican Athena y los caballeros de bronce. Sabe muy bien que se trato de una gran batalla que podria traer nefastas consecuencias para el mundo, si esta no se evita a tiempo.

En eso, hace su aparicion un ser de estatura pequeña, cabello rojo, y que en su rostro refleja una expresion infantil: se trata de Kiki, fiel discipulo del caballero de Aries. Este se da cuenta de su presencia y voltea a mirarlo, mientras Kiki le dirige la palabra:

"¡Sr. Mu, ¿pudo percibir aquello?!".

A lo cual el caballero de Aries, de manera muy seria, le responde:

"¡Asi es, Kiki!, es algo inesperado el hecho de que hayan hecho su aparicion otros enemigos mas... sin embargo, se muy bien que no se trata de los guerreros de Hades; aunque aquella poderosa emanacion de cosmos que los dirige, es de alguien que ha esperado hasta este momento para ser ahora quien intente destruir a Athena".

Kiki- "¡Solo espero que la srita. Saori, Seiya y los otros puedan salir victoriosos frente a esa nueva amenaza!"- expresa- "De cualquier forma estoy seguro que lo lograran, pues han podido salir adelante despues de tantas batallas dificiles y esta no tendra consecuencia alguna, lo se"...

"¡En eso te equivocas, pequeño Kiki, este nuevo conflicto si tendra consecuencias inimaginables!"- al momento se escucha aquella voz que responde de manera contradictoria a lo expresado por el acompañante de Mu. Los dos voltean rapidamente descubriendo que Shaka el caballero dorado de la casa de Virgo, tambien conocido como: "el hombre mas cercano a los dioses", es quien se ha presentado ante ellos.

Intrigado por la controvertida declaracion de su camarada, Mu le interroga:

"¡No entiendo, Shaka... ¿a que te refieres con que este nuevo conflicto que Athena y los demas caballeros deben enfrentar, puede tener consecuencias dificiles de imaginar?!".

Kiki- "¡Es cierto sr. Shaka, ¿acaso Seiya y los otros no han ganado guerras, en las cuales han impedido que el mundo sufra graves consecuencias?, ¿no cree por ello que no debemos preocuparnos mucho por esta nueva dificultad?!"- le interroga lleno de bastante seguridad.

Shaka, quien aun permaneciendo la mayor parte del tiempo con los ojos cerrados (cosa que no le impide observar aun mas alla de lo que la vista normalmente puede percibir), dirige su sereno rostro a Kiki y despues hacia el frente. Mu espera por su respuesta, pues tiene la ligera impresion de que lo que declare en ese momento el caballero de Virgo, cambiara drasticamente la percepcion acerca del futuro de todos ellos y hasta el de la humanidad... y efectivamente, comienza a declarar:

Shaka- "He estado en constante comunicacion con las altas esferas y por lo que las deidades superiores me han comunicado, es que este nuevo conflicto que ha involucrado nuevamente a Athena y a todos nosotros sus caballeros, puede acabar abriendo una brecha desconocida en los acontecimientos que esten por venir... y todo gracias a que por lo mismo, el tiempo y espacio han comenzado a mostrar cierta inestabilidad".

Mu, sorprendido, le pregunta:

"¡No puede ser!, ¿estas tratando de decir que esta nueva situacion puede llegar a alterar de manera irreversible, el flujo del espacio- tiempo?".

Shaka- "¡Asi es!"- le responde de modo afirmativo- "Por lo tanto, lo mas recomendable es que nosotros, los caballeros dorados, permanezcamos en el santuario; dejemos que los caballeros de bronce sean quienes traten de remediar este problema, porque aun una pequeña intervencion nuestra... podria causar que el futuro se vea alterado de un modo totalmente desconocido; por ahora debemos permanecer vigilantes ante lo que este por venir".

Cuando el caballero de virgo termina de hablar, Mu y su discipulo no responden ni una sola palabra... pero en su interior, el primero reflexiona acerca de esa inesperada situacion, lo cual para el sera algo que nadie en la realidad que todos ellos viven podran evitar. Lo unico que puede esperar es que pase lo que pase, sean Athena y los caballeros quienes logren transformarla para bien.

Tokio, mansion Kido:

Para Seiya y los otros, es bastante dificil asimilar lo que Saori ha declarado... cada uno se pregunta si tiene algun sentido el hecho de que ella crea que deba terminar ofrendando su propia vida:

Seiya- "¡No pienses asi, Saori!... nosotros no permitiriamos jamas que perdieras tu vida y menos en manos de malignas deidades como Belona; ¡somos nosotros quienes debemos dar la vida por ti, porque representas algo mas que sagrado para cada uno!".

Saori- "¡Seiya!... entiendo que cuestiones mi manera de pensar; pero solo te digo que todos en la vida tenemos un destino ya definido y por muy cruel que sea este... no podemos estar escapando por siempre de el".

Seiya no puede decir nada mas, pues algo le decia que cualquier otra objeccion que tratara de hacerle seria inutil. Era algo dificil de aceptar, pero Saori parecia creer verdaderamente que su destino era lograr la salvacion de la humanidad, aunque para ello tenga que inmolarse; sin embargo, daba la impresion de que habia algo mas de fondo que la motivaba a pensar que esa debia ser su unica opcion.

De pronto:

Seiya- ¡¿Que ocurre?, la armadura de sagitario...!"- en ese momento, la armadura sagrada empieza a brillar de manera muy intensa. Todos los presentes observan estupefactos ante ello. Justo en ese momento, esta comienza a vibrar mas y mas fuerte hasta que al instante se separa en varias partes, desprendiendose del cuerpo de Seiya y volviendo a unirse bajo la forma del signo del Sagitario. Por ultimo, esta emprende el vuelo y desaparece.

Shiryu- "Al parecer, la armadura sagrada de sagitario ha cumplido con su deber de proteger a Seiya y vuelve a su lugar de origen"- declara, mientras continua observando el destello que la armadura de oro dejo tras de si.

Seiya en ese momento, expresa:

"¡Gracias, sagitario... por otorgarnos de tu... poder...!"- pero justo en ese instante, el caballero de pegaso sufre un repentino desmayo.

"¡Seiya!"- exclaman todos alarmados... afortunadamente, es sostenido a tiempo por Shun.

Shiryu- "El se encuentra bien, solo fue la conmocion"- explica al momento de observarlo.

Saori se siente bien por esto; pero sin titubear ni un minuto ms, se dirige a su leal sirviente y le ordena:

"¡Tatsumi, trae rapidamente ayuda para Seiya y los demas!".

Tatsumi- "¡Como ordene, Saori!"- y mientras el va para traer ayuda y los restantes caballeros ayudan a sus demas compañeros, Saori piensa llena de melancolia:

("¡Perdoname, Seiya... pero mi destino es inevitable!").

Roma, Italia:

Mientras tanto, nos ubicamos ahora en la hermosa capital de la republica de Italia, pero que en tiempos antiguos, lo fue del mas poderoso imperio que se haya conocido: el imperio romano. Precisamente ahi se ubica uno de los ultimos monumentos de toda aquella grandeza antigua, el coliseo, el cual aun permanece en pie en medio de toda la modernidad urbana que lo rodea. Pero no es ese el sitio donde se desarrolle accion alguna, sino a lo lejos, en unas colinas muy altas.

Ahi sobre un peñasco y con la panoramica de la cd. de Roma en todo su esplendor, vemos de nuevo a Belona y a sus guerreros fanaticis Romulo, Adriaccus y Titus, junto a otros individuos que no se distinguen del todo debido a que se ocultan entre sombras. La diosa romana aun no puede apaciguar del todo su rabia, causada por la vergonzosa derrota de uno de sus guerreros por parte de los caballeros de Athena:

Belona- "¡Maldita sea!, ¡se supone que ustedes son mas poderosos que esos miserables caballeros del zodiaco, que los derrotarian facilmente y me traerian esa reliquia!... ¡¿ y que fue lo obtuvimos?, la derrota del estupido de Cayo!, ¡un insignificante caballero de bronce fue suficiente para causarnos dificultad!"...

Los otros fanaticis no les queda de otra que resistir de manera sumisa el enfado de su diosa. Porque saben muy bien que nadie, ni siquiera ellos mismos, debe tomar el enojo de Belona a la ligera... pues tras esa apariencia de fragil jovencita, se oculta la encarnacion de la ira misma.

Titus- "¡Gran Belona... nosotros...!"

Belona- "¡Silencio, Titus, que aun no puedo creer que entre ambos no pudieran aniquilar a esas insignificantes sabandijas!"- le reprende, a los cual el fanatici no lo queda de otra que permanecer callado. Pero al momento cambia su tono de voz y les expresa:

"Sin embargo, me siento a gusto porque tenemos una ventaja"...

Adriaccus- "¿Y en que consiste, gran Belona?"- pregunta con cierto tono temeroso el fanatici del punto sur.

Belona decide explicarles:

"Bien: en otros tiempos, Athena era alguien tan aguerrida y llena de fiereza, que no resultaba facil vencerla, tanto que hasta yo la consideraba una rival digna de enfrentar; pero ahora se comporta mas como una docella estupida, docil y muy blanda que tiene que ocultarse tras de sus "guardianes". Al darme cuenta de ello, supe que no se me haria tan dificil someterla, asi que por eso provoque aquel pequeño sismo como una forma de obligarla a cumplir con mi voluntad... ¡jamas pude creer que la muy idiota prefiere sacrificarse por los insulsos mortales a defender su vida y sus propios intereses!. Y sin la proteccion de sus caballeros, ¡ella practicamente vendra hasta su propio matadero, ja, ja, ja!".

Los fanaticis tambien sonrien con cierta discrecion, pero con la misma malicia. Eso solo significa que esa guerra pronto la tendran ganada.

Romulo- "¡Eso es excelente, majestad!... pero, ¿que hay con los caballeros?"- le interroga.

Belona- "¡Eso no sera dificultad para ustedes!... porque estoy segura que ellos a diferencia de su imbecil diosa, tendran las suficientes agallas para no obedecerme y vendran hasta aqui, con tal de salvarla. Si bien, junto a Athena son un gran problema, separados son presa facil; de hecho, fue por eso que procedi de ese modo, pues ese poderoso recurso me ayudo para "convencer" a esa estupida de separarse de sus guardianes. Asi, ella vendra sola hasta aqui y aprovecharemos ese momento para hacerla cautiva; y en cuanto a esas alimañas, aunque de todos modos decidan venir, ustedes se encargaran de aniquilarlos lo mas pronto posible. Una vez lograda la aniquilacion de esas molestias... ¡ese sera el momento justo para dar inicio a la inmolacion de la maldita de Athenea, ja, ja, ja!!!".

Adriaccus- "¡Asi se hara, gran Belona!"- responde de modo complaciente, pues para el y sus compañeros eso representaria la mejor oportunidad para vengarse de los caballeros de bronce.

Sin embargo, Belona les advierte con frialdad:

"¡Pero mas vale que esta vez lo logren, porque no volvere a tolerar fracaso alguno por parte de ustedes, ¿entendido?!".

Titus- "¡Tenga por seguro, majestad , que esta vez no le fallaremos!"- le contesta con cierto tono de aparente seguridad.

Sin seguir prestando mas atencion a sus guerreros, Belona voltea hacia la vista panoramica y dice:

"Ahora lo mas importante... ¡es hora de que mi propio santuario vuelva a resurgir!"- y apuntando con su lanza-baculo hacia el frente, un haz de luz surge veloz de la filosa punta de esta y se interna en el interior de ese fragmento de tierra; de pronto, ¡un enorme temblor se manifiesta!, al mismo tiempo que varias columnas de luz brotan de todas partes hasta alcanzar el cielo. Y mientras la mayor parte de los habitantes de Roma observan entre estupefactos y aterrados aquel "prodigio", este causa que esa elevacion comience a desgajarse, ocasionando que una enorme avalancha de tierra y rocas se deslicen espantosamente hacia abajo. Cuando aquel desastre finaliza, puede observarse algo impresionante: ¡un enorme y majestuoso templo romano ha quedado al descubierto, junto con otros mas pequeños ubicados en circulo alrededor de este, los cuales son 4 para ser exactos!:

Belona- ¡Excelente, el "fanum" o "templum Bellonae" ha vuelto vuelto a resurgir como el santuario mas poderoso del mundo!".

Los ahi presentes no pueden evitar mostrarse algo sorprendidos, pues creen el poder del santuario de la diosa Belona sera suficiente para someter al mundo.

Sin perder mas tiempo, la diosa se dirige a sus subordinados y les ordena:

"¡Bien, ahora dirijanse al lugar que les corresponde a cada uno y preparen todo para cuando llegue el momento de la confrontacion final!".

Todos- "¡Si, gran Belona!"- y haciendo al mismo tiempo el saludo de los antiguos militares romanos, los guerreros se dirigen hacia el majestuoso santuario... pero cuando ellos ya se han retirado de ese sitio, Belona observa a otros dos individuos que aun quedan ahi y les ordena:

Belona- "¡Bien, ha llegado el momento de que ambos tambien actuen!, asi que les dare la siguiente orden: ahora, los dos ocuparan el lugar que le correspondia a mi guerrero Cayo; protegeran secretamente el "fanum" menor del este, confio en sus extraordinarias habilidades para que puedan tomar su parte en la aniquilacion de los caballeros de Athena... ¡pero mas les vale tambien que ambos no fracasen!, ¿entendido?".

Individuos- "¡Si, gran Belona!"- responden los dos con total obediencia, mientras observamos que por sus siluetas uno de ellos es de complexion muy fornida, mientras que la otra figura es de formas mas delgadas y porte fino. Sin mas titubeos, esos misteriosos individuos tambien se retiran para cumplir con la mision encomendada.

Belona, que aun permanece en ese sitio mientras continua observando embelesada su majestuoso templo, expresa para sus adentros:

("¡Ven pronto, Athena... a este recinto de muerte, el de tu propia muerte!").


	5. Chapter 5

"El Fanatico Religioso"

CAP.5: "REVELACIONES ( Primera parte)".

Tokio, mansion Kido: 

Unas horas despues de aquellos sucesos, los caballeros de Athena estaban recuperandose poco a poco... para su fortuna, despues de tantas duras batallas que han sostenido, sus cuerpos ya estaban condicionados para responder a cualquier herida en un tiempo mas breve que el de una persona normal. Por lo tanto aunque las heridas ganadas en esa batalla eran aun notorias, esto no les impidio volver a ponerse en pie rapidamente. 

En la planta inferior de la ahora maltratada mansion, Seiya y los otros se encontraban reunidos junto con Saori; los 4 estaban cubiertos de vendajes en las heridas y el silencio a su alrededor parecia reinar. Hasta que Seiya, moviendose del lugar donde se ubicaba, se acerca a la joven, quien en ese momento permanecia en silencio y le expresa: 

Seiya- "¡No puedo creerlo aun, Saori!, ¡aun no puedo creer que aceptaras ceder ante esa diosa tan maligna!; el futuro de toda la humanidad se encuentra en tus manos... ¿que sera tanto de ti como del mundo despues de que Belona te haga cautiva?". 

Los otros miran llenos de incertidumbre a Seiya, mientras que Saori interrumpe en ese momento su silencio y le responde: 

"¡Seiya, te juro que esta decision era necesaria!... pues esta invasion no fue una casualidad; ¡en realidad, se trata de un asunto mas complejo de lo que ustedes puedan imaginar!". 

Al concluir esta expresion, los 4 caballeros de bronce quedan totalmente sorprendidos; Saori acaba de hacer una declaracion que inevitablemente despierta una fuerte intriga en ellos. Viendolo con mucha atencion, podian darse cuenta que la joven tenia razon en el hecho de que aquella invasion no fue casual, pues parecia que desde el principio ella sabia que sucederia... por lo tanto, en ese mismo instante, ellos debian atar todos los cabos sueltos y entender de una vez que es lo que en realidad estaba pasando. 

Seiya es el primero que no titubea en hacerlo y le interroga: 

"¡No entiendo, ¿que quieres decir con que este hecho no fue una casualidad?, ¿acaso tu sabes el porque de que esos miserables nos ataquen?!". 

Saori- "¡Asi es, Seiya!". 

Sin poder esperar ni un minuto mas, Shiryu se acerca a la joven Kido... y mientras esta lo mira fijamente a los ojos, el caballero del dragon es el que toma la palabra: 

"Saori... si tu sabes algo muy importante acerca de todos estos acontecimientos, sera mejor que no quede oculto cualquier secreto, tienes que comunicarnos lo que sepas. ¡Tal vez solo asi podriamos descubrir una solucion a este conflicto!". 

Despues de escucharlo, Saori no responde al instante; pero en ese momento se pone de pie y dirigiendose hacia una de las ventanas rotas, mientras sus compañeros la miran atentos, decide hablar sin mas titubeos: 

"¡Ustedes tienen toda la razon, ya no es el momento de continuar con secretos!, por lo tanto escuchen atentamente todo lo que tengo que decirles"- y al momento que los ahi presentes le prestan su atencion, Saori continua- "En verdad es cierto, yo habia previsto que este ataque se llevaria a cabo y se muy bien cual es el objectivo que Belona y sus guerreros buscan realizar con este... ella desea poseer en sus manos, una poderosa reliquia, tan poderosa que podria superar el poder mismo de mi baculo de Athena... tal como lo menciono, ella quiere el littorio dorado". 

Seiya- "¡ Eso lo escuchamos claramente de sus propios labios!... sin embargo, ¿que clase de artefacto es ese?, ¿acaso es tan poderoso, tal como tu lo expresas, para que ellos vinieran hasta aqui a atacarnos?"- pregunta intrigado. 

Saori continua explicandoles: 

"Bien: el littorio es una reliquia que en la antigua Roma era usado como simbolo de mando; de origen Etrusco, consistia en una serie de ramas de olmos o abedules las cuales iban unidas mediante cintas rojas y en la parte superior, estaba coronado por una cabeza de hacha. Era el simbolo por excelencia de los cesares romanos, porque significaba la autoridad plena para decidir sobre todos los que integraban su imperio, incluso para castigar sin limites a quienes fueran sus enemigos. Pero el uso de este simbolo, tiene su origen en el littorio original, el cual le pertenecia a Belona"... 

En ese momento, Hyoga añade: 

"¡Asi es!, se dice que originalmente, Belona era una diosa de origen etrusco, pero que tiempo despues Roma la asimilo como su deidad principal de la guerra... su simbolo de poder, que en este caso seria el littorio, tambien fue asimilado por los cesares como una forma de reafirmar que su autoridad era plena y absoluta, ya que la misma Belona asi lo ordenaba". 

"¡Exacto!"- afirma Saori. 

Seiya- "¡Esperen un momento!"- interviene- "Si esa reliquia existe, entonces quiere decir... ¡¿que acaso tu la posees, Saori?; de lo contrario, no tendria sentido alguno que vinieran a atacarnos para, segun ellos, tratar de arrebatartela". 

Saori- "¡Asi es!, y se las mostrare en este mismo instante"- y dirigiendose hacia un rincon donde su ubica una especie de caja fuerte incrustada en la pared, Saori la abre en un lazo de minutos y al hacerlo, extrae del interior un objecto de tamaño mediano... cuando queda frente a la vista de todos, Seiya y los otros no pueden evitar quedarse maravillados por el impresionante aspecto de esa reliquia: era un objecto integrado por un conjunto varas las cuales unidas, tomaban forma cilindrica; todas eran de color dorado y las rodeaba una especie de cinta de color rojo. En su parte superior, se asomaba una cabeza de hacha, tambien dorada... era tal como la habia descrito Saori, pero cubierta en su totalidad de ese majestuoso y deslumbrante color. 

Seiya- "¡Impresionante!"- exclama sorprendido. 

Shiryu- "¡¿Con que este es, el littorio dorado?!"- pregunta intrigado. 

Hyoga- "¡Asi es!, esta reliquia podia darle el poder suficiente a un dios o incluso a un mortal, para doblegar sin ninguna dificultad a cualquier adversario poderoso". 

Shun- "¡Pero lo mas sorprendente es que esta reliquia se encuentre justo frente a nosotros y no en manos de Belona!... dinos Saori, ¿como fue posible que seas tu quien la posea?"- pregunta intrigado el caballero de Andromeda. 

La joven voltea a ver hacia un retrato que colgaba de la pared, el cual permanecio intacto ante el estruendo que ocasiono la repentina llegada de los fanaticis y despues de una breve pausa les responde: 

Saori- "Fue gracias a mi abuelo... Mitsumasa Kido"... 

Los 4 caballeros de bronce reaccionan al momento, de manera sorpresiva: 

Seiya- "¡¿Que?, ¿el sr. Mitsumasa, fue quien logro obtenerla?!". 

Shun- "¡Wow, es algo... increible!"- exclama no menos impresionado. 

Shiryu- "¡Esto si que es inesperado!, pero ¿como fue que logro obtenerla?"- le pregunta con gran curiosidad. 

Mientras que ellos esperan la respuesta a ese importante cuestionamiento, es Tatsumi quien en ese mismo momento rompe el silencio: 

"¡Saori, deje que sea yo quien se los diga!". 

Saori- "Como gustes, Tatsumi"- le responde de modo afirmativo. 

Al momento que ellos le prestan su atencion, Tatsumi comienza a narrar: 

"Tal como lo expreso la srita. Saori, fue el sr. Kido quien obtuvo esta reliquia durante los años de su juventud. El mismo me lo conto poco despues de que ustedes partieran a los respectivos lugares donde entrenarian para asi obtener sus armaduras: 

(FLASH-BACK) 

Años atras, justo en el momento en que Seiya y los otros huerfanos que entrenaban bajo la tutela de la corporacion Kido, ya habian partido a sus respectivos destinos para entrenar aun mas y convertirse en los caballeros de bronce actuales Mitsumasa Kido, el dueño de esa empresa, se encontraba en su estudio privado revisando ciertos documentos. Sin embargo en su interior no podia dejar de pensar en aquellos muchachos a los cuales habia acogido y preparado para ese crudo destino; de cierto modo, se sentia culpable de que esos chicos tengan que pasar por terribles penurias para obtener cada uno su derecho a convertirse en un caballero... pero aun asi, sabia que era lo correcto, pues el futuro se mostraba bastante amenazador y ellos serian los encargados de proteger al mundo de aquellas amenazas. Pero mientras el continuaba reflexionando, de pronto se oye que alguien llama a la puerta; Mitsumasa sale rapidamente de sus cavilaciones y ordena a esa persona que acceda... cuando lo hace, vemos que se trata de Tatsumi, su leal sirviente: 

Tatsumi- "¿Mando a usted a llamar, sr. Kido?". 

Mitsumasa, quien en su rostro no deja de mostrar cierto gesto de severidad, le expresa: 

"¡Asi es, Tatsumi!, deseo saber si no hubo algun contratiempo con respecto a los muchachos, al momento que estos partieron"... 

Al escuchar esto, Tatsumi no puede evitar el reflejar cierto nerviosismo en su rostro por ese asunto... pues razones no le faltaban, ya que horas antes habia aplicado un cruento castigo al pequeño Ikki y esto debido a que el se habia atrevido a desafiarlo frente al sr. Mitsumasa por intentar tomar el lugar de su pequeño hermano Shun cuando a este estuvo a punto de tocarle como su destino definitivo la terrorifica Isla de la Reina Muerte... y aunque el sr. Kido acepto de buena gana la polemica decision de Ikki, esto no impidio que Tatsumi desquitara sobre el su ira momentos mas tarde. Aun asi, no podia tampoco evitar sentir una fuerte angustia pues imaginaba que al paso del tiempo, aquel pequeño regresaria convertido en un joven guerrero con sed de venganza, la cual desquitaria en su contra... aunque esperaba que el no sobreviviera, sabiendo el tipo de lugar desagradable que es donde sera entrenado. 

Al momento trata de esbozar una sonrisa con la que intentaba ocultar ese temor y le responde a su superior: 

"¡Asi fue, sr. Kido!... no hubo... problema alguno, los jovenes se comportaron correctamente"... 

Pero Mitsumasa siendo lo suficientemente habil para notar, por su tono de voz y sus gestos, que su subordinado trataba de ocultar algo endurece mas aun su mirada... pero por el momento decide que ese asunto quedaria para otra ocasion y prefiere continuar con otro asunto: 

"¡Bien, Tatsumi!, solo espero que esos muchachos puedan resistir esos duros entrenamientos; se que parece cruel ese destino que a cada uno le ha tocado, pero todo sea para bien de mi nieta Saori y de toda la humanidad... sin embargo, existe otro motivo muy importante por el que te mande a llamar y deseo tratar contigo, que haz sido siempre un empleado de confianza, pues tu se lo comentaras en su momento a Saori cuando yo ya no exista en este mundo"... 

Al momento de escuchar esto, Tatsumi no puede evitar sentirse un poco apesumbrado... pero tratando de mantener firmeza, le responde de modo interrogativo: 

"¿Y en que consiste ese asunto tan importante, Sr. Mitsumasa?". 

Mientras entrelaza los dedos de sus dos manos, al mismo tiempo que apoya su menton en ambas y cierra los ojos por un breve instante, Mitsumasa Kido comienza a decirle: 

"Se trata de un secreto muy importante que he guardado durante años; es un hecho que tuvo lugar mucho antes de que Saori apareciera en mi vida, pero que por una sorprendente coincidencia, tiene mucho que ver con ella"... 

Tatsumi- "¿Secreto?, ¿de que secreto se trata, maestro?"- le pregunta aun mas intrigado. 

Mitsumasa al momento se levanta de su asiento y dirigiendose lenta y despreocupadamente hacia una caja fuerte incrustada en la pared (la misma de donde Saori extrajo aquel artefacto), la abre y del mismo extrae un objecto... el cual, se trata de la misma reliquia dorada. 

Cuando el sr. Kido acaba mostrandosela a su leal empleado, este no puede evitar abrir totalmente sus ojos y exclama sorprendido: 

"¡Es increible!... ¡parece ser una especie de littorio de la epoca de los romanos, pero hecho en su totalidad de oro!". 

Mitsumasa- "Asi es... sin embargo su importancia va mas alla de su deslumbrante color"- le explica- "Pero para que estes consciente del porque es vital que conozcas este secreto, comenzare por contarte como fue que la obtuve"... 

Intrigado por este asunto tan misterioso, Tatsumi se prepara para escucharlo atentamente, dispuesto a no perder hasta el menor detalle; mientras que Mitsumasa comienza a narrar: 

"Todo comenzo varias decadas atras, durante aquel terrorifico conflicto que el mundo conocio como la segunda guerra mundial. En aquel entonces, yo era un joven con el firme ideal de la paz y por ello no estaba de acuerdo en que Japon entrara en esa guerra sin ningun sentido... aunque yo amaba mucho a mi pais, no dudaba ni un instante en oponerme a la alianza que se habia formado con las potencias del eje europeas (Alemania e Italia); sabia que sus dirigentes eran una seria amenaza para el mundo y motivado por la conviccion de salvar de alguna forma u otra a mi nacion de la catastrofe que se avecinaba... decidi trabajar como espia a favor de los aliados. Fue precisamente en una de esas misiones, donde el destino me llevo a esta extraña reliquia... en ese entonces, mis contactos me encomendaron la mision de viajar hasta Grecia, pues mi objectivo principal consistia en investigar la razon por la que el gobierno griego de ese entonces intentaba establecer un convenio secreto con el gobierno fascista de Italia y cual o cuales serian en realidad, los fines que este ultimo buscaba lograr con esto. Se hizo todo arreglo posible para hacerme pasar como miembro de un comite de representantes del gobierno japones, que serian invitados para lograr un acuerdo entre los tres paises. 

Dias despues, cuando los que integrabamos aquel comite ya nos encontrabamos en Grecia, fuimos llevados hasta la sede principal del gobierno de aquel pais; y fue precisamente en ese momento, donde sucederia el hecho que forma parte de este importante secreto... mietras cruzabamos por un amplio pasillo de ese recinto, de repente algo me obligo al voltear mi vista hacia la entrada de una enorme alcoba... parecia que una voz me indicara que entrara ahi, que habia algo en ese lugar que podria ser muy importante. Disimuladamente me separe de mi grupo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y con mucha discrecion accedi; me dirigi hacia un escritorio, pues justo encima de el... habia una especie de caja de color negro. Volvi a sentir aquella extraña sensacion, la cual parecia ordenarme que abriera esa caja, porque precisamente ahi hallaria la respuesta definitiva; y en el momento que lo hice, quede asombrado ante lo que descubri en su interior, la deslumbrante reliquia que tenemos frente a nosotros... pero sabiendo que no debia perder el tiempo contemplandola, pues en cualquier momento podian descubrirme, decidi tomarla y moverme rapidamente de ahi pero con la mayor cautela. Abri la ventana que daba al exterior y sin mas titubeos, sali por ella; me desplace con cuidado para evitar caer y al mismo tiempo no llamar la atencion de los guardias que vigilaban el exterior, hasta un gigantesco arbol que se ubicaba a un costado del recinto, por el cual pude bajar lo mas rapido posible... pero justo cuando acababa de descender a tierra, de repente pude escuchar como del interior del recinto sonaba un gran griterio y los soldados comenzaban a moverse hacia todos lados, por lo tanto sin perder mas el tiempo me movia cuidadosamente por los alrededores, buscando algun medio que me ayudara a escapar de ahi... fue entonces cuando pude observar un auto estacionado, vigilado unicamente por dos guardias armados; sabiendo que esa era mi unica oportunidad para huir, me movi rapidamente, logrando tomar por sorpresa a ambos vigilantes y noqueandolos con unos cuantos golpes efectivos. Al lograr esto, me introduje en aquel vehiculo y sin mas perdidas de tiempo, logre que este arrancara, justo a tiempo para escapar de un peloton de soldados que habian salido al exterior y al ver que ya estaba haciendo mi escape, comenzaron a disparar contra mi vehiculo tratando de acribillarme... por suerte, ninguna de sus balas logro alcanzarme y pude salir ileso. Pero aun no debia sentirme seguro, hasta lograr llegar a mi siguiente destino, que era una playa cercana que se ubicaba a unas cuantas millas de aquel sitio. 

Para mi buena suerte, llegue hasta mi destino, donde un piloto me esperaba para transportarme en su hidroplano. Aborde sin mas titubeos el transporte y despegamos lo mas rapido posible, ya que hariamos un vuelo sin escala sobre el mar mediterraneo, hasta llegar al norte de Africa. Cuando llegue a mi destino, decidi permanecer oculto por un tiempo indefinido en aquel continente, pues sabia que seria muy peligroso volver a Japon... sin embargo, a pesar de que aun hoy cargo con un sentimiento de culpa,

al enterarme mas tarde que mis compañeros fueron acusados de supuesta complicidad de mi espionaje e injustamente acabaron siendo ejecutados, sabia que aquella mision era para bien no solo de Japon sino de toda la humanidad. Por lo tanto esperaria el tiempo necesario, aun si se tratara de años, hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco y asi poder regresar a mi patria; pero de manera inesperada, ocurrio lo que me temia desde el principio: el ataque a Pearl Harbor por parte de la fuerza aerea japonesa, que obligo a E.U a entrar en el conflicto y declararle la guerra a mi pais... hecho que dificultaria aun mas mi retorno. De cualquier modo, confiaba en que en el futuro, todo saldria bien y que mi colaboracion con los aliados ayudaria de algun modo a mi pais; pero mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando, a punto de finalizar la segunda guerra, ocurrio la tragedia de Hiroshima y Nagasaki. En ese momento, me sentia traicionado por aquellos para quienes habia colaborado, pues ellos consintieron que se cometiera tal atrocidad... pero mas que a ellos, era a mi mismo a quien mas odiaba pues sabia que de cierto modo, tambien era un traidor a mi pueblo. Por lo tanto decidi romper para siempre todo lazo con mis contactos y no revelarles nada acerca del hallazgo de esta reliquia y por la que incluso varios compatriotas mios perdieron la vida; ademas de que habia algo que me decia que la misma podria ser usada para malos propositos, tal como utilizaron las bombas atomicas". 

Al momento que Mitsumasa hace una breve pausa, Tatsumi queda bastante impresionado por esta revelacion; en todo el tiempo que el lleva trabajando para el sr. Kido, nunca se pudo imaginar que este

hubiera tenido esa faceta tan extraordinaria en su vida... entre mas tiempo permanecia a su servicio, mas sorpresas descubria en quien era su superior. Pero aun bastante intrigado por saber cual era la relacion existente entre aquella extraña reliquia y la (en ese entonces) pequeña Saori Kido, presunta nieta de Mitsumasa, no duda en preguntarle: 

"¡Todo lo que usted me ha contado, Sr. Kido, es algo sorprendente!, pero sino es mucha indiscreccion, desearia saber... ¿que coneccion existe entre esta reliquia romana y la señorita Saori?". 

Mitsumasa le responde: 

"¡Ese precisamente es el siguiente punto que en un momento te lo hare saber!... pero continuando, unos años despues, por fin pude regresar a Japon y al ver el estado tan lamentable en que mi pueblo aun se encontraba, sabia que solo ayudandolos de manera desinteresada podria enmendar mi error; por lo tanto, con la fortuna que habia acumulado en los años anteriores a la segunda guerra, pude crear este instituto (la fundacion Kido) y de ese modo coordinar toda la ayuda posible para mis compatriotas. Eso fue suficiente para volver a sentirme en paz conmigo mismo... y de ese modo transcurrieron los años, hasta que Saori llego como el inicio de una nueva etapa en mi vida, la mas maravillosa que haya vivido". 

Al hacer otra breve pausa, centro su vista sobre la reliquia dorada y prosiguio: 

" Pero fue precisamente en los primeros dias de su llegada a este lugar, me di cuenta de este extraordinario hecho que te revelare: una semana mas tarde de que oficialmente, pude adoptarla como mi nieta y, como una forma de proteger su identidad, darle el nombre de Saori y mi apellido, buscaba informacion que me ayudara a saber si lo que me habia dicho ese infortunado joven llamado Aioros era cierto, acerca de que ella era la reencarnacion de la legendaria diosa Athena, cuando de pronto pude captar una pequeña vibracion sonora que provenia del lugar donde tenia guardado el littorio de oro; y al proceder a investigar aquello, abri de nuevo la caja fuerte y al hacerlo... mis ojos no pudieron dar credito al principio a lo que observa, pues esa reliquia ¡empezo a brillar con luz propia!; y su brillo aumentaba mas y mas, mientras que la pequeña Saori, quien en esos momentos se encontraba cerca de mi, comenzaba a sollozar de manera incontrolable. Sabiendo que aquella reaccion tan perturbadora en la niña era causada por ese fenomeno tan insolito, procedi rapidamente a cerrar al caja, a lo cual Saori pudo tranquilizarse poco a poco; fue en ese mismo instante, que no me quedo la menor duda de que lo expresado por aquel hombre era la mas pura verdad. 

A partir de ese momento, sabia que ahora el destino de toda la humanidad estaria de algun modo, en mis manos... por lo tanto tendria que preparar todo para que algun dia, ella tomara su lugar como quien en realidad era, la sabia diosa Athenea, que combatiria al mal y procuraria establecer el orden y la justicia. 

Pero al investigar mas a fondo, descubri algo aun mas perturbador con respecto a esa siniestra reliquia..." 

Tatsumi- "¿Que fue lo que descubrio, maestro?"- le interrumpe, quien se estremece al escuchar aquello. 

Mitsumasa- "Cuando estudiaba mas a fondo la historia antigua, me di cuenta de algo que en un futuro podria convertirse en una amenaza tanto para la vida de Saori, como para la tranquilidad del mundo entero: aquella reliquia, que supuestamente se cree que era un simbolo representativo del poder y autoridad de los gobernantes de Roma... en realidad, pertenecia originalmente a Belona, quien era su deidad patrona de la guerra; pero lo peor es que se dice que el littorio original, el que a ella le pertenecia, ¡estaba hecho en su totalidad de oro!"- y hechando otro vistazo a la reliquia, pero esta vez con un gesto de incertidumbre, continua- "Por eso, no me queda la menor duda... de este artefacto que tenemos frente a nuestros ojos, es el littorio de la diosa Belona". 

Al oir esto, Tatsumi no puede evitar que se le pongan los nervios de punta; si lo que su patron decia era verdad, significaba que la vida de la pequeña Saori correria un gran peligro en el futuro. 

Mitsumasa- "¡Y tengo mis razones para creer que esto pueda poner en peligro a mi nieta en un futuro!... porque al estudiar mas, supe que la rivalidad entre Belona y la diosa Athena ha sido muy encarnizada desde antes que la humanidad misma existiera... razon por la cual, durante muchos siglos estuvo latente la amenaza del imperio romano sobre Grecia, amenaza que termino cuando los mismos caballeros de Athena lograron aniquilar el culto a esta diosa; sin embargo, existe una siniestra profecia que afirma que Belona algun dia obtendra su venganza por esta grave afrenta y que para ello, hara uso de su mas poderosa arma, el littorio". 

Despues de escuchar esto, Tatsumi ha quedado totalmente enmudecido... el futuro que a todos y principalmente a Saori, les espera se mostraba sombrio. Mientras que Mitsumasa se pone de pie y dirgiendose hacia una ventana, observa hacia el exterior, pues justo en ese momento la pequeña Saori se encontraba ahi jugando. Al momento da un leve suspiro y volteando a ver a su leal empleado, le expresa: 

"¡Es por eso que a partir de este momento, te encargo el cuidado de Saori, Tatsumi!, porque dentro de poco, yo ya no estare mas entre ustedes; pero hasta que regresen los muchachos ya convertidos en los caballeros del zodiaco, seras tu quien vele por mi nieta... porque a ella le esperan pruebas muy duras mas adelante y quiza la mas dura de todas, sea por causa de esta reliquia. Pero yo confio totalmente en que ella sera lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer esos obstaculos, ademas de que no estara sola... se que permaneceras a su lado, igual que los muchachos, para que ella algun dia vea cumplido su objectivo como quien en realidad es: ¡la diosa Athena, deidad de la sabiduria y protectora de todo el genero humano!". 

Ante estas palabras tan intensas, Tatsumi no puede evitar sentirse conmovido... pero tratando de mantener la compostura, le responde a su maestro, con tono firme: 

"¡Asi sera, sr. Mitsumasa!; ¡le prometo que protegera a la srita. Saori, aun con mi propia vida!". 

Mitsumasa, esbozando una leve sonrisa, mientras voltea a ver de nuevo hacia el exterior, a donde Saori continua jugando, exclama de manera melancolica: 

"¡Te lo agradezco Tatsumi!... solo espero que Saori, pueda ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer cualquier adversidad y obtener la victoria". 

(FIN DEL FLASH-BACK) 

Tatsumi- "Un tiempo despues de que el sr. Kido ya habia fallecido, fue cuando le conte sobre esta terrible verdad a la srita. Saori. Ahora, todos ustedes saben el porque esta siniestra reliquia es la causante de la terrible suerte que el destino nos ha deparado"- concluye. 

Seiya y los otros han quedado enmudecidos de asombro... jamas imaginarian que Mitsumasa Kido habria vivido esa faceta tan extraordinaria, pero aun mas sorprendente, era el saber como aquellos hechos no fueron simple casualidad, sino que mas bien parecian formar parte de una trama previamente planeada. 

Saori en cambio, voltea a ver nuevamente hacia el retrato de Mitsumasa con un gesto nostalgico reflejado en su hermoso rostro; en ese mismo momento, comenzo a recordar como su supuesto abuelo siempre se ocupo no solo de cubrir sus necesidades, sino de darle algo mas importante: el afecto que solo una familia verdadera podia otorgarle. Con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, no dejaba de recordar aquellos momentos tan agradables que paso al lado de quien a pesar de no tener parentesco alguno, siempre la quiso a ella como si hubiera sido su propia nieta. 

En ese momento, Seiya expresa bastante sorprendido: 

"¡Vaya, entre mas conozco sobre el sr. Mitsumasa, mas asombrado me quedo!". 

Shun- "¡Si, es evidente que el sr. Kido fue alguien extraordinario!... el mismo fue una pieza- clave en la formacion de nuestros destinos"- declara el caballero de andromeda. 

Shiryu, quien centraba su vista sobre el littorio dorado, al momento expresa con cierto tono sombrio: 

"No se, pero pienso que todo lo relatado por Tatsumi podria darnos algunas pistas de cual seria el fin que tendra este conflicto"... 

Seiya- "¿Ha que te refieres, Shiryu?"- le pregunta intrigado, mientras los demas centraban sus miradas en el. 

Shiryu comienza a explicar: 

"Analicemos detenidamente suceso por suceso: podemos ver que nada fue casualidad, que en aquel entonces, el sr. Mitsumasa no encontro este objecto en aquella mision solo por coincidencia; años despues, Saori llegaria a su vida y que este artefacto estaria conectado a ella... ahora Belona aparece reclamandolo y que, a pesar de que hubiera podido vencernos a nosotros y asi obtenerla, cambia de tactica y prefiere forzar a Saori a aceptar ese odioso chantaje; no puedo asegurar esto, pero especulo que esta reliquia encierra algo mas importante para Belona que un simple poder... y parece que Saori tambien es una pieza muy importante en todo esto". 

Al escuchar esto, todos se sobresaltan, con excepcion de la joven Kido; parece que las suposiciones de Shiryu son acertadas, por lo tanto todos tienen en mente la misma interrogante: 

¿Que terrible secreto ocultara esa reliquia antigua?. 

Roma, Italia: 

Al momento, solo se visualiza un espacio totalmente oscuro... pero de pronto, se escucha un gran estruendo, mientras que al centro, enormes fragmentos vuelan por todas partes, dejando al descubierto un enorme agujero en cuyo centro se observan varias siluetas; se tratan de Belona y sus guerreros, uno de los cuales fue el que causo todo ello, al parecer la destruccion de una enorme pared. 

Todos los presentes, con Belona delante de ellos, acceden a lo que parece ser una enorme y oscura camara. La oscuridad al momento se disipa gracias a la luz que emana de la lanza-baculo de la diosa romana; y cuando ellos se ubican en el centro de aquella camara, Belona no puede evitar que una exclamacion de sopresa escape de entre sus labios: 

"¡Por fin, despues de tanto tiempo, he vuelta a recuperarla!"... 

Pues lo que se muestra delante de todos, es una especie de efigie plateada de gran tamaño, la cual en realidad se trata de una especie de armadura... la forma que tiene, es la de una joven mujer cuya cabeza esta cubierta por un casco al estilo de los centuriones romanos y en sus manos porta una espada y una antorcha. Se trata ni mas ni menos, que de la armadura personal de Belona. 

La diosa se acerca a ella y mientras al acaricia con su mano derecha, expresa: 

"¡Despues de tantos siglos, he recuperado mi armadura... la cual continua siendo tan hermosa y tan poderosa como la ultima vez que la use!". 

Romulo- "¡Compartimos nuestro regocijo con usted, su majestad!"- le expresa el fanatici del norte, tratando de mostrarse complaciente. 

Titus- "Bien sabiamos que su poderosa armadura permaneceria oculta en su templo sagrado. Fue tan facil hallar la ubicacion del "Templum Bellonae" y todo gracias a que hace unos años, esos miserables arqueologos fueron quienes encontraron indicios de ello, igual que como encontraron la camara donde se encontraba su poderosa lanza... la orden fanatici pudo extraerles todo ello, poco antes de que los hicieramos desaparecer de esta vida, ¡ja, ja, ja,ja!"- rie con cinismo. 

Sin prestar la menor atencion a los comentarios de su guerrero, Belona voltea a mirarlos para indicarles: 

"¡Bien!, ahora que hemos encontrado mi santuario y mi poderosa armadura, no habra nada que impida la destruccion total de esos miserables caballeros de Athena; y cuando hayamos logrado su aniquilacion, la siguiente sera esa estupida. Una vez que ella sea destruida y yo posea el maximo poder, ¡ ese sera el momento en que haremos posible el re-nacimiento del poderoso imperio romano, pero a nivel mundial!; quienes se integren a nuestro nuevo orden obtendran mi bendicion y quienes se me opongan, pereceran sin piedad"... 

Y mientras Belona continuaba proclamando su elocuente discurso, al mismo tiempo que sus guerreros no dejaban de escucharla totalmente extasiados, Adriaccus era el que mas demostraba ese fervor por su diosa; al mismo tiempo que recordaba como fue que el destino le deparo tal camino, hecho que desde niño le era recordado por su padre: 

Hombre- "¡Hijo mio, orgullo de mi propia sangre!... el destino quiso que fuera sobre tu persona, la que recayera la mision que en estos momentos, te comentare: dentro de poco, te convertiras en un guerrero muy poderoso, tal vez, el mas poderoso; pero tal poder se te otorgara porque lo pondras al servicio de la causa mas noble por la que cualquier hijo de Italia daria la vida... como ya lo sabras, algun dia el poderoso imperio romano resurgira con toda su gloria y ello sera posible cuando la poderosa Belona, nuestra madre, vuelva a este mundo. Despues de tantos siglos, ella retornara y resucitara de sus cenizas, toda aquella gloria que nuestros antepasados perdieron cuando el cristianismo impuso su dominio... ella triunfara donde "i l Duce" (el jefe) Benito Mussolini acabo siendo vencido; y cuando nuestra madre obtenga esa victoria, el nuevo imperio se extendera aun mas alla de las "columnas de Hercules" (el estrecho de Gibraltar), con ella a la cabeza. Entonces, todas las naciones del mundo conoceran una epoca de prosperidad que jamas ojo humano pudo contemplar en toda la historia... es por eso que debes prometerme, como el futuro guerrero fanatici mas poderoso de nuestra orden en el que te convertiras, que no titubearas en poner todo tu poder y tu corazon, al servicio de nuestra maravillosa madre para que estos nobles objectivos sean una realidad; ¿entiendes?". 

A lo cual aquel pequeño de 9 años, sin dudarlo ni un minuto, le responde: 

"¡Si padre, no te fallare!, ¡peleare y dare mi vida, si es necesario, por la gloria de nuestra madre Belona, por mi patria y por mi orgullo antiguo!"... 

Adriaccus- ("¡Te lo prometi, padre mio... y pronto, llegara el momento en que nuestros sueños se cumplan, la gran Belona obtendra el triunfo!"). 

Mientras tanto, Belona finaliza su discurso: 

"¡La caida de Athena y del odioso orden decadente, seran el signo de nuestra gloria!, ¡de ustedes depende que la luz del "Sol Invictus" (Sol invicto) cubra la gloria de mi poderoso imperio!". 

Todos- "¡Gloria eterna a la gran Belona!, ¡gloria al futuro imperio romano!"- exclaman al unisono, mientras realizan el saludo militar romano. 

Belona- "¡Bien ,ahora dirijanse a sus respectivos sitios y esten preparados para cuando llegue el momento de la confrontacion final!"- ordena. Y al momento, los fanaticis y otros individuos mas, se retiran a sus respectivos lugares. 

Pero al momento que Belona estaba por salir de ese lugar... repentinamente voltea a ver hacia donde se ubica su armadura; al parecer, ella puede percibir algo mas, como si se tratara de presencias invisibles que estuvieran observandola. Aunque no puede evitar sentirse un poco atemorizada, expresa en sus adentros con cierto tono de reproche: 

("¡Malditos, ¿piensan acaso que fracasare?!... se equivocan... ¡sere yo, la unica que al final saldra ganando!"...). 

Nota de autor: 

¡Okey!, ya esta aqui el quinto capitulo de esta serie de mi propia autoria. Como ven, muchos secretos van saliendo a la luz, los cuales revelan poco a poco, el porque de este conflicto. Por cierto, ¿que les parecio esta faceta "desconocida" del sr. Mitsumasa Kido?, con ello, quise imprimirle al fic cierto toque de novela de espias, ademas de que tambien le otorgue un poco mas de protagonismo al supuesto abuelo de Saori; pero si ustedes opinan que esto les parecio muy jalado, ¡siento mucho que no les haya gustado!. 

Por cierto, debo advertir que las referencias de tipo filosofico, ideologico o de personajes historicos que uso aqui, no pretenden ser de ningun modo una forma de manifestacion a favor o en contra de cualquier corriente religiosa o politica... tan solo son referencias que uso como elementos de mi argumento ficticio. 

Bueno, esperen el proximo cap., porque aun queda mucho por revelar... y si les desespera que aun no vean buena accion, no se impacienten, que pronto las batallas estaran por reanudarse. Solo espero que mi historia les este gustando y cualquier opinion, no importa que sea a favor o en contra, mandenmela a mi E-mail. 

¡Hasta pronto, y aunque es algo tarde, feliz año 2006 para todos!.


	6. Chapter 6

"El Fanatico Religioso"

CAP.6: "REVELACIONES (Segunda parte)- ¡El triste adiós de Saori!".

Tokio, mansión Kido:

Cuando finalizo la breve batalla entre los caballeros de Athena y los fanaticis, los primeros fueron atendidos de sus heridas y sanaron rapidamente, pero eso no les impide sumirse en incertidumbre al no poder comprender como Saori decidio someterse al chantaje de su siniestra enemiga. Pero ahora que conocen cual es la causa principal de ese terrible conflicto, que esta representada en ese misterioso artefacto dorado conocido como el "littorio", ademas de conocer su extraordinaria naturaleza y como fue que este se encuentra en posesion de Saori, gracias a que fue su supuesto abuelo Mitsumasa Kido, quien misteriosamente la obtuvo durante su juventud y en la epoca de la segunda guerra mundial... empiezan a armar poco a poco las piezas de ese complicado rompecabezas, al darse cuenta que Belona desea recuperar a como de lugar ese artefacto, y parece que Saori tambien juega un papel muy importante en esos acontecimientos. Sin embargo, el littorio aun guarda bastantes secretos para ellos. Al mismo tiempo en Italia, Belona recupera su sagrada armadura dentro de su propio templo y proclama a sus guerreros cuales son sus fines, una vez que haya triunfado en esta "guerra santa".

Mientras tanto, Seiya y los demas continuan haciendo sus especulaciones:

Seiya- "En verdad, Shiryu... ¡¿estas seguro de lo que dices?, ¿crees que para Belona son importantes tanto esta cosa como Saori?!"- expresa intrigado ante lo expresado por su amigo.

Shiryu guarda unos breves segundos de silencio y volteando su vista hacia Seiya, le responde:

"¡Estoy seguro de ello, Seiya!... analiza los hechos detalle por detalle: primera, los fanaticis tenian por objectivo principal conseguir esa reliquia, aun sin importar si debian eliminarnos para quitarnos de su camino o no, incluso estuvieron dispuestos a negociar con Saori; pero justo en ese momento llega Belona y ambos guerreros rectificaron, por lo tanto nos eliminarian sin mas titubeos, pero en cambio a Saori no debian tocarla, pues de ella se encargaria la misma Belona. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta que deshacerse de nosotros no seria tan sencillo y mas aun cuando tu con ayuda de la armadura dorada, venciste a uno de sus guerreros, decidio cambiar de tactica y fue por ello que tuvo que recurrir a un recurso tan poco usual y espantoso como el de aquel pequeño sismo... pues con ello esta obligando a Saori a separarse de nosotros, para que asi no cuente con nuestra proteccion".

Seiya y los otros reaccionan sorprendidos ante las conjeturas de Shiryu. Al parecer, su compañero de batalla tiene toda la razon, pues comienzan a entender que vivos o muertos, para Belona ellos eran lo menos importante; aunque eso no queria decir que sus presencias le serian indiferentes, sabiendo de antemano las batallas y victorias que ellos han obtenido a lo largo del tiempo y por eso sus soldados debieron eliminarlos lo mas pronto posible, porque solo le retrasarian en la pronta realizacion de sus objectivos (cosa que ellos lograron)... lo mas importante para la belica diosa, era obtener tanto a la reliquia como a Athenea, pues eso solo explicaria el porque de su actuar y sus decisiones.

Shun- "Y si todo ello es cierto, ¿que papel tendria Athena en todo esto?"- interroga el caballero de Andromeda, mientras fija su mirada en la joven Kido.

Saori- "¡Incluso yo misma lo ignoro!"- le responde con cierto tono de incertidumbre- "Solo se que el hecho de que mi abuelo Mitsumasa hallara este artefacto y despues, yo llegara a su vida no fue una simple casualidad, ademas de que en cierto modo ambos estamos conectados... ¡pero desconozco la razon de esto, de ese secreto oculto en el littorio al cual mi propia vida estaria ligada de modo vital!".

Seiya- "¡Pues yo no esperare para saberlo!"- proclama con cierto enojo el caballero de pegaso. Y mientras se acerca lentamente a donde se ubica el littorio, alza el puño y exclama- "Belona no tendra en sus manos ni a esta cosa ni a ti, Saori... ¡y lo mejor sera que comencemos por destruir esta diabolica reliquia!".

Todos se sorprenden ante aquello, pero deben reaccionar a tiempo antes de que Seiya cumpla su cometido; y cuando esta a punto de descargar toda su fuerza sobre aquella reliquia por medio de su puño, es Hyoga quien justo a tiempo, lo detiene con su propia mano derecha:

Hyoga- "¡Detente Seiya, esa no es la solucion!".

Seiya- "¡¿Pero que dices, Hyoga?!"- le replica al mismo tiempo que zafa bruscamente su puño derecho de la mano de Hyoga- "¡Ahora me doy cuenta de que esta porqueria tan aborrecible, es la culpable de la situacion tan critica que estamos pasando, y de poner en peligro la vida de Saori!, no debemos permitir que Belona se salga con la suya... ¿porque quieres impedir que la destruya, cuando con ello todo podria terminar y solucionarse?".

Hyoga- "¡No es tan sencillo, Seiya!"- le responde de manera tranquila- "Tal como lo expreso Saori, el littorio y ella estan unidos por medio de un lazo vital; no sabemos cual sea el secreto de ese vinculo ni lo que Belona busque con ello... pero lo que si se es que si intentamos destruir la reliquia, ¡estariamos exponiendo la misma vida de Saori en peligro!. Si queremos salvarla tanto a ella como al mundo, de nada serviria actuar de modo precipitado, sino mas bien debemos hacerlo con inteligencia".

Cuando el caballero del cisne termina de hablar, Seiya parece comprender y trata de controlar su desesperacion, mientras observa de manera lastimera a Saori, quien en su mirada tambien refleja su propia tristeza. Seiya comprende que solo estaria exponiendo mas la vida de la muchacha en peligro con una accion tan brusca como esa.

Seiya- "¡Saori... disculpame, jamas seria mi intencion arriesgar tu vida de ese manera tan imprudente!"- le expresa lleno de angustia- "Es solo que no puedo soportar que, por causa de esta  
odiosa reliquia, tu vida se halle en medio de una encrucijada... ¡si tan solo hubiera otra forma de liberarte de esta maldicion de una buena vez, no dudaria en aplicarla y solo asi, puedas estar a salvo!"- y al momento de terminar de decir esto, no puede evitar agachar la cabeza; pero en eso, siente que una suave y delicada mano lo toma del lado derecho de su rostro y al mismo tiempo que el alza de nuevo su mirada, observa que frente a si esta el bello rostro de Saori... y mientras esboza una sonrisa cargada de melancolia, le expresa:

Saori- "¡Seiya... siempre te estare eternamente agradecida por todo lo que haz hecho por mi!, no hubo ocasion en la que no demostraras todo tu amor, incluso al intentar sacrificar tu propia vida... pero debes comprender que en esta vida, todos tenemos nuestro destino ya escrito y de nada sirve escapar todo el tiempo de el. Y si el mio tiene que ser el asumir mi propio sacrificio, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo; pero aun en esas situaciones, lo importante es siempre guardar en el corazón los mejores tesoros que uno haya tenido durante el transcurso de la vida... ¡y el mejor tesoro que pueda guardar en mi propio corazón, es todo el amor que de ustedes he recibido!".

Y al terminar de decirle esto, Saori acaba por darle a Seiya un beso en la frente y se aleja de el unos cuantos pasos para volver a su propio lugar. Seiya en cambio, no deja de sentirse atormentado en su interior por no poder comprender aun el motivo de que Saori piense de ese modo.

Roma, Italia:

Mientras tanto, de regreso al templo de Belona, observamos que el extraño fenomeno de su aparicion ha llamado bastante la atencion de los habitantes de la ciudad, a tal grado que la policia italiana ha tenido que realizar operativos para bloquear el camino hacia ese sitio y a la vez guardar el orden. Sin embargo esto no impidio que algunos curiosos pudieran ir hacia ese lugar... pero sorpresivamente ninguno podia llegar hasta aquel punto, ya que a varios metros de aquella construccion eran bruscamente detenidos por una especie de barrera invisible que cubria todo a su alrededor, por lo que asustados ante tan impresionante hecho, esas personas preferian regresar por donde habian venido.

Totalmente ajeno a esto, el sacerdote fanatici del sur Adriaccus, caminaba en direccion hacia su templo cuando de repente, descubre una silueta que observaba apacible la hermosa vista panoramica parada sobre una enorme roca. Por el contorno tan bien proporcionado de su fisico, aquella persona era de sexo femenino. De manera curiosa, Adriaccus se acerco lentamente a ella para saber el motivo de porque se encontraba ahi:

Adriaccus- "¡Dime, ¿que es lo que haces aqui, perdiendo el tiempo?, deberias estar ahora mismo en el "fanum" del este!".

A lo cual aquella mujer, volteando parcialmente su rostro del lado derecho (el cual sin embargo, no se puede distinguir bien debido a que su largo y abundante cabello lo cubre) hacia el, le responde de modo muy tranquilo:

¿?- "¡Aun no es el momento, faltan varias horas para el inicio del enfrentamiento contra los caballeros de Athena!".

Un poco molesto por aquella respuesta tan impertinente, el fanatici del sur le contesta:

"¡Eso no es pretexto para que justifiques tu ocio!, las ordenes de la gran Belona fueron muy claras: cada uno de nosotros debe permanecer vigilantes en los respectivos templos menores, aun tu y tu otro compañero en substitución de Cayo. Esa actitud tuya puede costarte un severo juicio por insubordinación".

¿?- "¡Se cuales fueron las ordenes de Belona!... y el hecho de que permanezca aqui, no quiere decir que no este atenta al sitio que me corresponde vigilar. Sabes muy bien que mi fidelidad hacia nuestra reina es firme, fanatici. Lo que pasa, es que ustedes no saben tener un poco de paciencia, ¡je, je, je!"- le contesta de un modo ironico.

Harto de la insolencia de la misteriosa joven, Adriaccus se voltea molesto hacia un lado y la maldice en su mente; definitivamente, era de lo mas desagradable. Y aunque no fuera evidente por la manera tan efectiva en que ocultaba su rostro, a ella parecia divertirle su reacción. Pero al mismo tiempo, Adriaccus no puede evitar mostrar una sonrisa ironica y le expresa:

Adriaccus- "Dime, ¿no sera acaso que dudas el enfrentar a esas alimañas?".

¿?- "¡Ehh, ¿de que demonios hablas?!"- le interroga con un tono de incomodidad.

Adriaccus- "Todos saben muy bien que tu alguna vez fuiste como ellos... estuviste en su mismo bando y por eso, seguro que dudas en querer destruirlos. Pero fue la gran Belona quien te salvo de aquel suplicio al que te condenaron en el santuario, los mismos junto a los que luchabas. ¡Por lo tanto, mas vale que borres de tu mente esas dudas, ya que le debes la vida a nuestra diosa y si te atreves a querer traicionarla en cualquier momento... esa falta te costara muy caro tu propia vida!"- le advierte de manera muy siniestra.

Sintiendose molesta por aquel desagradable comentario, la muchacha voltea a mirarlo de manera directa; sin embargo, sus cabellos continuaban ocultando su rostro, del cual por el reflejo del sol, parecia proyectar de manera misteriosa un destello de luz. Aun asi, podia percibirse que lo dicho por el fanatici del sur no le habia caido para nada en gracia:

¿?- "¡Bagh, no digas tonterias!, ¡sabes muy bien que eso quedo en el pasado y ademas, no hay nada que me conecte con esos caballeritos que estan sirviendo a la odiosa de Athena, que por su culpa termine sufriendo ese tormento!, ¡por eso, no dudare ni un segundo en hacerlos pedazos, uno a uno!"- le expresa con cierto tono de coraje.

Adriaccus- "¡Eso espero... amazona!"- le responde de un modo sarcastico.

¿?- "¡Ahora largate a tu templo y deja de estarme fastidiando!"- le expresa, sin poder controlar aun su enojo.

Adriaccus decide no responderle mas y continua su camino, con tal de no seguir soportando a esa guerrera a su parecer, bastante odiosa... se pregunta el porque Belona decidio salvarle la vida y no dejarla que siguiera sufriendo su tormento por toda la eternidad. Al momento de quedarse nuevamente en soledad, la joven voltea de nuevo a mirar el paisaje, mientras en su interior reflexiona:

("¡Por supuesto que destruire sin dudar a esos estupidos caballeros de Athena, sera la mejor forma de vengarme de ella, la culpable de mi terrible destino!... aunque de todas formas, hay alguien muy especial de entre ellos a quien deseo volver a ver; espero y se presente tambien en estas batallas").

Tokio, mansión Kido:

El silencio reinaba en ese momento entre los ahi presentes, pues era dificil hallar algun modo de librarse de la terrible situación en la que se encontraban... y mas después de ver que eran inutiles los esfuerzos por convencer a Saori para que desista de someterse ante las amenazas de la diosa de la guerra; Seiya no dejaba de observar a la joven Kido, reflejando en su rostro la angustia que por dentro lo consumia.

Mientras tanto, Shun quien tenia puesta su mirada en el littorio dorado, se pregunta:

"Aun hay algo que quisiera saber... ¿que hacia esta reliquia en Grecia y para que la queria obtener Italia?".

Al escuchar su interrogante, todos voltean a mirar tanto a el como a la reliquia... para ellos, la respuesta a esa pregunta, tal vez podria ayudarlos a encontrar una posible solucion a tan terrible dificultad que se les ha presentado:

Shiryu- "¡Es cierto!, si pudieramos hallar la respuesta a esa interrogante, quiza tambien hallariamos algun indicio que nos lleve hasta la manera de solucionar esta situacion tan grave por la que estamos pasando".

Seiya- Ahora bien, ¿alguno sabe el porque de ello?"- pregunta sin mucho animo.

Saori es la que vuelve a tomar la palabra:

"Por lo poco que se, el gobierno fascista de Benito Mussolini por ese entonces negociaba ciertos acuerdos con Grecia, por el cual lo mismo intercambiaban tecnologia militar, que... piezas arqueologicas de origen romano que se encontraron desde tiempo atrás en las ruinas griegas; seguramente, entre ellas encontraron el littorio. Incluso, por la manera en que mi abuelo hallo esta reliquia, parecia ser que tenia bastante importancia, a pesar de no encontrarse bajo una fuerte vigilancia… seguramente confiados en el hecho de que nadie mas sabia sobre su existencia".

Hyoga es el que toma la palabra:

"Ahora que lo mencionas, se sabe que existía cierto vinculo entre el fascismo italiano y todo lo relacionado con el littorio… incluso, su emblema principal era una imagen de la reliquia. Por lo tanto, puedo estar seguro que ellos conocían la importancia de tal hallazgo".

Con bastante curiosidad, Shun le interroga:

"¿Tu crees que haya existido algun vinculo entre la dictadura fascista italiana y lo que represente este objeto?, ¿no sera solo una coincidencia?" .

Hyoga le responde:

"¡Por supuesto Shun, ese vinculo es mas extraordinario de lo que te imaginas!".

Shiryu- "¿Y en que consistiría ese vinculo del que hablas?"- le interroga el caballero del dragon.

Hyoga- " Veran: pocas personas lo saben, pero ciertas fuentes historicas afirman que el fascismo italiano tuvo un origen distinto al que oficialmente se conoce; en realidad, su verdadero fundador y dirigente no fue Mussolini, el cual no era mas que una especie de títere… ¡sino la misma orden fanatici!".

"¡¿Qué?!"- exclaman los presentes al mismo tiempo, bastante sorprendidos.

Hyoga- "¡Asi es!"- expresa de modo afirmativo- "La orden de los fanaticis vio la oportunidad de controlar al pueblo italiano al descubrir el potencial que poseía Mussolini como lider de masas, cualidad que ellos explotarían… de ellos recibió asesoria para crear en 1919 el partido fascista italiano, el cual, como bien se sabe proclamaba el ultra-nacionalismo y el retorno al paganismo romano; cuando el fascismo triunfo, de inmediato se implantaron las medidas necesarias para preparar al pueblo en todos los aspectos: social, cultural, económico, militar, etc. Todo ello,  
porque el objetivo secreto que perseguían los verdaderos creadores del fascismo era que Italia entera estuviera preparada para llevar a cabo la guerra por revivir el esplendor imperialista de la antigua Roma… ese seria el primer paso para tener todo listo cuando se diera el retorno de Belona a este mundo".

Shun- "¡Es algo increible!"- exclama de modo inevitable- "¡Ahora todo concuerda!: la palabra: "fascismo" deriva del termino: "fasces lictor", que significa: "haz de varas" el cual no era otro sino el littorio. Los fanaticis habrian sido quienes, en secreto, crearon el movimiento fascista aprovechando la dificil situación por la que Italia pasaba como consecuencia de la primera guerra mundial y asi, preparar el futuro reinado de la diosa de la guerra".

Saori- "¡Por lo que podemos ver, el fascismo estaba encaminado a realizar no las ambiciones de Benito Mussolini, el cual solo era una simple marioneta… sino las de Belona en un futuro no muy lejano!"- expresa.

Hyoga continúa explicando:

"Sin embargo, ellos estaban conscientes de que el principal obstáculo para lograr sus ambiciosos planes, no vendria de los paises aliados en contra de las potencias del eje; sino de las futuras guerras santas que se desatarian entre los otros dioses… y principalmente de Athenea. Para ello necesitarían primero hallar el littorio dorado; pero se ignoraba su paradero desde hacia siglos, incluso por los mismos fanaticis, aunque bien sabian que este podria encontrarse en Grecia. Por eso, seguramente cuando se dio de manera casual el hallazgo del littorio, ellos de algun modo se enteraron de ello y ordenaron a Mussolini que hiciera un convenio con el gobierno griego, el cual no seria mas que un pretexto para obtener el littorio entre sus manos; pero de no haber sido por la acción que llevo a cabo el sr. Mitsumasa, hubieran logrado realizar sus malignas ambiciones".

Seiya- "¡Vaya… eso si se le llamaria un golpe de suerte!"- expresa el caballero de pegaso.

Saori- "¡Es cierto, mi abuelo le hizo un gran favor a la humanidad!; si los fanaticis hubieran obtenido el littorio, la Italia fascista hubiera superado en poder a la Alemania nazi y habrian logrado dominar al mundo"- expresa con cierto entusiasmo.

Shiryu interviene:

"Sin embargo, aun falta por saber… ¿Por qué el littorio se encontraba en Grecia, si era una de las posesiones mas preciadas de Belona?".

A esta interrogante, todos se quedan meditando durante varios segundos; si bien, aparentemente ninguno posee la respuesta, por lo menos intentan imaginar como pudo desarrollarse ese suceso. Hasta que al momento, Saori vuelve a tomar la palabra:

"¡Probablemente sea algo que me conto mi abuelo!..."

Hyoga- "¡¿De que se trata, Saori?!"- le interroga sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que los demás reaccionan del mismo modo.

Ella comienza a explicarles:

"Un dia muy lluvioso, el comenzó a contarme historia de la mitologia antigua y entre ellas me conto acerca de la rivalidad entre Athena la diosa de la sabiduría y Belona, quien como ya sabemos, es la deidad de la guerra. Me conto acerca de como la Athena de la epoca mitologica logro derrotar a Belona, evitando asi que ella extendiera su siniestro dominio sobre el mundo entero, al mismo tiempo que termino por arrebatarle un "tesoro" que era muy importante para ella; después de aquella terrible batalla, nada mas se supo de ese "tesoro".  
No fue hasta la segunda guerra Púnica, en la epoca del sabio griego Arquímedes cuando comenzaron a circular rumores de que aquel "tesoro" se encontraba en la isla de Sicilia, hogar del ilustre sabio… y que no era otro mas que el mismo littorio dorado. De hecho, se dice que Arquímedes fue uno de los sabios mas cercanos a Athena y posiblemente, de los pocos que conocian el lugar secreto donde se encontraba el littorio; por eso, cuando termino siendo asesinado por un soldado romano, poco después comenzaron a correr rumores que aquel crimen fue ordenado por los sacerdotes fanaticis para que nadie supiera el verdadero motivo… el cual habia sido obtener de parte de Arquímedes esa valiosa información".

Los 4 caballeros de bronce quedan boquiabiertos ante la historia contada por Saori, pero aun asi en el aire seguian flotando mas interrogantes que respuestas.

Hyoga- "Pero si el objetivo era acabar con la vida de aquel filosofo griego para ocultar ese siniestro secreto… ¿Por qué su asesino termino siendo condenado tambien?..."

Saori- "Porque al parecer, ellos no lograron su objetivo, ya que Arquímedes no desistió hasta el ultimo momento en negarse a revelar el secreto. Pero a los fanaticis de todas formas, no les convenía que aquel hombre los delatara, asi que permitieron que el fuera condenado a muerte. Es algo que cualquiera calificaría como una vil y conveniente traición".

Seiya- "¡Por lo que podemos ver, Belona y su culto fanatici estan manchado de sangre hasta los cimientos!"- expresa.

Hyoga es el que vuelve a tomar la palabra y expresa muy intrigado:

""Aun asi, nada de eso resuelve la duda principal: ¿que misterioso secreto se hallara contenido en el littorio y porque la vida de Saori estara ligado a este?".

Seiya- "¡Es algo que solo esa maldita de Belona podria respondernos… pero dudo mucho que asi lo quisiera!"- expresa mientras cierra sus ojos, su rostro refleja una mezcla entre sentimientos de rabia y frustración.

Shun- "Eso es cierto… ¡debe ser algo bastante delicado, para preferir cambiar de táctica luego de ver como Seiya derroto a su guerrero Cayo!"- se expresa tambien el caballero de Andrómeda.

Pero en ese momento, Saori se acerca lentamente hacia la reliquia, mientras piensa:

("¡No me explico aun de que se tratara, pero puedo percibir unas ligeras vibraciones que emanan del interior de este artefacto!... es como, si se trataran de pulsos vitales… como los de una persona viva. Se que puede ser algo riesgoso, pero tratare de entablar un lazo síquico con aquello que este en el interior del littorio…")- y sin decirles nada a sus caballeros, la joven Kido acerca lenta pero sin dudar, su mano derecha hasta que termina por palpar aquel artefacto… sus acompañantes se extrañan ante esto. Y sin mas perdida de tiempo, Saori cierra sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que se sume totalmente en un estado alterado de conciencia…

De pronto, abre nuevamente sus ojos y observa que se encuentra en un sitio distinto, rodeado unicamente de tinieblas. El ambiente es tan lugubre y solitario, que no puede evitar sentir cierto temor en su interior… pero aun asi, trata de no perder la calma. De repente, observa que frente a ella, brilla de manera muy intensa una luz a cierta distancia, casi puede sentir que esta la esta llamando. Sin titubear un instante, ella comienza a avanzar hacia esa luz; lo mas extraño es que a pesar de que aparentemente, aquella luz se encuentre a una distancia lejana, puede darse cuenta que con cada paso que da la luz se muestra mas cercana… es como si fuera esta misma la que se acercara intencionalmente a ella. Pero cuando Saori ya esta frente a frente con esa luz, lo que observa en ella provoca que sus ojos de abran de manera desmesurada: en medio de aquella luz, ¡unas extrañas siluetas luminosas y blancas flotan cual si se tratara de unos espectros!. Es tanta la fuerte impresión que le causan aquellas visiones, que Saori esta deseosa de retroceder lo mas rapido posible; pero al momento, trata de mantener la calma y sin dudar en dirigirse a aquellas apariciones, les interroga:

Saori- "¡Diganme… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?!".

Pero las siluetas solo se miran entre si (aunque a primera vista, parecen carecer de ojos, nariz y labios… parecen no tener rostro alguno) y volteando de nuevo a mirar a la joven Kido, ¡al momento, se empiezan a escuchar escalofriantes carcajadas que aparentemente provienen de ellos!; Saori siente como aquellas diabolicas risotadas le ponen los nervios de punta… pero de repente, ¡las siluetas se mueven rapidamente hacia ella y como si se tratara de frios vientos, la atraviesan!:

Saori- "¡Aaagghhhh!!!"- inevitablemente, la joven diosa lanza un gemido de intenso dolor, mientras todo a su alrededor se deshace en potentes estallidos y tambien se observa como su cuerpo se eleva, hasta perderse en medio de enormes destellos luminosos causados por aquellas aparentes explosiones…

Seiya- "¡Saori!"- exclama impactado, al mismo tiempo que se levanta justo a tiempo para sostener a Saori antes de que caiga al suelo, como consecuencia de haber sufrido un shock provocado por aquella aterradora visión. Sus amigos tambien reacionan del mismo modo.

Tatsumi- "¡Srita. Saori!"- exclama con desesperación su fiel sirviente.

Pero Saori no tarda mucho para volver en si y se sorprende al verse en brazos de Seiya, mientras observa que los demas la rodean con un gesto de preocupación reflejado en la mirada de cada uno.

Seiya- "¡Saori, dime… ¿te encuentras bien?!"- le interroga, mientras la deja reposar en un sillón.

Saori- "¡Si… Seiya!, ¡no se preocupen, me encuentro bien!"- expresa algo perturbada.

Shiryu- "¡Saori dinos, ¿que fue lo que ocurrio?, ¿Por qué decidiste establecer un lazo síquico con el littorio y que fue lo que observaste, que te causo esa reacción tan terrible?!"- le interroga evidentemente preocupado.

Al momento, Saori se levanta de medio cuerpo y responde:

"¡Yo… no puedo… decirlo!"- cuando acaba de expresar su respuesta, todos se sorprenden; pero deciden insistirle:

Shiryu- "¡Pero, ¿porque no puedes decírnos acerca de aquella visión?!". 

Shun- "¿Acaso es algo tan terrible, que te motiva a ocultarnoslo?".

Seiya- "¡Sea lo que sea, tienes que decirnos de que se trata, no es momento para seguir guardando secretos!".

Saori no pronuncio palabra por algunos segundos, hasta que volviendo a ponerse de pie y mirandolos de manera directa, solo les expresa:

"¡Chicos, lo siento pero… es algo muy dificil de entender!"- fue la unica respuesta que quiso darles y no pronuncio ni una palabra mas, dejando perplejos a los caballeros de bronce. Sin embargo muy en lo profundo de su interior, experimentaba una fuerte angustia; porque de algún modo sabía que aquellas espeluznantes visiones encerraban un significado muy hermético, que tal vez lo sabría mañana mismo, al momento de marchar hacia su terrible destino.

Roma, Italia:

Lo anterior fue percibido por Belona, quien por una extraña razón, tambien pudo sentir en su cuerpo un ligero malestar. Pero no tarda mucho en volver a recuperarse de este y al momento, expresa para sus adentros:

("¡Miserable Athena!, ¡la muy maldita se atrevió a "mirar" hacia el interior del littorio y por poco descubre su secreto, el secreto de la fuerza a la que deseo controlar!... pero de algo ya puede estar segura… ¡que para ella, "aquello" sera su total perdición y para mi, el triunfo definitivo!... y todo dentro de algunas horas, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!!!").

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, DURANTE EL OCASO DEL SOL:

En la mansión Kido, todos permanecen en silencio… durante la noche, ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño sabiendo que nadie dormiría tranquilo ante el terrible destino que a todos se les ha presentado, principalmente a la joven Kido.

Y justo cuando el sol ya esta a punto de ocultarse, al momento se cumple el terrible presagio: hacia el oeste, ¡se levantaba hacia el cielo un enorme haz de luz!, todos lo observan a traves de las ventanas de la mansión, sin poder evitar que la angustia los invada por dentro… pero al mismo tiempo, Saori con aparente calma, pero con una fuerte tristeza interior, toma entre sus manos el littorio dorado y le ordena a su fiel sirviente:

Saori- "¡Tatsumi, prepara todo… ha llegado el momento… de partir!".

Tatsumi- "¡Pero… srita. Saori…!"

Saori- "¡No es momento para titubeos, tengo que enfrentar mi destino!... asi que, trae el auto"- le ordena.

Tatsumi asiente y se da media vuelta para cumplir la orden de su joven ama, pero nadie nota que unas lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos:

("¡Lo siento mucho sr. Mitsumasa, le he fallado, perdóneme por favor!").

Unos segundos después, una elegante limusina ya esperaba frente a la entrada principal de la mansión. La chica da un suspiro y avanza hacia la salida para abordar el transporte; pero antes voltea hacia atrás, para mirar a sus leales caballeros y amigos y les expresa:

Saori- "¡Adios, mis leales caballeros!, sepan que a pesar de que puedo estar cerca de mi fin, me siento dichosa de haberlos conocido y que ustedes se convirtieran en mis protectores. Me siento orgullosa por haber luchado junto a ustedes por salvar a la tierra de toda amenaza… ¡no se rindan en ningun momento, que yo estare siempre con ustedes… aun en presencia espiritual!".

Y cuando vuelve la vista hacia la salida, al mismo tiempo que reanuda el paso… Seiya se le atraviesa enfrente y tratando de hacer el ultimo esfuerzo desesperado, intenta convencerla para que desista:

Seiya- "¡Saori, por favor… te lo suplico… no vayas, no sacrifiques en vano tu vida, solo para satisfacer los caprichos de esa maldita diosa!"…

Pero la joven, firme en su decisión, le replica:

"¡Seiya, si este es mi destino, el sacrificar mi vida una vez mas… cumpliré con el, no importa lo que incluso tu pienses!"- y cuando termina de hablar justo en ese instante, ¡su cosmos comienza a manifestarse con una fuerte intensidad!; el cual hace que Seiya, de modo involuntario, se haga a un lado.

Saori continua hasta salir al exterior y abordar el auto que la llevara a su aeropista privada, mientras los demás caballeros la observan, silenciosos y con aspecto apesumbrado… y quien mas lo resiente es Seiya, que al ver como ella lo rechazo, siente como si su corazón hubiera sido destrozado. El auto arranca y cuando este se pone en marcha, los caballeros exclaman entristecidos:

Shun- "¡Saori!"…

Shiryu- "¡Saori… ¿es necesario que en algún momento tengas que sacrificar tu vida?!"…

Seiya, sollozando, exclama su nombre de modo muy fuerte:

"¡NO, SAORI, REGRESA!!!"…

Mientras que en el interior del auto, el cual ya lleva cierta distancia de la mansión Kido, la joven Kido deja de observar hacia atrás y al momento de mirar al littorio, expresa para sus adentros:

Saori- ("¡Por favor, muchachos… les pido que algún dia, me perdonen!")- y llevandose las manos a su rostro, comienza a llorar amargamente. 

Notas de autor:

Segunda guerra púnica (218-201 A.C), fue un conflicto que se llevo cabo entre Roma y Cartago, que tuvo como consecuencia final implantación romana sobre España.

Arquímedes (287-212 A.C) famoso cientifico de la antigüedad griega; físico, ingeniero y matemático, entre sus aportaciones se encuentran: el famoso principio que lleva su nombre (el cual trata de la densidad de los cuerpos sumergidos en líquidos), el torno sin fin para transportar agua, algunos conocimientos matemáticos, etc. Además, se hizo celebre por haber participado en el conflicto ya señalado, al usar espejos gigantes los cuales reflejaban la luz del sol y luego la proyectaban sobre los barcos enemigos, incendiándolos en cuestión de segundos; pudiendo mantener a raya a los ejercitos del Gral. Romano Marco Claudio Marcelo. Fue durante esos acontecimientos, que tuvo lugar su tragico fin, al acabar siendo asesinado por un soldado romano, tal como se narro mas arriba.

Isla mediterránea, ubicada al SO de la península itálica. Su ciudad principal es Siracusa, de donde era originario el cientifico griego.

(NOTA ACLARATORIA: Las ideas aquí expresadas, como la conexión entre la orden fanatici y el mov. Fascista italiano o la supuesta relación entre Arquímedes, el littorio y la diosa Athena, son de mi total invención… esto se los aclaro, para que no vayan a tomar estas como datos "fidedignamente históricos", ¡je, je, je!).

¡Bien, por fin otro cap. mas!, por lo que pueden ver, en este se han resolvido varias incógnitas mas, además de ser el mas conmovedor de todos los que hasta ahora he realizado, por la forma tan triste en que Saori se despide de sus leales caballeros y amigos, marchando hacia su terrible destino. Pero no se preocupen, ¡en el sig. Capitulo, ahora si se reanudaran las batallas, volverá de nuevo la acción!, aunque lamento informarles que para esto, tendrán que esperar un poco mas… ¡lo siento mucho!.

Seguramente, se han de ver quedado con mas dudas que respuestas, como por ejemplo: ¿Qué significaran aquellas aterradoras "visiones" que tuvo Saori, a que se refiere Belona con "el poder que ella debe controlar", quien es la misteriosa guerrera (a la cual Adriaccus incluso nombra como "amazona") que lucha tambien al servicio de la diosa de la guerra y cual sera la relación que tiene con Athena y el santuario?... todo esto se ira resolviendo conforme avancen los capítulos.

Por cierto, déjenme avisarles de una vez que el cap. 4 ha sufrido algunas pequeñas modificaciones (las cuales eran necesarias); asi que si quieren ir a checar, pueden hacerlo, ya que es muy importante que sepan para que después no se confundan.

Bueno por el momento es todo… y si aun continuan leyendo mi fic, me da gusto que asi sea y no duden en escribirme; ¡ustedes pueden expresar libremente sus propias opiniones!.

¡Nos vemos!.


	7. Chapter 7

"El Fanatico Religioso"

Cap.7: "Caballeros, en pie de lucha por Athena".

Roma, Italia:

De vuelta a la capital italiana, nos ubicamos nuevamente frente al templo de la diosa Belona. Justo en ese momento, el ocaso esta aconteciendo y las sombras comienzan a expandirse por todo el firmamento, como si se tratara de un terrible presagio para todo el mundo. Pero en medio de ese lugar tan desolado, hace acto de presencia una silueta… se trata de la misma Saori , quien con aspecto apesumbrado, avanza hacia el recinto de su enemiga, llevando entre sus manos el littorio dorado. Ella, quien ha llegado hasta ese detestable lugar lo mas rapido posible (haciendo uso de los medios proporcionados por su empresa, la fundación Kido), ahora debe enfrentar otro terrible destino, una vez que tanto el littorio como su propia vida, esten en manos de la diosa de la guerra.

En eso, Saori llega hasta donde comienza el acceso al "Templum Bellonae"; pero nota que para poder ascender, hay 4 largas hileras de escalones y debe subir por alguna de ellas. Justo cuando ella piensa por cual de aquellas escaleras debe subir, una voz se hace escuchar en el aire y le dice:

"¡Bienvenida Athena!,por fin, ha llegado el momento de que enfrentes a tu destino… ¡asi que no titubees mas y sube por cualquiera de esas escaleras, que de todas formas cualquiera conduce hasta mi templo!".

Saori le responde:

"¡Bien se que subiendo por cualquiera de estas escaleras, puedo llegar hasta tu recinto!; pero lo que me gustaria saber, es que si acaso se trata del mismo camino que me llevara hasta mi verdadero destino".

A lo que aquella voz ya con cierto tono de enfado, le responde:

"¡Eso mismo lo veras tu, cuando llegues a mi palacio!; ahí te darás cuenta de tu destino, y que no habrá forma alguna de que huyas de el…¡pero vamos, sube ya y no pierdas mas el tiempo en inútiles cuestionamientos!, ¿o acaso quieres ver en este mismo instante, como serán otros los que paguen con sus propias vidas por tu vana resistencia?".

Ante esta amenaza, Saori le responde:

"¡De acuerdo, subire en este mismo instante!... pero te pido por favor, que no intentes hacer daño a nadie mas".

"¡Muy bien, asi me gusta, que seas obediente!"- le responde complacida la voz. Y con tono imperativo, le ordena- "¡Sube ya!".

Saori sin mas titubeos, opta por subir la cuarta hilera del lado derecho, la cual conduce hasta el "fanum" del este… mientras que su rostro no deja de reflejar el pesar que la inunda cada vez mas.

Tokio, mansión Kido:

El ambiente en la mansión Kido es de una tristeza total. Los caballeros de bronce, sumidos en un profundo silencio, no pueden entender como dejaron que Saori se sometiera a los malignos designios de Belona. De cierta forma, ellos se sienten responsables por no haber impedido que ello sucediera.

Rompiendo al instante con ese opresivo silencio, Seiya golpea con su puño derecho el escritorio que se encontraba ahí y mostrando en su rostro una expresión de frustración y tristeza, exclama de modo lastimero:

"¡No puedo creerlo!... ¿Por qué dejamos que pasara esto?, ¿Por qué dejamos que Saori se entregara a esa diosa maligna, en lugar de defenderla, como si fueramos unos simples cobardes?"- al momento, cierra los ojos mientras que las lagrimas brotan de ellos.

Shun no duda en acercarse a el y poniendo una mano en su hombro, le expresa:  
"¡Seiya, tranquilizate!, fue una difícil decisión que Saori tuvo que tomar… y todo para que tanto nosotros, como la gente de Japón, no corrieramos riesgo alguno".

Exaltado, Seiya le responde:

"¡¿Pero acaso después de tan duras batallas que hemos tenido, lo unico que nos debia interesar era salvarnos a nosotros mismos?, por Athena y por toda la humanidad, yo hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por derrotar a Belona y a su maldito guerrero, sin importar que para ello perdiera mi vida!".

"¡Siento mucho decirte esto Seiya…pero eso es exactamente lo que Saori tambien piensa!"- interviene Hyoga, haciendo esa declaracion.

Consternado, el caballero de Pegaso se acerca a el y le pregunta:

"Hyoga, ¡que es lo que quieres decir con eso?".

El caballero del cisne comienza a explicarle:

"Escucha Seiya: ignoro en que vaya a terminar todo esto, pero una cosasi te puedo asegurar…. Se lo que en estos momento, Saori esta pensando; ella cree que, como reencarnación de la diosa Athena, no ha venido a este mundo para vivir de manera placentera, sino para terminar sacrificando su propia vida, de ser necesario".

Al escuchar esto, Seiya no puede evitar estremecerse al igual que sus otros amigos. Y al momento, le exige a Hyoga que le explique el porque dijo aquello:

"¡¿Dinos Hyoga, ¿Por qué piensas asi de Saori?!"…

Volteando su vista hacia una de las ventanas, el caballero del cisne cierra sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que comienza a hablar:

"¡Yo tampoco quisiera que ella este pasando por este terrible momento, pero queramos o no, su destino parece estar escrito desde el inicio de su vida!"- al momento, las lagrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas- "Mas alla de lo que queramos o no para ella, sabe muy bien que debe terminar ofreciendo su vida en cualquier momento, tal como a traves de la historia muchos lo han hecho... tal como en el México antiguo, la gente ofrendaba sus vidas para sostener la del sol, su deidad dadora de vida... tal como nuestro sr. Jesucristo ofrecio su vida, para la salvación de toda la humanidad; pero todos ellos, como Athena, tenian algo en común: sabian que estaban destinados al sacrificio, que era inútil tratar de escapar... y por eso lo asumen, confiando en que su sacrificio ayudara a los nobles objetivos por los cuales dan sus vidas".

Ante lo dicho por Hyoga, Seiya se queda en silencio por unos instantes. El solo hecho de que esto sea cierto, le parecia injusto, pues por mucho que ella sea quien deba luchar por la proteccion de la humanidad, Saori tenia el mismo derecho que todos a vivir su vida... por lo tanto el responde:

"¡Eso es inaceptable!, ¡es injusto que Saori este destinada a convertirse en victima de inmolacion!; no importa si deba cargar con la responsabilidad de proteger a toda la humanidad... ¡ella es tan solo una joven, como nosotros, y tiene el mismo derecho a disfrutar el privilegio de vivir, de ser feliz!; si los seres humanos poseemos la libertad de elegir nuestro destino, ¿Por qué no los mismos dioses?, ¿Qué acaso Athena no puede otorgar su amor a todo el genero humano, sin necesidad de que sea mediante un sangriento sacrificio".

Cuando Seiya termina de hablar, Hyoga voltea hacia el y le pregunta:

"Dime Seiya, ¿hablas del amor que Athena debe compartir con toda la humanidad... o también contigo?".

Ante esta interrogante, Seiya no sabe que responder. Hasta ese momento, se ha dado cuenta que había que ser demasiado ingenuo para no conocer sus sentimientos por Saori y era algo que sus amigos sabian muy bien. Era algo que no podia seguir disimulando por mas tiempo, ese amor que iba mas alla de la lealtad de un caballero hacia su deidad protectora; y nada mas le dolia que ser testigo de las ocasiones en que estuvo a punto de perder a esa persona amada, por causa de las malignas ambiciones tanto de los otros dioses como incluso de los mortales... el santuario, Asgard, Poseidón y ahora, Belona... y era por esta ultima por la que mas sentia un enorme desprecio, no solo por la falta de compasión que no muestra ni para con la humanidad, sino porque también esta a punto de lograr que Saori sea arrastrada a su definitiva perdición. Y poco a poco, aquel desprecio se estaba convirtiendo en un odio profundo.

De pronto, el mismo Seiya ya no puede evitar que sus ojos, hasta ese momento cargados de una profunda tristeza, comiencen a reflejar el intenso odio que siente por quien es la encarnación romana de la guerra. Y de modo un tanto discreto, aunque sin intencion alguna de ocultarlo, expresa:

"¡Si Athena muere... juro que no descansare, hasta que esa maldita de Belona muera también en mis manos!". 

Al escuchar esto, los otros 3 caballeros quedan impresionados, especialmente Shun… jamas habian escuchado a Seiya hablando de ese modo tan siniestro. Andrómeda, sin poder comprender del todo el preocupante sentimiento de odio que aflora cada vez mas en su amigo, solo atina a exclamar:

"¡Seiya!"…

¿?- "¡Vaya, eso es hasta ahora, lo mas interesante que te he oido decir, Seiya!"- al momento, una voz muy familiar suena en ese lugar. Los 4 voltean rapidamente y quedan boquiabiertos ante quien hablo… pues en el umbral, no se encontraba otro mas que el caballero del Fénix, Ikki.

Roma, "Templum Bellonae":

Mientras tanto, Saori llega justo frente al fanum del este, el cual estaria bajo la proteccion del finado guerrero fanatici Cayo. Tiene el aspecto de un antiguo templo romano, decorado con estatuas y estatuillas del mismo estilo; una de esas estatuas esta justo a la entrada y representa a una especie de guerrero ataviado como soldado romano y en sus manos sostiene 2 hachas. Su mirada apunta hacia la izquierda, como mirando al este.

Sin embargo, Saori no pierde tiempo en admirar aquel decorado y accede rapidamente al interior del fanum (pues la unica forma de avanzar, atravesando ese recinto). El interior es algo oscuro y solo se podian notar las blancas columnas hechas de mármol. Sin embargo, Saori no tarda en encontrar las salida… pero antes de abandonar aquel sitio, ella voltea hacia un rincón cubierto de sombras; parece que hubiera percibido algo o mejor dicho, alguien que se ocultara ahí… sin embargo, no nota movimiento alguno y decide seguir su marcha.  
Pero al momento que ella sale de aquel lugar, efectivamente alguien surge de entre esas sombras: una figura femenina enmascarada quien, observando hacia aquella salida, expresa llena de ira:

("¡Athena: nada me daria mas placer, que hacerte pedazos con mis propias manos!... pero sigue adelante, ¡porque lo que te espera en el recinto de la gran Belona, es mucho peor que todo el sufrimiento que yo pueda causarte, ja ,ja, ja!").

Mientras afuera, Saori continua su andar hacia el recinto principal de Belona, al mismo tiempo que es observada a la distancia por otro individuo, quien en su rostro esboza una siniestra sonrisa.

Tokio, mansión Kido:

Los 4 caballeros de bronce estaban sorprendidos y a la vez emocionados por ver ahí a su compañero Ikki, especialmente a su hermano Shun:

"¡Hermano!... ¡me da gusto por ver que te encuentres bien!".

A lo que Ikki le responde:

"¡Je, tu ya me conoces Shun… no hay adversidad alguna de la que yo no pueda salir adelante!".

Hyoga le interroga:

"Dinos Ikki… hubo un momento en que todos, incluso Saori, pudimos sentir que estabas en medio del peligro, ¿sostuviste alguna batalla con alguien muy poderoso?".

"¡Asi fue!"- le contesta Ikki; y viendo a todos los rincones de la mansión y a ellos, expresa- "Y por lo que puedo ver, aquí tambien fueron objecto de ataque… por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Athena?".

"¡Ella… esta ahora en manos del enemigo!"- responde Seiya, totalmente apesumbrado.

"¡¿Cómo?!"- pregunta, totalmente sorprendido.

A lo que Shiryu le dice:

"Te lo explicaremos todo desde el principio, Ikki"…

De ese modo, Shiryu le explica como se desarrollaron esos terribles momentos: el sorpresivo ataque de los dos fanaticis, la aparicion de Belona, el proposito de su invasión, como estuvieron a punto de ser derrotados de no haber sucedido la oportuna intervención de la armadura de Sagitario, con la cual Sella logro derrotar a uno de los fanaticis. Ikki a su vez, les explica como fue atacado por los otros 2 guerreros, los cuales tambien se decian fanaticis hasta que la voz de Belona los llamo y ambos desaparecieron, deteniendose ahí su pelea. Sin embargo, Shiryu le explica tambien como fue que Saori se entrego a Belona, ya que esta la habia forzado mediante su asombroso poder, poniendo en peligro a todos los habitantes de Japon… a lo cual, no le quedo otro remedio que aceptar, llevando consigo el Vittorio dorado (el cual posee un misterioso secreto que ellos ignoran) sin que ninguno pudiera oponerse.

"¡Y ahora que Saori es cautiva de esa diosa maligna, solo podemos esperar que lo peor suceda tanto para ella como para la humanidad!"-se lamenta Sella. Y llevandose las manos al rostro, expresa de modo lastimero- "¡Y nosotros somos los unicos culpables!, ¡no tuvimos el menor valor para oponernos a que suceda esta desgracia!".

Al terminar de escuchar esto, Ikki muestra en su rostro cierto desconcierto, que al instante se transforma en hostilidad. Aunque tambien pensaba que ellos tenian parte de responsabilidad por aquel suceso, eso no impedia que su lucha por Athena debia continuar y aunque no entendia bien los motivos que llevaron a Saori a tomar esta controvertida decisión… si ello era obra del destino, aun estaban a tiempo de cambiarlo, si todos luchaban unidos. A su parecer, era patetico ver a sus compañeros y amigos lamentarse de ese modo.

De manera que, mostrando al instante una sonrisa de aparente cinismo, no duda en expresar:

"¡Je , vaya… ¿de modo que ahora resulto que todos ustedes se comportan como una simple partida de fracasados?!".

Al escuchar esto, Seiya y los otros tres, miran a Ikki con desconcierto.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!"- le interroga el caballero de Pegaso, con algo de coraje.

Ikki no duda en seguir expresando:

"¡Aun no puedo creer que después de tantas terribles batallas y fuertes dificultades, duden bastante en continuar luchando!, ¿acaso aun son muy debiles para afrontar con valor esos difíciles retos?¿creen que Saori no confia plenamente en nosotros?, ademas, ignoro los motivos por los que ella tomo esta terrible decisión, pero una cosa si les puedo asegurar… ella aun sin saberlo, busca librar su propia batalla, superar por si misma esos obstáculos; pero eso no quiere decir que no nos necesite, al contrario, ¡ahora mas que nunca debemos estar a su lado, para que juntos logremos salir victoriosos en esa batalla, no importa cuantas veces tengamos que caer heridos de muerte!... pero, ¿Qué es lo que encuentro?, ¡a 4 peleles dando lamentos, como si de simples niños se trataran!, ¡creo que después del todo,  
son solo unos perdedores que no merecen si quiera llamarse "caballeros"!".  
Al terminar de escuchar esta critica tan hiriente por parte de Fénix, Seiya reacciona al instante e intentando lanzarse en contra suya, exclama con furia:

"¡Insensato, no te permitire que te expreses asi de nosotros!"…

Seiya trata de conectarle un golpe en el abdomen, pero Ikki se burla de el:

"¡No seas estupido, Seiya!"…

Y rapidamente, es Fénix quie de un rodillazo en el abdomen, detiene la embestida de Seiya:

"¡Aghh!!!"…

Y dandole un codazo en la espalda, lo derriba dejandolo fuera de combate.

"¡Seiya!"- exclaman los otros tres, mientras Shun se apresura a auxiliar a su amigo.

Ikki mira por unos instantes con aparente frialdad a Seiya y al momento, se da media vuloeta con direccion hacia la salida. Shiryu e Hyoga se mueven hacia el para intentar detenerlo; pero Ikki solo los mira de manera burlona y decide proseguir su camino, mientras les expresa:

"¡Bien ire ahora mismo para unirme a la batalla de Athena!, no vale la pena perder mi tiempo con supuestos "caballeros" que dudan hasta de si mismos… ¡cuando dejen sus insulsas dudas a un lado vayan para unirse a ella en esta batalla!"- y al instante sale de ahí, dejandolos muy desconcertados.

Ya afuera, Ikki entorna la vista hacia atrás y piensa:

("¡Yo se que ahora mismo, tomaran la decisión correcta... iran hasta el campo de batalla para continuar peleando por Athena!; después de tan dificles momentos, no deben dejar que unas insignificantes dudas los venzan… ¡nuestro unico proposito, ya no debe ser solo salvar, sino ayudar a Athena en su propia lucha!")- y sin titubear mas, continua su marcha.

Mientras tanto, en el interior Shun se muestra preocupado por la polemica actitud de su hermano mayor, aunque por el momento intenta reconfortar a su amigo Seiya después de la paliza que Ikki le propino:

"¡Seiya, ¿te sientes bien?!, disculpa a Ikki es solo que el tambien se siente desesperado y seguramente eso lo lleva a actuar de ese modo tan irracional … pero el…"

Sin embargo Seiya, al mismo tiempo que intenta levantarse, le expresa con tranquilidad:  
"¡No Shun!... Ikki tiene toda la razon…"

Al escuchar esto, sus tres compañeros se muestran sorprendidos. A lo que Seiya, ya en pie, les explica:

"Lo que dice es totalmente cierto… después de duras batallas que hemos tenido, siempre hemos obtenido la victoria, porque hemos arriesgado hasta la vida por Athena. Nunca hemos dudado en la lucha que llevamos a cabo y no debemos hacerlo ahora… aun desconocemos porque Saori acepto someterse al chantaje de Belona, pero de cierto modo ella tambien quiere llevar a cabo su propia lucha; por eso, ¡no es momento de lamentar nuestros errores, sino de luchar a su lado hasta obtener el triunfo!".

Cuando Seiya termina de hablar, los otros 3 han quedado mudos del asombro… pero al instante la emoción los invade. Saben que a pesar de todas las adversidades, nada debe detenerlos en la misión que el destino les ha asignado, ninguna amenaza debe hacerlos desistir; y menos si se trata de Athena, quien es la que representa la esperanza de toda la humanidad.

"¡Tienes razón Seiya, continuaremos esta lucha!"- le responde Shiryu.

"¡No importa que tan grande sea la amenaza, nada nos hara desistir de lograr nuestros ideales!"- expresa tambien Shun.

"¡Si Athena debe librar una batalla mas, no la dejaremos sola!, ¡uniendo todos nuestra fuerza y voluntad, la ayudaremos a realizar esa prueba!"- declara Hyoga.

Al momento, los 4 juntan las manos al frente, al mismo tiempo que Seiya exclama lleno de entusiasmo:

"¡Por Athena y por la humanidad!, partiremos ahora mismo para ganar esta batalla!".

Roma, "Templum Bellonae":

Saori llega al fin a la entrada del recinto de Belona, el "fanum" mayor. Este se distingue de los otros 4 por su ostentoso estilo, adornado con abundantes estatuas, todas de guerreros romanos, figuras grabadas al frente de esa construcción, suntuosas columnas que sostienen el enorme techo, etc. Al frente, destaca de entre todo ese decorado, una gigantesca estatua la cual representa a Belona con su armadura puesta y portando sus respectivas armas.

Sin embargo, ella no pierde el tiempo en admirar ese decorado y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la entrada del recinto, no puede evitar que el temor la invada; aun asi, sabe que debe afrontar aquel terrible desafio. Asi que armandose de valor accede hasta el interior.

Ya ahí, Saori camina entre una infinidad de columnas, hasta que llega a una especie de enorme salón; ahí mismo, se encuentra a Belona y sus 3 guerreros fanaticis, esperando su llegada.

Al verla, Belona se levanta instantáneamente de su trono y le expresa con malicia:

"¡Muy bien, Athena!, me da gusto que hayas obedecido mi mandato y llegaras hasta aquí, trayendo el littorio… ¡quien iba a decirlo, la poderosa Athena se pliega sumisamente, ja, ja, ja!"- a pesar de la burla, ella mantiene la calma.

"¡Ahora que ya me tienes a mi y a la reliquia, solo espero que mantengas tu promesa de no dañar ni a mis caballeros, ni a nadie mas!"- le expresa Saori.

A lo que Belona, con una expresión de fastidio, le responde:

"¡Bagh, ¿tanto te preocupan los insulsos mortales?!... ¡por supuesto que no dañare a ninguno de ellos!, de lo contrario no tendria sobre quien imponer mi sagrada voluntad; en cuanto a tus queridos caballeros, todo depende si tratan de levantar la mano en mi contra… ¡porque si es asi, seran castigados con una muerte muy dolorosa!"- en esto, Saori no puede evitar mirarla con evidente desprecio- "Pero dejemos ya de tonterias y empecemos con lo verdaderamente importante"- y dirigiendose a uno de los soldados de su guardia- "¡Tu, toma el Vittorio y traelo ante mi presencia!".

Aquel hombre, ataviado como un legionario romano, le expresa obediente:

"¡Si, mi reina!"…

Al instante, el se acerca a Saori para tomar la reliquia de entre sus manos. Al principio, cree que tendra que forcejear con ella para quitarselo… pero para su sorpresa, Saori no pone ni la menor resistencia, unicamentelo mira con serena expresión y ella misma extiende las manos para hacerle entrega de tal objeto.

Sin mas perdida de tiempo, el soldado se dirige hacia Belona y al estar frente a ella, extiende los brazos para mostrarselo:

"¡Aquí lo tiene, gran Belona!"…

Al principio, Belona no puede evitar que en su rostro se dibuje una sonrisa de satisfacción… pero en eso, comienza a sentir una extraña e inquietante sensación de temor; de repente, comienza a ver como si todo a su alrededor se perdiera en medio de una espantosa oscuridad… y al momento, se manifiesta algo aun mas espeluznante: alrededor del littorio, ¡giran incesantes una especie de diminutos espiritus malignos!, son blancos, semitransparente y cuya cara solo es la de un craneo. Belona siente como la piel se le enchina al contemplar tan espantoso prodigio… pero algo aun mas aterrador se manifiesta, pues en medio de toda esa oscuridad, suenan incesantes voces de ultratumba, que por desgracia solo ella puede escuchar, sin que lo pudiera impedir y estas no dejan de exclamar lastimera y amenazadoramente:

"¡Belona, maldita seas!"…

"¡Maldita, fracasaras!...

"¡Moriras, tu destino esta sellado!"…

Ante la desesperación que le causan estas horribles visiones, Belona cierra los ojos en un intento de disiparlas de su mente…para su suerte, las espantosas visiones desaparecen y todo a su alrededor es normal otra vez. Y aunque ella no tarda en recuperar la compostura, por lo cual nadie nota su desvario… Titus es el unico que se da cuenta de su extraña reaccion, por lo cual se muestra receloso.

Tratando de olvidar su temor por un momento, Belona ordena a su soldado:

"¡Bien, colocalo de una vez sobre aquel sitio!"…

El soldado obedece y dirigiendose a un pequeño pedestal en forma de columna, coloca el littorio sobre un agujero ubicado en el centro.

Belona, con una sonrisa de complacencia, se dirige a Saori:

"¡Bien, Athena!, ahora que el littorio esta en su lugar… ahora tu debes ocupar el lugar que te corresponde…"- y señalando hacia una pequeña base rectangular formada por 2 escalones, le dice- "¡Debes dirigirte ahí, para que de esa manera de inicio el ritual que te tengo preparado!".

Y mirando hacia sus tres fanaticis, dice:

"¡Adriaccus!"…

"¡¿Si, su alteza?!"- le responde obediente, el fanatici del sur.

"¡Te ordeno que seas tu quien se encargue de escoltar a Athena, al lugar que le corresponde!"- le ordena la diosa.

Adriaccus, sorprendido ante esto, le responde:

"¡Como ordene, gran Belona!"…

Al instante, el guerrero fanatici se dirige hacia Saori. Ella lo mira al principio, con cierto temor… pero cuando ambos estan frente a frente, Adriaccus le extiende la mano y de manera muy cortes, le expresa:

"¡Sabia Atenea!... mi nombre es Adriaccus, guerrero fanatici del sur; ¡permitame ser yo quien la escolte!"- concluye, mostrando en su rostro una amable sonrisa.

Saori, sorprendida por la caballerosidad de aquel guerrero, no duda en responderle del mismo modo:

"¡Por supuesto… es muy amable de su parte!".

Entonces, tomando suavemente su mano, deja que el fanatici la guie hasta aquella base rectangular. Una vez ahí, Belona le ordena nuevamente a Adriaccus:

"¡Ahora, coloca en sus manos aquellas cadenas, rapido!".

Adriaccus al instante, toma una de las cadenas… pero al momento al moento en que va a colocar el brazalete de la cadena en la muñeca de la mano de Saori, observandola a los ojos con mirada serena, le expresa amablemente:

"¡Espero me disculpe por esto, diosa Athena… no es nada personal!"…

Saori no deja de sentirse impresionada ante la agradable actitud de Adriaccus… a pesar de haberlo conocido en ese momento, podia ver en sus ojos que el era alguien muy diferente a los otros fanaticis; el no parecia ser un individuo maligno que incluso se regodeara sin ninguna piedad con el sufrimiento de los demas… ella podia percibir que su alma era lade un guerrero noble, que lucha unicamente basado en sus principios y no por satisfacer sus mezquinas ambiciones. Para Saori, Adriaccus seria un digno guerrero, tanto como Seiya y los demas caballeros a su servicio.

"¡Entiendo… no te preocupes por ello, noble guerrero!"-le responde al mismo tiempo que lo mira a los ojos y le muestra una agradable sonrisa. En ese momento, Saori no lo puede entender pero no le molestaba en lo mas minimo tener fija su mirada en el rostro de Adriaccus… a lo que el tampoco le incomodaba. Podia pasar una eternidad y los ojos de ambos jamas dejarian de estar fijos entre si.

Pero Belona, mostrandose impaciente, levanta la voz para exigirle a su guerrero:

"¡Vamos Adriaccus, no pierdas mas el tiempo y termina de realizar la orden que te he dado!".  
Al momento, Adriaccus vuelve a la realidad y totalmente avergonzado por haberse distraido de ese modo, voltea hacia la diosa e inclinandose le expresa:

"¡Pido sinceramente disculpas a vuestra merced, su alteza!"- y sin mas perdida de tiempo, termina por colocarle las cadenas a las manos de Saori. Al momento, que el retorna a su lugar, ella no deja de mirarlo de un modo muy melancolico.

Una vez que todo esta preparado, Belona totalmente complacida porque todo marcha a su gusto, comienza a explicarle a su cautiva enemiga:

"¡Bien, Athena, ha llegado el momento de que enfrentes a tu verdadero destino!"… sin embargo, debes saber en que consistira lo que podria llamarse tu sentencia"- y señalando al littorio, continua- "Como ya sabras, el littorio es el arma mas poderosa de la antiguedad, regalo de mi amado Marte: por ello, no existia mortal alguno que pudiera salvarse de ser aniquilado por el poder del littorio. De ahí que el imperio romano acabara erigiéndose como el mas poderoso durante varios siglos.

Sin embargo, aquella gloria hubiera continuado en pie durante casi una eternidad, si no hubiera sido por ti y tus malditos caballeros… ¡todos ustedes no solo lograron derribar aquel poderoso imperio, si no que también se atrevieron a cometer el sacrilegio de hacer pedazos mi majestuoso culto!"- al momento, cierra los puños a causa de la rabia que la inunda- "Pero para mi fortuna, no quede totalmente humillada…pues logre vengamr de ti en ese entonces, ¡convirtiendote en un futura victima de la inmolacion que estas a punto de sufrir!".

Al escuchar esto, Saori no puede evitar quedar totalmente sorprendida… por lo que no duda en preguntarle a Belona:

"¡Pero, ¿Cómo lograste aquello?!".

Ella le responde:

"Veras… tal vez tu cabeza hueca no haya guardado recuerdo alguno de esa época, pero ahora mismo te refrescare la memoria: en la época antigua, cuando tu y yo tuvimos nuestra ultima batalla, estuviste a punto de vencerme porque debo reconocerlo, poseias verdaderas agallas… pero en un momento oportuno, ¡logre herirte gravemente!, y aprovechando ese instante, pude escapar de aquella humillante derrota. Y después de eso, al ver que mio baculo sagrado quedo manchado de tu sangre… aproveche esto para "alimentar" el littorio con ella. De esa manera, fuiste elegida como victima involuntaria para ser sacrificada por medio de su poder… ¡y en ese misma epoca estuve a punto de lograrlo, sino hubiera sido porque uno de tus malditos caballeros, el mas poderoso de todos, frusto mi intento y termino por arrebatarme el littorio, haciendo que desapareciera durante mucho tiempo!; de ahí que eso solo significo la caida no solo del imperio romano, sino de mi propia gloria!. Pero ahora, ¡todo marcha a mi favor y pronto, sere yo la que acabe por sacrificarte, para asi arrebatarte tu poder!, y una vez hecho esto ¡sere yo, Belona la diosa de la guerra, quien termine por gobernar este miserable mundo, ja, ja, ja!".

Al terminar de escuchar esto, Saori se muestra sorprendida y se estremece al mismo tiempo. Y aunque a su mente llegan vagos recuerdos de todo lo contado por su enemiga, presiente que ello es verdad… por lo tanto se pregunta si hizo bien en entregarse, no tanto por ella, sino por todos a los que debe proteger; sin embargo, algo en su interior le decia que debe resistir ante tan difícil momento, que pase lo que pase, no debe echarse hacia atrás.

Belona mira a través de una especie de tragaluz que hay en el techo del recinto y le expresa:

"¡Ya no es el momento de charla, pues esta a punto de dar inicio el ritual!... asi que te explicare por ultimo como se desarrollara: ¿sabes porque escogí esta fecha en especial?... esto debido a que justo en este mismo dia, el planeta Marte tiene su mayor cercanía con la tierra; como ya sabras, este es el planeta que rige mi esposo divino. Y ello tiene como efecto que el littorio libere su inmenso poder… pero al momento que se da su despertar, necesita una fuente de cosmo-energia de la cual debe alimentarse para auto-reforzarse aun mas; y como tu destino es la de convertirte en esa fuente, ¡por ello seras inmolada!; pues aunque la reliquia puede alimentarse de cualquier cosmo humano… la cosmo-energia de un dios es aun mejor para este efecto. Y una vez que hayas sido ofrecida en sacrificio, ¡sere yo quien use el enorme potencial del littorio!, ¡no habra nadie ni nada que me detenga, ni aun todos los dioses del maldito Olimpo y por ello sere la unica elegida para construir el nuevo orden sobre la tierra!".

Al momento, Saori se estremece aun mas. Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás, pasara lo que pasara, ella debe resistir hasta el final.

Belona voltea a mirar al tragaluz y les ordena a los fanaticis:

"¡Bien, es hora de que inicie la ceremonia!, ¡preparense!".

"¡Si, gran Belona!"- le responden.

Y mientras el planeta Marte se acercaba poco a poco a la tierra, Belona comienza a manifestar su cosmo, al mismo tiempo que le littorio tambien tiene una reaccion que se manifiesta en forma de fuente de luz que emana de aquel objeto. Saori siente como la desesperación la invade al observar esto. Y mientra los fanaticis tambien manifiestan sus propios cosmos, al mismo tiempo que recitan lugubres letanias en latin, el poder del littorio aumenta mas y mas… ¡hasta que al momento estalla en luz y un haz de esta se proyecta hacia Saori, atravesando su frente!:

"¡Aaagghhh!!!"…

Santuario de Athena, Grecia:

El inicio del infortunado suplicio de la diosa griega es percibido por sus leales caballeros dorados en las doce casas:  
Mu de Aries- "¡Athena!"…

Kiki- "¡Señorita Saori, no!"…

Aldebarán de Tauro- "¡Athena!"…

Aioria de Leo- "¡Athena, no!"…

Milo de Escorpion- "¡Athena!"…

Shaka de Virgo- "¡Athena… resiste, por favor!"…

5 viejos picos, China:

El antiguo maestro, caballero de Libra, desde su propio lugar en aquel sitio, expresa afligido:

"¡Athena… se fuerte, debes superar esta difícil prueba!".

Mar meditarraneo:

Un veloz avion Jet sobrevuela en medio de ese majestuoso mar con direccion a Italia. En su interior viajan los 4 leales caballeros de Athena,esperando llegar lo mas pronto posible. Pero cuando ellos se encontraban sumidos en sus cavilaciones, al momento sus cosmos reaccionan de manera brusca, pues han logrado percibir el suplicio de Athena:

Seiya- "¡Athena!"…

Shiryu- "¡Saori, ella esta sufriendo!"…

Shun- "Yo tambien puedo percibirlo, su cosmo se debilita!"…

Seiya, totalmente desesperado, se levanta de su asiento y exclama: 

"¡Maldición!, ¡Saori esta siendo victima de la crueldad de Belona!, ¡¿Qué no puede ir esta nave mas rapido?, tenemos que salvarla lo mas pronto posible!"…

Pero en ese momento, Hyoga se acerca a el para tratar de tranquilizarlo:

"¡Seiya calmate, por favor!... a pesar del suplicio, Saori es muy fuerte, resistira ante ello como lo ha hecho siempre cuando es hecha cautiva. Nada ganamos si nos entregamos a la desesperación, lo mejor es tener paciencia… recuerda que si mantenemos la esperanza, podremos salir adelante".

Seiya al escuchar las alentadoras palabras de su amigo, recupera la calma poco a poco y le responde:

"¡Tienes razon, Hyoga!, ella ha logrado sobrevivir a pesar de los momentos tan terribles por los que ha pasado, al igual que nosotros… ¡tenemos que mantener la esperanza!".

Sus amigos muestran en sus rostros sus sonrisas, como una forma de demostrarle a Seiya su solidaridad. Y al momento que el voltea hacia una de las ventanillas del vehiculo aereo, piensa:

("¡Resiste Athena!, ¡pronto estaremos ahí para luchar una vez mas por ti!"…).

Roma, "Templum Bellonae":

La tortura que Saori sufre es casi mortal. Jamas habia sentido tan espantoso dolor, al mismo tiempo que podia sentir como el littorio absorvia lentamente su cosmo- energia… finalmente, el rayo de luz se disipa y una extraña aura de energia (que para ella era como una prisión) la rodea. Finalmente, termina por caer de rodillas, bastante debilitada.

Al ver esto, Belona comienza reir de un modo totalmente cinico y le expresa a Saori:

"¡Ja, ja, ja… ¡que se siente sufrir ahora la humillación, Athena?!, ¡jamas pude creer que la supuesta "protectora del genero humano" se plegara tan sumisamente!, ¡no eres mas que una perdedora!, pronto dejaras de existir, ¡pues justo después de la media noche, cuando Marte llegue al punto mas cercano con la tierra, moriras!, el littorio habra absorvido toda tu cosmo- energia y yo la aprovechare, ¡para convertirme en la soberana del nuevo imperio romano universal, ja, ja ,ja!".

Pero Saori, a pesar del dolor que sufre, levanta el rostro y con una sonrisa a medias, le responde:

"¡Aunque yo muera… no quiere decir que dejara de existir… la justicia!... porque mientras exista… gente con esos nobles ideales… ¡no dejara de existir esa esperanza… gente como mis leales caballeros y amigos!"…

A lo que Belona le responde:

"¡Bagh!... ¿con que aun crees que tus caballeros de pacotilla podran contra mi?, si esas alimañas se atreven a venir aquí para combatirme, ¡mis fanaticis se encargaran de hacerlos pedazos!... ¡asi que mejor calla y no digas mas tonterias!".

Justo en ese momento, Belona percibe algo en su cosmo y dirigiendose a sus guerreros, les dice:

"¡Diablos, la estupida esta tiene razon!, esos insignificantes santos vienen hacia aca… por eso les ordeno a ustedes que se preparen para recibirlos y acabar con ellos; ¡vayan a su respectivos templos y cumplan con su mision, no permitan que interfieran en el sacrificio de Athena!".

A lo que los tres le responden con fervor:

"¡Si, gran Belona!"- y haciendo el saludo militar romano, los tres se dirigen a sus respectivos "fanums". Saori solo atina a cerrar los ojos, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas brotan de ellos y reza porque sus leales caballeros triunfen una vez más en esta nueva guerra santa.

Unas horas después:

En el exterior del Recinto de Belona, se ve a 4 figuras que llegan lo mas rapido posible: son los 4 santos de bronce. Al llegar a cierta distancia, se detienen mientras Seiya expresa:

"¡Miren, ese es el "Templum Bellonae"!".

Shun- "¡si!... toda la gente de Roma habla sorprendida sobre la aparición de un "misterioso templo"; por tanto, no podemos estar equivocados".

Seiya- "¡Bien, pero ahora debemos planear como vamos a proceder!".

Shiryu- "¡Eso es cierto!, es seguro que ya sepan que estamos aquí… por lo tanto debemos se cautelosos, preparándonos para cualquier sorpresa".

"¡Si!"- asienten los tres y deciden continuar.

Pero de repente, los 4 perciben dos cosmo-energias que parecen seguirlos. Al momento se mantienen alertas, ante lo que podrian suponer una amenaza… pero pronto las dudas y las sospechas se disipan, cuando a un lado aperecen 2 figuras femeninas enmascaradas: se tratan de las amazonas de Ophiux y Aguila:

Seiya-"¡Shaina, Marin!"…

Al instante, la amazona de la constelación de Aguila y maestra suya, le responde:

"¡Seiya, estamos aquí para ayudarlos!"…

Shaina- "¡Sabemos que Athena esta en peligro!, hay una gran agitación en el santuario ante esta terrible situación y por ello, las 2 no dudamos en venir aquí, tenemos que luchar unidos si queremos triunfar"- les expresa.

A lo que Seiya, entusiasmado, les responde:

"¡Excelente!... con su ayuda, ¡seremos mas fuertes y asi podremos salvar a Saori!".

Shiryu- "¡En ese caso, apresurémonos, no queda mucho tiempo!"- les expresa. Y asi los caballeros de bronce y las amazonas avanzan hasta llegar a las 4 hileras de escalones.

Pero repentinamente ellos se detienen, pues por las 4 hileras hacen su aparicion varios individuos, ¡todos estan ataviados como soldados de infantería romana y cargan armas del mismo tipo!.

Sorprendidos ante estas repentinas apariciones, Seiya pregunta:

"¡¿Pero, quienes son todos ellos?!".

A lo que Hyoga, precavido, le contesta:

"¡No lo se… pero presiento que no son amigables, asi que preparense para enfrentarlos!".

Los santos de Athena no les quitan la vista de encima, alertas ante cualquier movimiento que hagan. En eso, uno de ellos habla dirigiendose al grupo:

"¡Vaya… ¿con que estos son los famosos caballeros de Athena?, no creo que sean rivales para nosotros, je, je, je!".

A lo que Seiya, con tono de coraje, les interroga:

"¡Diganme, ¿Quién demonios son todos ustedes?!".

A lo que otro le responde:

"Somos la infantería de Belona… somos soldados legionarios y todos formamos parte de una centuria… ¡y nuestra mision es acabar con todos ustedes, para impedir que molesten a nuestra reina!".

A lo que Seiya, mostrando una sonrisa ironica, les responde:

"¡No lo creo!... asi que preparense, ¡porque lucharemos con todos ustedes hasta vencerlos!".

Al escuchar esto, los soldados se enfurecen y exclaman:

"¡Malditas basuras!"… ¡los aniquilaremos!"- al momento, los 4 grupos (cada uno de 25 soldados) se lanzan en contra de los santos. Seiya es el primero que se prepara y al instante lanza su ataque principal:  
"¡DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO!"…

El resto de los caballeros y las Amazonas tambien se preparan y se mueven rapidamente para contra-atacar.

Interior del recinto, "Fanum" del este:

A la entrada de aquel templo, hay alguien… se trata de la misma figura femenina, quien parece esperar el momento en que inicie la gran batalla. Ella, quien esta recargada en una de las columnas y con los brazos cruzados, observa atenta hacia las escaleras que llevan ahí… sabe que los santos de Athena han llegado y han comenzado su lucha.

Y mientras se observa entre su oscura cabellera, su rostro cubierto por una mascara gris la cual tiene unas extrañas lineas dibujadas alrededor de los ojos de esta, expresa en sus pensamientos:

("¡Je, vaya sorpresa!... ¿con que decidiste venir hasta aquí para ayudar a los caballeros de Athena, Marin?, no sabes el gusto que me va a dar volver a verte… ¡y de hacerte pedazos, junto con todos tus despreciables compañeros, ja, ja, ja!").

Notas de autor:

Marte (o Ares para los griegos) dios de la guerra, se le consideraba como esposo y compañero de Belona.

Unidad del ejercito romano compuesta por 80 0 100 soldados. Era comandada por un optio o lugarteniente al que se le llamaba Centurión.

¡Hola a todos!, bueno, por fin he vuelto a publicar un nuevo cap. de este fic. Disculpen si me tarde para sacarlo, pero como por ahora no cuento con mi PC, y a pesar de que me esforcé en realizarlo, me costo casi un mes… tambien les pido disculpas porque en este no haya mucha acción, pero como estaba urgido en publicar algo nuevo, tuve que omitirle algunas escenas; aun asi espero lo disfruten. Aunque eso si, les prometo que el siguiente se centrara exclusivamente en la acción.

Por cierto ya va a revelandose poco a poco la identidad de esta misteriosa guerrera, además de que tener cierto vinculo con Marin; en el siguiente cap. Su identidad se terminara revelando por completo, al igual que la de su otro compañero, sean pacientes. Por cierto, si alguno de ustedes desea darme sugerencias para el sig. Capitulo, con gusto puede hacerlo, yo las recibire y las tomare en cuenta de acuerdo a como marche la historia. Por ultimo, les pido que esperen pacientemente para la publicación del cap. 8: "¡BATALLA CONTRA EL SANTUARIO DE BELONA! (Re-aparece una poderosa amazona)", les prometo que tratare de hacerlo lo mas emocionante posible.

¡Nos vemos!.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8: "¡Batalla contra el santuario de Belona! (re-aparece una poderosa amazona)".

"Templum Bellonae", fanum del sur:

Justo a la entrada del fanum del sur, un individuo de cabello largo y negro accede sin mucha prisa… se trata del fanatici Adriaccus. Sabe muy bien que en ese mismo instante, los fieles caballeros de la cautiva Athena han llegado a los dominios de Belona y estan a punto de iniciar su lucha en contra de la infantería de la diosa romana; sabe que a pesar del numero y la fuerza que tengan, los soldados centuriones no son rivales para ellos y estos acabaran venciendolos. Y que al momento, Sella y los otros se dirigiran hacia los templos para enfrentarlos a el y a sus otros compañeros fanaticis.

Sin embargo, no son las batallas contra los santos Atenienses lo que el le tienen preocupado... es otra cuestion, que sorprendentemente esta relacionada con la misma Saori; como si se tratara de algo inevitable, Adriaccus vuelve a recordar la melancolica pero tranquila mirada de la diosa… no habia en aquella mirada el menor signo de miedo, sino que al contrario, podia percibir la firmeza reflejada en los ojos de Saori. Justo en ese momento, el fanatici se ve asaltado por una serie de dudas, que lo llevan a cuestionarse acerca de la personalidad de Athena; no le parecia que ella fuera la diosa "mezquina y corrupta" de la que Belona les habia hablado a el y a sus compañeros y que por ello justificaba su sacrificio "como una forma de salvar al mundo de sus malignas acciones". Adriaccus podia percibir la tranquilidad que hay en su alma, por lo tanto se preguntaba si lo dicho por la diosa de la guerra era la verdad total.

De pronto, Adriaccus se interrumpido en sus cavilaciones, pues percibe algo que al instante lo pone en alerta… dirige su vista hacia un lado, hasta que descubre la causa o mejor dicho, al causante de tal anomalia:

"¡Vaya… eres tu!, dime ¿Qué haces aquí, cuando ya deberias estar vigilando tu propio "fanum"?, ¿acaso no te haz dado cuenta aun que los caballeros de Athena ya se encuentran aquí?".

A quien Adriaccus se dirige, no es otro que Titus, el fanatici del oeste, quien recargado en una de las columnas del templo menor le responde:

"¡Je vaya Adriaccus!, ¡cualquiera diria que no te da gusto verme, ni siquiera porque yo sea el miembro mas cercano de tu propia familia!".

A lo que Adriaccus, de un modo muy estricto, le contesta:

"¡Unicamente te digo que te mantengas alerta en el lugar que te corresponde!... debemos cumplir las ordenes de la gran Belona, las cuales son no permitir que ninguno de los santos llegue al recitno principal e impida el sacrificio de la maldita Athena… y para ello, debemos combatirlos hasta lograr su total aniquilación".

Al escuchar esto, Titus muestra una sonrisa ironica y expresa descaradamente:

"¡Bagh, esos estupidos caballeros!, para mi no son mas que basura… ¡ni siquiera le veo sentido al hecho de que vengan aquí arriesgando sus vidas, solo para rescatar a su inútil diosa!".

"¡No los subestimes tanto!... recuerda que fue por esa misma arrogancia, que el inepto de Cayo termino siendo eliminado"- le expresa Adriaccus.

Al escuchar esto, Titus no puede ocultar su molestia; definitivamente  
Lo dicho por su compañero no le cayo en gracia. A lo cual le responde con cierto enfado:

"¡¿Qué demonios tratas de decir?, ¿Qué yo tambien acabare siendo vencido por ellos tan fácilmente, como si fuera un insignificante y debil guerrero?!".

A lo cual, siendo Adriaccus el que muestra una ironica sonrisa, le contesta:

"¡Eso depende si te esfuerzas lo suficiente para no sufrir tan vergonzosa derrota!".

Titus comienza a sentir como el coraje lo inunda bastante por lo que Adriaccus le ha expresado, pues para el es una ofensa a su orgullo… bastante tuvo que soportar la reprenda que recibio por parte de Belona, para que encima tenga que recibir tal humillación.

"¡Claro, para ti es facil decirlo… Adriaccus, a quien todos, hasta nuestro padre, consideraron desde el principio como el mas fuerte de entre los fanaticis!"- le expresa con evidente enfado.

A lo que Adriaccus, de modo indiferente, le contesta:

"¡Nadie, ni mucho menos nuestro fallecido padre, tuvo la culpa de que terminaras siendo un fanatici de segunda!; mientras tu dedicabas la mayor parte de tu tiempo a diversiones mundanas, yo lo empleaba en entrenar tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente hasta alcanzar el grado de poder que poseo. Debes entender que esto no es cuestion de pre-destinacion, sino del empeño y la superacion que desarrolles…"

"¡Mira Adriaccus… mejor guardate tus sermones para otro idiota!"- le interrumpe Titus, muy fastidiado- "¡Porque sere yo quien me encargue de eliminar a esos caballeros de pacotilla y con ello te demostrare lo estupidamente equivocado que estas con respecto a mi!, ¡sere yo quien extermine a esos imbeciles defensores de esa diosa cobarde, la cual prefirio morir de esa manera tan absurda!"- pero al momento, cambia a una mirada maliciosa y expresa- "¡Aunque debo reconocerlo, es una pena que deba terminar siendo inmolada... porque es toda una belleza, je, je, je!".

Al escuchar esto, Adriaccus no puede evitar sentirse molesto; aunque no puede explicarse el porque de ello, cree que a pesar de ser su enemiga, ni siquiera Saori se merece que le dirijan comentarios tan irrespetuosos como el de Titus. Asi que no duda en expresarle:

"¡Dejate de tonterias y mejor vuelve a tu propio "fanum" pues debemos impedir que esos malditos caballeros lleguen hasta la presencia de Belona!".

Alo que Titus, de manera muy descarada, le responde:

"¡Cielos, Adriaccus ¿Por qué te molesta tanto lo que dije?!... ¡oh si claro, a ti tambien te agrado bastante nuestra "odiosa adversaria", ja, ja, ja!".

Al momento, Adriaccus siente como le corre por el rostro un sudor frio y con cierto enfado, le expresa:

"Mira Titus… ¡sera mejor que dejes de decir esa clase de sandeces o yo mismo hare que te arrepientas!".

Al ver la reaccion tan agresiva de su compañero fanatici, Titus decide no responderle nada y da media vuelta en direccion hacia la salida del "fanum" del sur… pero nuevamente voltea su vista hacia Adriaccus para decirle algo mas:

"Por cierto Adriaccus, hay algo mas que queria comentarte"…

"¡¿Qué, acaso se trata de otra sandez tuya?!". Le interroga con evidente fastidio.

Sin contestarle aquello, Titus continua diciendo:

"Es acerca de la gran Belona… dime, ¿no crees que hay algo sospechoso en nuestra diosa?, a pesar de que ella quiere aparentar fiereza y dominio lo mismo ante nosotros que ante nuestros enemigos, puedo notar como ante el littorio ella experimenta cierto temor… como si esa reliquia ocultara algo terrible, que ni ella misma puede controlar del todo".

Cuando Titus termina de decir esto, Adriaccus totalmente fastidiado, no duda en responderle:

"¡Jhum, bien sabia que dirias otra tonteria!... sabes muy bien que Belona es la personificación misma de la guerra y el poder: ¡ ella no le teme a nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera la fuerzas de Athena y sus malditos caballeros… y menos ante una reliquia que le pertenece!".

En un tono malicioso, Titus continua expresandole:

"¡Si, aparentemente ella "no debe temer a nada"!... pero dime una cosa, ¿Por qué aun a nosotros, quienes somos su mas leales guerreros, nos oculta todo secreto con respecto a esa reliquia?, ¿no crees que es algo injusto?".

"¡Todo secreto concerniente a la gran Belona, le pertenece unicamente a ella y es algo que nosotros los fanaticis debemos respetar!... pero dime una cosa, ¿Qué estas queriendo decir con todo eso?"- le interroga Adriaccus, de un modo sospechoso.

A lo cual Titus, con un tono aun mas siniestro, le dice:

"Lo que trato de decirte Adriaccus, es que si la gran Belona oculta un secreto tan importante aun a nosotros, debe ser de vital importancia, tanto que si se le escapa de control ella misma se veria gravemente afectada y no solo esa patetica diosa Athena… ¡por lo tanto si alguno de nosotros llega a conocer ese importante secreto, podria tener la posiblidad de, ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¡quitar del camino, lo mismo a Athena que a la misma Belona y asi, ser el unico con el poder suficiente para someter al mundo!".

Cuando Titus termina de hacer esta polemica declaracion, Adriaccus no puede mas contener su coraje y sin pensarlo ni un minuto mas, ¡se voltea contra Titus y le propina un poderoso golpe con su puño en la boca del estomago, tan poderoso que lo avienta varios metros!:

Titus- "¡Agghh!"…

Titus acaba por estrellarse contra una columna… y aunque el golpe lo dejo algo aturdido, no pierde la consciencia. En ese momento, Adriaccus se acerca y mientras su compañero continua en el suelo, el lo alza tomandolo del cuello y le expresa con ira:

"¡Miserable gusano, merecerias que te mate!"...

Titus- "¡Tranquilo, Adriaccus!... ¡solo se trato… de una broma!"- expresa de modo descarado, como intentando suavizar la situacion.

Pero Adriaccus, mostrando en su mirada ausencia de buen humor, le advierte:

"¡Escucha, maldito bastardo!, ¡vuelve a decir otra de tus inmundas "bromas" y no me importa si eres mi hermano menor… porque no dudare en hacerte pedazos!, ¿entiendes?". 

Y soltandolo bruscamente, le ordena:

"¡Largo de aquí y cumple con tu deber, como el fanatici que dices ser!".

Titus opta por no responderle y decide dirigirse hacia la salida del templo menor, mientras piensa:

("¡Eres un despreciable imbecil, Adriaccus!; pero pronto te demostrare quien sera el mas poderoso… ¡porque cuando descubra todo acerca de ese secreto, no solo Athena sera la unica inmolada; tambien eliminare a la odiosa de Belona y con ello, me convertire en el nuevo Cesar del futuro imperio romano, ja ,ja, ja!").

Exterior del "Templum Bellonae", base de las escalinatas:

Mientras tanto, Seiya, sus amigos y sus aliadas amazonas, quienes ya se encontraban en el exterior del recinto de Belona para luchar una vez mas por Athena, se enfrentaban a los primeros enemigos que les salieron al paso, los cuales eran soldados centuriones al servicio de Belona. A pesar de la destreza y la habilidad para el combate que poseian aquellos soldados, ni todos juntos eran rivales para los caballeros:

Seiya- "¡Dame tu fuerza, Pegaso!"...

Shiryu- "¡La fuerza del Dragon!"…

Hyoga- "¡Polvo de diamante!"…

Shun- "¡Ataca, cadena!"…

Marin- "¡Meteoros!"…

Shaina-"¡A mi, Cobra!"...

Al momento que cada uno aplica sus respectivos contra-ataques, ninguno de sus oponentes puede evitarlo y varios terminan por caer:

"¡Agghhh!!!"!...

Sorprendidos por enfrentarse a aquella realidad, los que aun permanecen en pie no pueden evitar mostrarse temerosos ante el poder de los caballeros atenienses, pero aun asi deciden continuar el enfrentamiento. Un pequeño grupo de centuriones rodean a Seiya, tratando de caer en picada sobre el; pero el caballero de Pegaso los deja rapidamente fuera de combate. Otros mas rodean a Hyoga, pero usando su tecnica del "polvo de diamante" tambien los derriba… lo mismo logran Shun usando sus cadenas y Shiryu con su propia tecnica. Otros mas intentan lanzarse sobre Shaina y Marin, pero la amazona de Aguila derriba algunos lanzandoles sus "meteoros", mientras Shaina acaba a los restantes con sus propios golpes.

Finalmente, los caballeros terminan por ganar la contienda dejando fuera de combate a casi todos los cien centuriones que osaron enfrentarlos. Los que aun permanecen en pie, viendo que es inútil seguir enfrentandolos... terminan por acobardarse y huyen despavoridos.

Al obtener aquella pequeña victoria, Seiya no duda en expresar:

"¡Bien, ahora que nos hemos quitado una pequeña molestia de encima, debemos continuar!".

Shun- "¡Asi es!"- pero mirando hacia los escalones, dice- "Sin embargo, veo que para llegar hasta el templo de Belona hay 4 hileras de escalones y no sabemos por cual debemos ir".

Shiryu- "¡Shun tiene razon!"- expresa a modo de afirmación. Y observando hacia esos mismos escalones, les dice- "Lo mejor sera que nos separemos y cada uno tome una direccion distinta… no sabemos cual de las 4 hileras nos conduzca de manera directa hasta donde se encuentra Athena y si vamos todos juntos, podrian emboscarnos fácilmente…"

Hyoga- "¡Eso es cierto!"- secunda el caballero del Cisne- "A partir de este momento, cada quien debe luchar por si mismo contra cualquier enemigo y obstáculo que encontremos en nuestro camino... ¡y sin importar cual sea nuestra suerte, por lo menos uno de nosotros debe llegar hasta donde se encuentra cautiva Saori para rescatarla!". 

Los demas asienten y cada uno se prepara para ascender por cada hilera en particular.

Seiya- "¡Es cierto, confio en ustedes, porque se muy bien que ninguno desistira, pase lo que pase!".

Shiryu- "¡Asi que andando, no hay tiempo que perder!".

En eso , Marin toma la palabra y propone:

"Si no les molesta, nosotras iremos con Seiya"…

Seiya- "¡Si asi lo desean, Marin, pueden venir conmigo!... aunque no seria justo que solo yo tenga ayuda extra y ustedes peleen solos"- declara, dirigiendose a sus amigos.

"¡No te preocupes, Seiya!... cada uno de nosotros sabe como defenderse por si mismos; no habra inconveniente en que Shaina y Marin te ayuden".

Seiya- "¡Esta bien, Shun!"- le responde, mientras coloca una mano en su hombro. Y dirigiendose a todos, les expresa de modo muy entusiasta:

"¡Muy bien, amigos, es momento de que continuemos adelante!... no importa los difíciles retos que enfrentemos, ¡lucharemos y obtendremos el triunfo, por Athena!".

Shiryu- "¡Hemos superado cada obstáculo y este tambien lo venceremos, debemos tener fe!".

Hyoga- "¡Todos lucharemos cono todo el poder de nuestros cosmos y juntos llegaremos hasta donde esta Athena!".

Shun- "¡Asi que les deseo suerte a todos... se que la tendran!".

Y cuando terminan de desearse suerte, los caballeros de Athena se separan y cada uno toma una direccion distinta por cada una de las hileras respectivamente: Shiryu toma la que lo lleva al "Fanum" del sur, Hyoga se dirige hacia el templo del norte, Shun al del oeste y en cuanto a Seiya y las 2 amazonas, se dirigen al templo del este. Ahora que se han divido, cada uno de ellos sabe que de su respectiva lucha dependera tanto el destino de Athena, como de la humanidad. 

Recinto principal del "Templum Bellonae":

Mientras tanto, al darse cuenta por medio de su cosmos de la victoria obtenida por los caballeros de bronce sobre su ejército de centuriones, Belona no duda en expresar con evidente enfado:

"¡Maldición!, ¡infelices caballeros de Athena, que lograron vencer de modo muy vergonzoso a esos inútiles centuriones!... ¡pero eso si, en unos momentos pagaran por tal afrenta!"- y dirigiendose a Saori, quien no dejaba de sufrir ni un momento aquel tormento al que estaba sometida, le expresa- "¡Y no creas que mis sacerdotes fanaticis seran los unicos que se encargaran de ajusticiar a tus malditos santos, Athena!... existen otros "colaboradores" extras a los que tu ni siquiera haz de conocer; pero que se han unido a mi, al reconocerme como la verdadera soberana de este mundo, y estan dispuestos a ayudarme en la aniquilación de esa molesta plaga... ¡y como para muestra basta un boton, te dare el privilegio de que observes como uno de ellos elimina a esos cobardes centuriones que prefirieron huir a seguir combatiendo a tus miserables caballeros!"...

Y al momento que su cosmos se manifiesta, Belona toma control de la mente de Saori y esta no puede evitarlo; comenzando a observar algo verdaderamente atroz que esta a punto de suceder...

Exterior del "Templum Bellonae":  
Los pocos soldados centuriones que lograron huir de la derrota sufrida por ante los caballeros de bronce, ya reencuentran a cierta distancia lejana del templo de la diosa romana. Huyen lo mas rapido posible, pues saben muy bien que les espera un terrible y fatidico destino si se presentan de esa manera tan deshonrosa ante Belona:

"¡Rapido, alejemonos pronto o Belona nos castigara por nuestra humillante derrota!"- les dice a los otros ocho, quien hasta ese momento era el jefe de aquellos centuriones.

Y cuando aquellos individuos estaban por perderse en los mas profundo de un bosque… repentinamente algo los obliga a detenerse bruscamente:

"¡Alto!, ¿escuchan eso?!"…

"¡¿Qué ocurre aquí, de donde provienen tan espantosos sonidos?!"- expresa lleno de temor otro de ellos.

Todos retroceden atemorizados ante lo que parecen ser rugidos de espantosas fieras, las cuales surgen de entre todos el innumerable conjunto de arbustos y arboles; los centuriones no comprenden el porque de los rugidos de aquellas misteriosas bestias y aunque intentan retroceder mas, el panico que se apodera de ellos literalmente los paraliza.

Pero repentinamente, algo mas terrorifico se manifiesta: los rugidos de las bestias ceden por unos segundos para dar paso ¡a una inmensa luz que parece haber surgido de la nada!; y en medio de aquella luminosidad surge una gigantesca silueta humana… al momento, la luz que rodea tal figura desaparece, dejando a la silueta en medio de la oscuridad.

Pero al momento, aquella figura comienza a moverse tranquilamente en direccion a los soldados centuriones y una voz que surge de ese ser, les expresa en tono amenazante:

"¡Je… eso no ser asi!, la gran Belona no tiene la necesidad de manchar sus sagradas manos con la sangre de ratas cobardes como ustedes… ¡de eso yo mismo me encargare, ja, ja, ja!".

Al terminar de escuchar esto, los centuriones no pueden ocultar el enorme temor que los invade, pues entienden que ese extraño individuo esta ahí para eliminarlos… asi que, al instante uno de ellos exclama con desesperación:

"¡Rapido, huyan!"…

E instantáneamente, los centuriones emprenden la huida en distintas direcciones.

Pero aquel misterioso individuo, con toda tranquilidad, no duda en expresar:

"¡Escapar es inútil, ahora mismo moriran!... ¡EMBOSCADA DE LAS BESTIAS!"- y al momento que manifiesta su cosmos, ¡de su ser parecen surgir siluetas de fieras salvajes, las cuales a gran velocidad se abalanzan contra aquellos hombres!...

"¡No… agghh!"- grita uno de ellos, cuando es alcanzado por uno de esos "monstruos".

"¡Ayuda… argghh!"- al momento, aquel otro tambien es alcanzado por otra "bestia", que al instante lo desgarra.

Y asi, uno a uno de esos soldados centuriones caian victimas de las garras y colmillos de esas infernales bestias… en menos de media hora yacian cuerpos humanos por doquier, destrozados y sin vida; aunque curiosamente, solo uno, el ex-lider de aquellos desafortunados hombres, quedaba todavía con vida.

Pero su "suerte" no duraria mucho… pues aquella "bestia", la cual tenia forma de un deforme leon de ojos rojos, estaba frente a el sin quitarle ni un momento su horrenda mirada de encima; el hombre aterrorizado, intenta retroceder arrastarandose hacia atrás, pero es inútil… ningun intento le ayudara a escapar de su horrendo destino.

"¡¿Pe… pero… porque?!"- interroga aquel hombre a la "bestia", totalmente aterrorizado.

A lo cual, una voz surge de tal "monstruo" y le responde:

"¡¿Por qué tienen que morir?... es sencillo… ¡nuestra diosa no tolera que inmundos cobardes como ustedes continuen con vida!, ¡hasta nunca!"- y alzando una de sus patas delanteras, la "bestia" descarga sobre su victima, su poderosa garra; el hombre, de manera instantanea, cae muerto.

Al contemplar a su ultima victima ya sin vida, la "bestia" increíblemente se transforma hasta adquirir de nuevo su forma humana, y sonriendo de manera complaciente expresa con cinismo:

"¡Je, basura como ustedes, no merecia siquiera llamarse soldados de la gran Belona, ja, ja, ja!"- y en medio de aquella oscuridad, su silueta comienza a moverse en direccion al santuario de la diosa romana.

De vuelta al recinto principal:

Cuando ambas terminan de observar esto, Belona y Athena muestran reacciones totalmente opuestas: mientras la diosa de la guerra comienza a reir de un modo muy cruel, Saori muestra desconcierto y tristeza ante tan lamentable acontecimiento. 

Dirigiendose a su cautiva enemiga, Belona no duda en expresarle:

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ¿Qué te parecio eso, "querida" Athena?... todos los que me siguen y estan a mi servicio, son guerreros muy fuertes!; y si como aquel sirviente mio acabo con sus extraordinarios poderes a esas basuras indignas de llamarse "mis soldados" , ¡no dudes que igual suerte les hara correr a cualquiera de tus detestables santos que osen retarlo, ja, ja ,ja!".

Sin embargo Saori, pese a continuar sufriendo todo el dolor que le provoca su tormento, no duda en contestarle: 

"¡En verdad... no puedo creer… el grado de crueldad… que posees!... ¡eres capaz de… incluso… quitarle la vida a quienes… te sirven fielmente!".

A lo que Belona, con evidente enfado, le expresa:

"¡Bagh, tonterias!; esto tan solo es cuestion de selección natural … ¡el mas fuerte sobrevive y los mas debiles sucumben!. Y como esas basuras demostraron ser debiles, ¡no merecian seguir llamandose "centuriones" a mi servicio y debian morir por esa estupida debilidad suya!. Incluso, si no fuera por tu propia debilidad, Athena, yo no estaria a punto de convertirme en la deidad mas poderosa de este mundo… ¡ahora, entiendes porque tu absurda compasión no tiene la menor cabidad en este momento, ja ,ja, ja!".

Saori ha quedado enmudecida ante aquella fria declaracion por parte de Belona, aunque cree que en parte, tiene razon con respecto a lo dicho acerca de ella misma; aunque en su interior reza porque los caballeros en ningun momento desistan en su esfuerzo por triunfar ante la amenaza que representan Belona y sus seguidores… aun sin importar cual sea la suerte que al final, ella tenga.

Exterior del "Fanum" del sur:

El primero en llegar a uno de los 4 templos menores es el Dragon Shiryu. El observa el acceso de esta construccion, donde al frente se encuentra una estatua de un soldado romano mirando hacia atrás y sosteniendo un hacha. Pese a ello, Shiryu decide no perder mas el tiempo y accede pronto al templo custodiado por el fanatici del sur. 

Ya en el interior, Shiryu avanza entre una infinidad de columnas; camina de modo muy cauteloso, como una forma de prevenir cualquier sorpresivo ataque. Sin embargo, conforme transita por ese lugar, Shiryu se extraña de no percibir el menor indicio de cosmo- energia, por lo cual se pregunta si acaso ese sitio esta vacio, si no hay nadie custodiando aquel "Fanum"... pero en eso, el observa algo sorprendente a distancia: ¡ una luz que surge de la nada y que poco a poco aumenta de tamaño!, Shiryu sorprendido, se pregunta que sera aquello, pero de pronto comienza a percibir al mismo tiempo un cosmo agresivo, por lo cual se da cuenta de lo que ocurre;: en eso, ¡aquella luz se transforma en una enorme llamarada, la cual se dirige hacia el!. Shiryu se muestra sorprendido, pero no pierde tiempo y mientras se cubre con su escudo, enciende también su cosmos… y al momento de que la enorme llamarada lo golpea, en un principio el escudo de Shiryu logra contener el avance de las llamas, mientras que su cosmo-energia repele hacia los lados aquel fuego…sin embargo, entre mas se incrementa aquella masa flamígera, el caballero del Dragon experimenta un efecto contra-producente:

("¡Aggh!, ¡las llamas… sobrecalientan el metal del escudo y guante dse mi armadura!... ¡ughh!")- hasta llegar a un punto en que comienza a sentir como el grado de calor de aquellas llamas provoca que el metal de su armadura ence4ndido al rojo vivo, le termine haciendo horribles quemaduras debajo de este… pero en un ultimo esfuerzo, Shiryu incrementa mas su cosmo-energia hasta que finalmente, ¡detiene por completo las llamas, disolviéndolas en el aire!:

"¡Aggh!"- exclama con dolor, mientras se quita del brazo derecho su escudo y el guante, observando horribles quemaduras de segundo grado en su piel.

Mostrandose indiferente a ello, una silueta avanza hacia el… se trata del fanatici del sur, quien con total descaro le expresa:

"¡¿Qué te pareció eso, caballero de Athena?. En verdad tu fuerza es sorprendente, pues pudiste salvarte de que tu brazo estuviera a punto de ser rostizado, ja, ja, ja!"…

"¡Esto es algo que no importa, pues cualquier herida en combate solo me ha fortalecido aun mas!... pero dime, ¿quién demonios eres tu?"- le interroga Shiryu, mirando con coraje a aquel guerrero fanatici de cabello y armadura negra.

A lo cual, el le responde:

"¡Yo soy Adriaccus, el fanatici del punto sur y leal guerrero de la gran Belona!... y por lo que puedo suponer, tu debes ser el Dragon Shiryu, ¿no es asi?"…

"¡Asi es!"- le responde afirmativamente- ¡Y por lo que se, tu fuiste uno de los que se enfrento sin éxito a fénix… ¿o me equivoco?". 

A lo que Adriaccus , un poco molesto, le responde:

"¡Si!, ese maldito Fénix fue muy afortunado por salvarse de que mi compañero y yo terminaramos por aniquilarlo… ¡aunque con respecto a ti, te puedo asegurar que no correras con la misma suerte!".

"¡Aun no es momento de que afirmes tu victoria sobre mi… porque yo tambien luchare con todas mis fuerzas, por Athena y mis amigos!"- le expresa con firmeza, preparandose para enfrentarlo.

Al cual, Adriaccus, con una sonrisa a medias, les contesta:

"¡En verdad, admiro tu valor y determinación… o mejor dicho, tu terquedad, ja, ja ,ja!; de acuerdo… incluso te dare la oportunidad de que vuelvas a colocar aquella protección de tu armadura (el escudo) en su lugar,¡ porque buena falta te hara contra mi enorme poder, ja ,aj ,ja!"… 

Shiryu prefiere no responderle, pero aprovechando aquella oportunidad, toma de nuevo el guante de su armadura junto con su escudo y se lo coloca nuevamente en el brazo derecho. Cuando ya estan listos, no duda en expresarle a Adriaccus:

"¡Bien, estoy listo para enfrentarme a ti, Fanatici!"…

"¡De acuerdo, espero qué ya estes preparado para resistir ante mi fuerza!, ¡iniciemos ahora mismo este combate, Dragon Shiryu!"- le responde Adriaccus, al mismo tiempo que empuña su hacha dorada en la mano derecha, alistandose para dar inicio a la contienda.

Ambos contricantes se miran de manera directa, atentos a cualquier movimento por parte de cada uno; en eso, ambos manifiestan su cosmo-energia, las cuales, cada segundo que transcurre se incrementan y vibran a niveles extraoridinarios. Al momento ambos deciden no esperar mas y a una sorprendente velocidad, ¡los 2 se abalanzan al mismo tiempo!; cuando ambos chocan entre si, lo siguiente es un intenso y muy poderoso duelo de patadas y golpes, en el que tanto Shiryu como el fanatici Adriaccus demuestran todo su potencial, sin que por el momento ninguno tenga ventaja. 

Escalinatas del "Fanum" del este:

Seiya, Marin y Shaina corren a traves de las escalera que conducen al templo del este... y al observar que al frente, ya estan a punto de llegar a tal recinto, Marin le expresa a su discipulo:

"¡Al parecer debemos atravesar por aquella construccion, si queremos llegar hasta donde se encuentra Belona!".

Seiya le responde:

"¡Asi es!, tal vez nos encontremos ahí con algun adversario… ¡pero eso no me importa, ya que por Athena… y por toda la humanidad, estoy dispuesto a luchar contra lo que sea y contra quien sea!".

Cuando escucha esto de los labios de Seiya, Shaina no puede evitar sentirse algo triste por tal declaracion; pues a pesar de que, durante el enfrentamiento contra Poseidon, ella logro confesarle a Pegaso sus sentimientos hacia el… sabe muy bien que Seiya solo tiene ojos para Saori. Por lo tanto y sin que nadie lo note por tener cubierto el rostro con su mascara, de los ojos de Shaina comienzan a brotar amargas lagrimas; pero debido a su mentalidad guerrera, la amazona sabe que en esos momentos es mas importante su deber que sus emociones, por lo tanto decide ignorar por el momento aquello.

Justo en ese ese momento, los tres llegan al frente del "Fanum". Observan atentos hacia el acceso del templo, como una forma de excerciorarse si hay alguna presencia oculta… en eso, Marín logra percibir algo, una leve cosmo-energia que por una extraña razon se le hace muy familiar. A pesar de la extrañeza que esto le provoca, decide no decirles nada de esto a sus acompañantes y unicamente se limita a interrogar a Pegaso:

"¡Dime Seiya, ¿dices que este templo no cuenta con ningun guardian, pues uno de esos tales fanaticis fue derrotado por ustedes?".

A lo que Seiya le responde:

"¡Asi es!, tal como les he contado mientras veniamos hacia aca, fui yo el que logro vencer a ese tal Cayo cuando el y sus otros compañeros invadieron la mansión de Saori… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?".

"Percibo una cosmo-energia desde el interior de esta construccion… y ya que este tal Cayo seria el guardian de este lugar, el templo deberia estar vacio"- le responde Marín, sin dejar de observar a la entrada del "Fanum".

A lo que Seiya, un poco extrañado, pero sin perder su entusiasmo le expresa:

"¡No importa que haya algun otro guerrero esperandonos aquí, como dije hace un momento, eso no nos va a detener!, ¡si es necesario, lucharemos contra el hasta ganar!".

"¡Por lo tanto, no debemos perder mas el tiempo... sigamos adelante!"- expresa Shaina, dando un paso al frente. Los otros dos asienten y al momento, acceden al interior del "Fanum".

Ya ahí, Seiya y las 2 amazonas transitan cautelosamente entre aquellas columnas… al principio, se sienten extrañados de no volver a percibir algun indicio de cosmo-energia; pero de repente, cuando los tres observaban hacia distintos rincones, Marin se percata de algo y al voltear su vista hacia el frente del pasillo que se dirige a la salida del "Fanum":

Marín- "¡Seiya, Shaina, cuidado!"...

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Marín se lanza sobre ellos y los 3 caen a un lado, ¡justo en el momento que un enorme haz de luz pasa junto a ellos, estando a punto de golpearlos!... y cuando los tres yacen en el piso, ¡en ese instante, se produce una gran y estruendosa explosion!.

Cuando aquella explosion finaliza, los tres miran pasmados hacia donde solo quedan los restos de aquel estallido; en eso, Seiya le pregunta a sus otras 2 compañeras:

"¡Marin, Shaina… ¿se encuentran bien?...!"

A lo cual Marin, al mismo tiempo que se pone nuevamente de pie, le responde:

"Si, Seiya… ¡aunque es mejor que se preparen, pues el verdadero peligro esta justo de donde provino ese terrorifico ataque!".

"¡¿Qué?!"- expresa Seiya… al mismo tiempo que el y Shaina tambien se ponen de pie. Y cuando observan hacia el frente, hacia el punto de donde surgio ese sorpresivo ataque… lo que observan es una silueta que en medio de la oscuridad, permanece estatica y con el brazo derecho levantado. Seiya y las dos amazonas la observan pasmados durante unos segundos, atentos a cualquiera de sus movimientos… sin embargo, aquella figura decide en ese momento romper el silencio y se dirige a ellos con tono de voz femenino:

"¡Jhum, vaya!, ¡sabia que no podia esperar destruir de una buena vez a los santos de Athena, tan solo con ese ataque; sin embargo, ese fue tan solo un anticipo de mi enorme poder, con el cual les otorgare una muerte muy dolorosa, ja, ja ,ja!"…

Al escuchar esto, aunque no pueden evitar mostrarse sorprendidos, Seiya no duda en expresarle a su misteriosa adversaria:

"Escucha… no tengo la menor idea de quien seas y por lo que puedo ver, tu tampoco nos conoces; ¡porque ignoras que nosotros, los leales caballeros de la diosa Athena, hemos salido triunfantes de infinidad de batallas, en las que ni el poder mismo de los dioses ha sido suficiente para vencernos!". 

Al escuchar esto por parte de Seiya, aquella enigmatica mujer comienza a reir por unos segundos, ante la extrañeza de los guerreros de Athena… hasta que dejando de reir, les expresa: 

"¡Ja, ja ,ja!, ¡muchacho ingenuo!... contrario a lo que tu crees, te sorprenderia saber cuan bien los conozco a todos ustedes, las miserables ratas del santuario… ¿y sabes porque?, porque al igual que ustedes…"

Mientras ella continuaba hablando, Marin tiene su mente sumida en la incertidumbre, pues al escuchar esa voz, en su interior se pregunta:

("¡Su voz!, ¡ese tono de voz!... ¡no puede ser… ¿o acaso, en verdad sera quien yo creo?!...").

Y al momento que aquella figura avanza lentamente hacia ellos… finalmente abandona las sombras para revelarse por completo, al mismo tiempo que termina por declarar:

"¡Yo tambien alguna vez, estuve al servicio de esa maldita Athena!".

Los tres han quedado totalmente sorprendidos, sin poder dar credito a lo que observan en ella:

Shaina- "¡Increíble!"…

Seiya- "¡Es… otra amazona!"...

Pero quien mas ha quedado estupefacta es Marin, la cual después de unos segundos de no poder expresar palabra alguna, expresa totalmente sorprendida: 

"¡No… no puede ser!...¿es usted… maestra?..."

A lo cual aquella guerrera amazona, alta, de cabello largo, lacio, casi en su totalidad negro excepto por unas lineas al frente de su rostro teñidas de color rojo opaco, piel clara, cuyo rostro esta cubierto con una mascara plateada con lineas negras simulando llamas dibujadas alrededor de sus ojos y que porta una armadura gris, la cual combina con su atuendo mezclado entre colores rojo y negro y con una larga cinta azul que rodea su cintura, le responde a la caballero femenino de Aguila:

"¡Asi es, Marin!... yo soy quien estuvo a cargo de entrenar, tanto a otras amazonas como a ti, mi discipula predilecta, para que pudieran convertirse en guerreras muy fuertes… soy yo, PRISCILA de la constelación Ara, la mas poderosa amazona!".

Interior del "Fanum" del sur:

El duelo entre Shiryu y Adriaccus aun continuaba en su apogeo. Shiryu contra-ataca al fanatici con una serie de golpes rapidos y certeros, pero Adriaccus lo esquiva muy bien. Adriaccus intenta derribarlo con una potente patada, pero Shiryu lo evita a tiempo.

Al momento que ambos se separan a cierta distancia, Shiryu no duda en expresarle a su contrincante: 

"¡En verdad, debo reconocer que eres muy bueno para el combate, Adriaccus!".

A lo cual Adriaccus tambien le responde con entusiasmo:

"¡Gracias, lo mismo expreso de ti, Dragon Shiryu!... ¡es una pena que estes luchando del lado equivocado!".

Shiryu, desconcertado por eso le interroga:

"¡No entiendo… a que te refieres con ello?!".

Adriaccus le explica su punto de vista:

"Veras… Athena es una diosa mezquina y corrupta, la cual no hace otra cosa mas que vivir en constantes conflictos; por ella, el mundo vive en continuo caos y no he visto hasta ahora, que ella haya logrado dar fin a todo ese mal. Belona, en cambio, es quien intenta imponer un nuevo orden en el mundo y por ello, tiene que inmolar a Athena... ¡solo con su sacrificio, nada nos impedira que la paz y la armonía reinen en el nuevo imperio romano universal!".

A lo cual Shiryu, incredulo ante esas palabras, no duda en refutar: 

"¡Eso es mentira!, ¡Athena es quien busca la paz y la armonia y si ella y nosotros hemos luchado, es por detener la amenaza de otras deidades sobre este mundo, como lo logramos ante la calamidad que provoco Poseidon!... ¡es tu diosa Belona, quien solo busca obtener el dominio sobre la humanidad!, y no le importa si pone en riesgo a otras personas, como cuando aparecio en Tokio en el momento que tus compañeros nos atacaron, provocando…"

"¡Silencio!"- le interrumpe Adriaccus, dispuesto a no seguir escuchandolo- "¡No me interesa seguir escuchando tus tonterias!; de cualquier forma, ¡tu ya no estaras en este mundo para presenciar el autentico resultado de nuestra lucha, porque ahora mismo acabare contigo!".

A lo que Shiryu, preparandose para continuar con el enfrentamiento, le expresa:

"Bien, ya que es muy difícil abrirte los ojos a la verdad… ¡continuemos con nuestro combate, Adriaccus!".

Ambos contricantes se miran fijamente, adoptando posiciones de combate… en eso los 2 vuelven a encender sus respectivos cosmos y en menos de un parpadeo, los 2 se lanzan un contra el otro. Por un momento, Adriaccus trata de decapitar a Shiryu con su hacha moviendo el brazo a increíble velocidad, pero el lo esquiva hábilmente. Shiryu trata de aplicarle también veloces golpes , pero el fanatici tambien los esquiva; en eso, Adriaccus alza su hacha e intenta descargarla sobre Shiryu, pero este lo esquiva dando un agil salto hacia atrás y causando que el hacha de Adriaccus unicamente se estrelle contra el suelo, lo cual sin embargo, ¡provoca un fuerte estallido que quiebra buena parte del piso!.

Shiryu esta algo sorprendido por esto, pero no pierde el tiempo y elevando su cosmos, lanza contra el fanatici su ataque principal:

"¡La furia del Dragon!".

El ataque de Shiryu se dirige a una sorprendente velocidad contra Adriaccus, quien al mirar esto, queda impresionado… pero de pronto: 

Adriaccus- "¡Muro de fuego!"...

¡Al instante, una gran pared formada por llamas se alza hasta alcanzar el techo y repele el ataque de Shiryu!:  
"¡Agghh!!"…

La fuerza con que es expulsado es tan poderosa que lo avienta varios metros hacia atrás. Y cuando termina por caer, intenta levantarse de nuevo, pese a tener varias heridas provocadas por el fuego en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

En eso, observa algo sorprendente: las llamas que forman el muro, instantáneamente son disueltas gracias a la fuerza de un viento que sopla hacia los lados. Y cuando esto concluye, los siguiente que mira es a Adriaccus, quien poniendo a la altura de su rostro su hacha sostenida con ambas manos, la cual brilla con luz propia, al mismo tiempo que su cosmos se manifiesta a un nivel muy elevado; en ese momento, le expresa: 

"¡Bien Dragon Shiryu, preparate para perecer por medio de mis llamas sagradas!... ¡LLUVIA DE LENGUAS DE FUEGO!". 

En ese instante, ¡un enorme haz de luz destella sobre el hacha, hasta que finalmente estalla en forma de enormes lenguas de fuego!, las cuales, son infinidad de ellas que se expanden por todas partes y se dirigen a una sorpresiva velocidad hacia Shiryu. El caballero del Dragon, no puede evitar sentir la desesperación que le provoca, el mirar que esta a punto de ser golpeado por esas infernales lenguas flamigeras.

Notas de autor:

Ara- constelación del altar:

De acuerdo con la mitologia griega, este era el altar donde Zeus quemo incienso para celebrar la victoria de los dioses sobre los Titanes.

¡Hola a todos!, es un gusto volver a publicar algo nuevo de este, mi fic de SS, después de un buen rato de no publicar nada nuevo (¡Ya era hora!!!...).

Por cierto, ¡al fin se ha revelado la identidad de esta amazona!... espero que les parezca excelente mi personaje Priscila de Ara, la cual tambien pongo aquí como ni mas menos que la maestra de Marin (mas no de Shaina, ella la entreno otra persona). Pues como en a serie original no se le da mucha relevancia a las amazonas (con excepción de las de Aguila y Ophiux), no quise perder la oportunidad de introducir a una mas que a partir de este momento, toma un papel muy relevante en la historia. Para el sig.  
capitulo, conoceran mas sobre ella, además de verla en acción.

Con respecto al otro, al que se despacho a los pobres centuriones, se revelara para el sig. cap. Espero les haya gustado este cap.8, el cual ya incluyó un poco mas de accion y otros detalles que lo hacen mas interesante (como el hecho de que Adriaccus y Titus hayan resultado carnales, ademas de la manera de pensar de c/u)… en el sig. se incluira mas accion y mas sorpresas; nada mas que les pido que tengan un poco mas de paciencia, pues ahora que carezco de Pc, no es tan facil primero realizar el cap. a lapiz y después pasarlo a otra Pc de propiedad publica… ¡pero al fin y al cabo, se los agradecere muchisimo!.

¡NOS VEMOS!.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9: "Confrontación extrema".

"T.B", Fanum del sur:

Desde el exterior del templo del sur, se puede ver como un enorme resplandor dorado cubre todo el interior de aquel sitio. Pero lo que se observa de manera directa dentro del Fanum, es una de las escenas mas aterradoras:

"¡Aaghh!!!"- una silueta humana es empujada hacia atrás por causa de poderosas lenguas de fuego, las cuales lo golpean como si de balas de cañon se trataran; hasta que finalmente, se estrella contra una columna y cae al suelo casi moribundo.

Después de ejecutar su mortifero ataque contra el Dragon Shiryu, Adriaccus se acerca lentamente dispuesto a rematar a su contrincante. Cree que después de haber recibido un ataque de tal magnitud, al caballero de Athena le sera prácticamente imposible levantarse… pero para su sorpresa, ¡Shiryu intenta, poco a poco, ponerse de pie!; son notorias las horrendas heridas y quemaduras casi de tercer grado que hay por varias partes de su cuerpo… pero muy en su interior, sabe que ni eso lo detendra.

Adriaccus, entre estupefacto y admirado, simula expresando con aparente sarcasmo:

"¡Vaya, Dragon Shiryu, ni el mas poderoso de mis ataques es suficiente para hacerte pedazos!... dime, ¿Por qué no te ahorras tanto sufrimiento, dejando que te aniquile de una buena vez, con el filo de mi hacha dorada?".

Alo cual Shiryu, pese a resentir el fuerte dolor que le casuan esas heridas, no duda en responderle con total firmeza:

"¡No creas… que me dare por… vencido tan fácilmente!... ¡yo jure luchar por Athena… y por la humanidad… y si por ello debo… dar mi vida… lo hare… sin importar todo el sufrimiento que tenga que padecer!"- y en ese momento, no tan solo ha logrado ponerse nuevamente de pie, sino que también vuelve a encender su cosmos, dispuesto a continuar la contienda.

Adriaccus ante esto, tambien se prepara para continuar con el combate… pero en su interior se pregunta: ¿acaso Shiryu dira la verdad?... no le parece un simple y mezquino caballero que solo siguiera a Athena por interes. Cualquier otro ante un oponente mucho mas poderoso, se hubiera dado por vencido y hubiera escapado… pero ese no era el caso de Shiryu, habia demasiado valor fluyendo de su interior; por lo cual se pregunta que todo lo que le ha dicho Belona sobre Athena y sus santos, tal vez no sea la verdad total.

Interior del Fanum del este:

Mientras tanto, después de haber logrado acceder al templo menor que debia haber sido vigilado por el finado guerrero fanatici Cayo… Seiya, Marin y Shaina se encuentran repentinamente con un nuevo adversario; pero su sorpresa aumenta al descubrir que su contrincante no solo es de sexo femenino… sino que trata de una guerrera que en otro tiempo, estuvo vinculada a Athena y el santuario, que por razones desconocidas, habia desaparecido misteriosamente y ahora, reaparecia como enemiga de la diosa y sus caballeros… ademas de revelarse tambien como maestra de Marin y como una de la amazonas mas poderosas que se hayan conocido en el santuario. Su nombre es Priscila, de la constelación del Altar.

Después de escuchar tan sorprendente revelacion, Seiya aun incredulo, se dirige a su maestra para interrogarle:

"¡Marin… ¿es cierto lo que dice esta mujer, ella tambien era una guerrera amazona al servicio del santuario… ademas de ser tu supuesta maestra?!".

Marin, quien aparentemente no puede salir aun de la sorpresa, le responde a su discípulo:

"¡Asi es!... ella, quien en el pasado era conocida como una de las guerreras amazonas mas fuertes que hayan existido en el santuario, tambien fue mi maestra. Se dice que fue una de las caballeros femeninos que mas enemigos ha logrado vencer… ademas de existir rumores alrededor suyo que la señalaban como una guerrera con mas posibilidad de alcanzar y vislumbrar el septimo sentido".

"¡¿Una amazona… que puede desarrollar el séptimo sentido?!"- interroga bastante sorprendido, Seiya.

En eso, Shaina interviene, respondiendole:

"¡Asi es!... yo tambien habia escuchado infinidad de rumores acerca de Priscila de Ara como la unica amazona con la capacidad de desarrollar el septimo sentido; incluso, se decia que su poder podia llegar a igualarse al de los caballeros dorados. Sin embargo, pese a contar con ese privilegio, quienes la conocieron directamente la describian como una guerrera llena de una fortaleza y virtud admirables. Pero un dia desaparecio misteriosamente y por mucho tiempo no hubo nadie que conociera indicio alguno sobre cual habria sido su destino".

A lo que Marin, sin quitarle la vista a esa guerrera llamada Priscila en ningun momento, añade:

"¡Eso era lo que yo tambien solia pensar de ella!... siempre le tuve una admiración y un respeto incondicional. Siempre me senti orgullosa de haber entrenado ajo la tutela de una guerrera que pese a la estricta disciplina que poseia, en el fondo tambien demostraba una calidad humana incomparable. Por eso, yo tambien resenti su misteriosa desaparacion… ¡pero ahora que vuelvo a encontrarla, descubro decepcionada que quien en un tiempo fue la mejor guerrera amazona de Athena, es tan solo el juguete de una deidad maligna como Belona!".

A lo que Priscila, no duda en responderle a su discipula Marin:

"¿Terminaste?... ¡asi que después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a encontrarme con la mejor de mis discipulas, solo para escuchar sus odiosos reproches!; ¡mejor deberias callarte, imbecil!, porque precisamente, ¡fueron esa maldita diosa falsa llamada Athena y el miserable gusano de su patriarca, los culpables de mi desaparicion del santuario!"- termina por revelarles a los tres, al mismo tiempo que cierra los puños con odio intenso.

Al escuchar esto, tanto Marin como los otros 2 no pueden evitar quedarse sorprendidos; en verdad se les hace difícil creer que Athena sea responsable de lo que le haya sucedido a esa amazona. A lo que Marin no duda en cuestionarle: 

"¡Eso es falso!, ignoro cuales hayan sido las tragicas circunstancias de su lamentable desaparición, maestra Priscila… ¡pero no puedo dar credito a las acusaciones que lanza contra la diosa Athena, ella jamas atentaria en contra de…!". 

"¡Silencio!"- le grita la amazona, y de manera amenazante, les advierte- "¡Nada me irrita mas que ver como defiendes a esa maldita diosa!... pero de cualquier manera, ¡mi mision es aniquilar a todas las basuras como ustedes que esten a su servicio!, ¡y tu Marin, no seras la excepcion!".

Después de escuchar esto, la amazona de Aguila ha quedado impactada… en su interior no puede aceptar la idea de que aquella figura amenazante y llena de odio que tiene frente a si, haya sido alguna vez su maestra y una de las mas honorables guerreras amazonas del santuario. Pero como caballero femenino que es ella, Marin no duda en el hecho de tener que enfrentar a Priscila, aun si su batalla sera a muerte. Por lo tanto, al mismo tiempo que se prepara para el inicio de aquella batalla, le expresa con total firmeza:

"¡Bien!... aunque jamas hubiera querido que esto sucediera, ¡si he de enfrentarla hasta lograr su derrota, asi lo hare, maestra Priscila!". 

A lo que Priscila, mientras se prepara tambien para entrar en combate, le responde con sarcasmo:

"¡Muy bien!, veo que pese a todo, posees el valor para enfrentarme... ¡veamos si eres tan fuerte para vencerme; pero no lo creo, ja ,ja, ja!".

En ese momento, Shaina interviene y plantándose frente a la amazona del Altar, le expresa:

"Marin no sera la unica… ¡yo tambien peleare contigo hasta vencerte!".

A lo cual, Priscila le responde:

"¡Vaya, tu debes ser Shaina de Ophiux!... te rescuerdo como otra de las guerreras amazonas que mas prometia en el santuario; pues bien, ¡sera todo un gusto hacerte pedazos a ti tambien!"- al escuchar esto, Shaina no puedo evitar enfurecerse, aunque por el momento prefiere no perder los estribos.

Seiya tampoco se queda atrás y tambien se dirige a Priscila:

"Escucha, por si lo ignoras soy Seiya caballero de Pegaso… yo tuve la suerte de entrenar bajo la tutela de Marin , quien es lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir contigo. Ella posee ese valor y esa lealtad que tu haz perdido; y no estara sola, ¡porque aunque seas mas poderosa, Shaina y yo pelearemos junto con mi maestra hasta obtener la victoria!".

"¡Vaya, ¿asi que el propio alumno de mi discipula osa retarme?!"- le expresa de manera acida la amazona- "Si bien, se que fuiste tu el principal responsable de la caida del miserable Poseidon, ¡ello no significa que ya tengas asegurada la victoria sobre mi!... ¡mi poder es mas grande que el tuyo, puesto que yo fui bendecida con la armadura del sagrado altar!".

"¡Eso ya lo veremos!"- le expresa Seiya, listo para aquel enfrentamiento. 

Decidida a no esperar mas, Priscila le expresa de forma rabiosa:

"¡Basta de tan inútil charla!, ¡preparate para enfrentar tu propia muerte!"- y lanzandose al instante contra Seiya, la amazona comienza a manifestar su poderoso cosmos. El caballero de bronce al principio se muestra sorprendido por ello, pero al instante reacciona rapidamente al ver como Priscila esta a punto de alcanzarlo y la contra-ataca con sus propios golpes. Asi, Seiya y Priscila se lidian a puños y patadas durante algunos minutos y en un principio, ambos se puden mantener al mismo nivel… pero Seiya comienza a notar como poco a poco, la amazona incrementa mas su fuerza, comenzando a imponerse sobre el:

("¡En verdad es fuerte!, ¡jamas imagine encontrarme a alguna guerrera que tuviera un nivel tan alto!")- piensa, mientras idea alguna estrategia para obtener ventaja sobre su contrincante.

Sin embargo, la amazona de Ara incrementa cada vez mas la fuerza de sus golpes, dejando pocas ventajas para Seiya. La velocidad de aquellos golpes chocaban contra su cuerpo con una fuerza descomunal y para el caballero de Pegaso, era inevitable que lo hicieran retroceder poco a poco. Seiya intenta durante un momento oportuno lanzar contra el rostro de su rival su puño derecho cerrado, esperando poder noquearla; pero sorprendentemente, Priscila no solo logra evitar aquel golpe, sino que tomandolo del mismo brazo, lo sujeta para asi poder darle una potente patada con su pierna derecha por la espalda, lo cual causa que sea impulsado varios metros hacia adelante: 

"¡Aaaghh!!!"...

"¡Seiya!"- expresa Shaina con inevitable desesperación.

Mientras un adolorido Seiya intenta lentamente ponerse de pie, Priscila empieza a concentrar su cosmos en su mano derecha, la cual contiene una especie de luminosidad azul, al mismo tiempo que expresa: 

"¡Vamos, eso ni fue nada!...porque ahora mismo, ¡recibiras de mi parte un verdadero golpe fatal!"- y sin dudarlo, ¡Priscila alza su brazo en direccion a Seiya, al mismo tiempo que la luminosidad que sostiene en la palma de la mano aumenta de tamaño!; y justo en ese instante, lo ataca:

"Muere, Pegaso… ¡Destello estelar Alpha Arae!"- la energia de su mano se trasnforma en un haz de luz, el cual sale disparado velozmente en contra de Seiya, quien ya en pie voltea lo mas rapido posible al darse cuenta… pero para su mala suerte aquella energia lo golpea, primero atravesando su cuerpo como si de papel se tratara y finalmente ¡explotando sobre el en medio de una infinidad de destellos azules!:

"¡Aaaaghrrhh!"- terminando por caer muy mal-herido.

Al ver esto, Shaina vuelve a exclamar: 

"¡Seiya, no!"- y no dispuesta a seguir unicamente observando, la amazona decide en ese momento encarar a Priscila: 

"¡Maldita, ahora yo te enfrentare!, ¡pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Seiya!".

"¡Muy bien, es tu turno de sufrir agonia, je , je!"- le advierte la amazona de Ara. 

Reaccionando con coraje, Shaina le responde:

"¡Eso ya lo veremos!... ¡a mi, cobra!"- al momento, Shaina ataca con su tecnica principal; pero Priscila bloquea aquel ataque con agiles movimientos de sus manos. Shaina esta asombrada por ello pero como no hay tiempo para sorpresas, contra-ataca a su rival con una tanda de veloces golpes y patadas. Sin embargo, Priscila tambien atacaba a la par, por lo cual pareceria que no le seria facil obtener la victoria sobre ella.

Sin embargo, Shaina vuelve a incrementar su cosmos y dando un salto hacia arriba vuelve a atacarla con su técnica principal:

"¡El poder de la cobra!"- y justo cuando esta a punto de caer sobre Priscila… de manera sorprendente, ¡la amazona se desplaza a una increíble velocidad!; Shaina, sin dar credito alguno a ello, al momento de aterrizar sobre el suelo, intenta encontrar a su rival. Pero de repente:

"¡Je, sorpresa!"- Priscila aparece detrás suyo y antes de que la amazona de Ophiux pudiera reaccionar, su enemiga coloca su mano derecha a la altura de su espalda y mientras se vuelve a manifestar la luminosidad azul entre sus dedos, exclama- "¡Destello estelar Beta Arae!"…

Aquella luminosidad atraviesa su cuerpo como si se tratara de una corriente de aire y en el momento que brota de su vientre como una enorme flama, ¡el cuerpo de Shaina comienza a elevarse en medio de pequeñas explosiones luminosas!:

"¡Aahh!!"… 

Y cuando aquellas terribles explosiones, Shaina termina por caer al suelo, inconsciente y muy mal-herida.

Ante esto, Priscila rie cinicamente y volteando su mirada a Marin, le expresa:

"¡Ja, ja, ja!... ¿ahora te das cuenta Marin, lo inútil que es retarme?; tanto tu alumno como tu amiga han sucumbido ante 2 de mis ataques de destello estelar, los cuales simbolizan 2 de las 5 estrellas que forman la constelación del altar sagrado donde el poderoso Zeus celebro su victoria contra los impíos Titanes… ¡y al igual que el padre de los dioses, yo tambien celebrare el sacrificio que la gran Belona esta a punto de realizar sobre la maldita Athena, ofrendando las vidas de ustedes tres!"…

"¡Eso sera algo imposible!"- de pronto se escucha ahí otra voz, y cuando Priscila voltea hacia el frente, exclama desconcertada:

"¡Pero… ¿Cómo es posible… que tu estes de pie aun?!"- a quien se dirige no es otro que Seiya, el cual ha logrado levantarse nuevamente. El le responde con total firmeza:

"¡Todavía no es tiempo de que caiga… dame tu fuerza, Pegaso!"- e instantáneamente, lanza sobre ella su ataque de meteoros. Priscila reacciona bloqueando aquellos meteoros con la sorprendente velocidad de sus manos; pero poco a poco, los meteoros se van haciendo mas poderosos, al grado de empujarla lentamente y sentir que estos empiezan a lastimarla:

("¡Ahh!... ¡su tecnica se hace cada vez mas poderosa!... ¡debo detenerla de una vez o terminará por derribarme!")…

Y elevando su cosmos a un nivel muy alto, la amazona de Ara concentra en su mano derecha toda su energia y la extiende de un lado a otro, creando un poderoso destello que disuelve los poderosos meteoros que Seiya lanza en su contra. Sorprendido, Seiya suspende al instante su ataque y le expresa:

"¡Si bien, debo reconocer que era una buena adversaria… no me detendre hasta lograr vencerte!".

"¡Adelante… pero quien terminara por perder la vida, seras tu!"- le responde de manera amenazante.

Seiya, sin el menor titubeo, se lanza en s contra:

"¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Shaina!"- y cuando ya esta a punto de alcanzarla… algo lo obliga a detenerse bruscamente:

"¡Marin!, ¿porque?"… 

Precisamente, la amazona de Aguila se habia interpuesto entre el y Priscila, suspendiendo de manera momentanea aquel enfrentamiento.

Recinto principal del "Templum Bellonae":

Mientras tanto, en el templo principal de Belona, la diosa de la guerra ha percibido como los caballeros de bronce y sus aliadas han logrado acceder a su santuario, lo cual a irrita bastante. En cuanto a Saori, ella continuaba bajo el tormento infligido por el poder del littorio dorado que a cada minuto, absorbía de su interior su poderoso cosmos.

Sin mostrar el menor signo de compasión hacia su cautiva enemiga, Belona voltea su vista hacia ella y expresa con enojo:

"¡Malditas basuras!... tal vez tus miserables santos hayan logrado infiltrarse en mi santuario. Pero ello no les garantizara ninguna victoria; en cada uno de los "fanum" menores, encontraran la muerte a manos de mis fieles sirvientes… ¡y cuando llegue la medianoche, tu tambien habras dejado de existir y tu poder divino sera un instrumento que usare para establecer mi reinado, ja, ja, ja!". 

Al notar en el rostro de Saori una mirada llena de profunda tristeza, con total cinismo le pregunta:

"¡¿Qué, acaso vale la pena que continues llorando y lamentando tu patetica suerte, Athena?!.

A lo que Saori, pese al sufrimiento que experimenta, le da la siguiente respuesta:

"No… es por ti, por quien mas lo lamento…"

Al escuchar esta sorprendente respuesta, Belona con furia incontenible, aprieta sus puños mientras le interroga:

"¡Maldita, ¿pero como te atreves a decir semejante barbaridad?...!".

Pese a las pocas fuerza que le quedan, Saori comienza a explicarle:

"Pese a lo que aparentas… tu no haces esto so… solo por acabar conmigo… se que en… realidad, el littorio… encierra un poder oculto ajeno… al tuyo; le temes… a ese poder y por… ello, recurres al recurso de sacrificar mi vida. Solo con ello… puedes asegurarte de tener… bajo tu control… a ese poder; porque de lo contrario… si todo no resulta como lo haz planeado… ¡tu misma podrias terminar… siendo destruida por el!..."

Cuando acaba de escuchar esto, la diosa maligna comienza a sentir incertidumbre. Al parecer Saori ya sabia lo que verdaderamente se oculta tras el littorio y el porque de que ella tuviera que cargar con la maldición de convertirse en victima para sacrificio. Por lo tanto, sin poder contenerse le grita furiosa:

"¡Calla, miserable estupida!, ¡tu no estas en condiciones de decir tan absurdos disparates!".

Pese a ello, Saori lejos de amedrentarse, no dejaba de observarla de la misma manera… como una forma de demostrar lo segura que estaba de su polemica declaración.

Belona en ese momento, voltea a un lado… y mientras un sudor frio le recorre el rostro, piensa: 

("¡Esta maldita Athena!, ¡ella sabe el siniestro secreto del littorio!... ¡sabia que no seria algo bueno que ella pudiera "ver" lo que hay oculto en este!. De cualquier manera, le seria muy difícil hallar algun secreto que pudiera ayudarle a librarse de su poder, ¡je, je!")- y fijando su vista en el littorio, sonrie de modo siniestro, mientras continua pensando- ("¡Hace mucho tiempo, logre sobre-ponerme sobre esos malditos!; pero aqunque ahora el sello del littorio este a punto de perder su efectividad, de cualquier manera… ¡con el sacrificio de Athena, los sellare para siempre y con su poder, podria dominar al mismo universo!").

Fanum del este:

Después de haber sido noqueado por el inmenso poder de la amazona del Altar, Sella ha vuelto a levantarse y después de ver como aquella guerrera tambien noqueo a Shaina, intenta con todas sus fuerzas lograr su derrota… pero inesperadamente, Marin interviene en aquella batalla, interponiendose en medio de ambos.

Totalmente extrañado, Seiya le interroga a su maestra:

"¡Marin!, dime ¿Por qué te interpones en medio de este combate?"… 

Sin embargo, durante unos segundos no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la amazona de Aguila, para desconcierto de Seiya. Priscila, quien tambien estaba sorprendida, hace la siguiente declaracion extraña:

"¡Vaya Marin, pese a todo sigues siendo una fiel discipula, je ,je!... me sorprende que hayas decidido traicionar a tu propio discipulo, impidiendo que me atacara; ¡creo que después del todo, haz comenzado a entender que Belona es quien resultara como la única vencedora, ja, ja, ja!".

Pero Marin, volteando la mirada hacia la de quien fuera su maestra, le responde con frialdad:

"¡Sera mejor… que calles tu sucia boca, pues esto no lo hice por ti!". 

"¡¿Qué?!"- pregunta irritada la amazona de Ara.

Y dirigiendose ahora a Seiya, Marin le indica: 

"¡Seiya, dirigete a donde se encuentra inconsciente Shaina, trata de re-animalra y una vez que lo logres, salgan de aquí!... sere yo ahora, quien me enfrente a esta miserable traidora".

"¡Pero, Marin…!"- trata de interrogarle Seiya, dudoso.

"¡Noes momento de titubear, haz lo que te ordeno y vayanse de aquí!"- le ordena de modo muy estricto- "Recuerda que lo importante es salvar a Athena y los tres ni podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar; asi que haz lo que te digo".

Si bien al principio Seiya intenta cuestionar a su maestra… al final, asiente:  
"¡De acuerdo!".

Y dirigiendose a donde Shaina se encuentras aun inconsciente, intenta re-animarla:

"¡Shaina, recupera la conciencia, por favor!"…

Para fortuna de Pegaso, la amazona de Ophiux comienza a volver en si. Y mientras se pone la mano derecha sobre su frente, al ver a Seiya le interroga:

"¡Seiya!... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio?".

"¡Esa tal Priscila te dejo inconsciente y muy mal-herida!; pero ahora que afortunadamente haz vuelto en si, debemos irnos de aquí. Marin sera ahora quien se encargara de confrontarla".

"¡Pero Seiya, yo…!"- intenta replicarle la amazona, pues estaba deseosa de continuar el combate con aquella rival.

"¡Shaina, se que deseas continuar enfrentandote a ella!"- le expresa Seiya- "Pero ahora debemos seguir si queremos salvar a Athena. Marin tiene el poder suficiente para resistir ante su adversaria, lo se, y nosotros no debemos perder mas el tiempo… ¡nuestra mision es lo mas importante!".

A lo cual Shaina, pese a todo, reflexiona durante unos breves segundos y asiente:

"¡De acuerdo, sigamos adelante!".

Al momento, Seiya le ayuda a ponerse de pie cuidadosamente y mientras ambos estan a punto de salir, el caballero de bronce se dirige a su maestra y le dice:

"Marin, ¿segura que deseas que dejemos esta batalla en tus manos?..."

A lo que ella, con total seriedad, le responde:

"¡Por supuesto que si, Seiya!... enfrentarme a mi maestra no sera problema… ¡ahora, vayanse!".   
A lo que Seiya, de manera resignada, asiente:

"¡De acuerdo!, lucha con todas tus fuerzas, no dejes que ella te derrote"- y cuando el y Shaina ya estan a punto de partir, voltea nuevamente hacia la amazona de Aguila y termina por expresarle- "¡Por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte… gracias por salvarnos la vida hace unos minutos!"- finalizando con una sonrisa.

Y aunque no fuera evidente por el hecho de portar su mascara, bajo esta Marin tambien sonrie y le responde:

"¡No es nada, Seiya!... ¡pero vamos, no pierdan mas tiempo!".

A lo que Seiya nuevamente asiente y el junto con Shaina, inician su camino rumbo a la salida.

Priscila, quien hasta ese momento habia permanecido quieta, al ver como ellos 2 pasan presurosos a su lado, voltea y expresa con furia:

"¡Para de imbeciles!, ¡si creen que los dejare escapar vivos de aquí, se equivocan!".

Y al momento de encender su cosmos, ella se lanza en contra de ambos… pero Marin se atraviesa y le expresa:

"¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?, ahora yo sere tu unica oponente!".

Con rabia incontenible, Priscila le lanza un puñetazo directo al rostro de la amazona, a lo cual ella por suerte logra esquivar, mientras le grita furiosa:

"¡Maldita seas, pagaras por esta humillación!, ¿Cómo permites que esas 2 ratas huyan?".

A lo cual Marin, mientras adopta posición de combate, le responde:  
"Porque ahora... ¡este combate será unicamente entre nosotras, sera algo personal!; ¡pelearemos a muerte como lo que ambas fuimos alguna vez: maestra y alumna!"- y mientras se enciende su cosmos, le pregunta- "¡¿Aceptas el reto, mi maestra Priscila?!".

A lo cual Priscila, mientras se prepara para combatir, al mismo tiempo que su cosmos se manifiesta, le responde con tono siniestro:

"¡Je, mentiria si te dijera que no acepto tu desafio!".

(CONTINUARA)...

Notas personales: ¡Ahora si, el noveno cap. ya esta aqui!. Como les prometi, vieron en accion a mi amazona Prisicila del Altar; espero y les haya parecido formidable.

Disculpen si este cap. les parecio que tiene poco, pero como ya estaba urgido de publicar, asi lo realice. Pero les prometo que el proximo traera mas.

Bueno, espero que les siga gustando mi historia... y gracias por haberme tenido paciencia!. Para cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, ya saben a donde dirigirse.

¡Nos vemos!.


	10. Chapter 10

El fanatico religioso".

Por Neo-coatl18.

Cap.10: "Carrera contra la muerte".

T.B, Fanum del Oeste:

Ahora que las batallas en el Santuario de Belona han iniciado, para ambos bandos estas no representan mas que una carrera contra el mismo tiempo, en la que cada uno debe agotar hasta el ultimo esfuerzo si se desea vencer a aquel eterno adversario. Claro que el destino, no solo de ellos sino de todo el mundo, dependera de cual bando logre obtener esa difícil victoria.

Por supuesto, no se trataria de algo muy sencillo, pues en esa carrera habria una serie de "obstáculos" que dificultaran cada vez mas la consumación de esa meta. Para ambos bandos, esos "obstáculos" estarian representados por sus respectivos nemesis... los cuales, tampoco serian presa facil, pues todos han logrado fortalecerse a traves del tiempo y gracias a las numerosas batallas en las que no han dudado tener que arriesgar incluso, sus propias vidas. Pero todos confiaban en cada uno y las razones por las que luchaban, al final triunfarían: ya fuera el grupo de Santos al servicio de Athena, los cuels luchaban por mantener la paz y la prosperidad del genero humano… o la orden de guerreros-sacerdotes llamada Fanaticis, los cuales estan la servicio de la diosa Belona, y que junto con sus aliados, pelean unicamente para que la personificación misma de la guerra estableciera su imperio personal sobre las vidas de miles, los cuales vivirian regidos bajo un supuesto: "Orden justo".

Justo en ese momento, Shun de Andrómeda es el siguiente en tratar de alcanzar esa "meta". Al momento logra llegar hasta el frente de aquel templo menor respguardado por el sacerdote Fanatici del punto Oeste, pero pese a tomar las precauciones previas, descubre que su enemigo no se encuentra esperandolo ahí… por lo cual deduce que este seguramente se encuentra en el interior, listo para tomarlo por sorpresa; asi que el debia acceder con la mayor cautela. Tampoco puede evitar el quedarse cuativado con la magnifica belleza que desborda por todas partes de aquella construccion; aunque sabe que no es momento para perder el tiempo en admirar toda esa maravilla arquitectonica y prosigue su peligrosa marcha.

Al acceder, Shun observa precavido hacia todos lados; pero parece que no hubiera ninguna presencia. De cualquier forma, el caballero de Andrómeda sabe que no debe bajar la guardia… de repente, siente venir de frente un ligero viento; a principio, Shun no le da importancia y decide continuar avanzando… pero de repente, la fuerza de aquella corriente de aire aumenta a cada momento, hasta convertirse en un fuerte ventarron que impedia a Shun seguir avanzando mas. Pero cuando el intentaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas para ganarle a esa poderosa corriente de aire, su cadena comienza a tener cierta reaccion:

"¡Mi cadena!, esta moviéndose y señalando hacia el frente… ¡lo cual quiere decir, que esto es efecto del cosmos de…!"- de repente, ¡Shun es atacado en ese instante, al sufrir 2 enormes cortadas en ambos brazos!:

"¡Aaaghh!"…

Al parecer, "algo" en el aire fue lo que le provoco aquellas heridas; sin embargo, no se detiene ahí, pues el cuerpo del caballero de Andrómeda sufre mas heridas de manera inevitable. Shun intenta utilizar su cadena para detener aquel terrible ataque, pero la fuerza del viento se lo impedia casi en su totalidad. Al momento, Shun invoca e intenta incrementar mas su cosmos y justo cuando aquella "fuerza" esta a punto de cortar su cabeza… ¡las cadenas del Caballero de Andrómeda lo rodean, protegiendolo y repeliendo todos esos ataques!.

Y mientras aquello continuaba, de repente… la fuerza del aire comenzaba a aminorar poco a poco, mientras que frente al caballero de bronce de modo sorpresivo, aparecia una silueta humana portando dos hachas, una en cada mano. Al ver que en ese momento cesaron aquellos ataques, Shun tambien se detiene y observa atento a aquella figura, la cual se dirige a el en tono siniestro:

"¡Nos volvemos a ver… Shun de Andrómeda!".

Al escuchar su voz y observar bien su rostro, Shun le responde reconociendolo:

"¡Titus!"…

El sacerdote fanatici del Oeste lo mira de modo amenazante y continua expresandole:

"¡Asi es!... nuevamente volveras a enfrentarte a mi; pero como ahora estas solo, ¡no habra nadie mas en quien puedas apoyarte y por ello, tendras nulas posibilidades de sobrevivir ante mi poder!".

Shun dispuesto a no mostrar temor alguno ante su enemigo, sujeta con fuerza su cadena mientras le responde:

"¡No temo enfrentarte, guerrero fanatici!, aun sin la ayuda de mis amigos, mi fortaleza interior es suficiente para resistir ante tu poder; ¡por eso, no cerder en ningun momento, por ellos y por Athena, hasta que logre vencerte!".

Irritado por estas palabras que reflejan una firmeza inquebrantable, Titus le advierte:

"¡Vaya!, ¿con que deseas insistir, eh?... por culpa de ustedes, llegue a quedar en ridiculo ante la gran Belona; ¡pero ahora, tendre la oportunidad de vengarme, enviandote a ti primero hasta las puertas del Hades, je ,je!".

"¡Eso no te sera tan facil, Titus!"- le responde el caballero de Athena.

"¡Suficiente, pereceras ahora mismo… VIENTO DIVINO!"- al momento, el fanatici lanza su principal ataque contra Shun. Este reacciona al instante:

"¡Cadenas de Andrómeda!"- las cadenas de Shun se dirigen contra el guerrero fanatici; pero al momento que el poderoso viento generado por el poder de las hachas de Titus choca contra ellas, ¡su fuerza es tan grande, que instantáneamente repele las cadenas!; Andrómeda no podia dar credito ante tal hecho:

"¡Oh.no!"…

Sin embargo, lo peor es que aquella corriente tambien iba directo a el y era tal su velocidad, que Shun no tuvo tiempo de protegerse… y al momento, la poderosa corriente lo golpea y lo arrastra varios metros, hasta hacer que se estrelle contra una columna:

"¡Aaghh!!!"…

Al momento que cae al suelo bastante lastimado, Titus se acerca lentamente hacia donde esta el, con una sadica sonrisa en su rostro; y mientras Shun intenta ponerse de pie nuevamente, el fanatici le expresa:

"¡Ja,ja,ja!, ¿el poder de mis hachas sagradas es demasiado para ti y tus cadenas, Andrómeda?... ¡ustedes los caballeros de Athena, por si solos, no son mas que basura!, sin su diosa guardiana y sin armadura de oro que les sirva como una coraza, son tan debiles e indefensos como simples liebres. Pero si no deseas que te haga sufrir mas, ¡con gustos dare fin a tu miserable vida, destrozandote ahora mismo!"- y agitando sus hachas de un lado a otro, exclama- "¡Cortes mortales del viento!".

Cortes luminosos surgen de las hachas de Titus, los cuales se dirigen a un desprevenido Andrómeda, quien mira con desesperación como esta a punto de ser cortado su cuerpo.

Parte trasera-exterior del Fanum del Este:

Mientras tanto, observamos a Seiya y Shaina salir del templo del Este y dirigirse lo mas rapido posible por el sendero que los llevara hasta el "Templum Bellonae", el recinto principal de la diosa de la guerra.

De pronto, Seiya percibe algo en su cosmos que lo hace detenerse por unos segundos:

("¡Shun!... parece que esta enfreando un difícil desafio; solo espero que tanto el como Shiryu e Hyoga puedan salir victoriosos en sus batallas, al igual que Marin contra esa guerrera amazona!")- reflexiona, al mismo tiempo que voltea su vista hacia el fanum del este, al sentir los cosmos de ambas amazonas enfrentarse entre si.

Al notar esto, Shaina voltea a verlo y le interroga:

"Seiya, ¿Por qué te detienes?... ¡tenemos que continuar!; por Marin no te preocupes, ella podra ganarle a esa miserable Priscila".

Seiya voltea su vista hacia Shaina con un gesto de aparente incertidumbre… hasta que recuperando la confianza, le responde:

"¡Es cierto… tienes razon!, continuemos".

La amazona asiente y los dos deciden continuar su marcha; pero justo cuando intentaban reanudar de manera presurosa su andar,algo lo obliga a dentenerse nuevamente:

"¡Marin… ¿que es lo que…?"- Seiya le interroga a su compañera acerca de "aquello" que los obliga a detenerse; pero Shaina le responde bruscamente:

"¡Silencio, Seiya!... ¿acaso no lo presientes?, ¡esto que flota en el ambiente… parece un tipo de energia siniestra!".

"¡Es cierto!"- le responde Pegaso de manera afirmativa, al mismo tiempo que observa hacia todas las direcciones- "Se puede percibir un cosmos muy agresivo; ¿acaso se trata de…?".

De pronto, Shaina lo interrumpe, llamando su antencion de manera sorpresiva:

"¡Seiya, mira al frente!".

Seiya hace lo que la amazona le indica y grande es su sorpresa al observar lo que hay frente a ambos:

"¡Pero, ¿que es eso?!"…

Pues a cierta distancia de los dos, una extraña silueta los observa con un gesto de ferocidad… la cual tenia la forma de un gigantesco felino, mas específicamente de una pantera negra. Sin embargo, mas siluetas de enormes y amenazantes felinos: leones, tigres, panteras y leopardos, comienzan a aparecer, rodeando a ambos caballeros de Athena, listos para atacarlos en cualquier momento.

Desconcertado por la aparicion repentina de tan peligrosas bestias, al mismo tiemo que se mantiene alerta ante cualquiera de sus movimientos, Seiya se dirige a Shaina y le pregunta:

"Pero, ¿de donde habran surgido estos enormes felinos?".

Shaina, sin distraerse en ningun momento, le responde:

"¡No lo se!, ¡pero seguramente, estas bestias deben estar realcionadas de algun modo con el siniestro cosmos que percibimos hace un momento, asi que mantente vigilante ante cualquiera de sus movimientos!".

"¡Si!"- le responde Pegaso.

Las feroces bestias permanecian en sus lugares, listas para atacarlos en cualquier momento. Tanto Pegaso com la amazona de Ophiux se alistaban para defenderse de sus ataques; en eso, una de esas bestias comenzo a moverse lentamente alrededor de ellos y en menos de un instante, ¡la bestia dio un veloz salto en contra de los dos!. A pesar de quedar sorprendidos por un breve instante, Seiya reacciona rapidamente y contra-ataca con su técnica principal:

"¡Meteoros de Pegaso!".

De manera instantanea los meteoros golpean y repelen a la bestia con tal fuerza, que esta termina por deshacerse como si fuera una simple hoja de papel, lo cual deja bastante sorprendido a Seiya. Al momento las otras bestias rugen y sin mas titubeo, se mueven rapidamente para atacarlos. Shaina tampoco pierde tiempo y confronta a las bestias con técnica principal:

"¡A mi, cobra!"…

El poder que se manifiesta en brazo derecho de la amazona golpea con tal extraordinaria rapidez a las feroces bestias, que al instante destroza a algunas, a pesar de que varias logran escapar a tiempo de su ataque. Estas reanudan su embestida y se lanzan de modo veloz y desordenado contra la amazona, la cual logra defenderse muy bien de ellas… pese a que inevitablemente, Shaina sufre en su cuerpo algunas heridas provocadas por aquellos felinos, las cuales sin embargo, la amazona consideraba como leves; por lo cual eso no le impedia seguir luchando.

En cuanto a Seiya, el tambien hacia otro tanto, al repeler exitosamente con la fuerza de sus brazos, patadas y "meteoros" a las temibles bestias; y asi, aquella lucha continuaba sin que al parecer, pudiera cesar en algun momento.

Fanum del Oeste:

Volviendo a aquella lucha, vemos que Titus ya esta a punto de partir en pedazos a Shun. Pero cuando el fanatici sonreia al creer que sus "cortes luminosos" estaban a punto de aniquilar al caballero de bronce, de repente:

"¡Uhhmm!"…

Las mismas cadenas de Andrómeda reaccionan por si solas y en cuestion de segundos, ¡logran destruir los "cortes luminosos" a pesar de su gran velocidad, evitando con esto que Shun pierda su vida!.

Totalmente irritado, Titus empuña con furia sus hachas, mientras le expresa:

"¡Maldita basura!, ¿te niegas a ser eliminado?"…

Mientras se vuelve a poner de pie, Shun muestras una sonrisa a medias, mientras le responde:

"¡Las cadenas de Andrómeda simplemente me protegieron de tu despiadado ataque, pues ellas y yo somos uno solo!... pese a que mantuvieron alguna vez prisionera a la Andrómeda de la mitologia antigua, ahora son como un escudo que me ofrece proteccion contra cualquier amenaza… ¡porque saben que aun no es momento de que muera, al menos hasta que cumpla con la mision de proteger a Athena!".

Después de escuchar estas valientes palabras por parte del caballero de bronce, el fanatici no puede hacer otra cosa que incrementar aun mas el sentimiento de ira que lo invade y la momento se lanza en contra de Shun:

"¡Maldito seas, Andrómeda!, ¡tu inmunda cadena no impedira que te destruya!"…

Al ver esto, Shun no titubea y tambien contra-ataca:

"¡Ataca, cadena!".

La cadena va justo en direccion hacia el fanatici, el cual al ver esto, expresa:

"¡Ja,ja,ja!, ¡eres un estupido si crees que esa odiosa cadena me golpeara tan fácilmente!; ¡no importa a que velocidad venga en contra mia, la esquivare y la cortare con el filo de mis hachas!"- pero cuando los extremos de la cadena estabna por entrar en contacto con Titus, de pronto sucede algo extraordinario que lo deja confundido- "¡¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es posible que… la cadena se haya dividido en varias mas?, eso es imposible!"- y sin que pueda evitarlo, el conjunto de cadenas golpean a Titus en distintos puntos de su cuerpo:

"¡Aaaghh!!!"...

Haciendo que este cayera al suelo, con algunas heridas y grietas visibles por varias partes de su armadura de sacerdote.

Pese a ello, Titus no tarda en volverse a poner en pie y dirigiendose a Andromeda, el cual pese a sentirse satisfecho por aquel contra-ataque, no baja la guardia en ningun momento, le expresa con evidente rabia:

"Miserable... creo que mi peor error, fue subestimarte!. No puedo creer que pese a tu delicada apariencia, alguien como tu me este humillando con tanta facilidad; ¡¿porque?!..."

A lo cual, Shun le da la siguiente respuesta:

"Titus... no es la apariencia lo que cuenta a la hora de pelear, sino que tan alto enciendas tu cosmos. En un principio yo solo era un muchacho debil y cono poco caracter al cual podian pisotear tan facilmente; pero gracias a la fortaleza que me han brindado mis amigos y mi hermano Ikki, me he hecho lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir y salir triunfante en las batallas que me han tocado librar. Sin embargo... puedo ver con respecto a ti, que tras la apariencia de guerrero cruel y poderoso, en el fondo eres un individuo lleno de frustracion e inseguridad en si miso. ¡En verdad te compadezco!... y por ello, estoy dispuesto a dejarte vivir, no tengo interes alguno en tomar tu vida; solo te pido por favor, que me permitas pasar por este templo, para que pueda cumplir con mi mision de salvar a Athena".

Despues de oir estas declaraciones por parte de Shun, Titus lo mira al principio con un gesto de ira; pero al momento, comienza a reir de modo siniestro, para desconcierto del caballero de bronce y finalmente le responde:

"¡Ja, ja ,ja!, ¡eres un idiota, caballero de Athena!... yo en verdad soy muy poderoso y no necesito de tu patetica compasion; ¡por ello, seras tu quien con su propia vida pague el heber dicho tales estupideces, nadie se brula de un guerrero-sacerdote fanatici!".

Viendo que no hay otra alternativa, Shun tambien se prepara y le advierte:

"¡De acuerdo, Titus!, ¡ya que rechazaste esta oprotunidad que te daba... peleare contigo hasta lograr tu derrota!".

Sin mas perdida de tiempo, Titus encende su cosmos a un punto muy elevado y al instante se lanza en contra suya:

"¡Muere!"...

Shun reacciona al instante y contra-ataca:

"¡Cadena de Andromeda!".

Las cadenas se extienden a gran velocidad en contra del fanatici y vuelven a dividirse; pero cuando estaban a punto de golpear nuevamente a Titus... ¡sorprendentemente, este se "desvanece" a la vista del caballero de bronce!.

"¡¿Que?!"...

Y en menos de un parpadeo, ¡el fanatici aparece foltando frente a el!, y en el momento que Shun trataba de asimilar tan extraordinario prodigio, el fanatici aprovecha este momento y alzando sus dos hachas hacia ambos lados, exclama con todas sus fuerzas:

"¡Golpes de viento divino!".

Al momento de lanzar su ataque, fuertes corrientes de aire surgen de sus dos hachas y sin que lo puediera evitar, ¡Andromeda es alzado con gran fuerza por esas corrientes! y mientras es elevado, ¡las mismas golpean su cuerpo como si de puños invisibles se trataran, logrando herir a Shun de modo muy grave!.

"¡Agghh!!!"...

Shun siente como si este "viento" y los "golpes" que recibe de su parte, lo arrastran poco a poco, hacia un vacio abismal... un vacio de muerte.

Santuario de Athena, Grecia:

Mientras a varios kilometros de ahi, en la nacion griega:

Nos ubicamos nuevamente en el santuario de la diosa Athena, mas especificamente a la entrada del templo de Virgo.

Ahi mismo, se puede ver al caballero dorado Shaka de Virgo, quien se encuentra sumido en un profunda meditacion, al mism otiempo que a su alrededor se manifiesta una poderosa aura que seria percibida como una energia radiante de paz y serenidad por quienes llegaran ahi con buenas intenciones, pero que seria en cambio percibida como al go mortal y aterrador por los que tuvieran el alma corrompida de maldad.

Pero cuando mas concentrado estaba en su meditacion, de manera repentina, una extraña y aterradora vision irrumpe en su mente:

El observa al mundo entero, el globo terraqueo, flotando en la inmensidad del espacio, en su aparente y acostumbrada calma; de pronto y sin que nada lo pudiera evitar, detras de el surge ¡un aterrador y deforme monstruo de tres cabezas!, el cual se abalanza sobre el planeta y comienza a hacerlo pedazos poco a poco. Se pueden escuchar aterrados y desesperantes alaridos de fondo, en medio de la destruccion que provoca esa bestia. Pero tambien se pueden observar un conjunto de luces, que girando a su alrededor, confrontan a aquella bestia; esta, como si se hartara de aquello, de pronto ¡manifiesta una especie de energia, la cual se expande poco a poco!, y llegando a su punto maximo, ¡explota, devorando todo en el espacio!. Es tan pimpresionante aquella aterradora vision, que Shaka no puede evitar abrir los ojos al instante, al mismo tiempo que su cosmos sufre tambien una alteracion y al momento reflexiona:

"¡Por Buda!, ¿que seria aquella horrenda vision que tuve?... ¡estara relacionada con la batalla que Athena y los otros libran en este momento?. Mas bien pareceria... ¡una vision del lejano futuro!; sin embargo, aquellas "luces" que lo combatian... eran como energias que emanb presencias desconocidas, de seres vivos; ¿quienes serian?".

"Templum Bellonae", Roma, Italia:

Volviendo a aquella batalla, en la parte exterior- trasera del templo menor del Este, vemos a Seiya y Shaina quienes pese a encontrarse agotados y mal-heridos por el enfrentamiento con aquellas "bestias", han gando la batalla contra estas, las cuales se pueden ver desperdigadas y sin vida por doquier.

En este moento, Seiya se dirige a Shaina y le pregunta:

"Shaina, ¿te encuentras bien?".

La amazona ve directo al rostro de Seiya y le responde:

"¡Si, Seiya!... pero no te preocupes por mi, ahora debemos de... ¡¿que demonios?!"- exclama sorprendida, cuando voltea hacia el frente y descubre algo que la desconcierta, al igual que a Seiya.

Lo que ambos descubren, ¡es otra de esas fieras!, la cual parece que hubiera sido la unica que quedo intacta. Sin poder creerlo, Seiya pregunta sin dirigirse a nadie en particular:

"¡No entiendo!, ¿como es posible ue aun quede una de esas "bestias" en pie?!..."

De pronto, una extraña voz que parece provenir de aquel felino le responde:

"¡Porque esta batalla aun esta muy lejos de terminar, miserable caballerito!, ¡su tormento apenas va a comenzar, ja ,ja ,ja!".

Al momento, ambos se muestran sorprendidos por esto; pero cuando apenas intenta asimilar tal cosa, algo mas extraordinario sigue: la bestia comienza a manifestar un cosmos muy agresivo y mientras esto sucede,¡al momento, empieza a cambiar su forma!; y de manera instantanea, "adopta" la forma de un ser humano. Cuando da por terminda su "metamorfosis", se puede ver que en realidad es un guerrero masculino, alto, fornido, el cual viste una armadura gris como la de los antiguos gladiadores, su rostro va cubierto parcialmente por una especie de careta y de debajo de su casco brota su cabello rubio. Y dirigiendose a los sorprendidos caballeros de Athena, les expresa de modo amenazante:

"¡Preparense para lo que sera su muerte!, ¡porque yo, KRATOS, de la orden de los gladiadores, me encargare de sacrificarlos en nombre de nuestra diosa Belona!".

(Continuara)...

Notas de autor:

¡Saludos de nuevo!, por fin despues de un buen rato ya estoy con otro cap. nuevo. Espero y les guste... tal vez no esten de acuerdo que cada vez haga mis caps. mas cortos, pero si lo tengo que hacer asi es por necesidad, asi que solo me queda pedir disculpas.

Con respecto a Kratos, por fin se acaba de revelar que el es el misterioso guerrero que se despacho a los centuriones hace como dos capitulos atras y ahora, Seiya y Shaina seran quienes lo enfrenten. Esten pendientes, porque de este asesino se revelara poco a poco un misterio que tambien lo liga al santuario.

Con respecto a la vision que tuvo Shaka, les revelo que se trata en cierto modo es un anuncio de una futura secuela que escribire, un fic que a pesar de ser diferente a esta historia que escribo, en cierto modo estara ligada a ella.

Bueno, sigan teniendo paciencia para lo que sera el proximo cap., el cual llevara como titulo: "Incertidumbre total (¡Tragedia: el Dragon pierde sus ojos nuevamente!), el cual por lo que se ve, estara muy intenso.

¡Nos vemos!.


	11. Chapter 11

"El fanatico religioso".

Por Neo-coatl18.

Cap.11: "Incertidumbre total".

T.B, parte exterior del "Fanum" del este:

Seiya y la amazona Shaina de la constelación de Ophiux, tienen un nuevo desafio frente a si; aquel siniestro guerrero que ha aparecido repentinamente ante ambos, cuyo nombre es Kratos de la orden de los gladiadores, posee un enorme y amenazante poder, el cual se convertira en una dificultad mas en su intento por llegar al templo principal de Belona y rescatar a Athena antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ante aquella enorme presencia, los 2 caballeros de Athena quedan bastante sorprendidos al principio… pero al instante Seiya toma la palabra y dirigiendose a aquel gigante, le expresa con un tono ligero:

"¡Vaya¿con que tu eres nuestro siguiente oponente?!... aunque tengas una fuerza o unos poderes muy impresionantes, no estamos dispuestos a convertirnos en victimas de tu inmolacion; ¡nosotros los caballeros de Athena hemos vencido a oponentes mucho mas poderosos que tu y por ello, no nos atemorizas en lo mas minimo!".

Después de escuchar esto por parte de Seiya, aquel temible guerrero sonrie de modo siniestro y al instante le responde con frialdad:

"¡Je, je , alardeas demasiado, niño!... ese ataque que realizaron mis "bestias" en contra de ustedes no fue nada; ¡en un momento, tu y tu amiguita sentiran en carne propia la verdadera magnitud de mi poder, je, je ,je!".

Al momento, es Shaina quien toma la palabra y le advierte a Kratos:

"¡No tememos a tus ridiculas amenazas, mastodonte!, Seiya y yo tenemos la fuerza suficiente para resistir en contra tuya; ¡ten por seguro que te venceremos!".

"¡No asegures nada antes de tiempo, niña!"- le responde el gigante con total cinismo. Y mientras su cosmos se enciende, Kratos les hace a ambos su ultima advertencia- "¡Pero basta ya de esta charla inútil, los aniquilare ahora mismo!... ¡Ataque de lanza mortal!".

En ese momento, el brazo derecho de Kratos se rodea de una poderosa energia; y al momento de estirarlo hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas, la energia sale disparada en forma de una lanza luminosa, la cual esta por golpear a Seiya y Shaina. Sin embargo, ambos logran evadir a tiempo aquel ataque, el cual provoca una poderosa explosion al caer en el lugar donde antes se encontraban.

Pasmado por esto, Kratos del Gladiador observa rapidamente hacia todos lados, atento a todos los lugares por donde los santos hagan su sorpresiva aparicion. Pero cuando el humo de la explosion comienza a disiparse, de pronto:

"¡Meteoros de Pegaso!"- Seiya surge de entre la humareda y ataca a Kratos con su tecnica principal, al mismo tiempo que Shaina surge veloz por el lado izquierdo y estirando su brazo derecho, tambien lanza su propio ataque:

"¡El poder de la cobra!".

Pero Kratos, extrañamente ni siquiera se inmuta ante este ataque doble:

"¡Je, je, ingenuos!"- y cuando estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por los "meteoros" de Seiya, el gladiador muestra rapidamente un brillante escudo circular el cual coloca frenta a si y al momento, exclama:

"¡Escudo resplandeciente!"- un poderoso destello surge instantáneamente de esta arma, el cual se divide en una infinidad de rayos de luz, los cuales se dirigen al conjunto de "meteoros" a una increíble velocidad y al alcanzarlos, impactan contra ellos.

"¡Aahh!"- exclama Seiya, totalmente sorpendido por ello.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo con respecto a Shaina, Kratos extiende su otra mano izquierda hacia ella y en menos de un parpadeo¡de su mano surgen una especie de "hilos" luminosos, los cuales poco a poco se van entretejiendo entre si, hasta formar una gigantesca red!. Pese a todo, la amazona de Ophiux cree poder atravesar aquella red… pero sorpresivamente¡su puño es detenido por la fuerza de aquella red! Y como si no fuera suficiente ¡la red se cierra alrededor de ella, atrapandola por completo!.

"¡Aaghh, maldición!"- exclama con desesperación Shaina intentando liberarse de esa red, pero al parecer es inútil.

"¡Je,je, no podras liberarte tan facil de mi poderosa red, muñeca!"- le expresa Kratos de modo malicioso, mientras con su mano da un fuerte jalon a aquella red, la cual a presionar todo el cuerpo de Shaina, le causa terribles y dolorosas heridas:

"¡Aaahh!!!"- grita la amazona al sentir como el tejido de esa red le corta varias partes de su cuerpo, como si se tratara de filosos alambres.

Seiya, quien no puede permanecer indiferente ante el cruel suplicio de su amiga, se mueve velozmente contra su enemigo, al mismo tiempo que le advierte totalmente indignado:

"¡Maldito, no permitire que lastimes mas a Shaina!... ¡dame tu fuerza, Pegaso!"- infinidad de meteoros surgen nuevamente del puño de Sella, esta vez con mas fuerza; y cuando estos parecen estar a punto de golpear irremediablemente a Kratos, el unicamente vuelve a colocar si escudo frente a si y exclama:

"¡Escudo resplandeciente!"- el destello vuelve a manifestarse en el escudo, esta vez con mas fuerza; y al salir disparado en forma de multitud de rayos luminosos nuevamente, estos no solo vuelven a detener los "meteoros" de Seiya¡sino que continuan justo en dirección hacia el!, y es tan enorme la velocidad que llevan aquellos rayos, que Seiya no lo puede evitar y ¡termina por ser golpeado por estos!:

"¡Aagghh!!!"- Se queja Seiya dolorosamente al sentir el impacto de aquel ataque, mientras es empujado con una fuerza tremenda hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente es arrojado y termina por impactar en el suelo, bastante herido.

"¡Se… Seiya!"- Shaina expresa lastimeramente a pesar de sentir aun el dolor de la tortura a la que esta sometida; al mismo tiempo que Kratos rie de manera cruel.

Fanum del norte:

Mientras tanto, en la explanada del templo menor del area norte, vemos al cisne Hyoga llegar, mientras observa cuidadosamente hacia todas partes, al mismo tiempo que entre el y el frontispicio del templo sobresale una magnifica estatua de un guerrero romano que mira hacia el acceso del mismo. Mientras observa aquella estatua, Hyoga reflexiona acerca de la estrategia que debe seguir al momento de acceder al "fanum" para asi evitar cualquier sorpresa de parte de su adversario; en eso, algo perturba su cosmos, lo cual le recuerda los instantes en que habia percibido las batallas que llevan a cabo sus amigos y compañeros de batalla:

("¡Seiya, Shun, Shiryu!... desde hace unos instantes, puedo sentir como los tres estan sosteniendo batallas muy difíciles; ¡pero aun asi no pierdo la fe en que ellos saldran victoriosos!. Yo tambien luchare sin rendirme… y al menos uno de nosotros debe llegar hasta donde Athena se encuentra cautiva para rescatarla").

Y sin mas perdida de tiempo, Hyoga accede con toda cautela al templo del norte.

Ya en el interior, Hyoga avanza con precaucion ante la posibilidad de que su enemigo pueda emboscarlo por sorpresa… pero por todas partes, solo observa una infinidad de columnas de mármol. Hyoga no percibe cosmos alguno en ese lugar, por lo cual las dudas surgen en su mente:

¿acaso su proximo oponente no se en contra ahí o se ocultaba a la perfeccion para emboscarlo?. Pero cuando mas sumido esta en esa reflexion, de pronto, una extraña vibracion comienza a escucharse por todo el lugar a baja intensidad hasta que, como si se tratara de un efecto Doppler, la vibración parecia moverse en direccion a Hyoga y entre mas aproximación tenia, su frecuencia aumentaba con mas intensidad, por lo cual aquella onda sonora se volvia intolerable a los oidos del Caballero del Cisne:

"¡Aaghh!!!"- Hyoga al momento se cubre los oidos con las manos en un intento por contener aquel sonido horrendo, pero al parecer es inútil, pues su inmensa frecuencia penetraba a traves de toda su piel- "¡Este sonido… siento como si desgarrara… mi cuerpo!"…

En ese momento la terrible vibracion cesa y al darse cuenta de ello, Hyoga abre los ojos y al momento, una oscura silueta surge de entre las sombras… se trata del fanatici del norte, el cual portando dos hachas en cada mano, le expresa:

"¡Je, je¿acaso te molesta un poco de ruido, caballero de Athena?... ¡esot apenas es el principio, porque mi poder sonico es tan enorme, que pronto tu cuerpo sera destruido como si de una simple vaso de cristal se tratara!".

Al observarlo, Hyoga le interroga con total incertidumbre:

"¿Quién eres…?"

Su enemigo le responde:

"¡Mi nombre es Romulo, guerrero sacerdote fanatici del punto norte… ¡y ser yo quien me encargue de ejecutarte para que asi, vayas a hacerle compañía en el infierno a tu diosa fracasada, Cisne Hyoga!".

Al escuchar esto, Hyoga le responde:

"¡Vaya, asi que sabes quien soy!, aunque puedo asegurarte que no me conoces muy bien, puesto que no soy alguien tan facil de vencer. Pero dime¿eres uno de los que se enfrento sin éxito al caballero del fénix?".

Ante aquella interrogante tan incomoda, Romulo le contesta:

Si… ¡aunque con respecto a ti, te puedo asegurar que no tendras el mismo éxito que ese pajarraco infernal… porque ahora mismo te destruire!"- concluye, al mismo tiempo que muestra sus hachas.

Reaccionando al instante, Hyoga se prepara para el combate mientras le expresa con total seguridad:

"¡Eso esta por verse, fanatici!".

Dispuesto a no esperar mas, el fanatici del norte es quien lanza su ataque contra el caballero del cisne:

"Muere ahora… ¡sonido mortifero de cuerpos celestes!".

Hyoga realiza los movimientos necesarios para invocar el poder del cisne y tambien contra-ataca la instante:

"¡Polvo de diamante!".

Aquellos dos poderosos ataques chocan entre si…pero para sorpresa de Hyoga¡su tecnica es fácilmente repelida por esa especie de barrera sonica, la cual avanza imparable hacia el!; totalmente sorprendido por esto, el caballero del cisne decide no darse por vencido, y continua aumentando mas la intensidad de su contra-ataque. Pero al parecer es inútil, porque aquella barrera sonica se expande cada vez mas, al mismo tiempo que aumenta su velocidad, logrando repeler con éxito el ataque de modo total. Hyoga totalmente incredulo, intenta reaccionar pero para su mala suerte¡la enorme barrera sonica logra alcanzarlo!; al momento que esta atraviesa su cuerpo, Hyoga siente nuevamente como esta a punto de desgarrarse todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su armadura cruje y en varias partes de esta surgen grietas. Despues de que aquella barrera sonica lo hubo atravesado, el caballero del cisne cae al suelo mal-herido y bastante aturdido.

("¡Es… algo increíble¡ese poder… que posee sobre el sonido… es algo monstruoso!"…)- piensa Hyoga, quien aun se encontraba volcado sobre el suelo, aturdido por todo ese dolor.

Romulo se acerca a el y le dice:

"¡Je, je, je¿Qué pasa, caballero de Athena, el ruido de mis hachas es demasiado para ti?... ¡es porque ese sonido no es cualquier vibracion, es algo unico!. Veras: los cuerpos celestes del universo poseen sonido propio, cada uno… es lo que el filosofo Pitágoras llamaba "la musica de las esferas", algo que durante toda su vida estudio e intento reproducir. Pues bien, gracias al poder concedido pro la gran Belona¡yo puedo captar y reproducir esas prodigiosas vibraciones cosmicas!; mis hachas funcionan como antenas receptoras,

Y cuando esas vibraciones logra captarlas, puedo proyectarlas en el ambiente que me rodea como un ataque letal con una magnitud de mas de 200 decibeles, un nivel totalmente intolerable no solo para el oido humano, sino para todo el organismo… ¿sorprendido, Cisne?!".

Pero Hyoga no podia responderle en ese momento, pues sus sentidos se encontraban muy dañado e incluso ocupaba todo su esfuerzo en intentar levantarse.

Al ver su estado tan deplorable, Romulo solo atina a expresarle con total cinismo:

"¿Asi que no respondes nada, eh¡no te molestes en hacer esfuerzos inútiles… porque ahora mismo te destrozare con mis hachas!".

Y cuando Romulo ya estaba a punto de asestar sobre el cuerpo de Hyoga los golpes de sus dos hachas… de repente:

"¡¿Eh¿Cómo es posible que…?!"- expresa el fanatici bastante sorprendido, pues en ese mismo momento, Hyoga ha logrado moverse, sujetándole los brazos e impidiendole que lograra su cometido.

Fanum del sur:

Mientras tanto, el combate entre Shiryu y Adriaccus seguia en su apogeo. El caballero del Dragón se lanza con toda su fuerza contra su contrincante, el cual no puede evitar sorprenderse al observar que Shiryu combate a un nivel muy cercano al suyo; despues de su enfrentamiento con Fénix Ikki, se dio cuenta que los santos de Athena no eran desde el principio rivales faciles de vencer y aun por separado, dentro de cada uno de ellos ardia su cosmos con la misma intensidad de una supernova; pero aquella "explosion" era causada por un motivo especial para cada uno, motivo que a Adriaccus no le era tan facil de descifrar¿acaso era el amor por la diosa Athena¿su "supuesto" deber para con la humanidad?... ¿o ambos?.

Pero de cualquier forma, sabe que no es momento para hacerse interrogantes y reacciona velozmente intentando golpearlo con su hacha… pero Shiryu lo esquiva tiempo. En ese momento, Adriaccus se prepara para lanzar su ataque principal y cuando esta listo, exclama:

"¡Fuego incandescente de Marte!".

Shiryu tampoco se queda atrás:

"¡La furia del Dragon!".

La vista de aquel instante era algo sorprendente: una enrome marejada de fuego se dirigia veloz contra el ataque de Shiryu. De pronto, ambos chocan entre si, conteniendose el uno al otro por un buen rato. Tanto el fanatici como el caballero de Athena se esfuerzan al maximo para imponerse el uno al otro; hasta que repentinamente ¡Adriaccus incrementa al maximo su cosmos, ganandole terreno a Shiryu!:

("¡Oh no… el… esta…!")- exclama sorprendido el caballero del Dragon; pero no termina por completar su frase, ya que al parecer, las enormes llamas terminan por alcanzarlo.

Durante unos instantes, todo el interior del fanum del sur es una inmensa hoguera, no se percibe el menor rastro de la presencia de Shiryu. Ante esto, Adriaccus observa atento a su alrededor, como una forma de excerciorarse que el caballero del Dragon ha sido eliminado y al confirmar de modo aparente ello, voltea hacia atrás como una formas de señalar que el se retira de ahí. Pero de repente:

"¡¿Qué¿esta energia que percibo… acaso es…?!"- y cuando voltea a ver, lo que observa lo deja sorprendido. Al momento, las enormes llamas comienzan a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia y al mismo tiempo, empiezan a elevarse y girar en el aire hasta formar un gigantesco remolino el cual poco a poco comienza a extinguirse… al mismo tiempo que¡la figura majestuosa de un Dragon surge de en medio de aquellas llamas y avanza veloz hacia el fanatici!. Este, totalmente sorprendido, intenta reaccionar, pero termina por ser alcanzado:

"¡Oh, no¡aagghh!!!"- el poderoso ataque se lleva consigo a Adriaccus, el cual es arrastrado con tal fuerza que termina por estrellarse en una columna, finalizando con una estrepitosa caida.

Una vez que las llamas se disiparon, vemos a Shiryu de pie y de modo increíble¡con su cuerpo intacto de quemaduras!... pero al notarse totalmente agotado, el termina por arrodillarse respirando agitadamente, pero satisfecho de haberse librado de una muerte segura.

Parte exterior del Fanum del este:

Mientras tanto, el terrible Kratos del gladiador haba logrado derribar a Seiya, al mismo tiempo que mantenia sometida a la amazona Shaina de Ophiux, la cual continuaba sufriendo por causa de aquella red en la que se encontraba envuelta. Shaina no se daba pro vencida en su intento por librarse de aquel instrumento de tortura; pero al parecer era inútil. Al notar esto, Kratos rie de modo cinico y le expresa a la angustiada amazona:

"¡Ja, ja, ja¡tu esfuerzo es inútil pequeña, puesto que el material con el que esta hecha mi poderosa red es igual de resistente que el de una telaraña… tienes pocas posibilidades de escapar!"- al mismo tiempo que otro fuerte jalon a la red, lo cual provoca que esta presione el cuerpo de Shaina, lastimandola mas.

Mientras tanto, Seiya comenzaba recuperar la consciencia. Y cuando escucha el angustiado grito de dolor de Shaina, pierde tiempo e intenta ponerse nuevamente en pie, a la vez quie exclama:

"¡Shaina… resiste…!".

Al darse cuenta de esto, Kratos voltea a ver al lastimado caballero de Pegaso y expresa de modo malicioso:

"¡Vaya, no puedo creer que un pequeño gusano como tu pudiera continuar con vida!... pero aun asi, eliminarte no sera ningun problema, con mí poderoso "ataque de lanza mortal"!; ¡y despues de acabar contigo, continuare divirtiendome con tu amiga, je ,je, je!"- y usando la mano que aun le quedaba libre, concentra en ella parte de su energia y al momento la apunta hacia el aun caido Seiya, por lo cual y debido tambien a la cercania que habia entre el uno y el otro, no le era posible escapar. Y cuando Kratos ya estaba a punto de acabar con Seiya:

"¡Adios, basura!".

En ese momento, Shaina al lograr ver esto, reacciona con fuerza:

"¡No, Seiya!".

Y como consecuencia¡su cosmos aumenta a un nivel muy elevado!, logrando con esto mover sus manos hasta atravesar el tejido de la red y romperla. Cuando se da cuenta de esto, Kratos detiene su ataque contra Seiya y observa incredulo; pero no le da tiempo a reaccionar, pues sorprendentemente¡Shaina logra, con una fuerza descomunal, romper de manera total la red, en la que estaba atrapada y se impulsa hacia arriba!. Al mismo tiempo que exclama con total coraje:

"¡No te permitire que destruyas a Seiya, bestia maldita… el poder de la cobra!"- y cayendo en picada hacia Kratos, Shaina logra asestarle a una velocidad increíble su mas poderoso ataque, lo cual causa que el gigante sea aventado a varios metros, quedo inconsciente.

Al ver esto, Shaina se siente satisfecha por haber triunfado sobre su enemigo aunque fuera por unos instantes; pero no pierde tiempo y se presura a socorrer a Seiya:

"¡Seiya, dime¿te encuentras bien?!".

Mientras se repone poco a poco, Seiya le responde con algo de esfuerzo:

"¡Si… ¿y tu?!".

"Si… ¡pero no te preocupes por mi… vamos, debes levantarte!"- le responde, mientras le ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Una vez que ha logrado, Seiya aun debil, pero con total firmeza le expresa a su compañera:

"¡Gracias, Shaina!... ahora, deja esto en mis manos; ¡me encargare derrota de ese maniatico llamado Kratos!"- y cuando avanza en dirección hacia donde ese sadico guerrero habia sido derribado por Shaina… esta lo detiene y le dice:

"¡Seiya, espera¡deja que sea yo quien me encargue de ese asesino!".

Seiya, totalmente sorprendido por la propuesta de su compañera, intenta replicarle:

"¡Pero Shaina… es no puedo permitirlo¡yo…!".

Sin embargo la amazona, quien se mantenia firme en asumir tal riesgo, le responde con total convicción:

"¡Escuchame bien, Seiya!... en estos momentos, debes dejar la caballerosidad a un lado y concentrarte en lo mas importante, nuestra mision. Tal como dijo Marin, los tres no podemos perder el tiempo en peleas triviales; ahora debes ser tu quien avance hacia donde esta Athena. Por mi no te preocupes, puedo resistir ante las embestidas de este monstruo… ¡ahora, vete de aquí!".

Al escuchar esto, Seiya estaba muy sorprendido pero a la vez dubitativo: no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Shaina enfrentarse sola contra aquel maniatico. Desde la batalla contra Poseidon, en aquel instante que la amazona de Ophiux se habia ofrecido como escudo para proteger a Seiya de perecer por causa de la misma flecha dorada, el se habia prometido a si mismo que no permitiria que nadie, mucho menos una mujer como Shaina, fuera usada como un escudo para salvar su propia vida; que seria el mismo quien protegiera a Shaina o a cualquiera de los suyos arriesgando su propia integridad fisica. Pero era tan fuerte la convicción de la amazona, que nada de lo que le dijera el la haria cambiar de opinión… Shaina siempre habia sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir y por lo tanto, muy a su pesar, tendria que darle la razon. Aun asi, confiaba lo suficiente en ella, asi que le expresa la siguiente respuesta:

"¡De acuerdo, Shaina!... ¡pero al igual que Marin, promete que seras fuerte para triunfar sobre ese tal Kratos!".

"¡No te preocupes, esa es una promesa que pienso cumplir!"- le responde con total seguridad la guerrera de Athena.

Seiya sonrie, a pesar de la incertidumbre que lo invade, pero no duda en expresarle por ultimo:

"¡Suerte, Shaina!".

Y sin perder mas tiempo, Seiya corre en dirección hacia el recinto principal de Belona, mientras Shaina lo observa llena de confianza en el. Pero al momento de que Seiya desaparece de su vista, la amazona se coloca rápidamente en posición de alerta, debido a que ¡Kratos ha vuelto a ponerse nuevamente en pie!:

"¡Miserable estupida¡tal vez te subestime pero ahora si, te provocare el peor sufrimiento que hayas experimentado en vida!... ¡y despues de ti, me encargare de ese maldito mocoso que ha logrado escapar por tu culpa!"- le advierte amenazante.

Lista para continuar el combate, Shaina le responde con total firmeza:

"¡Adelante, mastodonte!; pero que eso te sirva de leccion para que nuca mas vuelvas a subestimar a una guerrera amazona del santuario!".

Fanum del sur:

Tanto el Dragon Shiryu como Adriaccus, el fanatici del punto sur ya se mostraban bastante agotados y mal-heridos por la dura batalla que ambos han sostenido hasta el momento. Y mientras hacia grandes esfuerzos por volver a levantarse, Adriaccus piensa en lo ocurrido:

("¡No puedo creerlo!... ¿Cómo es posible que este… caballero de Athena haya resistido las poderosas llamas de Marte?; pense que solo Fénix Ikki resistiria a ello debido a su capidad para regenerar su cuerpo… ¡pero ahora hasta el Dragon Shiryu pudo sobrevivir a mi poderosa tecnica!... ¡demonios¿Por qué ellos son tan poderosos, porque?!").

Justo cuando logra ponerse de pie, el fanatici se da cuenta que Shiryu tambien se ha levantado, a la vez que esta listo para continuar aquella lucha. Por lo tanto y sin bajar la guardia en ningun momento, Adriaccus le expresa a manera de advertencia:

"¡Muy bien, Dragon Shiryu!, si estas dispuesto a continuar combatiendo y dar la vida por tu falsa diosa¡con gusto te complacere!; tal vez en la otra vida, te daras cuenta del engaño bajo el que siempre viviste".

A lo que Shiryu le responde:

"¡De acuerdo, Adriaccus!... aunque pienso que eres un guerrero valeroso, es una pena que seas tu quien viva bajo el engaño de Belona… ¡pero que sea el destino quien demuestre al final, cual de ambos tenia la razon!".

Justo en ese instante, Adriaccus comienza a elevar su cosmos, al mismo tiempo que su hacha dora queda envuelta en llamas y se lanza veloz en contra de Shiryu. Este hace lo mismo y avanza respondiendo a la embestida de su rival… cada uno busca la victoria por aquello que cree, es la verdad.

(Continuara)…

Notas de autor:

¡Hola que tal!, despues de un buen rato de no publicar algo nuevo, aquí les tengo el cap. 11 de esta historia. Ya vieron en accionl fanatici Romulo y al gladiador Kratos; espero y les hayan parecido geniales. Bueno, sean pacientes para los sig. Capitulos, que ya falta poco para el final de esta historia¡por fa!.

¡Nos vemos y feliz 2008 para todos!.

(Nota: el titulo de este cap. Fue modificado y no quedo tal como lo habia escrito en el capitulo anterior… pero debido a como se va desarrollar la trama en el siguiente capitulo, se volvera a escribir de nuevo).


	12. Chapter 12

Cap

Cap.12: "Recuerdos de un tormentoso pasado".

Santuario de Athena, fanum del norte:

La intensidad de las batallas en los 4 puntos cardinales del santuario de la diosa de la guerra aumentan cada vez mas conforme avanza el tiempo, todo en un intento por salvar a Athena como de garantizar la paz en el mundo. Pero la suerte de la primera es incierta, pues el terrorifico poder del littorio dorado esta logrando absorber poco a poco su cosmos divino. Su muerte seria el fin de toda esperanza.

Mientras tanto, en el templo menor del norte, la contienda entre el Cisne Hyoga y el guerrero-sacerdote Romulo esta en su apogeo. Sin embargo, el caballero de Athena habia logrado detener por unos instantes la embestida del fanatici, el cual no puede creer que pese al daño recibido en todo su organismo, Hyoga lograra moverse y detener a la vez sus movimientos.

Romulo intenta liberarse de Hyoga, pero es increíble el hecho de que este pueda sujetarle los brazos con bastante fuerza:

"¡Maldición!... ¡miserable caballero de Athena, ¿Cómo pudiste moverte, si tus sentidos fueron perjudicados por causa del mortífero sonido celeste de mis hachas?!"- le interroga el fanatici del norte, mientras sigue en su intento por libarse de el.

Hyoga, que pese a resentir el daño por todo su cuerpo, le responde:

"¡N… no me… subestimes!... ¡no estoy listo aun para darme por… vencido, agghh!"- al momento, un dolor muy fuerte le aqueja durante unos segundos… pero aun asi, no pierde la concentración.

Pese a ello, Romulo sonríe de manera burlona y le responde:

"¡Je, je!, ¡haz recibido un daño muy grande en tu organismo!. Y aunque te hayas vuelto a poner en pie, ¡no falta mucho para que te debilites de modo total y asi, yo pueda destruirte al final!; ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Cisne Hyoga?".

A lo que Hyoga le contesta:

"¡Es… esto!".

En ese momento, Hyoga manifiesta su cosmos a través de sus manos y de modo sorprendente, ¡los brazos de Romulo comienzan a ser cubiertos por hielo!; el fanatici del norte no puede dar crédito al hecho de que sus dos brazos, con todo y sus hachas a las cuales sujeta, esten siendo congeladas... Hyoga ante esto, suelta rapidamente a su enemigo mientras el proceso de congelación concluye en ese mismo instante.

Romulo se muestra desconcertado al ver sus brazos y manos inmoviles y cubiertos de hielo, mientras que Hyoga en un tono sarcástico, le expresa:

"¡Vaya, al parecer no vas a poder usar tus brazos!... ese hielo no se desprenderá tan fácilmente; por lo tanto, no te queda otra opción que darte por vencido de una vez, antes de que sea todo tu cuerpo el que acabe por congelarse eternamente".

Pero Romulo, esbozando una siniestra sonrisa, le responde:

"¡Je, ¿y tu que dijiste, caballero de Athena?!"... ¡creo que haz olvidado un pequeño detalle!"...- y en ese mismo instante, ¡el hielo comienza a resquebrajarse desde las manos que sostienen sus hachas, hasta todo lo que son sus brazos!, terminando por despedazarlo- "¡Con las vibraciones que contienen en su interior mis hachas, pude liberarme de todo ese hielo, je ,je, je!".

Hyoga es ahora quien se muestra desconcertado... penso que congelando sus brazos y manos las cuales sostienen las hachas, neutralizaría el poder de Romulo; pero no tomo en cuenta el hecho de que sus armas contaban con algunas reservas de poder sonico. Por lo tanto, debia ser mas precavido a partir de ese momento.

Al verse liberado, Romulo agita en distintas direcciones sus 2 hachas y empuñándolas con fuerza, le advierte a Hyoga:

"¡Ahora es mi turno para torturarte hasta que exhales tu ultimo aliento de vida, je, je, je!".

Pese a todo el poder que su enemigo demuestra, Hyoga no esta dispuesto a darse por vencido y se prepara para continuar el enfrentamiento; sin embargo, siente al momento un mareo y su vista se torna borrosa durante unos breves instantes. Los efectos del ataque sonico de Romulo aun estan presentes en su organismo… pero pese a ello, Hyoga esta dispuesto a continuar su combate contra el fanatici Romulo.

Fanum del este:

Mientras tanto, el combate entre 2 poderosas amazonas: Marin de Aguila, fiel combatiente de Athena y Priscila de Ara, antigua amazona del santuario que ahora reaparecia como una aliada de Belona despues de que se ignorara todo acerca de su misteriosa desaparición, tambien continuaba en su apogeo.

Marin contra-ataca con una tanda de golpes veloces, pero su antigua maestra logra bloquearlos con la increíble rapidez de sus manos. Priscila a su vez, le lanza directo a su cara una patada, pero Marin logra detenerla justo a tiempo… sin embargo la amazona de Ara continua atacándola con una serie de velo9ces golpes y patadas sin detenerse ni un instante; a lo que la amazona ateniense, pese a responderle bien, se le dificulta poco a poco el poder contenerlos… pero en un giro inesperado, Priscila suspende su embestida y se aleja unos cuantos pasos de Marin; en ese mismo momento, ella comienza a elevar su cosmos mientras que en sus manos se manifiestan 2 especies de "llamas" de color azul; y al momento, le advierte a su ex discípula:

"¿Es una pena que tengas que morir después de que nos volviéramos a encontrar, mi querida discípula!... ¡pero como insistes en seguir luchando por esa maldita Athena, tengo que aniquilarte!".

Marin a pesar del gran desconcierto que ello le provoca, le responde:

"¡No me importa perder mi vida por Athena, yo lucho orgullosa por ella y por lo que representa!... pero antes de ello, quisiera saber: ¿Por qué, porque odias sin sentido a Athena?, ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad te sucedió, maestra Priscila?".

Priscila hace una breve pausa y volteando su rostro enmascarado a un lado, aunque sin bajar la guardia ni un instante, al momento le explica:

"¿Asi que deseas saber antes de morir, el porque de mi odio hacia esa diosa falsa?... ¡de acuerdo, cumplire tu ultima voluntad!. Como te habia mencionado antes, Athena y su maldito patriarca no solo son los principales culpables de que encontrara mi perdicion… ¡tambien lo son de la muerte del guerrero mas fuerte y noble que haya existido en el Santuario… hablo de Aioros!".

"¡¿Aioros?!"- le interroga Marin, bastante sorprendida.

"¿Asi es, Aioros el original caballero dorado de Sagitario!"- le responde Priscila con la voz quebrada, a lo que hace una breve pausa. Pero al instante continua- "¡Tal vez te sorprenda el saber esto!... pero yo lo conocia e incluso, los 2 fuimos muy buenos amigos; por supuesto todo ello fue poco antes de que tu y yo nos conocieramos. Todos en el Santuario le teniamos gran admiración, no solo por su poder y rango como caballero dorado, sino porque lo teniamos como el mas leal a Athena. Sin embargo, pocos dias después de que esa miserable naciera y fuera traida al Santuario, Aioros me habia revelado cierta inquietud bastante perturbadora, acerca de algo terrible que estaba a punto de suceder en el Santuario:

(Flash-back).

Una noche, el caballero dorado de Sagitario, Aioros, caminaba por una vereda solitaria dentro del Santuario en Grecia mientras meditaba en su interior. Aquel era el primer año en que Athena habia vuelto a nacer en nuestro mundo y Aioros tuvo ese mismo dia, la bendicion de conocerla en persona, después de haber esperado varios dias desde que ella fue traida ahí. Y aunque en su corazon no cabia el gozo por haber tenido ese privilegio… a la vez, se presentaban ciertos temores que reñian en su interior, pues bien sabia cuales serian tambien las desafortunadas consecuencias que traeria consigo el retorno de la diosa Atenea.

Peor cuando mas concentrando estaba en sus cavilaciones, de repente percibe una presencia que no reconoce al instante, lo cual lo lleva a adoptar una posición de alerta ante una posible amenaza; pero cuando se percata de quien es la persona que se aparece ante el, baja la guardia con tranquilidad pues Aioros reconoce a esa persona.

"¡Hola, Aioros!"- lo saluda una femina enmascarada… la cual no es otra que Priscila, amazona de la constelación del Altar, cuyo perfil y tono de voz reflejaban un carácter jovial y entusiasta a la vez.

"¡Priscila… es un gusto verte!"- le responde el saludo Aioros, con alegria pero a la vez algo apenado.

"¿Qué pasa Aioros?, ¿acaso ya no confias en mi?"- le interroga, entre desconcertada y a la vez divertida la amazona, ante la reaccion que el caballero dorado tuvo por su repentina aparicion.

Este, mostrandole una esplendida sonrisa que a la vez reflejaba cierto nerviosismo, le explica:

"¡Oh, disculpa!... es solo que venia algo distraido. ¡Creeme que no fue mi intencion tratar de atacarte!".

La amazona le responde:

"¡No te preocupes, no hubo problema alguno!"- le responde en tono gracioso, lo cual hace que Aioros tambien vuelva a sonreir. Pero al momento, la amazona cambia de tema- "Pero ahora dime… supe que hoy tuviste la suerte de presentarte ante esa maravillosa bebe que es la reencarnación de nuestra diosa Athena, ¿no fue asi?".

Aioros desvia ligeramente su mirada hacia el templo principal en donde la pequeña se encuentra resguardada y mientras en su rostro se refleja un inmenso jubilo, le expresa a su amigo:

"Si… ¡y creeme si te digo que su belleza es tan solo el reflejo de la pureza espiritual que emana de su interior!. Es una suerte que ella haya vuelto con nosotros, justo en el momento que el mundo mas la va a necesitar… ¡aunque en verdad lamento que tu no puedas tener ese privilegio por el momento, Priscila!".

Cabizbaja, la amazona reflexiona por unos segundos y le responde a Aioros:

"¡Asi es!, puesto que por decreto se nos tiene prohibido a las Amazonas presentarnos en privado ante Athena, yo no puedo tener esa suerte… tendremos que esperar hasta que el Patriarca decrete que ella misma se presente públicamente ante todos para poder conocerla".

"¡Eso es cierto!... aunque yo sigo opinando que ese tipo de reglas son en verdad injustas, ustedes tienen tanto derecho como cualquier varón en el Santuario"- le expresa el caballero de Sagitario, con cierto coraje.

La amazona al momento lo mira directo a la cara. Y pese a que su propio rostro se encuentre, cubierto, Aioros puede estar seguro que en este se dibuja cierto animo por medio del tono de su voz que refleja la siguiente declaracion que ella le da:

"Tal vez tengas razon, ¡pero no te preocupes por ello!; a pesar de eso, ¡todos sabemos muy bien que el retorno de Athena a nuestro mundo traera consigo la paz y la esperanza que la humanidad tanto anhela!... de cualquier forma, te agradezco ese apoyo de tu parte, Aioros".

Como respuesta Aioros vuelve a mostrarle otra sonrisa de satisfacción. Peor nuevamente vuelva su vista hacia el templo de Athena, volviendo a dibujarse en su rostro aquella preocupación y ansiedad que parecen no querer abandonarlo. Priscila nota rapidamente esto y no duda en interrogarlo:

"Dime Aioros, presiento que hay algo que en verdad te preocupa… ¿de que se trata y porque experimentas tal sensación, aun despues de estar frente a Athena?".

Airoso la mira con un poco de desconcierto; lo que provoca que Priscila se sienta un poco avergonzada y le dice:

"¡Discúlpame, no fue mi intencion importunarte de ese modo!... es solo que…"

"¡No te preocupes por ello, tienes en gran parte razon!"- le responde en tono tranquilo Aioros. Y continua- "Tal vez si te lo explico a ti, eso pueda ayudarme a aliviar un poco esta tension que hay dentro de mi".  
La amazona al momento, asiente.

Tomando un pequeño respiro, Aioros comienza a explicarle:

"¡Si bien el nacimiento de Athena en nuestra epoca actual es un maravilloso acontecimiento, tambien representara el inicio de sucesos terribles!... puedo presentir que el mal pronto golpeara a nuestro Santuario y tanto Athena como todos nosotros sufriremos por causa de ello".

Despues de que termina por escuchar tan escabrosa declaracion por parte de Aioros, Priscila se muestra bastante sorprendida. Lo expresado por el caballero dorado de Sagitario, pese a ser algo incomprensible, no deja de sonar preocupante; aun asi, para no perder el animo, la amazona de plata le responde a su amigo en tono alivianado:

"¡Vamos Aioros, no pienses de ese modo!, te adelantas demasiado a los acontecimientos. Si bien sabemos que el retorno de nuestra diosa provocara la invasión de los adversarios, ten por seguro que con su ayuda saldremos adelante… ¡todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a defenderla con nuestras propias vidas, sin dudar!".

Sin embargo, la expresión de Aioros lejos de reflejar animo, se torna mas sombria al darle la siguiente respuesta:

"Lamento tener que contradecirte, Priscila… ¡pero el mas siniestro desafio que tendremos que enfrentar no vendra de una invasión exterior… sino de las entrañas del propio Santuario!".

Priscila no puede evitar el sentir impacto por tal revelacion. La idea de que el peor conflicto que todos en el Santuario debian enfrentar no surgiria de alguna amenaza exterior, sino de una ruptura que se de en el interior del mismo… era algo que en verdad no podia asimilar. Por lo tanto con cierto tono de desconcierto, le expresa:

"Aioros… ¡solo espero que te equivoques en lo que has dicho, por Athena, espero que sea asi!".

Mostrandole una forzada sonrisa, el caballero dorado le responde:

"¡Si… yo tambien espero que sea asi!".

Como queriendo desviar la conversación hacia otro tema, Priscila le dice:

"¡Bien Aioros, debo irme!, mañana tengo que partir a una mision a los Carpatos, en Rumania. Yo y otros que me acompañan tenemos que detener a un pequeño grupo de disidentes que se ocultan alla. Se que todo saldra bien y en cuanto vuelva al Santuario, te buscare para que sigamos conversando".

"¡Bien Priscila, te deseo que tengas suerte, yo tambien creo que todo saldra bien!"- le expresa con entusiasmo Aioros. Pero cuando el estaba a punto de retirarse, la amazona lo llama de nuevo:

"¡Aioros, espera!".

Aioros voltea a verla de nuevo y le interroga:

"¿Si, que me quieres decir?".  
Priscila con cierta timidez, empieza a decirle:

"¡Es solo que… yo queria… decirte algo!..."

"¿Si, que es?".

"¡Lo que en verdad queria decirte es que desde que nos conocimos, me has agradado bastante; y por lo tanto, debo confesarte que en verdad, yo…!"- la amazona vacila durante unos segundos, ante la curiosidad del caballero dorado; pero no animándose a completar su confesion, opta por concluir:

"¡No, no es importante!... mejor te lo hare saber a mi regreso".

A pesar de la extrañeza que esto le causa, Aioros le responde:

"¡De acuerdo, estare esperando por saber aquello que me querias decir!, ¡hasta luego, Priscila!"- y dando la media vuelta, el caballero emprende la marcha con rumbo a su propia casa.

La amazona del Altar alza la mano como un gesto de despedida y con cierto tono melancolico, le responde:

"¡Si… yo tambien espero verte de nuevo!".

("Al dia siguiente, parti junto con mis compañeros para cumplir la mision que nos habia encomendado el Patriarca. Si bien esta fue algo difícil, por fortuna se vio al final coronada por el éxito. Pero algunos días después de haber partido, fue a mi retorno cuando me entere de aquel tragico suceso que marco para siempre al Santuario y a todos los que lo habitabamos"):

"¡¿Qué es lo que dices?!,¡no… no puede ser cierto, es absurdo!".

"¡Lamentablemente eso fue lo que sucedió!... Aioros resulto ser un traidor y un criminal".

Priscila, aun sin poder creer que fuera cierta aquella mala noticia, mira fijamente a la persona que acaba de comunicarle aquel suceso, la cual se trata de otra amazona y comienza a replicarle:

"¡No, me niego a creer eso!, ¿Por qué Aioros querria matar a Athena?, ¡yo se bien que el siempre ha sido el mas leal a nuestra diosa!".

La otra amazona, cuyo nombre era Ariadna, comienza a explicarle:

"¡Desafortunadamente, si sucedió tal sacrilegio!... el Patriarca atestigua que le vio con sus propios ojos a Aioros dentro de la alcoba de Athena y como estuvo a punto de apuñalarla con una daga. Y cuando estaba dispuesto a detenerlo, ambos combatieron entre si hasta que a la menor oportunidad, Aioros decidio huir. Desde anoche, los batallones del Santuario peinan todo el territorio para encontrarlo y captuarlo. ¡Lamento el tener que comunicarte tal suceso, Priscila… pero la realidad es esa, Aioros resulto ser un miserable traidor al Santuario y principalmente, a Athena!".

Priscila no puede aun asimilar tal noticia; no puede creer que Aioros, el mas noble de entre los caballeros dorados quien tan solo dias atrás le expresara de modo sublime el sentimiento de haber estado frente a la maravillosa presencia de la pequeña Athena… ¡ahora haya resultado un vil traidor que incluso, se atrevio a intentar quitarle la vida a la deidad!. Para ella todo eso debia ser solo una farsa, una metira… sin embargo, al ver los furiosos movimientos de los soldados que merodeaban furtivamente por todos los rincones del Santuario, decia mas que mil palabras. Ante esta terrible realidad, Priscila agacha la cabeza como una forma de expresar su tristeza y al mismo tiempo que dirige su mirada hacia su mano derecha cerrada como un puño, le expresa a su amiga:

"Ariadna… aunque aun me cueste trabajo el dar credito a tales acontecimientos, ¡juro que no descansare hasta esclarecer del todo este malentendido!, ¡no descansare hasta hallar la verdad total y con ello, probar la inocencia de Aioros!".

("¡Esa misma noche, no pude conciliar el sueño en ningun momento; lo unico que podia tener cavidad en mi mente, era el encontrar a Aioros, ayudarlo de algún modo para probar que el no era un vil traidor y de ese modo pudiera redimirse. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mi me decia que el no andaba lejos, que tarde o temprano yo misma lo encontraria. Al dia siguiente ese presentimiento se hizo todavía mas fuerte y ello me llevo a buscarlo por todos los rincones cercanos al Santuario. No fue hasta cerca de la puesta del sol, que pude hallar a Aioros… ¡pero desafortunadamente, mis peores temores resultaron ciertos!"):

"¡No!...¡Aioros!"- exclama con desesperación la amazona al hallar muerto al caballero de sagitario en medio de unas ruinas antiguas.

La amazona corre hacia el cadáver de Aioros y ya cerca de el, lo abraza y sin poder contener el llanto, exclama de modo lastimero:

"¡Aioros, ¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué tuviste que sufrir esta desgracia, porque tuviste que terminar tu vida de esta manera?!... ¡Aioros!!"…

("Resignada al hecho de que Aioros habia perdido la vida, yo misma  
Me encargue de darle sepultura en un sitio cercano del cual no revelaria a nadie, pues presentia que de hacerlo tanto yo como Aioria, su hermano menor, correriamos un grave peligro. Lo mas me extraño fue no ver junto a el su armadura dorada… supuse en ese momento, que quienes lo habian asesinado se llevaran consigo su armadura, para devolverla al recinto sagrado. Finalmente, frente a su tumba, juré que jamás descansaría hasta lograr su redencion.

Al paso del tiempo, logre convertirme en la amazona mas fuerte del Santuario e incluso, ¡habia logrado despertar el septimo sentido!. Fue durante esa etapa cuando me habian designado como maestra encargada de entrenar a varias amazonas… entre las que estabas tu, Marin. Si bien, debo confesar que en ese entonces te consideraba como la mejor de mis discipulas… ¡ahora, para mi no eres mas que escoria!. Pero continuando, aun asi y en secreto, no dejaba de investigar y hallar cualquier indicio que me ayudara a esclarecer lo ocurrido aquella noche… y se el riesgo tan grande que estaba a punto de tomar. Al buscar la ultima pieza faltante, al investigar a la persona mas importante: ¡EL Patriarca!"):

El patriarca del Santuario, quien en ese entonces se hacia llamar Arles, se encontraba dentro de su alcoba cuando inesperadamente alguien irrumpe en ese lugar… se trata de la misma Priscila:  
Ante esto, el patriarca Arles reacciona furioso e interroga a la amazona:  
"¡Priscila… ¿que significa esto?, ¿Cómo te atreves a acceder aquí sin mi permiso?!".  
La amazona, de una manera solemne pero bastante directa, le responde:  
"¡Pido disculpas, su excelencia!, pero es necesario que lo vea a usted y al recibir negativa por parte de los guardias… ¡no me quedó mas remedio que "persuadirlos"!"- concluye, al mismo tiempo que detrás de ella un grupo de guardias yacían inmóviles en el suelo.  
Ante esto, el tono de voz del Patriarca, se hace mas fuerte y ya en colera total, se levanta de su sitial y señalando amenazadoramente a la amazona, le advierte:  
"¡Insolente, este atrevimiento te costara caro!... además, ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres de mi?!".  
Priscila comienza a explicarle:  
"Su santidad… he estado investigando desde hace tiempo todo sobre el intento de asesinato contra Athena que supuestamente llevo a cabo Aioros. ¡Y tengo bases suficientes para sospechar que no se ha dicho la verdad total!".  
"¿Qué es lo que dices?"- le interroga el Patriarca, con recelo.  
"¡Lamento si esto le representa un inconveniente!... pero como santos de Athena que luchamos por la justicia, siempre en busquedad de la verdad"- le expresa firmemente la amazona del Altar- "Lo primero que deseo saber, su excelencia: si Athena no solo se salvo de morir aquella noche y se encuentra resguardada aquí mismo, en el Santuario… ¿Por qué hasta el momento, ella no ha sido presentada a la vista de todos?, ¿Athena esta aquí en el Santuario o no?..."

Ante esta interrogante, el Patriarca se sentia como acorralado. Jamas pudo creer que aquella amazona fuera la unica capaz de ponerlo casi entre la espada y la pared. Esta sin desistir ni un momento, continua interrogándole:

"Tambien debo decirle que… ¡yo encontre poco después el cadáver de Aioros!. Y aunque ignoro quien o quienes fueron los responsables de su muerte, descubri 2 pistas importantes: una, su armadura dorada no se encontraba junto a el… por lo tanto le pregunto: ¿acaso algun intruso pudo llevarse la armadura… o esta se encuentra aquí mismo?".

"¡Pero… que es lo que dices?, ¿hasta donde pretendes llegar con tan absurdas interrogantes?!"- le interroga Arles, en un tono enfurecido.

"¡Tan solo es el deseo de saber la verdad!"- le responde la amazona, sin dudar- "Precisamente la segunda pista es acerca del arma que supuestamente Aioros uso para intentar matar a Athena… usted asegura que el huyo llevando consigo el arma; pero al revisar minuciosamente su cuerpo, la susodicha arma no la traia consigo… ¡digame, su excelencia, ¿en verdad Aioros tenia esa arma en el momento de su huida… o esta se encuentra aquí mismo, en posesion de usted?!".

Las interrogantes de la amazona han puesto en jaque al Patriarca Arles… parece que Priscila se esta acercando poco a poco a la verdad y por ello, se estaba tornando peligrosa. Mientras tanto, Priscila parece exigirle su pronta respuesta al momento de preguntarle:

"Patriarca… ¿que es lo que responde?..."

Sin embargo, Arles al momento le responde de manera violenta:

"¡Maldita entrometida… moriras!"- y al momento que manifiesta su cosmos, de su mano derecha surge una emanación de luz que sale disparada velozmente hacia Priscila… sin embargo, esta se da cuenta a tiempo y salta rapidamente hacia un lado, ¡justo en el momento que el haz de luz estalla sobre el lugar de donde se movio!.

Al mirar esto, Priscila se muestra desconcertada y se dirige a Arles en tono de reproche:  
"¡Pero, su santidad… ¿Por qué me ataca?!..."  
"¡Priscila, me diras ahora mismo: ¿Dónde esta sepultado el cuerpo de Aioros?!"-le interroga de un modo exigente Arles.  
"¡Jamas se lo dire!... ¡no hasta que responda a los cuestionamientos que yo le he hecho!"- le contesta la amazona de Ara, al mismo tiempo que prepara su propia defensa.  
No pudiendo contener mas su furia, Arles se lanza contra ella:  
"¡Maldita, moriras ahora mismo!"- y moviéndose a una increíble velocidad, el intenta asestarle un golpe mortal… pero ella le responde al instante y logra detener su golpe. Arles logra librarse y arremete con mas fuerza, pero la amazona resiste muy bien sus embestidas. Durante varios minutos se sucede un increíble intercambio de golpes, en el cual el Patriarca queda sorprendido por la tenaz resistencia con la que Priscila logra hacerle frente. Finalmente, harto de ello, Arles manifiesta su cosmos oscuro y le advierte:  
"Priscila… ¡has osado entrometerte en una situación que jamás debiste descubrir… y por eso, tienes que perecer!".  
"¡¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?!"- le interroga bastante sorprendida la amazona; pero el Patriarca no pierde tiempo en responderle y preparándose para atacarla con una de sus mas poderosas técnicas le advierte por ultimo:  
"¡Una insignificante amazona como tu, no impedirá los planes de Athena para someter a la humanidad!, ¡te destruiré!".  
"¡¿Qué?, eso no puede ser verdad!"- le responde aun mas impactada Priscila. Sin embargo, no pierde tiempo y comenzando a incrementar su cosmos, se prepara para contra-atacar. Y cuando ambos ya están listos, Arles se lanza velozmente contra ella:  
"¡Muere!... ¡Explosión de galaxias!".  
Priscila manifiesta en su mano derecha su propia energía y respondiendo al instante, se lanza también contra su adversario:  
"¡Destello estelar Alfa Arae!".  
Al momento, ¡ambos ataques chocan entre si y para sorpresa del Patriarca, se contienen e uno al otro!. El no puede creer que Priscila tenga la fuerza suficiente para contener una de sus mas poderosas técnicas; por algo, en ese momento todos sabían que ella era la amazona que había logrado alcanzar el séptimo sentido- ("¡Esta maldita amazona es una de las pocas que puede hacerme frente y por ello, ha logrado contener mi "explosión de galaxias"… sin embargo, para ella es un esfuerzo demasiado grande y poco a poco, comienza a ceder!"). Y asi era, Priscila empleaba demasiada fuerza para contener el ataque de Arles, lo que causaba que lentamente fuera cediendo- ("¡No… no importa que gaste toda mi energía… debo resistir!")- piensa, como una forma de expresar que ella no se dara por vencida.

De repente, Arles incrementa mas su cosmos, lo que aumenta mas la fuerza de su "E. de galaxias"… ante esto, Priscila reacciona rápidamente y también incrementa el suyo, lo cual imprime mas fuerza a su "D.E.A.A"; pero el poder del Patriarca es aun mas fuerte, por lo tanto, la amazona vuelve a incrementar su cosmos a niveles mas altos y al momento, exclama:

"¡Destello estelar Beta Arae!".

Al instante, la intensidad del "Destello" se hace mas grande… y justo cuando intenta sobre- pasar a la técnica de Arles, de repente ¡ambos ataques llegan a hacerse tan poderosos, que inevitablemente los dos terminan en un gran estallido!:

"¡Agghh!!"- grita la amazona al ser aventada hacia atrás por la enorme fuerza del estallido, (lo mismo que el Patriarca) hasta que acaba por caer a varios metros del centro de la alcoba.

Aun aturdida por el impacto, pero consciente, Priscila intenta ponerse de pie… pero al mirar hacia donde el Patriarca se halla, frente a una columna en la que termino por estrellarse, lo que observa la deja totalmente sorprendida:

"¡Pero… no… no puede ser que…!"- exclama al ver como, debido a al fuerte impacto, la mascara de Arles se había desprendido dejando al descubierto su rostro… por lo cual Priscila logra reconocerlo instantáneamente:

"¡Tu… tu eres… se bien que eres un…!".

Pero el Patriarca, quien logra ponerse en pie, observa con su mirada descubierta y llena de una enorme ira a la amazona y le expresa amenazante:

"¡Maldita seas Priscila!, ¡por atreverte a despojarme de mi mascara y ver mi rostro... te eliminare de una vez por todas!"- y al instante, su cosmos comienza a elevarse nuevamente.

La amazona intenta ponerse tambien de pie... pero debido a esa dura batalla y las heridas que le provoco, ella esta muy debil para lograrlo. Al instante, cuando su cosmos nuevamente se encuentra en su punto mas alto, antes de atacar, Arles le advierte:

"¡Debido al sacrilegio que has cometido, merecerias morir en este mismo instante!... pero lo mejor sera condenarte a un suplicio peor que la misma muerte... ¡iras a un lugar desolado del que jamas podras regresar!, ¡te perderas en medio de la nada, flotando eternamente como un satelite en orbita!..."

Y mientras Arles continuaba lanzando amenazas en contra suya, Priscila al mismo tiempo que lo escuchaba enmudecida por el temor, parecia observarlo de la misma manera... pero parecia mas bien no mirarlo directamente, sino a "algo" que parecia estar detrás del Patriarca; una extraña e inquietante presencia que la observa fijamente; sin embargo, ya no habia tiempo para averiguar el porque de tal vision... debido a que el Patriarca, quien al momento su cosmos lo eleva a niveles extraordinarios, esta listo para dar su ultimo golpe sobre la amazona del altar:

"¡Preparate Priscila, porque iras ahora mismo... a otra dimension!!"...

Y al instante, su poder se manifiesta ¡logrando que la entrada a otra dimension se abriera!; y una enorme fuerza la atraia poco a poco hacia el interior. Ante esto, Priscila reacciona rapidamente encendiendo su cosmos para mantenerse firme ante la fatal atracción que esa entrada dimensional ejerce sobre ella, lo cual le funciona durante varios minutos... pero la fuerza de este fenómeno es superior y la amazona siente como sus energias estan comenzando a ceder. En ese momento, Arles le dice por ultimo:

"¡Nada te salvara de tu terrible castigo, Priscila!, ¡dentro de poco caeras en el infierno para hacerle compañía a Aioros, al cual Atenía mando a asesinar por oponerse a sus verdaderos designios, ja, ja ,ja!".

"¡¿Qué?!"- expresa bastante sorprendida la amazona del Altar... pero sin mas perdida de tiempo, ¡el Patriarca termina por impulsar con su propio poder a la desesperada amazona!:

"¡Hasta nunca, Priscila!".

Priscila al ver como se elevaba en medio de lo que parecian ser un conjunto de planeta y cuerpos celestes, suelta un prolongado y terrible alarido:

"¡Aaagghh!!"...

Hasta que perdiéndose en medio del infinito, todo rastro de su presencia desaperece de manera definitiva. En ese instante, la ilusion desaparece y el efecto de la "Otra dimension" cesa por completo.

Ante esto, el Patriarca no duda en comenzar a reir de un modo cruel, satisfecho por haberse descho de aquella amazona renegada.

("Después de que cayera en esa aterradora dimension, mi cuerpo permanecia flotando en medio de ese plano celeste... ¡en medio de la nada, en medio del silencio mas profundo y desesperante que jamas nadie podria imaginar!. Me mantenia con vida gracias al uso que podia hacer del séptimo sentido; sin embargo, hubo momentos en que, bastante agotada para hacer uso de mi propio cosmos y estando a punto de perecer... ¡una energia muy poderosa, a la vez que calida, llegaba a mi para confortarme y reponer mis propias fuerzas!; no puedo explicarme el origen de tan maravillosa energia, pero esta fue la que me ayudo a sobrevivir en medio de aquel ambiente tan extraño y hostil.

A pesar de ello, eso no podia evitar la desesperación que me provocaba ignorar el tiempo tal como transcurria. Tan abrumadora era esa cuestion que enloquecia tratando de saber si en el tiempo que llevaba flotando en ese plano, en el mundo real ya habian transcurrido dias, semanas, meses, años… ¡incluso en mi delirio llegue a creer que ya habia transcurrido un siglo!. Pero en el momento que ya estaba a punto de perder totalmente la razón… de pronto, delante mio, ¡una especie de gigantesco remolino de luz se manifesto al instante!; en ese momento, no podia evitar ser presa del panico, ya que irremediablemente, ¡yo era atraida hacia el!. Por un momento, llegue a creer que aquello era mi fin; sin embargo, al momento que mi cuerpo estaba a punto de ser absorbido por tan espantoso fenómeno, perdi la consciencia… pero cuando volvi en mi, la nueva situación en la que me encontraba en ese momento, cambiara mi destino para siempre"):

Al momento que Priscila recupera la consciencia, se sorprende al verse en medio de un sitio desconocido y muy misterioso para ella: ¡es un enorme y magnifico salon!... sin embargo, en el momento que ella observa a su alrededor totalmente anonadada, de repente escucha una misteriosa voz femenina que llama su atención:

"¡Bienvenida seas, Priscila amazona guerrera del Altar!".

La amazona voltea hacia atrás, que ese de donde provino aquella voz y lo que observa la deja aun mas sorprendida: frente a si hay 5 personas, una de ellas, la cual se encuentra en medio de las otras cuatro ocupando un fastuoso trono, es una joven vestida con un llamativo vestido rojo y fue ella quien le hablo… se tratan de Belona y sus 4 guerreros fanaticis: Romulo, Adriaccus, Titus y Cayo.

Aun incredula por tan extraña situación, Priscila rompe el silencio y dirigiendose a la deidad de la guerra, le interroga:

"¡Pero... ¿quién...?!".

Adelantándose a Priscila, la diosa le da la respuesta:

"¿Quién soy?,con gusto me presento ante ti, guerrera... ¡yo soy la poderosa Belona, diosa de la guerra entre los antiguos romanos!; y por si estas a punto de preguntar el porque de que te encuentres aqui, tambien te respondo: ¡fui yo quien te trajo hasta este lugar!. Se muy bien tu historia y la tragedia que has vivido hasta el momento; ¡fue una suerte que pudiera hallarte a traves de las infranqueables barreras del tiempo y el espacio!... y a cambio de salvarte la vida, quiero queme devuelvas el favor: ¡quiero que me ayudes a vencer a mis enemigos!. Y vaya que tienes suerte... ¡porque los enemigos a los que deseo aplastar, son los mismos culpables de tu desgracia!".

"¡¿Acaso se refiere... a Athena?!"- le interroga Priscila, de modo intrigante.

Belona, quien muestra en su rostro una siniestra sonrisa, le responde:

"¡Asi es!, ella es el unico obstáculo que me impide establecer el "orden" que tanta falta le hace a este mundo... todo el caos y miseria que no solo no ha sido impedido, sino incrementado gracias a las ruines acciones de los mismos dioses del Olimpo, con esa idiota de Athena a la cabeza. ¡Piensa que no solo te convertire en una guerrera a mi completo servicio, a cambio de tu lealtad te doy una nueva oportunidad para vengarte de aquellos que te hicieron daño!... destruye en mi nombre a todos los que luchan en nombre de esa tonta y en recompensa, ¡obtendras la gloria eterna grabada en el pedestal mas alto del que sostendra mi nuevo orden, el nuevo orden romano!... así que, amiga mia, ¿qué es lo que me respondes?".

Priscila, al terminar de escuchar esto, reflexiona durante unos instantes. No podia aun entender el porque habia llegado a esa extraña situación; pero aquella tambien se le presentaba como una nueva oportunidad para obtener su propia venganza. Al momento, recuerda con mucha ira el combate contra el Patriarca Arles, la verdad acerca de el y principalmente de Athena, el suplicio al que Arles la envio... pero el recuerdo que mas dolor le provocaba en su corazon, era el de Aioros. Por lo tanto, no duda en responder a Belona, al mismo tiempo que adopta una pose de reverencia:

"¡Si... acepto!, ¡acepto servirla como su mas fiel guerrera, gran Belona, luchare en su nombre y destruire con mis propias manos a todos nuestros enemigos!".

(Fin del flash-back).

"Fue asi como termine al servicio de Belona... a partir de ese momento, mi pasado como guerrera de Athena dejo de existir, y solo viviria para obtener la venganza por la afrenta de la que fuimos objeto tanto yo como el pobre Aioros; Belona representa para mi esa nueva oportunidad. Poco después, a traves de su poder divino me entere del patético conflicto que hubo dentro del Santuario, donde inclusive, ¡ese maldito Patriarca falso fue muerto por la misma Athena!, ¡el muy desgraciado tuvo el "honorable" final que se merecia, ja, ja!... y no conformes con eso, ¡llevaron a cabo sus aborrecibles conflictos contra Asgard y contra Poseidón, los cuales les costaron la vida a millares de inocentes!. A partir de ese momento, quedo demostrada la clase de "diosa" que es Athena... ¡tan solo una arpia mezquina que no solo acabo con Aioros, sino con cualquier ser indefenso si con esto logra sus aborrecibles ambiciones!"- concluye Priscila, con un dejo de rencor en su voz.

Cuando termina de escuchar todo ello, Marin experimenta reacciones contradictorias: mientras que por fuera aparenta mostrarse imperturbable, por dentro se sentia consternada al saber la suerte de su maestra. Recuerda que el mismo dia que Priscila habia desaparecido, ella no pudo evitar sentir tristeza igual que una niña que habia perdido a su madre... puesto que Priscila era para ella la mejor maestra que hubiera tenido, todo un ejemplo a seguir; alguien que pese a haberla empezado a entrenar desde que aun era todavía una niña con una disciplina muy estricta, a la vez la animaba y le mostraba un aprecio que solo podia prevenir de un corazon puro. Fue gracias a ese vinculo con su maestra, que Marin se esforzo hasta llegar a ser tambien una amazona del Santuario, tan fuerte como lo era ella. Sin embargo, en ese momento, aquellos gratos recuerdos ya habian quedado muy atrás, puesto que quien solia ser la mejor guerrera de Athena y la persona que mas apreciaba... ahora se habia convertido en su peor enemiga, a quien muy a su pesar tendría que eliminar o perecer en sus propias manos. Pero a pesar de ello, no debia dudar en enfrentar aquella dura realidad, puesto que tenia un deber que cumplir para con Athena.

En ese momento, Marin se dirige a su antigua maestra y le replica:

"¡En verdad, lamento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido y comprendo como te sientes, maestra Priscila!... pero te equivocas en gran parte de lo que has dicho; si bien, hubo una terrible crisis en el Santuario, no fue por causa de Athena, sino del mismo Patriarca quien en realidad era Saga, el caballero de Géminis el cual termino siendo dominado por su lado maligno. Fue el quien desato ese terrible conflicto, donde incluso la misma Athena se vio afectada y estuvo al borde de la muerte; pero fue gracias a la valiente accion de Seiya y los otros que no solo salvaron a Athena, sino al mismo mundo luchando honorablemente en ese conflicto. Si bien, al final la misma Athena se enfrento contra Saga y lo vencio... ¡incluso no dudo en otorgarle el perdón por sus pecados poco antes de que partiera de este mundo, algo en verdad maravilloso!. Y en cuanto a los conflictos de Asgard y Poseidón, no fue por simple ambicion por lo que luchamos en esas batallas, sino por salvar a la misma humanidad que en esos momentos sufria las consecuencias de tan terribles calamidades... en cuanto a Aioros, es importante decirte que su nombre para nosotros, quedo totalmente reivindicado; ¡todo ello es la verdad, es Belona quien ha tergiversado esos hechos y tan solo te esta usando para sus propios intereses!".

Cuando termina de escuchar esto, Priscila se niega a aceptar la versión de su exdiscipula y reaccionando con furia total, al mismo tiempo que su cosmos se manifiesta a un nivel muy elevado, le expresa:

"¡Calla maldita!, ¡no me convenceran tus asquerosas mentiras, te destruire ahora mismo!".

Ante esto, Marin no duda en prepararse para continuar aquel enfrentamiento.

Cuando su cosmos alcanza el punto mas alto, las 2 llamas se vuelven a manifestar en las manos de Priscila y cuando ya esta lista, se lanza contra Marin:

"¡Grrrr, muere!, ¡Destello estelar Gamma Arae!"- y lanzando con fuerza su brazo derecho contra Marin, esta a punto de asestarle el golpe. Sin embargo, la amazona ateniense logra esquivarla a tiempo. Ante esto, Priscila reacciona furiosa y preparándose para el siguiente golpe, se voltea rapidamente hacia Marin e intenta atacarla:

"¡Destello estelar Delta Arae!".

Es tan potente la fuerza con la que Priscila mueve su brazo izquierdo, que parece estar a punto de alcanzar a Marin... sin embargo, gracias a la fuerza de su propio cosmos, ¡logra moverse rapidamente!. Al momento, Priscila termina por descargar su ataque contra la nada y no puede evitar el sorprenderse al no darse cuenta de la dirección que tomo su exdiscipula; pero de repente, ¡Marin logra aparecer tras de Priscila y con una sorprendente agilidad, le lanza una potente patada por la espalda que la envia varios metros adelante!:

"¡Aaaghhh!!"...

En el momento que la amazona del Altar yace en el suelo, Marin no lo piensa dos veces y dando un gran salto hacia arriba, se prepara para caer sobre su antigua maestra con su "Patada de aguila". Pero Priscila comienza a incorporarse nuevamente y al darse cuenta que la amazona de Athena esta a punto de caer sobre ella, piensa:

("¡Muy bien, Marin... veamos si podras libarte de esto!"...)

Y llevando su mano derecha a un pequeño saco que porta en la cintura, Priscila extrae algo misterioso, que al instante lanza con fuerza contra Marin: se trata de un polvo dorado que despide un aroma cautivante. Marin, quien ya estaba a punto de caer sobre Priscila, se ve rodeada de aquel polvo y se pregunta extrañada el porque su antigua maestra habra arrojado eso en contra suya. Pero de repente, el cosmos de Priscila se manifiesta rapidamente en su otro brazo y apuntando en aquella dirección, ¡de este sale disparado un haz de luz en dirección a Marin!; al darse cuenta de ello, Marin se mueve hacia un lado para esquivarlo y lo logra, ¡justo en el momento que este, al contacto del polvo dorado que aun flotaba, estalla y de el se desprende una enorme humareda aromatizante que inevitablemente alcanza a la amazona del Santuario!, la cual por fortuna no resulta lesionada!... Marin termina por caer de pie, aparentemente sin ningun rasguño.

Ante esto, Marin fija su vista sobre la amazona del Altar y le expresa:

"¡No se que clase de "truco" quisiste usar contra mi, maestra Priscila!, pero al parecer no te funciono... y ahora, es mi turno para encargarme de... ¡pero... ¿qué es extraña sensación, que es lo que...?!"- de repente, cuando intentaba moverse hacia adelante, Marin sentiaque sus miembros poco a poco, comenzaban a entumecerse, con lo cual estaba perdiendo movilidad. Y mientras Marin luchaba por poder mover su cuerpo, Priscila le expresa:

"¡¿Pero que es lo que te ocurre, Marín, ya no puedes moverte?!... ¡creo que se olvido decirte que aquello que arroje en contra tuya era un incienso hecho de un material especial, el cual al hacer combustión desprende un humo que al contacto con cualquier ser viviente, literalmente lo paraliza!. Ahora que estas comenzando a perder movilidad gracias a ese incienso paralizante, ¡prácticamente estas a mi merced, ja, ja, ja!".

Efectivamente Marin habia perdido movilidad en todo su cuerpo, los brazos y las piernas estaban paralizados y tambien su cabeza, por lo que Marin no podia siquiera defenderse. Ante esto, la amazona del Altar no lo piensa dos veces y volviendo a encender su cosmos, al momento de alcanzar su punto mas alto, ¡en sus dos manos se forma una enorme flama azul!, al mismo tiempo que le advierte:

"¡Muy bien es hora de que te prepares para despedirte de este mundo, "querida" Marin!... puesto que ya ocupe en combate mis 4 "destellos" o "antorchas" que forman al altar sagrado, queda uno mas: ¡el "Zeta Arae" que es el mas poderoso!. Pero antes de que mueras, te confesare que en verdad lamento que todo terminara asi para ti, Marin, hubiera preferido que te unieras a mi para servir a Belona... ¡pero ya es demasiado tarde para ti, moriras ahora mismo y muy pronto, ese terrible destino tambien les esperara tanto a tu discípulo, como al resto de tus amigos y a esa maldita Atenía!, ¡Belona sera quien triunfe y rija con puño de hierro a este mundo!".

Y cuando esta lista, Priscila se mueve rapidamente contra Marin para destruirla con su ultimo destello estelar:

"¡Hasta nunca, maldita idiota!"...

Marin en cambio, no puede mover ni un músculo, aparentemente no hay escape alguno. Lo unico que puede esperar, es morir a manos de su propia maestra y guardar la esperanza de que sean Seiya, Shaina y los otros quienes una vez mas, luchen por rescatar a Athena y de ese modo, preservar la libertad y la paz en el mundo:

("¡Creo que esto es el fin!... ¡adios, Seiya!...").

(Continuara)...

Notas de autor:

¡Bueno, después de un buen rato ausente, por fin publico un nuevo capitulo!. Se que diran que es algo extenso, pero es que en este caso, el capitulo 12 se concentro un poco mas en mi personaje Priscila y su historia personal... ¡espero y les haya parecido interesante!. Aquí pueden darse cuenta del porque de sus motivaciones en contra del mismo Santuario, originadas por su vinculo con Aioros y todo lo acontecido a causa del intento de asesinato en contra de Athena y las consecuencias de tan tragico suceso. Eso si, les prometo que para el sig. Capitulo, se tomaran mas en cuenta las otras batallas, habra mas accion y no estara tan extenso como este... ¡al menos, eso espero!.

Para cualquier duda, comentario o critica, dirigirse a mi e-mail... ¡nos vemos después!.


	13. Chapter 13

El fanatico religioso"

El fanatico religioso".

Por Neo-coatl18.

Cap.13: "¡Tragedia: El Dragon pierde sus ojos de nuevo!".

Santuario de Belona, exterior del fanum del Este:

De entre todas las batallas que se dan en el interior del templo de la diosa de la guerra, una es notoria por la aparente desigualdad que hay entre los dos contrincantes... pero para aquella hermosa guerrera amazona llamada Shaina, el imponente tamaño de su rival no era algo que lo atemorizara en lo mas minimo. Se sentia bastante segura de si misma como para al menos, darle una buena batalla a aquel feroz sirviente de Belona.

Mientras ambos permanecen a la expectativa, Kratos no le quita la vista de encima a la amazona atheniense y al instante le expresa en un tono bastante cinico:

"¡Je, je, vaya suerte!... ¿de modo que ahora una pequeña será mi contrincante a vencer?; creo que hiciste una mala elección con respecto a alguien tan poderoso como yo… ¡aunque por mi parte, yo estoy muy complacido de enfrentar a una muñeca como tu, ja, ja, ja!".

Con evidente tono de desprecio, Shaina no duda en responderle:

"¡En verdad, eres tan solo una repugnante basura!; sin embargo, te advierto que no soy alguien a quien podras vencer fácilmente. No necesito que Sella me proteja, ¡porque mi fortaleza como amazona del Santuario sera suficiente para que pueda derribarte, monstruo!".

A lo que Kratos, preparandose para continuar la batalla, le advierte:

"¡Lamentaras no haber contado con la ayuda de ese infame gusano, niña!"- y encendiendo su agresivo cosmos, Kratos estira su brazo derecho hacia delante, al mismo tiempo que este se rodea de energia y exclama con fuerza:

"¡Ataque de lanza mortal!".

El mortifero ataque del Gladiador se dirige hacia Shaina a una velocidad impresionante… pero la amazona, quien de modo sorprendente no parecia inmutarse4 ante tan espantoso fenómeno, manifiesta su cosmo-energia de manera tranquila y llegando a su punto mas alto, ¡se mueve a una velocidad sorprendente!; Kratos esta sorprendido de ver como Shaina parece haber "desaparecido" mientras su poderoso ataque pasa de largo sin golpear a nadie… pero de manera imprevista, ¡Shaina aparece frente a el, lista para asestarle su ataque mas poderoso:

"¡El poder de la cobra!".

Y cuando Shaina ya esta a punto de descargar su golpe contra aquel gigante, sorpresivamente… ¡Kratos expone rapidamente su escudo y la amazona termina por golpear aquel artefacto, sin que su enemigo sufra el mas minimo daño!:

"¡¿Qué?!"…

"¡Je, je!"- rie el sadico guerrero y sin pensarlo 2 veces, usa su otra mano y con el puño izquierdo, ¡le asesta un poderoso golpe en el estomago a Shaina, enviandola hacia delante hasta que termina por rodar en el suelo!:

"¡Aaagh!!"…

Una vez en le piso, Shaina trata de incorporarse lentamente, mientras se sujeta el abdomen a causa del intenso dolor provocado por el cruel ataque de Kratos. Este en cambio, se acerca sin mucha prisa a ella y mostrando su cinica sonrisa, le expresa:

"¡Vamos preciosa… es demasiado pronto para que caigas moribunda, la diversión apenas va a comenzar!".

Fanum del Norte:

Mientras tanto, el Cisne Hyoga continuaba su enfrentamiento contra el Fanatici Romulo con bastante dificultad; el poderoso ataque del guerrero de Belona ha provocado un enorme daño al cuerpo del caballero de Athena, lo que causa que sufra un desequilibrio interno, dificultándole sus movimientos… pero aun asi, no esta dispuesto a ceder.

Romulo le advierte en ese momento:

"¡Esto ya me esta cansando!, ¡no perdere mas mi tiempo contigo, te destruire ahora!".

Hyoga, resintiendo aun el malestar de la tortura a la que fue sometido, no duda en responderle:

"Opino lo… mismo… ¡pero hasta el… final, no me… dare por vencido!"- e invocando su cosmos, se prepara para lanzar su ataque principal- "¡Polvo de diamante!"!.

Un poderoso viento helado surge de las manos de Hyoga y se dirige veloz hacia Romulo; este ni siquiera se inmuta ante esto y comenzando a encender su propio cosmos, coloca en posición horizontal sus brazos y exclama:

"¡Barrera sonica!"-justo cuando ya estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por el "polvo de diamante"… ¡este es repelido gracias a una misteriosa barrera invisible, producto de las vibraciones sonicas emitidas por las hachas del fanatici!. Hyoga no puede creer la facilidad con la que Romulo detuvo una de sus tecnicas mas poderosas.

Sin embargo, el fanatici del norte no esta dispuesto a esperar mas y comienza a avanzar rapidamente hacia Hyoga; este se prepara para continuar el combate. Pero de repente, justo cuando su enemigo se acercaba a el… ¡de manera sorpresiva, desaparece de su vista!. Impresionado, Hyoga intenta mirar lacia los lados… pero sin que el pueda prevenirlo, ¡Romulo aparece inesperadamente frente a el! Y al instante, ¡le conecta un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen!:

"¡Aarghh!"- grita de dolor el caballero de bronce, mientras que termina por caer de espaldas a varios metros debido al fuerte impacto.

Mientras yace en el suelo retorciéndose por el dolor causado, Romulo le expresa con total cinismo:

"¡Estupido caballero de bronce, en verdad sigues siendo lento para mi!... ¿sabes porque pude atacarte a esa velocidad?, ¡fue porque pude moverme a la velocidad del sonido!. En el aire, a una alta temperatura, la velocidad del sonido equivale a 340 m/s, es decir, cerca del 1200 Km./h. Como bien sabes, para que haya sonido, debe haber una fuente transmisora, un medio material para que este se propague y una fuente receptora que lo reciba; si bien, yo soy la fuente que origina el sonido, tengo la capacidad de adaptar las moléculas de mi cuerpo para que asi pueda moverme junto con las vibraciones sonoras a traves del aire y de ese modo, llegue a ti en menos de lo que un pensamiento tuyo nace en tu cerebro".

"¡Eso… es increíble!"- expresa Hyoga, aun adolorido.

"¡No, para mi eso es habitual!... sin embargo, como ya te habia expresado antes, acabare esta fastidiosa batalla de una buena vez. Pero esta vez, hare uso de un recurso diferente… ¡tendras el honor de ser sacrificado mediante un solemne ritual antiguo que los sacerdotes fanaticis usamos durante siglos para honrar a nuestra diosa, aun en las mas feroces batallas... sobre ti caera la maldición de la sagrada "Danza de la ira de Belona"!".

Exterior del Fanum del Este:

Abatida por la despiada fuerza del Gladiador Kratos, Shaina observa temerosa como su enemigo se acerca a ella, mientras aun intenta ponerse en pie. Este, una vez que esta cerca de la amazona, sonrie de modo siniestro y sin la menor consideración hacia el estado en el que se encuentra, la toma de la cabeza y la alza en el aire:

"¡Aagh!... ¡miserable, sueltame!"- se queja Shaina.

"¡Ja, ja, ¿Por qué, si la diversión apenas va a comenzar?... ¡en

Verdad eres hermosa como para que te aniquile rapidamente!. Por eso, te voy a proponer un trato muy justo: perdonare tu vida, a cambio de que tu te conviertas en mi… "esclava personal" y obedezcas todo lo que yo te ordene, ¿no crees que eso seria genial?, asi que, ¿Qué es lo que me respondes, muñeca?".

Al terminar de escuchar esto, Shaina siente como la sangre hierve en su interior, ante la indecorosa propuesta de aquel despreciable truhán. De ningún modo se rebajara a satisfacer su inmundo egoísmo. Por lo tanto, con firmeza inquebrantable, le contesta:

"¡Pudrete, cerdo asqueroso!... ¡prefiero morir antes que someterme a ti!".

Cuando escucha aquella respuesta de la valiente amazona, Kratos se enfurece al instante y le expresa:

"¡Maldita perra, lo que a ti te hace falta es un buen escarmiento!"-y mostrando en su mano derecha unas afiladas garras, ¡de manera despiada, Kratos entierra estas en la espalda de Shaina y desgarra su pìel, mientras que de las heridas comienza a brotar sangre!:

"¡Aaahh!"- gime la amazona, a causa del terrible dolor.

"¡Je, je, eso es, sufre al máximo!"- le expresa de modo cinico aquel rufián. Y lo siguiente que hace, es comenzar a golpear con el puño cerrado a Shaina.

La amazona intenta resistir lo mas que puede la abominable tortura a la que Kratos la tiene sometida… pero siente como poco a poco su cuerpo comienza a ser destrozado. Shaina cree que poco falta para que ella pierda la vida a manos de ese asesino… pero al momento, comienza a pensar en Seiya y en la promesa que le hizo al momento que este partió en dirección al recinto principal de Belona, de ser fuerte, de luchar con todas sus fuerzas hasta salir victoriosa ante la temible fuerza de ese miserable monstruo, de no dejarse vencer tan fácil por enorme que fuera su poder:

("Seiya… te prometi que seria fuerte y derrotaría a esta inmunda bestia… ¡y es una promesas que cumpliré ahora mismo!").

Y en ese momento, su débil cosmos empieza a manifestarse a tal grado que aumenta a cada instante; de lo cual e mismo Kratos se da cuenta. Por lo que, pensando que se podría tornar peligroso, decide que a Shaina terminara por darle el ultimo golpe mortal. Pero la amazona, al sentir su como su cosmos crece y comienza fortalecerla, mueve con algo de dificultad su mano y dirigiéndose a su enemigo, le expresa llena de inmenso valor:

"¡No me dejare… vencer por una… basura como… tu!... ¡A MI, COBRA!"- en ese momento, alza su mano al aire y de modo muy veloz, la dirige directo a rostro de Kratos. Este bastante sorprendido, no puede evitar a tiempo el golpe de la amazona el cual va directo a su rostro oculto, en la forma de una amenazante cobra… ¡y con una fuerza descomunal, el puño de la amazona termina por estrellarse en la cara de su adversario, partiendo su mascara e hiriéndolo gravemente!:

"¡Aarghh!"- aulla Kratos a causa del intenso dolor.

Ante aquel sorpresivo ataque, el Gladiador se lleva las manos al rostro, dejando al instante de sujetar a Shaina; y en el momento en que se libera, la amazona da un pequeño salto y dando media vuelta en el aire, ¡logra derribar a su rival con una potente patada, impulsándolo hacia delante unos cuantos metros!.

Al ver que ha logrado imponerse sobre Kratos, Shaina no duda en expresarle:

"¡Te dije que no subestimaras a una amazona del Santuario de Athena, nosotras jamas cederemos ante bestias como tu!".

De manera sorpresiva, Kratos intenta ponerse nuevamente de pie, aunque con algo de dificultad, mientras le responde lleno de una ira incontenible:

"¡Maldita amazona… esta vez, si te destruire!".

Pero al momento que el sadico guerrero de Belona fija su rabiosa mirada ya descubierta sobre Shaina, esta no puede evitar sobre-saltarse al ver el rostro de su enemigo… habia algo en el que se le hacia familiar, como si se tratara de alguien conocido con anterioridad.

Fanum del Sur:

Hasta el momento, la contienda entre Adriaccus, fanatici del punto sur y el Dragon Shiryu continúa con una gran intensidad.Durante varios minutos, solo hay entre ambos un peligroso intercambio de golpes que, si uno de ellos llega a tener la menor distracción, estaria a merced de la fuerza del otro y ello solo significaria una muerte segura.

Adriaccus mueve ágilmente su hacha dorada en un intento de decapitar a Shiryu, pero el esquiva las embestidas con muy buenos reflejos. Es tal la fuerza que ambos emplean para tratar de obtener el triunfo, que en un momento los dos se detienen, muy agotados pero a la vez precavidos ante los movimientos que cada uno realice. Pero en el momento que Adriaccus se dispone a continuar con el enfrentamiento, de pronto percibe en su mente como una especie de señal:

("¿Eh?, ¿que es eso?... parece que mi sexto sentido me alertara sobre una presencia desconocida que se acercara cada vez mas al templo principal de Belona")- y cuando cierra los ojos por unos breves instantes, se da cuenta de quien se trata- ("¡Es uno de los Santos de Athena, Pegaso!, ¿de modo que el esta a punto de acceder al recinto de nuestra diosa?, ¡no le permitiré que moleste a nuestra alteza!... sin embargo, todavía debo vencer a Shiryu; pero aun es muy fuerte, ¿Cómo me deshago ahora mismo de el?").

Shiryu, quien aun se mantenia atento a los movimientos de su rival, se cuenta que este se encuentra sumido en sus cavilaciones y le interroga:

"¿Por qué vacilas tanto en seguir nuestra contienda, Adriaccus?, ¿acaso dudas de que puedas obtener tu propia victoria o de tus convicciones?".

A lo que el fanatici del sur le responde:

"¡Nada de eso, Drago Shiryu!, tan solo quiero visualizar la forma en que tu y tus camaradas pronto caerán derrotados a los pies de la gran Belona… ¡lo cual, será muy pronto!".

Shiryu, no dispuesto a dejarse provocar por aquel guerrero, solo le contesta:

"¡Solo si continuamos con este duelo, sabremos si tienes o no razón en tu predicción!".

Pero justo en ese momento, Adriaccus idea la forma de tomar ventaja sobre su adversario... no seria un metodo muy honorable para el, pero no tenia opcion.

Asi que de modo muy discreto, Adriaccus empuña fuertemente su hacha y rapidamente, hace que el filo e esta atraviese la piel de su brazo izquierdo, ¡provocandose una fuerte herida!; y cuando la sangre corre a traves de el filo del hacha, de modo sorprendente comienza a hervir, a causa del enorme grado de ebullición que el fanatici aplica cuidadosamente a aquella arma mediante su propia energia.

Mientras la herida sangrante de su brazo comienza a cauterizar, Adriaccus le advierte al Santo de Athena:

"¡Preparate Dragon Shiryu, para lo que sera tu propia derrota!".

Al instante, el fanatici se mueve veloz hacia Shiryu, para tratar de derribarlo. Este no vacila ni un instante y tambien se mueve rapidamente al encuentro de su adversario. Pero cuando los dos estan a punto de colisionar, sorpresivamente, ¡Adriacccus "desaparece" de la vista de Shiryu!... este, totalmente asombrado, mira hacia todos lados en un intento de hallarlo; pero al momento, percibe una manifestación de energia que parece provenir detrás suyo. Y al momento que Shiryu voltea hacia atrás, se encuentra con Adriaccus, quien de manera instantanea ¡arroja en direccion a su rostro el filo de su hacha!... a lo cual Shiryu, por suerte, logra esquivar a tiempo; sin embargo, la sangre hirviente que impregnaba el filo del arma sale disparada directo al rostro del caballero de Athena y cuando logra entrar en sus ojos, ¡de manera terrible, estos comienzan a sufrir horrendas quemaduras!:

"¡Aarghh!"- se queja Shiryu, mientras se lleva las manos al rostro.

Adriaccus al ver como Shiryu sufre el dolor de esa terrible tortura, se detiene y declara:

"¡Siento mucho esto, Dragón Shiryu, pero esta es la unica manera de neutralizarte!... simplemente, use sangre que manaba de una herida que yo mismo me provoque, la cual hirvio como aceite gracias al poder de mi hacha sagrada, la cual arroje directo a tus ojos y al entrar en contacto con estos, quemo tus globos oculares como si se tratará de acido. En verdad, no hubiera deseado hacer uso de un metodo tan cruel… ¡pero en una batalla, lo mas importante es obtener la victoria y para ello, lo menos importante es el precio que por esta se deba pagar!".

Y de manera instantanea, Adriaccus se lanza contra Shiryu, asestándole un rodillazo en el abdomen, lo cual causa que el caballero sienta como se le escapa el aire; al momento, Adriaccus le lanza directo a la cara una patada la cual hace que su rostro se manche en sangre y poco antes de que caiga hacia atrás, el fanatici se mueve rapidamente hacia el y juntando ambas manos, ¡le da un terrible golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, lo cual lo impulsa fuertemente hacia delante!:

"¡Aaah!"- gime Shiryu, antes de caer casi agonizante.

Una vez en el suelo y totalmente inconsciente, Adriaccus se acerca a el. Pese a ser su enemigo, Adriaccus casi se siente culpable del daño tan terrible que le provoco a su integridad fisica. Sin embargo, como guerrero y sacerdote al servicio de Belona, sabia que no debia experimentar remordimiento alguno, unicamente debia cumplir con su deber… por lo tanto, decide alzar la mano en la que empuña su hacha, preparandose para darle el ultimo golpe al caido Dragón; pero su sexto sentido le advierte una vez mas de la cercania de Seiya al recinto de la diosa de la guerra. Por lo tanto, opta por dejar ahí al derrotado Shiryu y dirigirse alla para ocuparse del que sera su proximo rival… asi que, dandole un ultimo vistazo, Adriaccus se mueve presuroso a la salida de su propio fanum, mientras piensa que, en cierto modo, fue una buena decisión no terminar de matar presurosamente a alguien que lucho tan valerosamente como el Dragon Shiryu.

Fanum del punto Oeste:

En cuanto a la batalla que ha dado entre Andromeda Shun y Titus, el fanatici del Oeste, el primero yace completamente inconsciente en el piso de aquel lugar. El ultimo ataque que recibio fue casi fatal y nadie puede asegurar que no este a punto de perder la vida.

Al mismo tiempo, Titus se acerca a el listo para acabar de rematarlo, aprovechando el estado en que Shun se encuentra:

"¡Je, eres un idiota!... ¿y creias que yo era mas debil que tu?. Ahora me doy cuenta que tu inútil piedad fue la causa de que estes a punto de perder tu vida en mis manos; ¡espero que reflexiones ese error, cuando ya te encuentres a las puertas del infierno!".

Y justo cuando Titus alza ambas manos en las que empuña sus dos hachas, listo para acabar de aniquilar a Andromeda:

"¡Muere!"...

"¡Hermano!"...

Algo impide que Titus descargue el poderoso filo de sus armas sobre el cuerpo de Shun. Titus observa que en ambas manos, tiene incrustadas unas "hojas" a manera de filosas hachas que le fueron arrojadas por alguien recien llegado a ese sitio:

"¡Maldicion!, ¿pero quien demonios fue el causante de esta intromisión?"- y justo en ese momento, percibe una poderosa cosmo-energia que se manifiesta instantáneamente; bastante asombrado, Titus voltea hacia un lado, en donde tambien se manifiesta la instante un fuerte resplandor rojo y pregunta:

"¡Maldito dime, ¿Quién eres?!"…

Una especie de "ave hecha de fuego" se manifiesta en ese instante y al momento que esta se disuelve, de en medio surge una imponente silueta humana, la cual avanza sin mucha prisa hacia el fanatici, mientras le responde con coraje:

"¿Quién soy?, ¡soy un guerrero que ha vuelto infinidad de veces incluso del mismo infierno, para socorrer a mi hermano y vencer a basuras como tu!, ¡soy alguien que puede llegar a convertirse en el terror mismo de los dioses, sobre todo de seres tan perversos como tu miserable diosa Belona!"- y cuando esta silueta se hace mas visible, concluye- "¡YO SOY EL AVE FENIX!".

(Continuara)…

Notas de autor:

¡Okey, ya esta el treceavo capitulo de mi fic!, ¡vaya numerito!... bueno, dejenme explicarles con respecto a que porque pongo que Shiryu pierde la vista aquí, es porque no me quedo muy claro si al final de la saga de Poseidón el perdió la vista o no (incluso, en una conocida revista de anime mexicana venia ese cuestionamiento), ya que al inicio de la saga de Hades aparece nuevamente con ceguera… por lo tanto, se me ocurrio meter aquí una hipotetica explicación del porque nuevamente volvio a ser ciego (¡Ojo, es una ocurrencia mia!).

Pues esta vez si estuvo mas corto (como se los prometi en el cap. anterior), pero estuvo algo intenso, por lo menos espero les haya gustado. Por cierto, tengan paciencia, pues el final de esta saga ya esta próximo a terminar.

Nos vemos!.


	14. Chapter 14

El fanatico religioso".

Por Neo-coatl18.

Cap.14: "El poder maximo de los Santos de Athena".

Fanum del Oeste:

Titus, fanatici del punto Oeste y quien logro vencer a Andromeda Shun, no puede evitar el quedarse impresionado por la inesperada aparicion de Ikki, el caballero del Fenix. Pero al instante, cambia su expresion de asombro a una de rabia, puesto que su intromision impidio que el aniquilara a Shun de una vez por todas...de cualquier modo, no perdera la oportunidad para destruir a ese otro caballero de la diosa Athena.

Arrancandose las 2 hojas filosas que tenia incrustadas en sus manos, al mismo tiempo que la ira se dibuja en su rostro, Titus se dirige al Fenix de modo amenazante:

"¡Parasito inmundo, voy a destruirte!... tal vez, lograste unicamente retrasar la ejecucion de Andromeda; ¡pero de todas formas, me dare el gusto de terminar el trabajo que los idiotas de Romulo y Adriaccus no pudieron realizar... el cual sera tu aniquilamiento total!".

Al escuchar esto, Ikki cierra los ojos y sonriendo de modo ironico, no duda en expresarle a aquel sacerdote-guerrero de Belona:

"¡En verdad, es algo que dudo bastante!... puesto que tu hablas mucho para lo poco que logras. Tal vez no lo creas, pero puedo ver dentro de ti y me doy cuenta que detras de tus alardes de supuesta superioridad, se oculta un ser debil que solo busca emplear la fuerza como un fin y no como un medio para lograr fines mas trascendentes... ¡en ese aspecto, Shun es mucho mas fuerte que tu!".

Al terminar de escuchar esto, Titus grita con rabia total:

"¡¿Que idioteces estas diciendo, basura?, ¿crees que este insignificante caballero de pacotilla es mas fuerte que yo?!... Andromeda no solo demostró ser un debil, sino que encima demuestra una patetica compasion por sus enemigos... y esa fue la causa de su derrota. Dime insolente, ¡¿donde esta esa "fuerza" que podria superar a mi majestuoso poder?, ja, ja, ja!".

A lo cual Fenix le responde:

"Shun en varias ocasiones ha tenido que enfrentar a enemigos demasiado fuertes y no pocas veces, tuvo que pasar por la dolorosa experiencia de caer frente a ellos... pero jamas dudo en volver a levantarse y continuar luchando hasta vencer a sus adversarios, ¡porque el no lucha por demostrar su superioridad, sino por causas nobles como defender a sus amigos y a todos los que aman la paz!; ello le ha permitido volver a levantarse y continuar luchando hasta alcanzar el triunfo... son causas que bribones como tu, jamas llegaran a entender".

Cuando termina de escuchar ello, Titus no esta dispuesto a soportar mas y manifestando su agresivo cosmos a un nivel muy alto, al mismo tiempo que alista sus 2 hachas, le expresa furioso:

"¡Suficiente de tonterias!... ¡antes que a tu insignificante hermano, te aniquilare primero a ti!, ¡eliminare a 2 basuras, ahora... Viento divino!"- y agitando fuertemente sus hachas hacia ambos lados, poderosas corrientes de aire se dirigen hacia el Fenix, mientras que en medio de estas, "cuchillas" luminosas se desplazan al mismo tiempo. Pero Ikki ni siquiera se inmuta ante este ataque y manifestando su propìo cosmos, al instante se eleva y exclama:

"Las alas del Fenix se elevan al cielo!".

De entre sus manos surge una gran masa de fuego que toma la forma del Ave Fenix y se dirige velozmente contra el "viento divino" de Titus. Cuando ambos poderes se encuentran, al principio es tal la fuerza de ambos que por unos minutos fuego y aire se contienen entre si... pero Fenix, que pese al gran esfuerzo que debe realizar, sonrie de manera muy extraña y en el momento que su cosmos se incrementa, ¡las llamas del Fenix se imponen y devoran aquel mortifero viento, estando a punto de caer sobre Titus!:

"¡¿Eh?!"- Exclama totalmente impresionado el fanatici ante esto... pero de modo sorprendente, ¡logra moverse velozmente, justo a tiempo para evadir las llamas del Ave Fenix!.

Y mientras aquel fuego se disuelve despues de tocar tierra, el fanatici del oeste hace su aparicion en otro punto del Fanum, algo agotado debido a la ve4locidad que tuvo que emplear para escapar del ataque de Ikki, pero sin que esto disminuyera su furia; por lo tanto, al no encontar por ninguna parte a su adversario, grita rabioso:

"¡Maldito caballero de Athena, no te ocultes!... ¡sal y continua peleando que de ningun modo me venceras!".

En eso, la voz del Fenix se hace escuchar:

"¡Aqui estoy!"- al voltear hacia el lugar donde provino aquella voz y de modo repentino, Ikki aparece y lanzandose veloz en contra suya, extiende el brazo derecho exclamando:

"¡Puño fantasma del Fenix!".

Aquel poderoso golpe atraviesa de manera inevitable la mente de Titus, quien queda paralizado totalmente, como si experimentara la muerte misma de su alma.

Fanum del Este:

La batalla que hasta hace un momento libraban las amazonas de Ara y Aguila, estaba a punto de terminar en tragedia para la segunda, quien se encontraba totalmente paralizada, mientras que su ex maestra t ahora adversaria ya estaba a punto de aniquilarla con su tecnica mas poderosa:

"¡Muere, Marin… destello estelar Zeta Arae!"- Priscila corre en direccion a la amazona, llevando en ambas manos el destello estelar que esta a punto de descargar sobre su cuerpo… lo cual solo significaria su destrucción definitiva. Marin intenta tan siquiera mover una mano, pero al parecer es inútil; no hay sensación alguna por todo su cuerpo. Ante esto, solo le queda resignarse y perecer asesinada por quien fuera su propia maestra:

("¡Creo… que ha llegado el momento de morir!... lamentablemente, no podre cumplir con mi mision de salvar a Athena, y todo gracias a esta traidora… pero a pesar de que sea ella quien me quite la vida, no puedo negar la emocion que en un principio me causo el volver a ver a mi maestra y mejor amiga. ¡Lo siento mucho Seiya, Shaina, Aioria y los demas… adios a todos y protejan a Athena!")- pero cuando cierra sus ojos en espera de recibir aquel golpe fatal:

"¡Lucha con todas tu fuerzas, no dejes que ella te derrote!..."- recuerda al momento aquellas palabras dichas por Seiya, como si aquello fuera una señal que le recuerda el no rendirse tan fácilmente. Marin sabia que tenia una importante mision que cumplir y por ello, no debia dejarse morir ahí:

("¡No, esto no debe terminar asi!... ¡soy una amazona, una guerrera de Athena!, fui entrenada para luchar sin vacilar ni un instante. Y por la promesa que le hice a Seiya, ¡debo librarme de esto, despertando mi cosmos al maximo!")- al momento, su cosmos empieza a manifestarse poco a poco a poco mientras que, con bastante esfuerzo, Marin comienza a recuperar lentamente el control sobre su propio cuerpo; pero Priscila ya esta a punto de asestarle su poderoso "Destello estelar". Pese a esto, Marin no pierde la calma y concentra al maxio su cosmo-energia:

("¡Debo… despertar mi cosmos al maximo!, ¡debo… liberarme!")- de manera repentina, ¡un aura luminosa rodea a Marin, la cual se acrecienta a cada segundo!; y al llegar a su punto maximo, ¡inesperadamente, la amazona de Aguila empieza a recuperar el movimiento!, justo en el momento que Prisicila esta por descargar su mortifero ataque sobre ella:

("¡Lo logre… puedo moverme!, ¡METEOROS!")- y estirando con todas su fuerzas el brazo derecho, ¡Marin lanza sus meteoros en contra de su maestra!; aquello fue algo demasiado repentino para Priscila, quien para el momento que se da cuenta, varios meteoros atraviesan a ambos lados de ella.

("¡Pero, ¿Cómo fue posible que se librara de mi…?!")- su pensamiento se ve interrumpido al momento, ya que la fuerza de aquellos meteoros arreciaba cada vez mas; y aunque su "Destello estelar" le servia como un escudo en contra de aquellos golpes, no podia evitar el hecho de que ella comenzara a retroceder. Los impactos se tornan cada vez mas poderosos hasta que, finalmente, ¡los "meteoros" logran atravesar aquel poderoso destello luminoso!, ocasionando que este se deshaga, al mismo tiempo que golpean con fuerza descomunal el cuerpo de Priscila y la arrastran varios metros hacia atrás:

"¡Aaaghh!"…

Al terminar de caer en el suelo, permanece inconsciente durante algunos minutos. Pero cuando sorpresivamente, logra volver en si, alza lentamente su mirada hacia Marin, quien permanecia frente a ella y la observa llena de total incredulidad, al no poder explicarse como su ex discipula tuviera la fuerza suficiente para librarse de aquel efecto paralizante.

Mientras tanto, en el Fanum principal, vemos a Belona sentada en su trono, mientras que observa con cruel satisfacción a Saori cada vez mas debilitada por el poder del siniestro littorio; en eso, el fanatici Titus se presenta inesperadamente en aquel lugar. Al verlo, Belona frunce el seño y le interroga:

"¡¿Pero que diablos haces aquí, sabiendo que en este mismo instante, estamos siendo atacados por esos pateticos guardianes de Athena?!".

A lo que Titus, con toda arrogancia, le responde:

"¡Gran Belona, me presento ante usted, para comunicarle mi victoria sobre 2 caballeros de Athena!... y aunque uno de ellos, el llamado Fenix, lanzo contra mi mente una especie de golpe, ¡ello no le sirvio de nada!... puesto que al final, a el junto con su patetico hermano, logre eliminarlos definitivamente"- y justo en ese momento, muestra en ambas manos las diademas de las armaduras de Fenix y Andromeda bañadas en sangre, las cuales termina por arrojar frente a la diosa de la guerra.

Al observar esto, Belona le expresa complacida:

"¡Muy bien, Titus!, ¡admito que haz hecho un excelente trabajo, je, je!".

A lo que el Fanatici del Oeste, mostrando una ironica sonrisa, le responde:

"¡Sin embargo, mi misión aun no ha concluido!; puesto que debo eliminar en este mismo momento a 2 amenazas mas: tanto a la diosa Athena… ¡como a usted misma, su alteza!".

Al escuchar esto, Belona reacciona enfurecida:

"¡¿Pero que demonios…?!"- sin embargo, justo en el momento que ella se ponía de pie, Titus toma rápidamente sus 2 hachas y arrojando cada una contra ambas deidades, las armas se mueven hacia ellas veloces gracias a poderosas corrientes de aire generadas por el mismo guerrero fanatici; y sin que Belona y menos aun Athena pudieran evitarlo:

"¡Aaaghh!"- ambas pegan un fuerte alarido, ¡justo en el momento que sus cabezas son separadas de sus cuerpos!.

Mientras los cuerpos decapitados de las 2 diosas yacen en el suelo envueltos en un charco de sangre, la cabeza de Belona rueda hasta los pies del fanatici, quien con total indiferencia hacia sus victimas, camina hacia donde se ubica el littorio dorado; y observando aquel artefacto de modo codicioso, lo toma entrte sus manos, comenzando a exclamar al mismo tiempo que la alza por encima de su cabeza:

"¡Ja, ja, ja, lo he logrado!, ¡asesine a la inútil de Athena y principalmente, a esa odiosa Belona!... ¡ahora sere yo quien domine este mundo y me convierta en el regente del nuevo imperio universal, ja, ja, ja!".

Pero de manera repentina:

"Pero, ¿Qué pasa?"- se interroga, al ver como del mismo littorio, ¡surge una poderosa luz blanca muy enceguecedora!.

"¡Aahh, esta luminosidad… no puedo soltar el Vittorio, siento como si mis manso se fundieran en el!"- expresa aterrado, al sentir como sus manos arden a causa de aquella luz y por mas que lo desee, no puede librarse de tal tortura.

En eso, un haz de luz surge hacia arriba, la cual poco a poco va tomando la forma de una silueta humana; al verla, Titus pese al dolor que experimenta, no puede evitar el exclamar bastante sorprendido:

"¡¿Padre…?!"

Aquella amenazante silueta de un hombre maduro, lo mira lleno de severidad y con voz de trueno, comienza a reclamarle lleno de ira:

"¡Maldito bastardo, traidor!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a alzar tu mano contra nuestra diosa Belona?!... ¡basura asquerosa, mal hijo, solo obtendrás una dolorosa condena!"…

El Fanatici comienza a experimentar angustia y cerrando los ojos, expresa con desesperación:

"¡No, no es asi!... ¡yo solo quiero trascender, NO ME ATORMENTES ASI, PADRE!!!!..."

Pero al momento, todo ello cesa y cuando Titus abre sus ojos, se da cuenta de que el Vittorio tambien ha desaparecido de sus manos. Aun lleno de temor, Titus observa con los ojos totalmente abiertos sus manos, cuando en eso, se da cuenta que frente a el, hay otra presencia humana envuelta en sombras; al fijar bien su vista en aquella oscura silueta, el fanatici lo reconoce:

"¡¿Adriaccus?!"…

Se trata de su hermano mayor, pero su presencia refleja un cariz totalmente siniestro, que al mismo Titus inquieta bastante. Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la siniestra presencia extrae su hacha dorada, ¡dirigiéndola hacia el fanatici del Oeste!:

"¡Pero, ¿Qué demonios…?!"- sin embargo, antes de que pudiera mover un dedo para defenderse, ¡del arma de Adriaccus surge una enorme ráfaga de fuego, tan poderosa como las que brotan de la corona del sol!, la cual rapidamente rodea a Titus… terminando por convertirlo en una tea humana:

"¡Aaahh!!"- grita adolorido el fanatici, al verse rodeado de aquellas llamas; al mismo tiempo que va cayendo hacia atrás, convirtiendose rapidamente en un monton de cenizas.

Al momento, el rostro del mismo Titus se revela con la mirada llena de un inmenso terror… aquello habia sido tan solo una ilusion, pero lo suficientemente poderosa para afectar sus funciones. Entretanto, Fenix lo observaba y con tono ironico, se dirige al fanatici:

"¡Je, vaya!, ¡ahora veo que esas eran tus verdaderas intenciones!... eres una guerrero tan mezquino, que estas dispuesto a traicionar a tu diosa con tal de lograr tus aborrecibles ambiciones. ¡Pero desafortunadamente, esos sueños tuyos se han convertido en las mas crueles pesadillas que acabaran por despedazar tu podrida alma!".

Pero transcurridos apenas unos segundos de silencio, extrañamente del fanatici surge una escabrosa risa que deja perplejo al mismo Ikki; y al momento, es su voz la que nuevamente se hace escuchar:

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ingenuo!, ¡tu truco mental no sirvio de nada conmigo!... aquello no paso de una simple ilusion, que no afecto en lo mas minimo mi sistema nervioso".

"Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?"- le interroga Ikki, aunque no con demasiada extrañeza.

Titus, con suma arrogancia, le responde:

"¡Es sencillo!, los Fanaticis a la vez que somos guerreros, tambien somos sacerdotes… ello nos lleva a practicar ejercicios espirituales que fortalecen nuestras mentes y nuestros cuerpos. Por ello, varios de los ritos que nuestro culto lleva a cabo, incluyen la laceración; con ello no solo probamos nuestra devocion a Belona, sino que tambien ponemos a prueba nuestro maximo nivel de tolerancia hacia el dolor… no importa que estemos a punto de perder casi toda nuestra sangre, lo que te haria ceder es tu propia debilidad mental y si triunfas sobre ella, obtienes una oportunidad mas de vida. ¡Si las heridas mortales no me han hecho ceder, menos aun unas simples ilusiones mentales!, porque al parecer, esas "pesadillas" estan dirigidas a sembrar una gran confusion y terror en tus oponentes, lo cual desencadenaría una reacción hasta finalizar en la ruptura de su propio espiritu… ¡y yo estoy muy lejos de caer en eso, estupido caballero de Athena, ja, ja!".

Cuando termina de escucharlo, Fenix no puede evitar el quedarse impresionado; en verdad, debia admitir que habia subestimado a Titus, cuando en realidad, aquel fanatici parecia estar preparado para confrontar a oponentes tan fuertes como el lo era… pero aun asi, el "puño fantasma" habia hecho un descubrimiento muy importante acerca de su oponente. Por lo tanto y sin dejar de mostrar una ironica sonrisa, le expresa:

"¡Entiendo!... debo reconocer que eres un rival extraordinario, Titus. Sin embargo, algo que tu sorprendente poder no pudo evitar, fue el descubrir tus verdaderas intenciones; ¡tu ambicionas el poder y estas dispuesto a traicionar a tu propia diosa, a Belona con tal de lograr tu mezquina ambicion!".

A lo que Titus, sin dudarlo, le contesta:

"¡Si, al parecer me descubriste!, es verdad después de exterminarlos a ustedes, ¡la ultima sera esa estupida y anticuada deidad!. Una vez que lo logre, desentrañare los secretos de ese artefacto llamado littorio ¡y estoy seguro que ello me llevara a obtener el dominio del mundo!; me convertire en un nuevo dios, ante el cual toda la humanidad debera postrarse, ¡incluso mis otros compañeros fanaticis… o de lo contrario, ellos tambien habran de perecer!. Y ello sera posible, gracias en parte a tu inútil diosa Athena, ¡ja, ja, ja!".

Ikki, al terminar de escucharlo, mira de modo desafiante al fanatici y le expresa:

"Te agradezco la información, Fanatici… ¡me haz dado un motivo mas para finalizar tu aborrecible existencia ahora mismo!".

"¡Imbecil!, ¡sere yo quien te destruya!"- le responde enfurecido Titus. Y no dispuesto a esperar mas, corre en direccion a Fénix, agita sus hachas a ambos lados y exclama- "¡Viento divino!".

Fénix tampoco se queda atrás e invocando su cosmos, se lanza al ataque:

"¡Ave fénix!".

Imprimiendole al maximo sus respectivas fuerzas, ambos guerreros logran que sus tecnicas choquen entre si, conteniendose durante unos minutos. Ni la fuerza de aquella poderosa corriente de aire ni las llamas de Fénix parecian ceder en ningun momento… pero de repente, el cosmos de Ikki comienza a incrementarse cada vez mas, hasta que de un golpe, ¡el poder de aquellas llamas gana mas terreno!... y como si se tratara de una repentina explosion, ¡aquel fuego deshace esos vientos y en forma de Ave Fénix, se dirige veloz hacia Titus!:

"¡No, aaggh!"…

Inevitablemente, el Fanatici del Oeste termina siendo levantado por la accion de aquella masa flamígera. Fénix sonrie satisfecho, pensado que ha logrado derrotar a su adversario… pero en ese momento, algo extraordinario sucede:

"¡¿Qué?, ¿pero porque las llamas se reducen?!"- exclama totalmente sorprendido, al ver como las llamas ¡comienzan a girar en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, hasta desaparecer! Y una vez que esto sucede, ¡una poderosa ráfaga de color negro se dirige a una velocidad increíble directo a Fénix!; es tan potente, que el no puede esquivarla y al alcanzarlo ¡logra levantarlo por los aires!:

"¡Oh, no… aarghh!"- grita totalmente adolorido, al sentir una serie de innumerables golpes recorrer todo su cuerpo. Repentinamente, aquel ataque cesa y permite que Ikki caiga al suelo, lleno de terribles heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Cuando tambien se posa sobre la superficie, Titus mira al mal-herido caballero de Athena con una expresión de cinismo total, mientras le expresa:

"¡Vaya, ¿asi que me iba a eliminar en este momento?!... creo que una de mis maximas tecnicas, el "Remolino oscuro", echo a perder tus planes; ¡la balanza se ha puesto a mi favor, permitiendome que sea yo quien te aniquile en este instante, con el poder de mis hachas sagradas!"- y no dispuesto a esperar mas, Titus corre rapidamente hacia el caido Fenix, mientras que sus hachas resplandecen con luz propia. Y en el momento que esta a punto de descargar su poder sobre el:

"¡Muereee!!!"...

De manera inesperada, ¡algo logra detener la embestida del Fanatici!:

"¡Pero, ¿que ocurre?!"- se pregunta, al darse cuenta que ¡los eslabones de una cadena sujetan su brazo izquierdo!. Totalmente sorprendido, Titus mira hacia ese lado siguiendo con la vista aquellos eslabones, hasta descubrir lleno de asombro, la razón de tal fenomeno...

¡Se trata de Shun, quien pudo volver en si y tambien logro impedir la ejecucion de su hermano!.

Fanum Mayor o Templo principal de Belona:

En el umbral del palacio de Belona, una silueta hace su aparicion… se trata de Seiya. De modo muy precavido, el accede y camina a traves de infinidad de columnas, hasta que finalmente, llega a un espacio abierto. Ahora, Seiya se encontraba en el salon principal de ese majestuoso templo. Pero al avanzar mas, lo que se ubica al frente suyo, hace que permanezca totalmente estático:

"¡Saori!"…

Asi era, ella estaba a tan solo unos pasos de Seiya; pero la debilidad en su cuerpo era inmensa, por lo cual Saori no podia ya permanecer en pie. Pero a pesar de que contaba con pocas energias, al escuchar a Pegaso, ella mueve lentamente la cabeza hacia donde se ubica y al verlo, exclama con voz debil:

"¡Se…iya!"- y con esas nulas fuerzas, Saori estira su mano izquierda hacia Seiya, el cual aun impactado, avanza estirando tambien su brazo derecho en un intento por alcanzarla, mientras le expresa:

"¡Saori, no te preocupes!, ¡estoy aquí para…!".

"¿Salvarte?, ¡lo siento, caballero de Athena, eso no sera posible!"- la instante, se escucha una amenazante voz femenina. Seiya se detiene en ese instante, mientras la silueta de la diosa de la guerra hace su aparicion a un lado de la plataforma donde Athena se ubica.

"¡Belona!"…

"¡Asi es!... y por lo que puedo decirte, tambien me sorprende que una alimaña como tu, sea la primera en poder alcanzar mi templo sagrado. ¡Pero no importa la forma en que hayas sorteado todos los obstáculos, tu esfuerzo por salvar a Athena sera en vano!... falta poco para que el littorio acabe por absorber todo su espiritu. Lo cual causara su irremediable muerte; y una vez hecho esto, ¡ocupare todo ese potencial paea someter al mundo a mi plena voluntad, ja, ja!"- mientras hace esas declaraciones tan temibles, voltea a ver aquel antiguo artefacto.

Al terminar de escucharla, Seiya aprieta los puños y no duda en responderle:

"¡Eso no lo permitire!, ¡ahora mismo, librare a Saori de tu maldición y a ti te hare pagar por tus fechorías!".

Al momento, Belona comienza a reir para desconcierto de Seiya y después de unos segundos, le expresa:

"¡Si claro, y los cerdos van a volar ahora mismo, ja, ja!"…

"¡No le veo lo gracioso!"- le responde Seiya, un poco irritado.

"¡Corazón, ninguno de ambos objetivos podras lograr!... ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, ¡yo poseo el control total de esta situación!"- y en ese momento, el poderoso cosmos de la diosa romana se manifiesta, lo cual impresiona un poco a Seiya. Y continúa:

"Pero, como una forma de evitar que te acerques aunque sea un solo paso a este sitio… ¡te dare una batalla extra!"- y en ese mismo instante, 10 soldados de Belona salen al encuentro de Seiya para atacarlo; estaban dispuestos a acabar con el:

"¡Maldito caballero, te aniquilaremos!"…

Pero Seiya, sin inmutarse, expresa antes de moverse:

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Belona?... ¡creo que haz comenzado a subestimarme!".

Al escucharlo, los soldados de Bleona se enfurecen y sin mas titubeos, se lanzan contra Seiya; este responde al momento y se arma aquella batalla.

Fayum del Oeste:

Titus no puede dar credito al hecho de que Shun no solo ha recuperado la consciencia… sino que ahora sea el que lo detenga con su cadena.

"¡Pero, ¿Cómo demonios te haz podido recuperar?!... ¡tu deberias estar a punto de perecer!".

A lo que Shun, con la vista aun baja, le responde:

"Lo siento, Titus… pero de ningún modo, puede permitir que asesines a mi hermano mayor. Asi que te pedire por ultima vez, date por vencido y permitenos continuar con nuestros objetivos… ¡o sera tu quien tenga que morir!"- al instante, centra su vista en el Fanatici, pero el brillo de esta difiere totalmente del apacible carácter habitual que posee.

Ikki, al verlo, nota esto y piensa:

("¡Shun!... ¡hay algo inquietante en su mirada, como si no fuera la mirada del Shun que yo conozco!").

Mientras tanto, Titus queda perplejo después de escuchar la sorprendente amenaza del caballero de Andrómeda; pero al momento, comienza a reir, mientras le da la siguiente respuesta:

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ¿ahora resulta que seras tu quien me aniquilara, después de ue estuviste jodiendo con esa vomitiva compasión durante nuestra batalla?!... ¡ue ridiculez!. ¿Sabes que?, ¡ya estoy cansado de ti, de tu hermano y de cualquier Santo de Athena, solo me estorban para lograr mi maximo sueño y por ello, los hare pedazos en este instante!"- y al momento, su cosmos se incrementa, al mismo tiempo que levanta una de sus hachas con la unica mano que le queda libre e intenta cortar la cadena de Andrómeda ue sujeta su otra mano; pero en el momento que descarga su arma con todas sus fuerzas:

"¡Pero, ¿Qué?!"- se interroga sorprendido, al darse cuenta que el filo de su hacha unicamente rasgo el aire; Titus mira hacia Shun y ve ¡la cadena de Andrómeda a la distancia y totalmente intacta!. Al parecer, esta se desenredo de su brazo a una extraordinaria velocidad, imperceptible para cualquier ojo humano.

Aun el mismo Ikki esta impresionado por esto, mientras se pregunta si aquel que lucha contra el Fanatici, es en realidad Shun. Con respecto a Titus, pese a no dar credito a ello, esto solo hace que su furia se incremente aun mas y empuñando fuertemente sus armas, exclama a gritos:

"¡Te destruire a ti y a los tuyos, ahora mismo!... ¡solo asi, habre vengado la muerte de Cayo!"- e incrementando su cosmos aun mas, se lanza contra Andrómeda.

"Templum Bellonae" o Fanum principal:

La batalla entre los 10 custodios de Belona y Seiya aun continuaba; pero no es ninguna sorpresa que al final, sea Pegaso quien acabe imponiendose sobre ese conjunto de atacantes.

"¡Augh!"- mientras el ultimo soldado termina por ser noqueado, Seiya se dirige a Belona y le expresa:

"¿Esa fue tu ultima estrategia, Belona?, no sirvio de mucho, en realidad…"

¡No, esa no fue una estrategia… tan solo una distracción, Caballero de Athena!"- al momento se hace escuchar otra voz, lo cual llama la atención de Seiya; y cuando mira hacia el lugar de donde esta provino, descubre que se trata del Fanatici del punto sur.

"¿Quién eres tu?"- le pregunta Seiya, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"¡Mi nombre es Adriaccus, guerrero- sacerdote de punto sur!... y acabo de concluir mi duelo en contra de tu amigo, Dragon Shiryu; ¡aunque debo reconocer que era un oponente digno, lo unico que obtuvo fue su derrota en mis manos!".

Al escuchar esto, Seiya queda impactado y en su interior, expresa:

("¡Oh, no Shiryu"…)

Adriaccus continua diciendo:

"¡Ahora, tu seras mi oponente y a ti tambien te hare desaparecer, puesto que no permitire que nuestra alteza Belona, sea fastidiada por un insecto como tu!"- le advierte, al mismo tiempo que prepara su poderosa hacha dorada.

Seiya toma posición de batalla y le responde al Fanatici:

"¡No te confies tanto, luchare contra ti con todas mis fuerzas… lo hare por Shiryu!".

En ese mismo momento, los cosmos de ambos se encienden y sin esperar mas, se lanzan al combate.

Fanum del Oeste:

Titus se prepara para atacar a Shun con su tecnica principal:

"¡Deberan caer muertos ahora por el poder de un nuevo dios… cortes mortales de viento divino!"- al momento, agita sus hachas hacia delante al mismo tiempo ue 2 poderosas corrientes de aire surgen de estas, llevando consigo infinidad de "cuchillas" luminosas. Pero cuando estas estan por alcanzar a Shun:

"¡Cadena de Andrómeda!"- al instante, la cadena rodea a Shun y de manera sorprendente, ¡repele los poderosos vientos de Titus, al mismo tiempo que el otro extremo de la cadena destruye las "cuchillas" luminosas a una extraordinaria velocidad!.

"¡¿Qué?!"- expresa estupefacto el Fanatici.

Ikki, quien tambien estaba sorprendido, comprende lo que esta ocurriendo y por lo tanto, se dirige al guerrero de Belona advirtiendole:

"¡Titus, no ataques mas a mi hermano Shun!... ¡moriras!".

Pero Titus, no dispuesto a perder su orgullo, le contesta:

"¡Callate!, ¡yo no perecere a manos de esta basura, sino el!".

Y elevando al maximo su cosmos, Titus se prepara para lanzar contra Andrómeda su mas poderoso ataque:

"¡Remolino oscuro!"…

Pero cuando aquel ataque se dirigia veloz hacia Shun, este incrementa su cosmos hasta alcanzar el septimo sentido y tambien se prepara para responder con su tecnica mas poderosa:

"¡Tormenta Nebular de Andrómeda!".

En ese instante, ambos ataques se dirigen uno contra el otro y en el momento que ambos chocan, producen una terrible onda expansiva que estremece al Fanum menor hasta sus cimientos. Ikki, quien a duras penas resistio aquel impacto, observa sorprendido como tan espantosos poderes se debaten por el derecho a ganar terreno.

("¡Je, en un instante, te destruire!")- piensa Titus, creyendo que al incrementar mas su cosmos, seria quien ganara esa batalla. Pero de repente:

("¡¿Qué?, este incremento de su cosmos… aumenta a un nivel mas alto!")- expresa sorprendido al sentir como el cosmos de Shun se hace mas grande, lo cual causa ¡que su "Tormenta Nebular" haga retroceder cada vez mas al "Remolino oscuro"!; pero en el momento que Titus se esforzaba por fortalecer mas su tecnica, al instante, Shun aumenta de golpe su cosmo- energia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡la "Tormenta nebular" destruye la poderosa tecnica de Titus y de modo inevitable, avanza rapidamente hacia el!:

("¡No, no puede ser… aaghh!")- al instante, es elevado por los aires, mientras su armadura comienza a resquebrajarse; al mismo tiempo, deja de sujetar sus hachas, la cuales, en un instante terminan hechas pedazos. Finalmente, ¡la armadura sacerdotal de Titus acaba haciendose tambien pedazos, mientras el Fanatici lanza un ultimo gemido de dolor!:

"¡Aaaagghhh!!!"…

Y cuando la "Tormenta Nebular" comienza a aminorar, el cuerpo de Titus termina por caer, al suelo, ya sin vida.

Ikki, bastante impresionado por lo que acaba de presenciar, mira directo al rostro de Shun, quien permanece estático y sin decir ni una palabra… al igual que se da cuenta que su vista esta nublada, a la vez que de sus ojos escurren lagrimas… lagrimas que son de dolor.

(Continuara)…


	15. Chapter 15

El fanatico religioso".

Por Neo-coatl18.

Cap.15: "¡Victoria, fruto de la esperanza!".

Fanum del Sur:

En el templo menor del punto Sur, el cual ahora ha quedado completamente sumido en el silencio, una silueta permanece inmóvil en el suelo. Shiryu, el Santo de la constelación de Dragon, es quien yace asi después de la humillante derrota sufrida a manos del fanatici Adriaccus.

Pero de manera inesperada, la imagen de un Dragon comienza a manifestarse en su espalda, lo que parece una especie de señal de que aun permanece con vida. Poco a poco, una calida energía se extiende sobre su cuerpo y se observa como una de sus manos comienza a adquirir movimiento… ¡Shiryu aun continua con vida!.

Al darse cuenta que no ha muerto, Shiryu mismo esta sorprendido por esto, pero recordando que tiene una importante misión que cumplir, comienza a levantarse lentamente y una vez de pie, avanza con bastante trabajo hacia la salida de aquel fanum… pero la determinación de ir al rescate de Athena, es mas poderosa que las heridas ganadas en esa intensa batalla.

Templo principal de Belona:

Dentro del mismo recinto principal de la cruel diosa guerrera, ha dado comienzo un nuevo duelo: Seiya, Santo de Pegaso, se bate ahora contra Adriaccus, guerrero-sacerdote de Belona para vengar a su amigo Shiryu y poder rescatar a la cautiva Athena.

Ambos contrincantes se acercan rápidamente y ya a punto de colisionar, Seiya extiende su brazo y exclama:

"¡Dame tu fuerza, Pegaso!".

Pero en el momento que los meteoros se acercan velozmente a Adriaccus, el cual ni siquiera se inmuta y continua avanzando, empuña su hacha dorada y de un modo extraordinario, ¡mueve velozmente su arma hacia los lados rechazando todos los meteoros, sin detenerse ni un instante!. Seiya, asombrado por esto, piensa:

("¡Pero, ¿Cómo logro eso?!... ¿es muy hábil!").

Sin embargo, Seiya debe reaccionar rápidamente puesto que en cuestión de segundos, ¡Adriaccus esta frente a el, listo para descargar su arma en contra suya!:

Seiya- "¡¿Eh?!"…

Adriaccus- "¡Preparate, Pegaso… Fuego majestuoso del rey Marte!"- en ese instante, el hacha dorada termina envuelta en una enorme llamarada y descargándola rápidamente, ¡una gran columna de fuego se alza despidiendo un calor muy intenso!... sin embargo, Seiya es muy afortunado, ya que logra escapar a tiempo dando un agil salto hacia atrás. Y mientras Adriaccus se encuentra en medio de la columna de fuego sin que el mismo se vea afectado, de pronto:

("¡¿Titus?!...")- su sexto sentido le advierte que algo ha ocurrido con su hermano menor- ("¡Su cosmos, ha desaparecido de manera repentina!... ¿acaso, el fue…?").

Al instante, aquella enorme columna de fuego cesa. Pegaso, quien no podia salir del asombro por aquella extraordinaria manifestación de poder, pese a ello se dirige hacia el fanatici y le expresa:

"¡Adriaccus, en verdad reconozco que jamas habia enfrentado a un oponente tan fuerte como tu!; pero no queda mucho tiempo para que logre salvar a Athena y por eso te lo advierto… ¡permiteme continuar con mi mision o te eliminare usando todas mis fuerzas!".

El fanatici se incorpora nuevamente y mirando a Sella con una sonrisa ironica, le contesta:

"¡Lo siento, pero nada impedira que el castigo divino caiga sobre tu diosa corrupta y finalmente sobre ustedes!, ¡tu esfuerzo es casi en vano!".

Esta respuesta logra que Seiya se enfurezca aun mas y comenzando a incremetar su cosmos, se impulsa en contra de Adriaccus, mientras exclama:

"¡Eso no sera asi!".

Fanum del Oeste:

Después de lograr la derrota del fanatici Titus, Shun continuaba de pie mientras su intenso cosmos empezaba a aminorar, al mismo tiempo que Ikki, quien estaba totalmente perplejo por lo que habia presenciado, continuaba observandolo fijamente sin saber que mas esperar.

De pronto, Shun voltea su vista hacia su hermano mayor, quien se estremece ante la sensación de escalofrio que la extraña mirada de Shun despide. Este empieza a dar algunos pasos hacia delante, dando la impresión de que el sera su siguiente victima… Ikki duda de cómo reaccionar ante esto… cuando en ese mismo instante, ¡Andrómeda se detiene y cae al suelo inconsciente!.

"¡Hermano!". Exclama Ikki y se dirige rápidamente hacia Shun.

En unos cuantos minutos, Shun comienza poco a poco a abrir sus ojos y al ver el rostro de su hermano mayor, sonrie y expresa:

"¡Hermano!"…

"¡Shun, dime ¿te sientes bien?!"- le interroga Ikki, lleno de gozo al ver que Andrómeda a recuperado la cnsciencia.

Shun se incorpora de medio cuerpo y mientras se toma la frente con la mano derecha, le responde:

"Si… ¡pero me siento algo adolorido!..."

"¡Tranquilo Shun, es mejor que aun no te levantes!"- le indica su hermano, mientras le coloca una mano en uno de sus hombros.

En eso, Shun reacciona y le pregunta:

"¡Por cierto, ¿Qué ocurrio aquí?, ¿Dónde esta ese guerrero fanatici, Titus?!".

"¡¿Cómo, acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió hace un momento?!".

Sun intenta recordar lo ocurrido hasta el momento que recupero la consciencia; pero por mas que lo intentara, sus recuerdos no eran mas que una especie de niebla que inundaba toda su cabeza y no dejaba que el pudiera visualizar indicio alguno. Incluso, sus esfuerzos terminan provocandole un fuerte dolor de cabeza, a lo que sujetandose mas fuerte el craneo, expresa:

"¡Ahh, no puedo recordar nada!".

Aun sin poder creer que su hermano menor haya perdido la memoria, Ikki unicamente atina a decirle:

"¡Cálmate Shun, es mejor que no te sigas esforzando mas!".

"¿Pero entonces, que ocurrio con Titus?, ¡dimelo hermano!"- le vuelve a interrogar Shun, lleno de incertidumbre.

Ikki no sabía si ocultarle la verdad acerca del infortunado final que el fanatici del Oeste tuvo… pero sabiendo que ello seria inútil, cierra sus ojos y le responde de modo directo:

"¡Lo siento, Shun… pero Titus termino asi!"- y le señala directo a donde yace el cadáver del fanatici.

Shun no puede evitar sentir el impacto por presenciar tan terrible verdad.

Exterior del Fanum del Este:

En el momento que Shaina, la amazona de Ophiux, logra librarse y derribar a su adversario Kratos del Gladiador, este se levanta lleno de ira hacia la valiente guerrera; pero cuando su rostro queda al descubierto, Shaina no puede evitar sumirse en la incertidumbre a causa de ello:

("¡No puede ser!... su rostro… ¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar?; sus ojos, las facciones de su rostro… excepto por el color y la forma del cabello, el es semejante a…").

Pero Kratos, al darse cuenta como la amazona le observaba fijamente, parece poder leer su pensamiento, por lo que le interroga de modo sorpresivo:

"¡¿Por qué me miras asi, ramera?, ¿acaso te recuerdo a alguien que sea "especial" para ti?, ja, ja, ja!".

Shaina, pese a estar irritada, no le responde puesto que se encontraba totalmente asombrada por haber escuchado su extraña declaración.

Kratos, sonriendo de modo siniestro, continua expresándole:

"Dime… ¿te dice algo el nombre de Cassius?".

Shaina, impactada por esto, no duda en responderle:

"¡Miserable!... ¿hablas acaso de mi discípulo ya desaparecido?".

Kratos le aclara:

"¡Asi es… y no me extraña que ese estúpido haya terminado perdiendo su vida, ja, ja, ja".

Shaina siente como su rabia aumenta al escuchar a aquel rufian.

Kratos continua diciendo:

"¿Por qué lo conozco?... ¡eso es obvio, puesto que yo soy familiar suyo, era su primo hermano!".

El asombro de Shaina se incrementa aun mas, al oir esa increíble revelación por parte de su adversario. Pero como si se tratara de un flash, un recuerdo viene a su mente; por lo tanto, ella añade:

"¡Ahora veo!... por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Cassius me conto una vez que junto con el, un pariente suyo también accedió como aprendiz de caballero del Santuario… pero que este había sido marginado junto con otros disidentes, debido a su aptitud violenta y sadica".

Al terminar de escucharla, Kratos comienza a reir y expresa:

"¡Je, je, sabes muy bien de mi, muñeca!... aunque lo que quizá ignores, es el motivo por el que desapareci de ese miserable Santuario. Debido a la humillación que sufri al ser ignorado y solo por intentar demostrar que yo era el mas fuerte, me uni a una pequeña facción que intento rebelarse en contra de la autoridad del Santuario; pero nuestro intento fue advertido e impedido rápidamente. Por lo tanto, después de someternos a juicio a quienes tomamos parte, ese miserable Patriarca nos sentencio a un exilio permanente. Al ser expulsado de ese lugar, vague durante un largo tiempo sobreviviendo a base de mi fuerza; sin embargo, el vacio que había en mi interior, aquel vacio provocado por la falta de un mayor poder, estuvo a punto de entregarme a la locura total.

Pero un dia, fui encontrado por ella, por la gran Belona. Ella me ofreció una nueva oportunidad, luchando en su nombre me convertiría en el guerrero mas poderoso si me ponía a su servicio; para eso, me bendijo con el uso de este ropaje sagrado de Gladiador y el poder de las bestias… ¡a partir de ese momento, mi pasado como un ser marginal del maldito Santuario se desvaneció y ahora, soy un guerrero que vivo para obedecer fielmente a la poderosa señora de la guerra, ja, ja, ja!".

Una vez que lo acaba de escuchar, Shaina le da la siguiente respuesta:

"¡Ahora veo!... pues ya que te volviste no solo una bestia sanguinaria, sino también un traidor a Athena, lo único que me queda por hacer ¡es lograr tu derrota!, ¡lo hare por Athena, por Seiya, por Cassius y por todos los que en mi creen!".

Kratos sonríe burlonamente y preparándose para continuar la contienda, le advierte:

"Eso te será imposible, niña… ¡porque ahora mismo te destruiré!"- e incrementando su cosmos, desenfunda una extraña espada- "¡Te partire en dos con mi gladius!".

Shaina se prepara también para el combate, pese al temor que aun le provoca aquel imponente guerrero. De cualquier forma, el pensar en la promesa que le hizo a Seiya, la motivaba a continuar su propia lucha.

Ambos contrincantes se miran desafiantes y a la vez, precavidos ante los movimientos que realicen mientras sus cosmos ardían a un nivel muy alto. Pero no dispuesto a esperar mas, Kratos hace le primer movimiento y lanzando una rápida estocada en contra de la amazona, exclama:

"¡Muere ahora… Ataque del colmillo bestial!".

El golpe de Kratos es tan veloz, que Shaina logra evadir por suerte aquel ataque que casi roza el lado derecho de su cuerpo… pero esto dura brevemente, puesto que el cruel guerrero vuelve a cargar rápidamente y a lanzar veloces estocadas de manera continua que Shaina apenas puede evitar. En ese mismo instante, la amazona se prepara y cuando logra estar frente a frente con su adversario, lanza en contra suya, su ataque principal:

"¡El poder de la cobra!".

Pero de manera inesperada:

"¡Aaahh!"…

¡Su ataque es detenido por el escudo de Kratos, lo cual le provoca una terrible fractura a su mano!.

Kratos observa divertido el sufrimiento de la amazona y le expresa con total cinismo:

"¡Tu si que eres estúpida!, ¡acaso se te olvido que yo poseo un escudo muy poderoso?; ¡no importa cuanto lo intentes, yo soy un poderoso gladiador bañado en sangre de bestias y hombres, por lo tanto, poseo todas sus cualidades y toda su fuerza!"- y en ese mismo instante, sin ninguna piedad, ¡Kratos lanza en contra de la amazona una potente patada que la manda a volar varios metros hasta caer lastimosamente en el suelo!.

Fanum del Oeste:

Shun esta impresionado ante la terrible verdad de la muerte de Titus. El mismo no podía explicarse el como su adversario termino perdiendo la vida sin que el lo presenciara. Por lo tanto y pese a lo incomoda pero necesaria que resultara su duda, Shun se dirige a Ikki interrogándole:

"Hermano… ¿acaso fuiste tu quien… lo venció?..."

Ikki, pese a aparentar cierta frialdad, por dentro duda acerca de decirle la verdad a su hermano menor, pues para el seria un terrible shock del cual difícilmente se podría recuperar; sin embargo, tendría que hacerlo y esperar que Shun al final se hiciera fuerte. Por lo tanto y sin mas titubeo, comienza a explicarle:

"Shun, ojala me perdones por esto, pero no tengo porque ocultarte mas la verdad… ¡fuiste tu quien elimino a Titus!".

Al terminar de escucharlo, Andromeda experimenta un fuerte shock. En verdad, el no podía creer que pudiera haber acabado con sus propias manos a Titus. Las sombras se agolpaban en su mente y casi podía sentir que lo asfixiaban; en verdad, no podía explicarse como pudo haber sido el quien causara la muerte de aquel guerrero fanatici.

Por lo tanto y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, comienza a exclamar lleno de desesperación:

"¡No, no es verdad!, ¡dime que no hermano mayor, que no fui yo quien lo asesino!... ¡no es verdad, dimelo!".

Ikki, pese a la compasión que tiene por su hermano, lo sujeta fuertemente y trata de hacerlo entrar en razón:

"¡Por favor, Shun reacciona!, ¡nada logras enloqueciendo de ese modo!"- una vez que Shun recupera un poco de auto-control y mira lleno de tristeza al rostro de Ikki, este comienza a explicarle- "¡Shun, escuchame!... se que esto es difícil para ti, pero a través de nuestras vidas como caballeros de Athena, debemos tomar la difícil decisión de finalizar la existencia de nuestros enemigos, antes de que sean ellos quienes ejecuten esa sentencia sobre nosotros mismos. Cuando me converti en el Fenix, tuve que tomar la decisión de eliminar a mi propio maestro y todo para vengar a Esmeralda. Nunca sabre si en algún momento tendre que arrepentirme por ese "crimen", pero como guerrero que soy, tuve que adquirir la fortaleza suficiente para ejecutar esa sentencia sobre el… estoy seguro que mi propio maestro asi lo deseaba. Pero después de pasar tiempo suficiente con ustedes, me enseñaron que a pesar de todo, no importa que tan sangrientas sean nuestras batallas, si nuestros objetivos son siempre la paz y la justicia, eso al menos puede hacernos experimentar un poco de regocijo.

Por lo tanto, ni yo mismo puedo explicarte que fue lo que te impulso a esto, pero una cosa si te digo Shun… ¡pese a los difíciles momentos que debes pasar, nunca abandones tu fortaleza, si sabes que tu lucha es justa!; tal vez mas adelante debas arrepentirte por la muerte de Titus, ¡pero jamás te arrepientas de tus batallas, si estas las llevas a cabo por los nobles objetivos en los que crees!".

Al terminar de escucharlo, Shun quien tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, comienza a reflexionar lo dicho por su hermano mayor. Y después de unos minutos, su mirada de tristeza cambia a una llena de una inquebrantable fortaleza. Por lo tanto, mientras se incorpora nuevamente, le responde a Ikki:

"¡Tienes razón, hermano… es momento de seguir adelante!".

Exterior del fanum del Este:

Shaina aun yacia en el suelo muy mal-herida, mientras el cruel Kratos observaba divertido su sufrimiento. Y mientras la amazona se incorporaba lentamente, su adversario le expresa, al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para atacarla de nuevo:

"¡Ja, ja, ja, maldita amazona!... ¡si hubieras hecho caso de mi "tentadora" oferta, ahora mismo estarías a salvo!. Pero ya que asi lo deseas, me seguire divirtiendo un poco mas contigo hasta que tu vida se extinga poco a poco; ¡tus esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada, eres tan solo una niña insignificante y una vez que te haga pedazos, ire por ese insecto miserable llamado Seiya y le hare pagar por la humillación que me hizo pasar!, ¡tu y el se reunirán junto con el idiota de Cassius en el infierno para sufrir eternamente como miserables gusanos, ja, ja, ja!".

Cuando concluye, transcurren unos minutos de silencio total. Kratos espera la respuesta de Shaina, mientras nota como su cuerpo tiembla intensamente… Kratos cree que la chica tiene esa reacción por causa del pánico que la tiene dominada.

Pero justo en ese momento, Shaina termina por ponerse de pie, fija su vista en Kratos y con un tono de voz firme, le responde lo siguiente:

"¡Te equivocas, eso no será asi!... no importa lo que una basura como tu piense, las guerreras del Santuario no nos damos por vencido tan fácilmente; yo le prometi a Seiya que seria lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar, para seguir adelante y de ningún modo pienso fallarle… ¡ahora mismo, he de realizar mi máximo esfuerzo por alcanzar la victoria, la cual solo se logra con una perseverancia inquebrantable!, ¡te demostrare LO QUE UNA AMAZONA LOGRA AL ALCANZAR ESA PERSEVERANCIA!"- al momento, su cosmos se manifiesta a un nivel muy elevado, ¡casi a punto de alcanzar el séptimo sentido!. Kratos en verdad esta sorprendido y no puede explicarse el como una joven guerrera como Shaina puede alcanzar semejante nivel de poder; pero no dispuesto a perder su orgullo, también se prepara mientras le contesta lleno de rabia:

"¡Solo tonterías, ahora mismo destruiré a una insignificante idiota como tu!".

Los 2 contrincantes están listos para atacarse el uno al otro, mientras al mismo tiempo que sus cosmos se elevan a un sorprendente nivel. Y no dispuesto a esperar mas, Kratos se mueve rápidamente hacia Shaina, mientras blande su arma gladius y exclama con fuerza:

"¡Ataque del colmillo bestial!".

La gladius se convierte en una especie de rayo de luz, el cual se dirige velozmente a Shaina… pero cuando esta a punto de alcanzarla, ¡sorpresivamente la amazona logra evitarlo a tiempo!.

"¡Maldicion!"- expresa furioso Kratos, pero no dispuesto a ceder, busca hacia donde se encuentra la amazona. En eso, detrás suyo escucha una voz femenina que llama su atención:

"¡Estupida bestia, ¿buscabas a alguien?!"…

Kratos voltea hacia atrás y se muestra sorprendido al descubrir ¡que se trata de Shaina!... por lo tanto, incrementando mas su furia, grita fuertemente:

"¡Maldita perra, no juegues conmigo!"- y lanzando nuevamente su "Ataque del colmillo bestial" de manera continua, intenta con desesperación, aniquilarla de una vez por todas… pero al parecer es inútil, puesto que Shaina ¡logra evadir sus ataques una y otra vez, a gran velocidad!. Kratos no puede evitar ser dominado por el asombro y este se incrementa al ver como la amazona de Ophiux se acerca a el rápidamente; por lo tanto, opta por colocar al frente su escudo e invocando su poder, exclama:

"¡Escudo resplandeciente!"…

Shaina da un salto que la impulsa hacia arriba y esta a punto de caer sobre su adversario; mientras que del escudo de este, surgen algunos rayos de luz que se dirigen peligrosamente hacia ella. Shaina al momento piensa:

("¡Seiya, Athena… Cassius… esto va por ustedes!, ¡ayudenme a obtener mi propia victoria!"…)- e incrementando mas su cosmos, esta por realizar su ataque principal:

"¡A mi, cobra!".

Es tan elevado el poder de su cosmos, que sin niguna dificultad, ¡logra atravesar los peligrosos rayos resplandecientes del escudo de Kratos!. Este, al darse cuenta, no puede evitar ser donminado por el terror:

"¡Que, no es posible!".

Per no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, puesto que Shaina esta frente a el y descarga su poderoso golpe, ¡destruyendo su escudo y alcanzando su pecho!:

"¡Aaaghh!"- exclama dolorosamente Kratos por ultima vez, antes de que su pecho quede destrozado y ello lo lleve a una muerte instantánea.

Una vez que el sanguinario guerrero cae al suelo ya sin vida, Shaina yace de rodillas a unos metros del cadáver de su adversario. Y pese a estar aparentemente debilitada, alza su vista hacia el cielo y expresa llena de jubilo:

("¡Gracias, por ustedes logre mi propia victoria!... especialmente a ti Cassius, quien desde el mas alla, ¡jamás dejaste de apoyarme en esta lucha!").

(Continuara)…


	16. Chapter 16

El fanático religioso".

Por Neo-coatl18.

Cap.16: "El ultimo desafio: ¡hielo vs. sonido!".

Fanum del Norte:

Hyoga, caballero de bronce del signo Cisne, frio en todos los sentidos de la palabra pero cuya calidez interior surgia al momento de evocar los recuerdos de su difunta madre… la cual, desaparecia en las situaciones en las que derrotaba a sus enemigos en batalla; sin embargo, ahora se encontraba vulnerable frente a su poderoso rival Romulo, sacerdote- fanatici del punto Norte, quien esta a punto de ejecutar sobre el caballero de Athena una de sus mas poderosas técnicas.

Mientras su cosmos continua elevándose, Romulo le vuelve a advertir:

"¡Je, je, no hay posibilidad de salvación para ti, niño!... ¡sufriras ahora mismo la tortura de la poderosa: "Danza de la ira de Belona"!".

"¡Uggh!"- exclama adolorido Hyoga, mientras intenta moverse al momento.

"¡Sera mejor que ya no te muevas, entre menos resistas sentiras menos dolor, je ,je!"-le expresa de manera sarcástica Romulo, mientras alista sus armas.

En ese momento, el fanatici quien ya esta preparado para atacar al indefenso Hyoga, extiende hacia ambos lados sus 2 hachas, exclamando con fuerza:

"¡La gran danza de la ira de Belona!".

De manera sorpresiva, ¡Romulo desaparece de la vista de Hyoga!... este, pese al dolor que aun lo domina, intenta encontrar a su enemigo mirando hacia todos lados. Pero de pronto:

"¡Aggh!"- ¡Hyoga es levantado en el aire y atacado al instante por una serie de "golpes invisibles" que rasgan varias partes de su armadura!. La intensidad de los golpes es tan fuerte, que el caballero de Athena siente como si varias partes de su cuerpo estuvieran a punto de desprenderse. Finalmente, Hyoga termina por ser lanzado con terrible fuerza contra una pared, termina por estrellarse de espaldas y se desploma en el suelo.

Romulo vuelve a aparecer frente al caído Hyoga como si hubiera surgido de la nada y al verlo en ese lamentable estado, en un tono burlon no duda en expresarle:

"¡Ja, ja, pobre caballero del Santuario!, ¡de nada te ha valido tu poder sobre el frio, puesto que mi propio poder para generar sonido ha mermado todos tus intentos por derrotarme… y ahora que haz sufrido en carne propia el tormento de mi máxima técnica, ¡una segunda dosis será suficiente para pulverizarte t desaparecerte de esta vida!".

Templum Bellonae:

Para quienes poseen la capacidad de percibir el cosmos, aun desde una distancia lejana lograrían sentir como 2 poderosos cosmos combatían entre si en el interior del recinto de la diosa Belona… los cuales pertenecían respectivamente a Pegaso Seiya y su rival, Adriaccus del Sur.

"¡Meteoros de Pegaso!"- Seiya continua lanzando en contra del fanatici su ataque principal; y pese a que Pegaso incrementa la intensidad de sus meteoros, Adriaccus también continua evadiendo aquel ataque al elevar su propio cosmos. Viendo que ello es inútil, Seiya suspende su ataque para dirigirse rápida y directamente sobre el fanatici, el cual lleva a cabo la misma acción. Una vez cerca, Seiya comienza a lanzar en contra de Adriaccus veloces golpes, pero el fanatici logra evitarlos también con sorprendente rapidez.

En ese momento, Adriaccus empuña su arma con fuerza y esta a punto de descargarla sobre la cabeza de Seiya… pero con un rapido reflejo, Pegaso se salva de una terrible decapitacion al sujetar fuertemente la muñeca de la mano del fanatici; y mientras ambos forcejean, Adriaccus expresa:

"¡Ugh!... ¡sueltame ahora mismo, no tienes oportunidad de arruinar los planes de la gran Belona!".

"¡Jamas… voy a… rendirme!"- le expresa Seiya con firmeza total. Ante esto, Adriaccus lanza su otro puño con todas sus fuerzas directo al rostro de Seiya; pero este logra detenerlo a tiempo con su otra mano libre. Adriaccus decide darle un rodillazo directo al estomago, intento que Pegaso advierte a tiempo y ello provoca que ambos se separen, distanciandose unos cuantos metros. Pero antes de que ambos continuen su batalla, Seiya comienza a interrogarle al fanatici:

"Dime una cosa, Adriaccus… ¿Cómo es posible que un guerrero tan valeroso como tu, sirva a los siniestros intereses de una diosa tan mezquina como Belona?"- al terminar de escuchar este comentario, la diosa de la guerra no puede evitar sentirse molesta.

Adriaccus, de modo muy sereno pero firme, le responde:

"¿Cómo podría esperar que un miserable Caballero de Athena como tu, entienda mis motivos para servir a la gran Belona?... para nosotros los fanaticis, ella representa la prosperidad que esta a punto de imponerse sobre el mundo. Con todo su poder, Belona construirá un orden benigno, muy semejante al de la era dorada de los antiguos romanos: aquella época de avances técnicos, arquitectónicos, filosóficos, políticos, etc; todo ello bajo la guía de dioses benignos como la grandiosa Belona… ¡epoca que hubiera durado mucho mas, de no haber sido por ustedes, Caballeros de Athena, quienes se atrevieron a invadir el imperio romano y a destruir los cultos a nuestros dioses!; ustedes fueron la causa de la decadencia final de Roma, la cual termino cayendo rematada por las invasiones barbaras y el dominio del cristianismo.

¡Pero ahora que Belona a retornado a este mundo, un nuevo orden esta a punto de nacer!... nuestro nuevo imperio esta a punto de levantarse sobre el corrupto Santuario de Athena, que pronto será reducido a cenizas; una vez hecho esto, ¡sera establecido un nuevo orden de paz y prosperidad mucho mas grande que el de la antigua Roma, como jamás la humanidad lo ha conocido!".

"¡Es mentira!"- le replica Seiya- "¡Belona es quien desea lograr sus ambiciones a consta del sacrificio de otros!. ¿Sabes que para hacer venir a Athena contra su voluntad, la chantajeo poniendo en riesgo a muchas personas inocentes en nuestro país?... tu diosa intenta imponer su "benigno" orden a base del terror y la violencia, tal como en tiempos antiguos lo hicieran los romanos, pese a los beneficios que también aportaran. ¡Adriaccus, por una vez en tu vida, abre los ojos y reflexiona por ti mismo, no confies ciegamente en una deidad como Belona!".

Al terminar de escucharlo, Adriaccus se siente contrariado en un principio y esta a punto de lanzarse nuevamente sobre Seiya… pero algo lo detiene y es que, a la vez que un sentimiento de incertidumbre lo dominaba; parte de los dicho pro Seiya le parecía hasta cierto punto razonable y odiaba admitirlo, pero desde hacia un tiempo el venia cuestionándose acerca de algunas acciones de la diosa romana, como la injusta muerte de aquellos arqueólogos que habían descubierto parte del recinto de Belona… al igual que otros crímenes graves que la orden fanatici venia arrastrando consigo. Sin embargo, sus dudas aumentaban aun mas al mirar a la debilitada Saori Kido, cuyo cosmos divino era absorbido a cada instante por el poder del littorio dorado… había algo en su mirada, que le hacia dudar de su presunta corruptibilidad.

Belona, a punto ya de perder la paciencia, le expresa molesta al fanatici:

"¡Adriaccus, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?, ¿acaso crees en las sandeces dichas por esta basura del Santuario?... ¿tu, que entre mis guerreros y sacerdotes fanaticis, eres el mas fuerte y leal a mis designios, vas a dudar de tu diosa?, ¡dejate de tonterías y acaba ahora mismo con este insecto!".

Como si lo hubieran hecho entrar en razón, Adriaccus reacciona y obedeciendo a Belona le expresa a Seiya:

"¡La gran Belona tiene razón!, ¡no tengo porque escuchar a una insignificante sabandija como tu… mi misión es eliminarte!"- al instante, su cosmos comienza a manifestarse y a incrementar poco a poco. Durante unos minutos, uno al otro se miran desafiantes… pero decidido a no esperar mas, Adriaccus mueve a un lado su hacha dorada mientras las llamas aparecen sobre ella y sacudiendola con fuerza hacia adelante, exclama:

"¡Fuego majestuoso del Rey Marte!".

Las llamas de Marte salen impulsadas con tal fuerza, que al dirigirse hacia Seiya pareceria que estan a punto de abrasarlo, sin escapatoria alguna; pero Seiya, quien a pesar de todo no parecia muy perturbado por aquella terrorifica masa de fuego, incrementa poco a poco su cosmos y cuando ya esta a punto de ser alcanzado… ¡Pegaso logra esquivar las llamas justo a tiempo con un veloz movimiento, mientras estas terminan por consumirse sobre el sitio donde su "presa" se ubicaba!.

Seiya observa como el fuego comienza a extinguirse y da un respiro de alivio… pero sorpresivamente, ¡Adriaccus aparece al instante, frente a el!:

"¡No te distraigas!".

El fanatici esta a punto de descargar su poderosa arma sobre Seiya, pero este reacciona al instante e intenta asestarle un veloz puñetazo en el vientre… sin embargo ¡Adriaccus desaparece de su vista!. Seiya, totalmente asombrado, voltea a todos lados, atento a cualquier sorpresa inesperada… cuando de pronto:

"¡¿Eh?!"- sin advertirlo a tiempo, Adriaccus aparece de modo sigiloso detrás suyo; pero cuando Seiya se da cuenta y voltea lo mas rapdio posible- "¡Aahh!"…

¡Adriaccus mueve su brazo derecho, con una impresionante velocidad, que le filo de su hacha penetra la armadura de Seiya y lo hiere provocandole una quemante herida!... esto a su vez, causa que salga expulsado hacia un lado, yaciendo en el suelo.

"¡Sei…ya…!"- exclama adolorida Saori, al darse cuenta de la terrible suerte de su caballero mas leal.

Belona, totalmente complacida, exclama:

"¡¿Y este miserable caballero decia que iba a castigarme?!... ¡ja, ja, ja mas bien, es el quien esta experimentando en carne propia, un pequeño adelanto del terrible Hades!".

Fanum del Norte:

Hyoga aun yace en el suelo, muy mal-herido pero dispuesto a no dejarse derrotar tan pronto, por lo que con algo del enorme esfuerzo intenta ponerse nuevamente en pie. Sin embargo, Romulo esta preparado para atacarlo de nuevo con su mas poderosa tecnica, por lo que le expresa:

"¡Ya te lo dije, solo haces inútiles esfuerzos, pronto vas a ser aniquilado, je ,je!... ¿pensaste que era tan facil imponerse ante el enorme potencial del sonido cosmico?; eso es como si quisieras detener un cometa lanzando una pequeña e insignificante piedra. ¡Ni siquiera tu "polvo de diamante" es suficiente para detener el sonido que emana de mis dos hachas!.

Pero antes de que mueras, quiero que sepas lo que pronto le espera a tu diosa Athena… ¡cuando Marte este en su punto mas cercano a la tierra, el littorio dorado habra absorbido todo su poder divino, dejando su delicado cuerpo como una simple cascara vacia; entonces, Belona aprovechara ese enorme poder para imponer nuestro nuevo orden, ¡inclusive, ello sera suficiente para darle batalla al mismísimo Olimpo y aplastar a toda esa jauría de chacales divinos!... ¡la gloria de Belona se extendera hasta los confines del mismo universo!".

"¡Athena!"- exclama Hyoga. Y al momento, declara- "Eso de ninguna… manera lo… permitire… ¡luchare… hasta el final!".

"¡Je, je, es admirable ver como te aferras a lo imposible, je, je!"- se burla de el Romulo. Y mientras sus armas comienzan a cubrirse con luminosidad intensa, le expresa de manera despiadada- "¡Ahora mismo, perderas tu vida!".

Mientras continua esforzándose, Hyoga comienza a reflexionar:

("¡Madre!... desde que te perdi en aquella tragedia, jamas pude resignarme a tu perdida y en un principio, me hice el proposito de entrenar para ganarme la armadura del Cisne y con su poder, romper el hielo donde se encontraba tu tumba acuatica para descender hacia ti. Pero cuando tuve que enfrentarme a Camus de Acuario, el me dio una dura leccion al destrozar la embarcación donde tu descansabas eternamente, para enseñarme a que como caballero, no debo dejarme arrastrar por mis sentimientos, ya que a la larga se convierten en nuestra peor debilidad… y solo de ese modo, mi fortaleza se incrementaria aun mas para luchar hasta vencer a mis adversarios, tal como ocurrio cuando luche contra mi maestro Cristal y asi tuvo que ser tambien con Camus e Isaac.

Pero fue gracias a Seiya y los otros, que tambien aprendi el valor de luchar por quienes mas te importan y no solo por demostrar poder en si; fue gracias a ellos por quienes descubri un verdadero motivo para seguir adelante, sin importar cualquier adversidad. Madre, por siempre tendras un lugar en mi corazon… ¡pero ha llegado el momento en que debo crecer y dejar atrás el pasado, para luchar de aquí en adelante por quienes le han dado un sentido a mi vida!")- y en ese instante, ¡su cosmos empieza a elevarse cada vez mas!; Hyoga acaba por ponerse de pie, mientras el cosmos que emana se encuentra en un punto muy alto.

Romulo, quien ya estaba preparado para atacar nuevamente a Cisne con su máxima técnica, se muestra sorprendido al verlo dispuesto a continuar el combate, por lo que piensa:

("¡Es increíble!, ¡Cisne se encontraba casi moribundo y ahora, esta nuevamente en pie a la vez que un aura muy poderosa surge de el!... ¡maldicion, debo acabar con el ahora mismo, antes de que se torne mas peligroso!")- y comenzando a mover sus brazos hacia ambos lados (como en cámara lenta), se posiciona y una vez listo, exclama con fuerza:

"¡La gran danza de la ira de Belona!".

Nuevamente, Romulo "desaparece" de la vista de Hyoga… pero este, sin dejarse amedrentar, junta sus manos y expresa en su interior:

("¡`Maestro Camus, guíame por favor hacia la victoria final!").

Increíblemente, ¡el cosmos de Hyoga se incrementa velozmente, hasta alcanzar el spetimo sentido!; y una vez hecho esto, Hyoga logra ver a su enemigo, se da cuenta de su velocidad y el lugar donde el se encuentra. Por lo tanto, invocando la mas poderosa técnica enseñada por su maestro, exclama:

"¡Rayo de Aurora!".

Al salir proyectado aquel ataque, a su paso congela todo el lugar alrededor; pero pese a observar esto, Romulo no esta dispuesto a retroceder:

("¡Eso no es nada!... mi barrera sónica repelerá ese rayo congelante!").

Sin embargo, una vez que entra en contacto con el "Rayo de Aurora", en un principio parecia tener razon en que su propia proteccion era suficiente para no verse afectado:

("¡Je, je, esto no me detendra… ¿que?, ¿me estoy… congelando…?")- de pronto, se da cuenta de que aquel poder no solo ha logrado traspasar su defensa, ¡sino que poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse!... era un frio tan intenso, que paralizaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Hyoga expresa en ese momento:

"Hace un momento, dijiste que el sonido se expande con facilidad en un medio templado… ¡pues bien, gracias al "Rayo de Aurora", este ambiente ha descendido a casi cero absoluto, lo suficiente para hacer polvo hasta las celulas de tu cuerpo!. Y ni siquiera tus reservas sonicas podran romperlas".

Efectivamente, el cuerpo de Romulo queda congelado casi en su totalidad. Y cuando llega el turno de sus hachas sagradas, estas logran ser congeladas por dentro, causando que desde su interior se resquebrajen, hasta terminar hechas pedazos. Y cuando Romulo esta a punto de ser completamente cubierto por el hielo, con esfuerzo exclama su ultima palabra:

"¡Mal…di…to…!".

En ese momento, el Fanatici es tan solo una silueta congelada que en segundos, se rompe y se disuelve en el aire.

Una vez que ha logrado vencer a su temible adversario, Hyoga totalmente agotado pero a la vez satisfecho, expresa en su interior:

("¡Gracias… maestro…!")

Y sin poder evitarlo, el Caballero de Athena cae al suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

Templum Bellonae:

Seiya permanecia en el suelo con una terrible herida en su cuerpo. Adriaccus se prepara para acabar con el usando su mas poderosa tecnica.

"¡Vamos Adriaccus… reduce a esta basura a cenizas, ahora!"- le ordena Belona, totalmente ansiosa de ver a Pegaso muerto. Saori en cambio, no podia hacer otra cosa que mirar a su Caballero mas leal a punto de ser eliminado.

"¡A…thena…!"- exclama de modo lamentable Seiya, mientras continua en su intento de ponerse en pie. Adriaccus al observarlo, no puede evitar en su interior el sentir cierta admiración por su determinación de salvar a Athena; pero su deber como Sacerdote- Fanatici le exigia cumplir con la ejecución del Santo de bronce. Asi que, alistando su hacha dorada, le expresa a Seiya:

"¡Lo lamento mucho Pegaso, aunque admiro tu valor como guerrero… debo terminar con tu vida ahora mismo!, ¡no tolerare que ustedes sigan molestando a nuestra diosa Belona!"- pero justo cuando esta a punto de aplicar la sentencia, un presentimiento llega a su mente:

("¡Romulo!, ¡su cosmos… ha desaparecido!... ¿acaso el tambien fue vencido?...").

Belona, totalmente impaciente:

"¡Adriaccus, ¿Qué esperas?... matalo ahora mismo!".

Sorprendido por mostrar indiferencia ante la muerte de otro de sus guerreros (que era obvio, Belona tambien lo podia presentir), pero no dispuesto a contradecir su voluntad, el Fanatici le responde:

"¡Como ordene, su alteza!".

Al instante, le hacha dorada se enciende en llamas nuevamente; y mientras el cosmos de Adriaccus se elevaba hasta su limite, exclama:

"¡Adios, Pegaso Seiya!".

Colocando a la altura de su vista su arma envuelta en llamas, Adriacccus lanza su mas poderoso ataque:

"¡Fuego majestuoso del Rey Marte!".

Una gran ráfaga de fuego surge y se dirige veloz hacia Seiya para incinerarlo, para complacencia de Belona y terror de Athena. Pero cuando ya esta a punto de ser alcanzado…

"¡¿Qué?!"- interroga sorprendido Adriaccus, al notar que "algo" se interpuso ¡y logro desviar aquellas terroríficas llamas!. Y una vez que estas desaparecen, se observa una silueta humana frente a Seiya, el causante de tal milagro.

Seiya, al darse cuenta, fija su vista en el sujeto que esta frente a el y con gozo total lo reconoce:

"¡Shiryu!".

Asi era, el Caballero del Dragón se encontraba frente a el, dispuesto a protegerlo y a continuar luchando por Athena.

Velona estaba sumida en cólera por esto; Saori en cambio, podía reflejar en su mirada alegría, pese a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Adriaccus solo podía mostrarse sorprendido de verlo aun en pie.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Seiya?"- le interroga Shiryu.

Seiya volviendo a ponerse de pie con algo de esfuerzo le responde:

"¡Por supuesto amigo!, ¡y me alegra saber que también te encuentres bien!".

Volteando parcialmente su vista, Shiryu le expresa:

"¡Gracias, Seiya!"- pero al fijar su vista en el rostro de su amigo, Seiya exclama impactado:

"¡Shiryu!, ¿qué… que le ocurrió a tus ojos?..."

Volviendo su vista hacia el frente, Shiryu le responde con total tranquilidad:

"¡No te preocupes por esto, Seiya!, pese a no poseer mi vista… mi propio cosmos es suficiente para guiarme en medio de la penumbra".

Seiya estaba consternado y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Saori, quien también se da cuenta de la ceguera de Shiryu, experimenta el mismo sentimiento de pesar que Seiya, a la vez que cierra sus ojos y de entre sus parpados, brotan algunas lagrimas.

Dirigiéndose hacia el Fanatici del Sur, Shiryu le expresa con total determinación:

"Adriaccus… pese a que destruiste mi sentido de la vista, ¡aun no se ha apagado mi espíritu como Caballero de la paz y la justicia!, ¡continuare luchando contra ti, por Athena y por mis amigos!".

(Continuara)…

Notas de autor:

¡Okey, ya esta aquí el cap.16!... en este cae el penúltimo Fanatici, por lo tanto de entre los guerreros de Belona solo quedan Adriaccus y Priscila, veremos en el siguiente capitulo la suerte de ambos.

Pues aquí debo avisarles que a partir de este momento, se están prácticamente escribiendo los últimos capítulos de esta saga (por fin, desde el 2005 hasta ahora!). Pero aun faltan muchos cabos para que concluya esta historia… en fin, solo espero que hasta el momento les este gustando.

En fin, nos vemos y suerte para todos!.


	17. Chapter 17

El fanático religioso".

Por Neo-coatl18.

Cap.17: "El adiós de los nobles guerreros (Primera parte)".

Japon, mansión Kido:

En medio de la noche, una lluvia a comenzado a caer por toda la ciudad… y la mansión de la heredera del difunto señor Mitsumasa Kido no queda exenta de tal acontecimiento. Dentro de la misma, un hombre observa aquella lluvia caer, su mirada refleja preocupación y una intensa angustia al mismo tiempo… se trata de Tatsumi, el fiel acompañante de Saori.

En eso, un grupo de jóvenes hace acto de presencia ahí mismo. Son los restantes Caballeros de bronce: Jabu del Unicornio, Hidra Ichi, Lobo Nachi, Oso Geki y el Leon Ban. Ellos se mostraban recuperados de las heridas que les provocaron los ya desaparecidos Fanaticis Cayo y Titus… aunque mas que el dolor de las heridas, resentian en el fondo la humillante derrota de la que fueron objeto.

Al verlos, Tatsumi se dirige hacia ellos con aparente tono de frialdad, aunque en su interior se alegrara por verlos ya repuestos:

"¡Vaya, ¿con que se han recuperado muy rápido, eh?!..."

Jabu es quien le responde:

"Si… ¡poco mas y terminamos siendo asesinados por esos extraños guerreros!".

"¡Yo no se que es lo que mas me causa dolor, si mis heridas físicas o las que me provocaron en mi orgullo!"- se queja el Santo de Hidra, Ichi.

"¡De cualquier forma, es un milagro divino el que aun estemos aquí, vivos!"- expresa Lobo Nachi.

En eso, Jabu observa hacia todos los rincones y totlamente extrañado, le interroga a Tatsumi:

"Por cierto, ¡¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Saori?, ¿Dónde están Seiya y los otros?..."

Reflejando una sombria mirada en su austero rostro, Tatsumi al principio no le responde ni una palabra; lo cual provoca la desesperación del Santo del Unicornio:

"Vamos Tatsumi, respondenos… ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?..."

Con un severo tono de voz, Tatsumi le contesta:

"¡Tranquilizate Jabu!, ¡la situación por la que ellos están atravesando, no nos permite el entregarnos a la desesperación!".

Al escucharlo, Jabu se muestra impactado… pero mas que por la repirmenda de Tatsumi, fue por lo que el dijo acerca de Saori y los demás. La misma reacción es compartida por sus otros compañeros.

Tomando un pequeño respiro, el fiel mayordomo de la familia Kido comienza a explicarles:

"Escuchen atentamente, para que estén al tnato de lo ocurrido después de que ustedes fueran noqueados por esos rufianes…"

De esa forma, Tatsumi les explica todo: el como Seiya y los otros continuaron el combate, como estuvieron a punto de ser noqueados, la aparición de la diosa llamada Belona, la búsqueda que esos invasores hacían de un objeto llamado littorio, como los Santos se incorporaron nuevamente y siguieron el enfrentamiento con esos adversarios que se hacían llamar Fanaticis hasta que Seiya venció a uno de ellos (Cayo) con la ayuda de la armadura dorada de Sagitario; también del terrible chantaje que Belona hizo contra Saori ¡para que ella misma se entregara, llevando consigo el littorio!... y de ahí en adelante, lo que siguió hasta la partida de Saori y un poco después, la de los 5 caballeros de bronce a Italia, donde se encuentra el Santuario de Belona.

Al terminar de escucharlos los restante Santos de bronce quedan estupefactos y llenos de ansiedad ante el lamentable rumbo que esos acontecimientos tomaron… aunque en cierto modo, se sentían a gusto de saber que Seiya les hizo justicia al derrotar a uno de esos Fanaticis. De cualquier forma lo mas importante ahora era el bienestar de Saori y que los otros lograran rescatarla y regresar con ella a salvo.

"¡Maldicion… si tan solo hubiéramos sido lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir ante esos Fanatics… ¡nosotros también estaríamos peleando pro slavar a Athena!"- exclama Jabu, con un dejo de frustración.

"¡Es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero nosotros no pareciamso ser riavlaes para esos tipos!"- declara Lobo Nachi.

"¡No se desanimen!"- les expresa Oso Geki. Y añade a modo de propuesta- "Es mas, ¿Qué dicen si ahora mismo vamos hasta Italia y nos enfrentamos nuevamente a esos Fanaticis?... ¡ahora que nos hemos recuperado, estoy seguro que nos hemos vuleto aun mas fuertes!".

Al escucharlo, Tatsumi reacciona y en tono severo, les expresa:

"¡De ninguna manera, les prohíbo que hagan el menor intento por salir de aquí!".

Totalmente sorprendidos, aquellos muchachos miran con desconcierto a Tatsumi. En ese momento, Jabu se levanta de su asiento y apretando fuertemente su puño derecho, le reclama molesto:

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar asi, Tatsumi?!... ¡como puedesestar tan tranquilo, mientras la vida de la señorita Saori esta en peligro?..."

Pero Tatsumi no le responde nada. Por lo tanto, Jabu le exige a gritos:

"¡Vamos,respondenos!..."

Pero Tatsumi le expresa en tono severo:

"¡Tranquilizate, Jabu!, ¡nada logras entregandote a la desesperación!..."

Tanto Jabu como los otros quedan impactados por esto. Mientras, Tatsumi voltea su vista hacia la ventana y en tono de pesar, comienza aexplicarles:

"¡Creanme que siento lo mismo que ustedes!... desearia estar en este momento luchando por salvar a Athena, ¡aun si para ello debiera sacrificar mi vida!; pero el destino no me designo para cumplir con ese deber, sino que este recayo en Seiya y los otros, son ellos los que tan duramente han luchando hasta el final por lograr ese noble objectivo. ¡Lo unico que por ahora nos queda, es confiar en que ellos logren una vez mas, salvar a ella y a toda la humanidad!".

Al terminar de escucharlo, los restantes caballeros de bronce comienza a reflexionar las palabras de Tatsumi… odiaban admitirlo, pero el tenia razon y solo podian depositar toda su esperanza en sus compañeros de batalla. Por lo tanto, Jabu expresa en su interior:

("¡Seiya, odio admitirlo, pero una vez mas esta en tus manos el salvar la vida de la señorita Saori!... no te rindas, logra ese noble objetivo… ¡porque si no lo logras, juro que me las vas a pagar muy caro!").

Roma, Santuario de la Diosa Belona:

En el interior del "Templum Bellonae", se lleva a cabo a cabo un duelo entre Pegaso Seiya y Adriaccus, Fanatici del punto Sur… en el cual, el primero parecía haber caído vencido frente a su adversario . pero cuando este estaba a punto de ejecutarlo, Seiya fue salvado por su amigo, Dragon Shiryu; aunque como una terrible sorpresa para Seiya (y para la debilitada Athena), el descubrir el daño que Shiryu había sufrido por parte del Fanatici, era algo difícil de asimilar. Aun asi, ni aquel terrible daño, había mermado totalmente el espíritu de lucha del Caballero Dragon.

Mientras Shiryu se preparaba para enfrentarlo nuevamente, Adriaccus piensa aun sorprendido:

("¡Es increíble! Dragon no solo se encuentra aun vivo, sino que a pesar del daño que cause a su sentido de la vista, lo único importante para el es continuar esta lucha por Athena… ¡en verdad, es admirable su gran determinación!").

En eso, Seiya reacciona y lleno de furia, se dirige amenazante al guerrero Fanatici:

"¡Maldito, ¿con que tu le causaste este daño terrible a Shiryu?... ¡de ninguna manera te perdonare por esto!".

Adriaccus cierra los ojos y le responde a Seiya:

"Pegaso, esta batalla es solo nuestra, por lo tanto no tiene cavidad el que me reclames por la suerte de tu amigo Dragon…"- esta respuesta hace que la furia de Pegaso aumente y este a punto de lanzarse nuevamente sobre el guerrero de Belona; pero el mismo Shiryu lo detiene extendiendo su brazo derecho, lo cual es incomprensible para Seiya. En ese mismo instante, Adriaccus abre los ojos y mirándolos fijamente, expresa:

"¡Sin embargo, Dragon Shiryu, de todas formas debo disculparme contigo!. El daño que te provoque no fue un método digno de usar en batalla y por no ver manchado mi honor ¡espero y puedas perdonarme por esto!".

Algo impresionado por la sinceridad de Adriaccus, Shiryu le da la siguiente respuesta:

"¡En verdad , te lo agradezco Fanatici, eres un guerrero muy honorable!... pero como te lo exprese hace un momento, ¡no estoy aquí para buscar venganza por el daño que me provocaste, sino para salvar a Athena y a la humanidad!; de ninguna manera sientas alguna lastima por mi y continuemos nuestra lucha como iguales".

Adriaccus muy impresionado, le expresa con sosiego:

"¡De acuerdo, Dragon Shiryu!".

Belona, mirando la escena con fastidio total, expresa de modo descarado:

"¡Que aburrido!... si ya terminaste con tu escena de telenovela, Adriaccus… ¡dejate de esas tonterías y elimina de una vez a estas dos alimañas!, ¡no debemos perder mas tiempo!".

Un poco avergonzado, Adriaccus le contesta a la diosa romana con solemnidad:

"¡Si, su majestad!".

Mientras, Seiya le expresaba con preocupación a su amigo:

"Shiryu, ¿en verdad puedes continuar luchando aun sin tu sentido de la vista?".

A lo que el le contesta, sin perder el animo:

"¡No te preocupes, Seiya!, no es la primera vez que tengo que luchar ciego. Mi cosmos es suficiente para guiarme en la lucha; ¡no cederé en ningún instante, confía en mi!".

Seiya, muy a su pesar, acepta la decisión de su amigo.

Shiryu y Adriaccus se mantienen estaticos, esperando cada uno a que el otro haga el primer movimiento. Los cosmos de ambos se elevan hasta alcanzar el mismo nivel; y una vez que están listos, los dos se desplazan veloces para toparse frente a frente.

Durante algunos minutos, los contrincantes se lian a golpes y patadas que a duras penas logran esquivar, aunque Adriaccus se sorprende aun de que Shiryu a pesar de carecer del sentido de la vista, pueda luchar con bastante habilidad… pero decidido a continuar luchando en su contra, Adriaccus alza en lo alto su hacha dorada y mientras esta se ilumina con un intenso brillo rojo, en ese instante el Fanatici descarga su arma con tremenda fuerza sobre Shiryu:

"¡Iagghh!..."

Pero de modo sorpresivo, ¡Shiryu logra esquivar a tiempo aquel ataque, al dar un rápido salto hacia atrás!... el arma de Adriaccus termina por golpear el piso, pero con una potencia tan grande, ¡que logra partirlo en pedazos!. Seiya estaba asombrado del poder contenido en esa hacha dorada.

Shiryu jadeante, pero con una voluntad firme, se pone de pie y comienza a incrementar su cosmos, dispuesto a contraatacar a su rival con su poder al máximo.

Fanum del Este:

Mientras tanto, volviendo a la batalla que se daba entre las amazonas Marin de Aguila y Priscila de Ara… vemos a la ultima ya de pie, pero sin poder explicarse como su ex –discípula pudo librarse de aquel efecto paralizante; en verdad eso solo se podía lograr incrementando el cosmos a un nivel muy alto.

Por lo tanto, como si quisiera salir de toda duda, Priscila se dirige a Marin con la siguiente interrogante:

"¡Dime, ¿Cómo es posible que tu lograras librarte del efecto paralizante del incienso?, dimelo!".

Al cual Marin le responde:

"¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?... una vez me dijiste que, para que un guerrero fortalezca su cosmos, debe fortalecer su espíritu… ¡y para ello, siempre debe tener en mente lo que es mas importante!".

Al momento, Prisicila se muestra algo asombrada y a su mente viene un recuerdo:

(Flash-back)

"Dime, ¿en verdad deseas convertirte en una amazona?"- le interroga una joven Priscila a una niña de cabello rojo, la cual no es otra que Marin.

"¡Si!"- le responde sin dudar.

"Debes saber que esto no será algo fácil… pese a tener los mismos derechos como guerreras, las amazonas somos unos cuantos escalones abajo del resto de los habitantes del Santuario; no podemos esperar grandes reconocimientos y ni siquiera mostrar nuestros rostros a cualquiera… es la razón por la que porto esta mascara".

Al escuchar esto, la pequeña Marin parece entrar en desanimo… al darse cuenta, Priscila le expresa como una manera de darle animo:

"¡Vamos, no te sientas mal!, se que nuestra condición es algo difícil, pero dejame confesarte un secreto…"

"¿Un secreto?"- le interroga curiosa la niña.

"¡Asi es!"- le responde la amazona. Y comienza a explicarle:

"Lo importante es que las amazonas o inclusive cualquier guerrero, no llevemos a cabo nuestras luchas únicamente para obtener gloria o prestigio… ¡lo esencial para nosotras, es luchar por aquello o por quienes mas nos importan!; dime Marin, ¿existe algún motivo en especial que te haya impulsado a tomar este camino?".

"¡Si!"- le responde Marin… pues en su interior, se había hecho el propósito de que, siguiendo el camino de las amazonas al servicio de Athena, podría buscar a aquella persona de la que fue separada y que no había vuelto a saber de el en mucho tiempo… no perdia la esperanza de esperanza de volver a encontrarlo algún dia, de que volvieran a estar unidos.

Priscila le expresa, con tono de satisfacción:

"¡Muy bien, esa es la mentalidad que me gusta!. Luchar por Athena es muy importante, pero tener objetivos dignos y/o personas por las que también quieres luchar… te ayudara a fortalecer tu espíritu y convertirte en alguien muy fuerte; ¡no lo olvides!".

"¡Si… gracias, maestra!"- le responde con total alegría la pequeña Marin.

(Fin del flash-back).

"¡Si, ahora lo recuerdo!... pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que en este momento mas te importa, que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberte librado de mi influjo?, ¿es únicamente el querer rescatar a la maldita de Athena?"- le interroga Priscila, con un tono de ansiedad.

A lo cual Marin, con tono de voz firme, le responde:

"¡Eso… y la promesa que le hice a Seiya de que juntos, lograríamos tal propósito!; es el hecho de saber que el y los demás me necesitan para luchar por el bien de toda la humanidad… ¡lo que fortalece mi espíritu y al mismo tiempo, mi propio cosmos!".

"¡Vaya, me da mucho orgullo que hayas asimilado a la perfeccion mis enseñanzas!"- le responde Priscila, con cierto sarcasmo. Y añade- "Al igual que tu, yo también tengo mis propios motivos para servir a la grandiosa Belona: ¡vengar a Aioros y librar al mundo del influjo de Athena, la verdadera tirana!... ¡eso también ha ayudado a fortalecer mas mi cosmos en estos tiempos!".

Al terminar de escucharla, Marin baja la mirada y hace un breve silencio, hasta que le responde a su maestra:

"¡En verdad, es una pena que no haya modo de hacerte entrar en razón acerca de la verdad, maestra Priscila!".

Al escucharla, la amazona de Ara se enfurece y haciendo estallar su cosmos, le expresa amenazante:

"¡Callate!, ¡pereceras ahora mismo!".

A una sorprendente velocidad, Priscila se lanza en contra de Marin, la cual se prepara para responder a aquel ataque… y cuando la amazona del Altar se aparece frente a ella, le lanza una patada directo a rostro que Marin por fortuna, logra detener a tiempo. En eso Priscila da un salto hacia atrás, mientras Marin es ahora quien le responde y entre ambas se lian a golpes y patadas durante varios minutos.

Templum Bellonae:

Shiryu ya estaba en su máximo nivel y a punto de ejecutar su máxima técnica, mientras Adriaccus observaba estupefacto sin poder explicarse porque el caballero Dragon posee aun ese sorprendente nivel de cosmos; intuye que el esta por alcanzar el séptimo sentido. Mientras Shiryu, en su mente, piensa:

("¡Maestro, perdóname por tener que llegar a estos limites… de hacer uso de mi máxima técnica!").

Monte Rozan, China:

En medio de los 5 antiguos picos, una hermosa y tierna jovencita realizaba una oración frente a una cascada… se trata de Shunrei, quien al tener en ese momento un fuerte presentimiento, dirige su mirada hacia el antiguo maestro Docko, quien como de costumbre se encontraba sentado también frente a esa cascada y con un tono de desesperación, le expresa:

"¡Maestro, Shiryu…!"

Mirando hacia el cielo, Docko refleja en su mirada una profunda melancolía mientras exclama:

"¡Shiryu, casi haz llegado a tu propio limite… y aun asi, realizaras tu máximo esfuerzo con tal de salvar a Athena y a tus amigos!".

Templum Bellonae:

El cosmos de Shiryu se eleva a cada momento, mientras que sobre su espalda vuelve a aparecer la imagen del mitológico Dragon. Adriaccus no pierde tiempo y también comienza a incrementar su cosmos de un golpe… mientras que Belona, bastante sorprendida, piensa:

("¡Maldicion, no puedo creer que esa "lagartija ciega" aun posea fuerza para amenazar con estorbar en mis planes, justo cuando el climax ya esta a punto de consumarse!... pero por suerte, mi guerrero Adriaccus, quien ha demostrado ser el mas poderoso de entre los sacerdotes Fanaticis ¡tiene el nivel suficiente para detenerlo y de paso, hacerlo pedazos, je, je!").

Finalmente, los dos guerreros ya están preparados para atacar con sus mas poderosas técnicas, sin que se sepa cual de ambos saldrá bien librado y cual puede incluso morir… pero no hay marcha atrás, por lo tanto los dos se lanzan al instante:

"¡101 DRAGONES DE ROZAN!"…

"¡PODEROSA SAETA DEL REY MARTE!"…

Shiryu, quien parece comandar a un gran numero de "dragones" y Adriaccus, el cual porta una enorme bola de fuego, avanzan imparables para colisionar uno contra el otro… y cuando esto sucede, ¡el choque provoca una poderosa explosión luminosa, la cual llena todo el recinto con esa terrorífica luminosidad!.

"¡Shiryu!"- grita Seiya su nombre, en medio de aquella explosión luminosa.

Belona se cubre la vista ante aquel suceso, mientras que Athena quien no puede reaccionar ante ello por la debilidad física, cierra sus ojos en espera de que un milagro suceda por bien de todos.

Fanum del Este:

Esto es presentido por ambas amazonas, las cuales no pueden evitar el detenerse durante unos segundos para mirar hacia donde se encuentra el templo de Belona con bastante incertidumbre.

("¡Eso vino del recinto principal de la señora Belona!... ¿acaso esos bastardos de bronce pueden estar ocasionando demasiados problemas a nuestra diosa?")- se pregunta Priscila, intrigada.

("¡Seiya y los otros están ocupando todas sus fuerzas!... ¡vamos, resistan hasta el final!...")- piensa Marin.

Pero sabiendo que ellas deben continuar con su combate, Priscila vuelve su vista hacia Marin y le expresa:

"¡No se que demonios este ocurriendo en el templo de Belona!... pero una vez que acabe contigo, ¡yo misma ire para destrozar miembro por miembro a tus amiguitos defensores de esa perra del Olimpo!; ¡nadie echara a perder los planes de la poderosa diosa de la guerra!..."

A lo que Marin le responde:

"¡Tienes demasiada confianza en que podras derrotarlos con bastante facilidad, maestra Priscila!... los retos por los que ellos han tenido que atravesar han sido mucho mas difíciles que estas batallas que estamos sosteniendo ahora y de ellos han salido victoriosos. Inclusive, yo misma en ocasiones estuve al borde de la muerte y pese a todo, logre salir victoriosa de tan difíciles situaciones… ¡pero eso no se compara con todo lo que ellos han tenido que pasar, si tras vencer a los mismos Caballeros dorados del Santuario y hasta al señor de los mares Poseidon, han alcanzado merecidamente esas magnificas victorias!; el valor que fluye en ellos, como el que alguna vez existió en ti, hara que una vez mas salven a Athena y al mundo entero, de caer en las garras de la ambiciosa Belona".

Priscila, bastante iracunda, reacciona y se lanza contra ella:

"¡Basta de tonterías!, ¡esta vez si me asegurare de que tu y tu discípulo no sobrevivan!".

Al momento, Marin también reacciona y se prepara para responder a su ataque frontal… pero de modo inesperado, ¡Priscila desaparece de su vista!. Marin se muestra atenta ante el menor indicio de su aparición… pero de pronto:

"¡Aaghh!.."

¡Marin recibe una potente patada por la espalda de parte de Priscila, quien apareció detrás de ella!.

Cuando la amazona esta por caer al suelo, Priscila aparece delante de ella y sin la menor piedad, ¡le da un potente rodillazo en el estomago!... es tal la fuerza de ese golpe, que Marin sale disparada hacia atrás hasta rodar en el suelo y terminar a varios metros.

Priscila, al verla yaciendo herida en el suelo, rie cruelmente y le expresa:

"¡Ja, ja, ja, te puedo asegurar que tu buena suerte se ha terminado en este momento, "querida" discipula!... de esta ejecución que estoy a punto de aplicar sobre ti no tendras la menor escapatoria; y no pienses que va a ser con cualquiera de los destellos estelares, claro que no… ¡sera con la conjunción de las 5 "antorchas" del Altar, con lo que terminare aniquilándote!".

"¡¿Qué?...!"- le interroga Marin, quien intenta ponerse en pie nuevamente pese al intenso dolor que la domina.

"¡Asi es!"- le responde Priscila. Y comienza a explicarle- "Una vez que las 5 "antorchas" o destellos estelares se unen en uno solo, juntas forman el "fuego sagrado" ¡el cual por si solo es mas poderoso que cada uno de los destellos por separado!... y cuando este ya esta preparado, es cuando debe caer sobre una "victima propicia" para consumar el sacrificio en el altar del poderoso Zeus; ¡y precisamente, tu seras esa victima "sagrada", ja, ja!".

Marin lo sabia en ese momento, ¡definitivamente, su propia maestra deseaba acabar con su vida de una buena vez!. Pero aun asi, nada la haría desistir de continuar luchando. Por lo tanto, con un impulso termina por ponerse de pie y se muestra llena de una inquebrantable determinación.

Al ver esto, Priscila le expresa con frialdad:

"¡Cualquier esfuerzo que realices, ya es totalmente inútil, Marin!... ¡ahora mismo, preparate para morir…!"- y extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia arriba- "¡Recibe a Alfa, Beta, Gamma, Delta y Zeta arae en uno solo…!"- exclama, mientras da vuelta su brazo en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, al mismo tiempo que a su alrededor aparecen los 5 respectivos destellos estelares flotando. Y mientras coloca su mismo brazo al frente, exclama con fuerza- "¡Desaparece… EL FUEGO DEVORADOR DEL ALTAR SAGRADO!"- en ese instante, los 5 destellos se dirigen hacia el centro y fusionándose, ¡crean una enorme llamarada de color azul!; una vez que esta lista, ¡Priscila no duda ni un instante para moverse veloz, dispuesta a descargar ese terrorífico ataque sobre Marin!.

La amazona de Aguila en cambio, extrañamente no se inmuta ante la terrorífica embestida de la que esta a punto de ser victima y al momento, comienza a reflexionar:

("¡Maestra Priscila!... pese a que en este momento somos rivales a muerte, ¡no sabes la dicha que lleno mi corazón al volver a encontrarte de nuevo con vida!. Encontré de nuevo a mi mejor maestra, amiga y guía; gracias a ti, no solo adquiri fuerza física, sino valor y determinación, me enseñaste a sentirme valiosa como amazona y como mujer. Cuando tu despareciste, sentí que una parte de mi ser también se había ido contigo; pero ello me hizo mas fuerte, sentí que al menos te honraría convirtiéndome en una amazona tan fuerte como tu lo fuiste, en todos los sentidos.

Pero hoy será totalmente distinto… al principio dude en atacarte cuando Seiya, Shaina y yo entramos a este templo, porque creía que estaría deshonrando a aquella valiosa guerrera que me hizo ser lo que soy; pero estoy segura que la Priscila que conoci desde un principio, jamás permitiría que cediera en mi determinación, ¡no consentiría que por ningún motivo, dudara en seguir luchando por aquellos que son muy valiosos para mi!. Por ello, hoy ha llegado el momento en que debo crecer… ¡ES EL MOMENTO EN QUE LUCHARE CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS, HASTA QUE PUEDA VENCERTE A TI MISMA, MAESTRA PRISCILA!")- y en ese instante, el cosmos de Marin se manifiesta y comienza a incrementarse hasta alcanzar niveles muy altos.

("¡¿Cómo es posible?!... ¡no importa, moriras en un instante!...")- piensa algo sorprendida la amazona de Ara ante esto.

Cuando ha alcanzado tan alto nivel de cosmos, Marin concentra parte de este en su brazo derecho y una vez lista, se impulsa veloz para ir al encuentro de su maestra. Al verla acercarse, Priscila piensa que su ex –discipula únicamente hallara una muerte segura bajo el aplastante poder del "Fuego sagrado"; pero de pronto, nota algo muy extraño en ella:

("¡Pero… ¿Qué significa esto?!... ¡parte de su cosmo-energia no es propia de ella… hay otra manifestación bastante poderosa que la protege!... ¡pero… no es posible, es parecida a la que me protegió aquella vez que estuve perdida en…!")

Sin embargo, el encuentro de ambas amazonas se da y cuando colisionan, ¡sus cosmo-energias son tan poderosas, que se contienen la una a la otra!; durante varios minutos, el Fanum del Este se ilumina con la intensidad de ambos cosmos, mientras cada una de esas dos guerreras hace su máximo esfuerzo por ganar terreno. Mientras intenta resistir cono todas sus fuerzas, Priscila piensa con incertidumbre:

("¡Marin se hace cada vez mas fuerte y es gracias en parte a esa misteriosa manifestación!, ¡no puede ser!... pero esta energía, la misma que me protegió cuando me perdi en la otra dimensión… es el mismo cosmos calido y reconfortante…")- de pronto, una revelación se hace presente ante los ojos de Priscila y esta expresa sorprendida- ("¡Es… ATHENA!...").

Marin, quien resistía la fuerza aplastante de aquella poderosa técnica, al grado de que su brazo comenzaba a ser afectado, expresa en su interior:

("¡Athena, Seiya… les pido… que me otorguen el poder necesaria para TRIUNFAR!!!")- y de manera repentina, ¡Marin despierta dentro de si, el séptimo sentido!; lo cual le permite incrementar de golpe su poder. Entonces, cuando la intensidad de su energía ya esta en su máximo punto, Marin se prepara y lanzando su puño en contra de su adversaria… ¡logra deshacer el "Fuego del Altar Sagrado" y al atravesarlo, su poderoso golpe se dirige directo al cuerpo de Priscila, descargando toda esa energía sobre ella de manera irremediable!:

"¡AAAGGHHHH!!!"- grita adolorida la amazona, mientras su mascara se parte a la mitad y queda al descubierto su hermoso rostro, al mismo tiempo que la sangre sale expulsada por su boca. La energía también causa que su cuerpo sea violentamente impulsado hacia atrás, acabando por caer y ser arrastrada a varios metros.

Mientras tanto, en la parte trasera de aquel templo, vemos a una lastimada pero aun perseverante Shaina, quien se dirige de regreso al interior; en eso, al percibir aquella poderosa explosión luminosa, la amazona abre los ojos y exclama:

"¡Marin!..."

Y sin perder mas tiempo, acelera mas el paso para llegar al lugar de los hechos.

Una vez que aquella explosión luminosa se ha disipado, vemos a una agotada pero satisfecha Marin quien no pudiendo resistir mas se hinca por el cansancio, mientras la amazona Priscila yace agonizante en el suelo a varios metros de ella. De pronto, Marin alza la vista, al ver que su antigua maestra alza con dificultad su brazo derecho y parece llamarla con las pocas fuerza que le quedan:

"¡Ma…rin…!"

Ante esto, pese a su debilidad Marin no duda en ponerse de pie y dirigirse presurosa:

"¡Maestra Priscila!".

Una vez que llega ante Priscila, la misma Marin no puede resistir aquel terrible cuadro que se presenta ante sus ojos: la amazona de Ara yace con su armadura hecha totalmente pedazos… pero eso no es lo peor, puesto que en todo su cuerpo hay heridas terribles, la sangre que broto de su boca la cubre casi en su totalidad y en su rostro maduro pero lleno de belleza, se puede notar como sus primorosos ojos de color azul están casi nublados; pero sin importarle su deplorable estado, Marin se hinca ante ella y tomandola de la cabeza, le expresa con desesperación:

"¡Maestra!".

Priscila, con su voz bastante débil, comienza a expresarle:

"¡Marin… per… perdóname… fui… una… tonta…!"

Al escuchar esta disculpa de su parte, la amazona se sorprende bastante… pero aun asi, le responde:

"¡No digas eso maestra Priscila, estuviste en un terrible error!... pero aun hay tiempo de enmendarlo, dejame ayudarte en esta nueva oportunidad… ¡vamos, no te rindas!".

Priscila, al escucharla, sonríe débilmente y le expresa:

"¿Oportunidad?... je… ¡desafor…tunadamente… ya…ya no… la habrá…cof!"- en ese momento, ella tose un poco de sangre.

Marin le responde con desesperación:

"¡No te rindas, por favor!... mira, mi rostro esta lleno de esperanzas para ti…"- en ese momento, ella se quita su propia mascara.

Al ver directo a su rostro descubierto, Priscila acerca su mano derecha a este y mientras le acaricia, expresa con ternura:

"¡Sigues… siendo… esa mis…ma niña… tan… llena de… esperanza!... jamás… te rendiste… siem…pre creiste en lo que… era mas… importante para… ti. Luchas…te por lo… que su…piste que era…. correcto… ¡me… siento orgullosa… de ti!; es… una… pena… que ja…mas… tendre… el per…don…. de Athena…"

Sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, Marin le responde con la voz quebrada:

"¡No te preocupes, maestra Priscila!... yo se muy bien que Athena te ha perdonado ahora mismo, por eso desde un principio fue ella la que te protegió cuando estuviste perdida en esa terrible dimensión"- y en ese momento, Priscila logra visualizar la imagen de la diosa Athena a un lado de su discipula, llena de una sonrisa bondadosa y cubriéndola con su calido y amoroso cosmos; con esto, la diosa de la sabiduría le estaba comunicando su perdón total hacia ella.

"¡¿Entonces… siem…pre fue… asi?!... ¡Oh… bella Athena!..."-exclama Priscila con jubilo, mientras que de sus ojos comienzan a correr las lagrimas.

"¡Por supuesto que si!... ¡por eso, no te des por vencido, tienes que seguir viviendo!"- le expresa con ansiedad Marin.

Priscila, sabiendo que le queda poco tiempo, comienza a explicarle:

"¡Escucha… Marin!... es inútil… que… siga lu…chando, ya no me que…da mucho… tiempo; por lo… tanto de…bo… revelarte… un… terri…ble… secreto, pero que… a la… vez en…cierra la cla…ve que… podría ayu…darlos a…¡derrotar a… Belona!".

"¡¿Un secreto?!"- le pregunta intrigada.

"¡Si!... por lo… tanto… pon mucha… atención… por… favor…"- le responde Priscila. Marin, pese al dolor que hay en su interior, le obedece a su maestra y le presta toda su atención.

Templum Bellonae:

El intenso humo de aquel estallido comienza a disiparse lentamente, mientras Seiya y la diosa Belona permanecen a la expectativa de lo que suceda. En eso, una oscura silueta se visualiza en medio… como no es muy clara, Seiya tiene la esperanza de que sea su amigo Shiryu. Pero una vez que el humo se ha disipado por completo, la sonrisa esperanzadora de Pegaso se transforma en una amarga expresión al descubrir la terrible verdad:

"¡Oh, no… Adriaccus!..."

El Fanatici del Sur era quien había quedado de pie aparentemente sin ningún rasguño; y mientras Seiya sentía que la rabia lo dominaba, Belona sonreía con malicia y mirando primero a la agonizante Athena y luego al littorio, piensa:

("¡Estupidos caballeros, sus esfuerzos ya son vanos!... una vez que se consuma el sacrificio, ¡no solo el poder de Athena será mio, sino el de esas basuras que se atrevieron a imponerse sobre mi poder hace mucho tiempo atrás y con ello, reinare todo el cosmos!").

Fanum del Este:

"¡Eso… es imposible!"- exclama impactada Marin, cuando termina de escuchar a su moribunda maestra.

"¡Si…es la… verdad…!... ese artefacto… el littorio… ¡encierra un… poder … tan… terrible, que… ni la… misma Belona… podría con…trolar… en caso de… que falle!"- termina por explicarle.

"¡Pero ahora, gracias a ti sabemos que hacer!"- le expresa Marin, con tono esperanzador.

"¡Asi…es!"- le responde Priscila, mostrándole una débil sonrisa. Y añade- "¡Al menos… espero re…dimirme con… esto!... ojala y… todos ustedes… me puedan per…donar…"

"¡Claro que si, maestra Priscila!... pero por favor, ¡no te rindas!"- le ruega Marin.

"¡Lo siento… Marin… ya… no hay… vuelta… atrás!... solo… quiero de…cirte… por ultimo… ¡mi co…razón se ha… llena…do de… jubilo…. Ahora que… pude recon…ciliarme… contigo!. Desde este… momento…¡ tu… eres la… amazona … mas fuerte, la mejor… guerrera de Athena!. No te… rindas… ¡tu fortaleza como… amazona y… como mujer es grande!; lucha contra… todas las… adversidades que… encuentres de aquí en… adelante… y siempre ten en cuenta… ¡que lo único que fortalece… tu espíritu… es el amor incondicional hacia quienes te rodean!".

"¡Maestra Priscila!"- expresa Marin, mientras las lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos.

"¡Eres la mejor… discipula… que haya entrenado!. Mas que… eso… ¡fuiste como una hija… a la que guie con toda la alegría de mi corazón!. Tu… tu discípulo y todos tus compañeros de batalla… ¡nunca dejen de luchar por Athena y por el bien de toda la humanidad!".

"¡No, no mueras, por favor!"- le ruega Marin.

"¡Perdoname, mi querida discipula!... pero lo… único… que te pue…do asegurar… ¡cof!.... es que parto de este mundo… con la alegría de haberte encontrado nuevamente. ¡Adios Marin!... ¡adios, mi pequeña discipula!... ¡nunca te des por vencido!"- en eso, Priscila observa hacia arriba, pues al parecer, mira una luz tan intensa pero a la vez tan calida; y en medio de ella, observa algo sorprendente:

"¡Aioros!"…

"¡Asi es Priscila, vengo para guiarte hacia el Elysium!"- le responde el ex santo dorado de Sagitario, lleno de jubilo.

"¡Pero, Aioros… fui una tonta por renegar de Athena, por quien diste tu vida para salvarla de las fuerzas del mal!... ¡no se si merezca ir a tu lado!"- le expresa Priscila, con tono de lamento.

Aioros le sonríe y le expresa:

"¡Athena misma te ha perdonado y eso es suficiente!... vamos, iremos a ese hermoso lugar donde tu y yo viviremos en la dicha eterna… ¿partimos ahora?".

"¡Si… querido Aioros, te lo agradezco!"- le responde Priscila, totalmente dichosa. Y una vez que ambos desaparecen en medio de la luz…

"¡NO, MAESTRA PRISCILA!".

Exclama totalmente triste Marin, mientras entre sus brazos sostiene el cuerpo ya sin vida de la amazona Priscila de Ara, quien fuera su mejor maestra y una verdadera amiga. Shaina aparece en ese momento y al observar aquella dolorosa escena, prefiere permanecer en silencio por respeto a los sentimientos de su amiga.

Mientras tanto, fuera del Fanum del Este, una luz se eleva directo al cielo nocturno… es el alma jubilosa de Priscila de la constelación Altar, una de las amazonas mas fuertes de la diosa Athena.

(Continuara)…


	18. Chapter 18

"El fanatico religioso".

Por: Neocoatl18.

Cap.18: "El adios de los nobles guerreros (segunda parte)".

Italia, santuario de la diosa Belona:

Desde que dio inicio aquélla guerra santa, entre Belona , diosa romana de la guerra y Athena, guardiana de la paz en la tierra, los sucesos habian dado giros muy drásticos. Las batallas entre los Santos defensores y los guerreros Fanaticis al servicio de la diosa romana, que en un principio se habian tornado difíciles para los primeros... repentinamente, se convirtieron en victoriosas, gracias al poder y la fortaleza que habitan en el interior de cada uno. Sin embargo, las mismas se tornaron a su vez en sus propias derrotas y posteriores caidas en desgracia para los siervos de Belona, entre los cuales se encontraban casi todos los sacerdotes fanaticis, incluyendo tambien a la infantería al servicio de la diosa, un ex guerrero del Santuario y mas recientemente, una antigua amazona de nombre Priscila de Ara.

El unico adversario que quedaba en pie para hacerle frente a los Santos de Athena, era el guerrero sacerdote Adriaccus del Sur... quien desde pequeño, era considerado por la orden fanatici como un futuro prospecto para servir y luchar por la diosa de la guerra, un fuerte candidato a convertirse en el guerrero mas fuerte entre los Fanaticis. Adriaccus siempre estuvo consciente de ello y nunca dejo de entrenar en todos los aspectos, tanto física, mental y espiritualmente, hasta alcanzar el rango de sacerdote- guerrero lo cual finalmente logro; por eso todos en la orden comentaban que Adriaccus era el guerrero definitivo para ofrendarle grandes victorias a Belona.

Pero a pesar de que la batalla que esta sosteniendo en esos momentos contra los Santos de Athena, no a hecho mella en su propia persona, en verdad estaba anonadado por estar enfrentando a rivales tan fuertes... a pesar de lograr que Shiryu volviera a caer en ese instante, le era algo inexplicable el hecho de que una vez mas se levantara pese a sus terribles heridas y a la ceguera que el mismo le habia provocado; incluso, estaba seguro que el Caballero Dragon en cualquier momento, volveria a ponerse en pie. En cuanto a Pegaso quien se encontraba frente a el, tambien le asombraba que a pesar de sus propias heridas, continuara mirándolo desafiante. Era la primera vez que enfrentaba a oponentes con una gran fortaleza, piensa Adriaccus.

Seiya, lleno de una furia total, da un paso hacia delante mientras adopta una posición de guardia y le advierte al fanatici:

"¡Miserable, esto no se quedara asi!... ¡te vencere con todas mis fuerzas, para que el sacrificio de Shiryu no sea en vano!".

Adriaccus le responde:

"¡Pegaso, yo mismo te puedo asegurar que el sacrificio de tu amigo no fue del todo inútil!... hasta el ultimo momento, demostro una inquebrantable fortaleza que lo llevo a resistir una vez mas mi propio poder y todo por su lealtad hacia Athena. Es algo por lo que no puedo evitar tenerle cierta admiración..."- y mientras su cosmos se vuelve a manifestar, al mismo tiempo que su hacha dorada se cubre nuevamente de llamas, le replica- "¡Por lo tanto, quiero que ahora tu demuestres ser poseedor de esa misma virtud guerrera, quiero comprobar si tambien estas dispuesto a morir de modo tan honorable!".

"¡Estoy dispuesto a demostrarte mi fortaleza como guerrero si asi lo deseas... pero no estoy dispuesto a morir aun, no hasta que rescate a Athena!"-termina por responderle Seiya, mientras su cosmos tambien se manifiesta y comienza a realizar las maniobras para concentrar el poder de Pegaso.

Cuando los cosmos de ambos estan en su punto culminante, Adriaccus decide no esperar mas y es el primero en aplicar su técnica principal en contra de Seiya:

"¡Llamas majestuosas del Rey Marte!"- y colocando al frente suyo con ambas manos su arma principal, el fanatici del Sur logra que una gigantesca ola de fuego surja y se dirija con espantoso estruendo hacia Seiya; sin embargo, este no se atemoriza ante ello y rapidamente, aplica su propia técnica:

"¡Meteoros de Pegaso!".

En cuestion de segundos, ambos ataques chocan pero es tanto el poder que sobre ellos imprimen los dos contrincantes, que tanto los meteoros como la llamas se contienen uno al otro sin que haya el menor indicio de quien termine imponiéndose al final. Y mientras ambos hacen un gran esfuerzo por resistir tan poderosa colision, Adriaccus parece tener un fuerte presentimiento:

("¡Es imposible!... ¿ahora fue esa amazona llamada Priscila, la que acaba de morir?... al parecer, ninguno de los que sirven a nuestra diosa sigue con vida, ni siquiera ese miserable guerrero llamado Kratos; ¡yo soy el unico que queda en pie y por eso debo usar todas mis fuerzas, para que los objetivos de la gran Belona esten próximos a realizarse!")- al momento, el cosmos de Adriaccus se incrementa de golpe lo que ocasiona que sus "llamas de Marte" comiencen a ganar terreno. Esto provoca el desconcierto de Seiya, quien reflexiona:

("¡Su cosmos se ha tornado mas poderoso, no aminoro ni un poco con la batalla entre el y Shiryu!... debo concentrar todas mis fuerzas, antes de que el... ¡pero, ¿qué demonios?...!")- exclama sorprendido, al notar repentinamente como Adriaccus ha dejado de exhalar sus llamas... pero estas, lejos de disolverse, ¡comienzan a concentrarse frente a la mirada atonita de Pegaso!; y antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, Adriaccus con bastante tranquilidad, hace un surco en el aire con su hacha dorada e instantáneamente ¡las llamas estallan con gran fuerza, arrasando con todo a su paso, incluido al mismo Seiya!, quien vuela por los aires antes de terminar estrellándose contra una columna:

"¡Aaarrghh!!!..."

Una vez que el aterrador estallido ha terminado y Seiya yace en el suelo con notorias quemadoras e varias partes de su cuerpo, Adriaccus sin mostrar el menor atisbo de sadismo en su rostro, expresa:

"¡Eso que acabas de experimentar, es una de mis técnicas mas poderosas, llamada: "Explosion flamígera de estrella"... primero, concentro las llamas de mi hacha dorada en un punto y en tan solo cuestion de segundos, con un corte de la misma la haga estallar, alcanzando todo lo que este frente a si; ¡lo siento mucho Pegaso, pero ya es hora de que tu inútil lucha por salvar a Athena termine en este instante!".

Mientras tanto, Belona no duda en exclamar con total desfachatez:

"¡Si, esto se termina ahora!... tus inútiles "soldaditos de juguete" ya deberían aceptar que pierden el tiempo en tratar de impedir que mis planes se concreten; yo tengo todas las ventajas a mi favor y el tiempo esta a punto de agotarse. ¡Ellos deberan resignarse a morir antes de ver como todo tu cosmos divino se transformara en energia aprovechable para comenzar a construir mi nuevo orden, estupida Athena, ja , ja, ja!".

Saori, pese a contar con muy pocas fuerzas, mueve levemente su rostro en el cual, la tristeza que la embarga se muestra notoriamente... lamentando en su interior el no poder hacer nada por parar ella misma tan terrible situación.

"¡A...thena...!"- exclama su nombre Seiya de modo lastimero, mientras intenta moverse... pero las intensas quemaduras que hay en su cuerpo, se lo impiden casi en su totalidad.

Adriaccus, mientras prepara de nuevo su arma principal, se dirige nuevamente a Pegaso:

"En verdad, detesto ver que cualquier persona, aun mi propio adversario, continue sufriendo de manera innecesaria...¡haz sido un digno rival y lo unico que me queda por hacer, es terminar con tu suplicio!".

Y cuando Adriaccus levanta su hacha encendida como una antorcha, al momento de descargarla, ¡una gran llamarada surge en dirección a Seiya, lo cual en el momento que lo toque, acabara reduciéndolo a cenizas!... pero de pronto...

"¡¿Qué?!"- se interroga bastante impactado el fanatici del sur, al ver que repentinamente ¡unas cadenas surgieron y con toda su fuerza, disipa las enormes llamas!; impidiendo de esa forma que Seiya termine siendo aniquilado. Tanto Adriaccus como Belona se muestran sorprendidos de esto, por lo cual voltean rapidamente hacia el punto de donde las cadenas surgieron, descubriendo al causante de tal suceso...

¡Se trata de Shun de Andrómeda, quien junto con su hermano Ikki, llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudar a Seiya!.

Fanum del Este:

Mientras tanto, poco después de que una memorable batalla entre guerreras amazonas habia finalizado con la muerte de una de ellas, que pese a todo partio al otro mundo llena de alegria por haberse reconciliado con Athena y su mas preciada discípula... Marin aun seguia sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cadáver de su ex maestra, llena de un profundo pesar. Mientras que Shaina, quien habia vuelto a aquel fanum para socorrerla, unicamente observaba aquella escena, llena de compasión por los sentimientos de la amazona de Aguila; pero sabiendo que deben seguir adelante, se acerca a ella y le expresa con suma delicadeza:

"¡Marin... entiendo como debes sentirte en este momento!. Pero debemos continuar adelante... Seiya y los otros nos esperan para continuar en la lucha por liberar a Athena; ¡por lo tanto, hay que llegar al templo de Belona lo mas pronto posible!".

Marin al escucharla, voltea a mirarla brevemente...pero al momento, vuelve su vista hacia su difunta maestra Priscila y con su propia mano derecha, termina por cerrarle los parpados. Acto seguido, la deposita con cuidado en el piso y volviéndose a poner de pie con algo de esfuerzo, se dirige hacia donde se ubican los fragmentos de la mascara de la amazona de Ara para recogerlos cuidadosamente. Finalmente, retorna a donde yace el cuerpo de Priscila y tomándola de ambas manos, deposita sobre su regazo aquellas mitades de su mascara. Al instante, voltea de nuevo hacia Shaina al mismo tiempo que se coloca de nuevo su propia mascara y con voz firme, le expresa:

"¡Tienes razon, Shaina!, ¡nuestra misión aun no termina, Seiya y los otros nos necesitan urgentemente!".

Shaina reflexiona por un instante:

("Marin....aun en los momentos mas difíciles, no abandonas tu fortaleza ni tu sentido del deber... ¡no se que habra ocurrido exactamente aquí, pero estoy segura que la misma Priscila debe sentirse ahora muy orgullosa de haber entrenado a una amazona tan fuerte como tu!")- y al momento, asiente.

Sin perder ni un minuto mas, las dos guerreras de Athena se desplazan velozmente hacia la salida del Fanum del Este para ir directo hacia el recinto de Belona lo mas pronto posible. Marin vuelve su vista al cuerpo sin vida de Priscila durante unos breves segundos y reflexiona:

("¡Maestra Priscila, dejame seguirte demostrando mi fortaleza como amazona... para continuar luchando por las personas que mas me importan, tal como me lo enseñaste!").

Templum Bellonae:

Adriaccus se mostraba estupefacto ante la repentina irrupción de Shun, quien junto con Ikki, lograron salvar a Seiya de una muerte instantánea. Belona en cambio, se mostraba enfurecida al ver a ambos vivos, pensando que Titus fue lo bastante inútil para poder eliminarlos.

"¡Andrómeda Shun, Fénix Ikki!"- exclama el Fanatici del Sur, por lo que Ikki se apresura a responderle:

"¡Por supuesto, Adriaccus del Sur!... nuestro anterior enfrentamiento quedo pendiente, es hora de que saldemos nuestras cuentas de una buena vez".

"¡Es una fortuna que llegaramos a tiempo para salvar a Seiya y rescatar a Athena!"- expresa satisfecho Shun.

En ese momento, Adriaccus adopta un semblante de ira y les expresa:

"¡Malditos!... ambos propiciaron la muerte de mi hermano menor Titus y como fanatici y hermano mayor, es mi deber hacerles pagar por ello".

"¡¿Titus, era tu hermano?!"- interroga Shun, bastante sorprendido.

"¡En verdad, siento mucho que haya sucedido de ese modo!, pero bien sabes que en una batalla, cada guerrero lucha por lograr la sobrevivencia y es inevitable que algunos terminen cayendo en el transcurso, siendo esa la suerte de tu hermano Titus... ¡pero si tanto deseas vengarte de nosotros, con gusto nos enfrentaremos a ti!; aunque por Athena y los otros, no vamos a ceder tan facil".

Adriaccus fruncio el seño y sin necesidad de responderle, encendio su cosmos y una vez listo, se mueve rapidamente en contra de Ikki. Este no parece inmutarse y haciendo lo mismo, tambien va directo a encontrarse con el Fanatici:

"¡Llamas majestuosas del rey Marte!..."

"¡Ave Fénix!..."

En el momento que ambos se encuentran entre si, lo siguiente es una pequeña explosion de llamas que alumbra con gran intensidad el recinto de Belona. Pero una vez que esta cesa, ambos contendientes vuelven a mostrarse, sorprendentemente sin ninguna quemadura en sus cuerpos. Voltean rapidamente para quedar frente a frente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos se mueven velozmente para chocar de manera casi instantánea.

Lo siguiente son una serie de incesantes golpes y patadas que al principio, no hacen mella en ninguno de los guerreros; incluso Adriaccus haciendo uso del poder de su hacha sagrada, intenta partir en dos a Ikki... pero el lo esquiva velozmente. Mientras tanto, Shun se apresura a socorrer a Seiya:

"¡Seiya, resiste!".

Al escucharlo, Pegaso con gran esfuerzo, dirige su mirada al rostro de su amigo y le responde:

"¡Shun!".

"¡Me alegra el hecho de que llegaramos justo a tiempo!"- le expresa Andrómeda- "Ikki es ahora quien le esta haciendo frente a ese guerrero llamado Adriaccus, por ello no te preocupes... pero dime, ¿dónde esta Shiryu?, poco antes de llegar aquí, pudimos sentir su cosmos".

Y mientras lo ayuda a incorporarse de medio cuerpo, Seiya le responde a manera de lamento:

"Lo siento, Shun... ¡pero Shiryu... ocupo casi todo su cosmos en su ataque mas poderoso y ahora... el yace ahí y no estoy seguro de que tan grave sea su estado!"- concluye, mientras señala al punto donde Dragon yace inconsciente.

Al terminar de escucharlo, Shun reacciona impactado:

("¡Oh,no... Shiryu!...")

Adriaccus e Ikki continuaban su lucha, pero como ambos se encontraban a la par, no parecia haber señal que indicara cual de los dos podia acabar con la victoria en sus manos. Por lo tanto, se detienen por un instante y mientras se notan algo agotados, Ikki le expresa al Fanatici:

"¡Es inútil, Adriaccus!, tu poder lo basas en fuego y te aclare con anterioridad que para mi, el fuego ya no guarda secretos... ¡tratar de aniquilarme con tus llamas, es como si quisieras aniquilar al sol mismo, je!".

A lo que el Fanatici le da la siguiente respuesta:

"¡Tienes razon casi en su totalidad, Fénix!... pero hay un detalle mas que debo confesarte: no solo baso mi poder en fuego, mi "habito de sacerdote" me permite ejecutar otra habilidad mas que si la mezclo con mi poder de fuego...¡i siquiera tu podras resistirla!".

"¡¿Qué dices, otra habilidad que no podre resistir?, debes estar delirando en este momento!"- le responde Fénix, con notorio escepticismo.

"¡Ahora mismo te lo demostrare... y por ello, te arrepentiras de haber dudado!"- en ese momento, Adriaccus comienza a encender su cosmos hasta alcanzar un nivel muy alto. Una vez hecho esto, el fanatici alza en lo alto su hacha sagrada y mientras esta comienza a brillar con gran intensidad, Adriaccus exclama:

"¡Danza de la ira de Belona- fuego majestuoso de Marte!"...

Una especie de "remolino de fuego" se alza desde los pies del fanatici, rodeándolo hasta alcanzar el techo, fenómeno que sorprende al mismo Ikki; pero en un menos de un parpadeo ¡Adriaccus desaparece de la vista de Ikki!...este no puede evitar que en su rostro se dibuje una expresión de infinita sorpresa. Pero aquel momento dura brevemente, porque de repente:

"¡Agghh!..."

¡Fénix es golpeado y al mismo tiempo levantado en medio del tornado de fuego!, permaneciendo en un aterrador e incesante giro el cual lo tortura con tan terrible fuerza, que amenaza con partir su cuerpo en cualquier instante.

("¡¿Qué es… esto?!... ¡es como… estar en medio… de un huracán… ¡ahh!")- piensa Ikki, sin que pudiera hacer nada por librarse de tan horrible tormento. Finalmente, de manera espantosa, Ikki es arrojado fuera de aquel tornado y termina por estrellarse con fuerza en el suelo; al mismo tiempo aquel fenómeno se detiene por completo, revelandose de nueva cuenta Adriaccus.

"¡Ikki!"- exclama aterrado Shun al ver como su hermano ha sido derrotado.

A pesar de continuar con vida, Ikki ya no podia ponerse en pie, debido en parte a las quemaduras sobre su piel pero mas que eso, a las graves fracturas y cortadas que tenia a lo largo de su cuerpo… mientras tanto, el Fanatici del Sur se acerca de nuevo a el, y de un modo muy frio, comienza a expresarle:

"¡Yo te lo adverti, Fénix!... tal como lo acabas de experimentar, esta habilidad oculta fue la que termino venciendote. Tal vez el fuego no tenga efecto sobre ti… pero cuando este se mezcla con la presion ejercida por el cosmos en movimiento, ¡se convierte en una fuerza tan destructiva como la de un tornado!. Ello no solo afecta el exterior de tu cuerpo, sino tu propio organismo… ¡es una capacidad extraordinaria, que se me ha brindado al ejecutar la implacable: "Danza sagrada de la ira de Belona"!".

Al terminar de escucharlo, Fénix pese al dolor de sus multiples y graves heridas, refleja en su cara el asombro que le causa la explicación dada por Adriaccus sobre aquel espantoso poder suyo. No importa con cuantos oponentes poderosos haya luchado hasta el momento… jamas faltara la ocasión en que surja un rival como Adriaccus, que demuestre poseer una habilidad superior como la de aquella poderosa danza.

Adriaccus por ultimo, le advierte:

"¡Siento mucho el que todo acabe de esta manera, Fénix!... pero tal como dije con anterioridad, no tolero ver a un hombre sufrir de modo inútil; ¡el mejor acto compasivo, es el de finalizar su sufrimiento de una vez por todas!, ¡preparate para partir!".

Al instante, empuña fuertemente su hacha mientras esta se vuelve a encender en llamas; pero cuando esta a punto de descargar su ataque sobre Fenix:

"¡Ikki!... ¡Cadena de Andromeda!".

Uno de los extremos de la Cadena de Andromeda, el que sirve para el ataque, se dirige veloz hacia Adriaccus. Sin embargo, este logra advertirlo y con un sorprendente movimiento veloz, lo esquiva a tiempo. Una vez que logra detenerse nuevamente, el Fanatici mira hacia el punto de donde provino ese ataque, para descubrir que ahora es Shun quien lo confronta con tal de proteger al caído Ikki.

"¡Andromeda!, ¿Cómo te atreves a…?"- le interroga el guerrero de Belona, entre sorprendido y airado.

Shun quien tenia a su lado el extremo de su cadena que sirve para la defensa, le responde:

"¡Lo siento, Adriaccus!... ¡pero no puedo permitir que asesines a mi hermano, peleare con las fuerzas que aun me quedan para protegerlo!".

"¡En verdad, admiro tu determinación para intentar salvarle la vida a tu hermano mayor!... sin embargo, su sentencia ya ha sido decretada; ¡si los dos deben morir al mismo tiempo, no hay mas remedio!".

"¡Eso solo el destino lo puede determinar, puesto que yo luchare con todas mis fuerzas!"- le responde Shun totalmente firme, al mismo tiempo que sus cadenas comienzan a rodearlo a manera de espiral; Adriaccus se prepara nuevamente para ejecutar su técnica principal.

Exterior del "Templum Bellonae":

Las amazonas Marin y Shaina corrian lo mas rápido posible para llegar juntas al recinto principal de Belona. A pesar de que este no se encontraba muy lejos de ellas, parecía que a cada paso que daban, todavía existía mucho trecho por recorrer para llegar a su destino; sin embargo, ese era un detalle al cual le daban poca importancia.

Mientras continuaban avanzando, Marin se dirige a Shaina y empieza a comentarle:

"¡Debemos darnos prisa!... Seiya y los demás ya deben estar luchando dentro del Templo principal de Belona; ¡debemos comunicarles que aun existe una esperanza de ganar esta guerra!".

"¿Qué dices, aun existe una esperanza?"- le interroga Shaina, totalmente extrañada.

"¡Asi es!"- le responde Marin- "Es algo que mi maestra Priscila… ¡pero, ¿Qué demonios?...!".

Al instante, Marin se detiene bruscamente, puesto que frente a ella se revela el terrible cuadro del cadáver de Kratos, quien yace inerte ante las amazonas con una espantosa expresión dibujada en su rostro.

"¡Pero… ¿Quién era el?!"- pregunta Marin, como si no se dirigiera a nadie en concreto. Aunque de manera obvia, Shaina era la única que en ese sitio podía darle esa respuesta… por lo tanto, dando un suspiro le explica:

"¡El… tan solo era un tonto que se interpuso en mi camino y no tuve otra opción que derrotarlo!"- al terminar su explicación, Marin no puede evitar el mostrarse estupefacta; y al centrar su vista en las aun notorias heridas que Shaina tiene en su cuerpo, la amazona de Aguila no tenia que suponer que aquella fue la batalla mas dura que su amiga haya tenido que librar en su vida como guerrera del Santuario. En ese momento, Shaina añade algo mas:

"¡Aunque aun asi, espero y logre obtener el perdón de la misma Athena!... en fin, debemos seguir adelante".

"¡Si!"- le responde Marin. Y sin mas titubeos, las dos reanudan su marcha hacia el templo principal de Belona.

Mientras continúan su marcha, Marin vuelve a retomar el punto inicial de lo que debe comentarle a Shaina:

"Como te decía, ¡aun existe una oportunidad que podria ayudarnos a vencer a Belona y rescatar a Athena!... me lo revelo mi maestra Priscila antes de morir".

"¿Y en que consiste aquel secreto?"- le interroga la amazona de Ophiux, totalmente intrigada.

"¡Bien te lo explicare ahora mismo!... por lo tanto, tienes que escuchar con atención"- le indica Marin.

"¡De acuerdo!"- le responde Shaina, de modo afirmativo.

Templum Belonae:

Ahora, es Shun quien debe enfrentarse a Adriaccus. Ikki, quien aun se encuentra consciente pero muy malherido, al observar que su hermano menor es quien toma su lugar como rival de aquel guerrero Fanatici… en el fondo, no esta de acuerdo en que Shun tomara en sus manos tan peligroso desafio, puesto que Adriaccus era en realidad, un oponente difícil de vencer.

Aun asi, Shun ya esta preparado para contender en contra del guerrero Fanatici; por lo tanto le advierte:

"Mis cadenas son lo suficientemente fuertes para contener cualquiera de tus ataques, no importa que tan poderosas sean tus técnicas… ¡ademas, por Athena y por mis amigos, continuare luchando hasta el final!"- pero al mismo tiempo, reflejando en su rostro cierta melancolía, le expresa a Adriaccus- "Sin embargo… ¡debo pedirte tu perdón para conmigo y con mi hermano, por la muerte de tu hermano menor, Titus!. Y si tengo que pagar por la vida de tu hermano con mi propia vida… ¡asi lo hare!".

"¡Shun!"- exclama Ikki incrédulo, al escuchar estas palabras por parte de su hermano menor.

"¡No… Shun!"- exclama del mismo modo Seiya.

Adriaccus queda pasmado al escuchar esas palaras por parte de Andromeda… por lo que al instante, le responde sin mostrar emoción alguna:

"Debo confesar que tu nobleza y valor son algo admirable, Andromeda… y si ese es tu deseo, ahora mismo pereceras".

Adriaccus y Shun quedan inmóviles durante unos segundos, mientras sus cosmos se elevan al máximo. El hacha dorada del Fanatici vuelve a encenderse en llamas mientras en su rostro se refleja una total dureza; y al momento de empuñar con fuerza su arma, Adriaccus no titubea mas y lanza su ataque principal:

"¡Fuego majestuoso del rey Marte!".

Una gigantesca marejada de fuego se proyecta en contra de Andrómeda, pero el ni se inmuta ante aquel ataque… por lo tanto, mientras se manifiesta su cosmos en la forma de su galaxia guardiana, Shun exclama con fuerza:

"¡Ataca cadena!".

Infinidad de cadenas se proyectan con fuerza en contra de aquella gigantesca ola formada por llamas y al golpearlas, a duras penas pueden contenerlas. Pero Shun no esta dispuesto a darse por vencido e incrementando al máximo su cosmoenergia, de un golpe ¡logra empujar aquellas mortíferas llamas!... el fuego parece ir cediendo instantáneamente ante la fuerza de las cadenas, lo cual causa satisfacción en el rostro de Shun… pero de repente:

"¡¿Qué… ocurre?!"- se interroga totalmente sorprendido ¡al ver como las llamas, que parecían estar cediendo, han comenzado a concentrarse en un solo punto!. El no puede explicarse en que consistiría aquello; hasta que de en medio de aquellas llamas, las cuales giraban sobre si mismas, escucha una voz exclamar con fuerza:

"¡Danza sagrada de la ira de Belona- ataque de tornado vertical!".

La esfera de fuego, al instante incrementa su tamaño y lo que sigue es que, desde su interior ¡surge un poderoso tornado de fuego el cual se dirige incesante en contra de Shun. Pese a la fuerte impresión, Andromeda no pierde el tiempo y proyecta sus cadenas con toda su fuerza para contener tan terrible fenómeno; pero cuando estas entran en contacto con el tornado, para desgracia de Shun ¡sus cadenas son repelidas con facilidad e instantáneamente, terminan siendo destrozadas por aquella aplastante fuerza!. Shun pasa del asombro al terror a causa de ello:

"¡Oh, no!".

Pero para su infortunio, ni siquiera huir seria su ultima alternativa, puesto que aquella fuerza incrementa al instante su velocidad e inevitablemente, ¡termina por caer sobre el!.

"¡Aargghh!"- grita Shun, a causa del indescriptible dolor que experimenta su cuerpo, mientras la fuerza de aquel diabólico remolino lo eleva y las llamas lo cubren.

"¡Shun… hermano!"- exclama Ikki aterrado.

"¡Shun!"- del mismo modo Seiya lo nombra, desesperado ante tan aterrador prodigio.

Mientras tanto, Belona es la única que continua observando complacida la tortura a la que Shun es sometido, en espera de que el sea el primero en morir y de ese modo haya un Santo de Athena menos que le estorbe en sus planes… pero de pronto:

"¡Ave Fenix!".

"¡¿Eehh?!"- exclama la diosa de la guerra, al ver como un ave de fuego se dirige veloz al tornado y logrando atravesarlo, ¡termina por hacerlo estallar!. Belona debe cubrirse la vista en ese momento, puesto que el destello resultante es bastante fuerte. Y mientras la mayor parte del fuego se disuelve en medio de una lluvia de partículas luminosas… Ikki aparece con Shun entre sus brazos; el se muestra jadeante por hacer tremendo esfuerzo, pero esta feliz de haber salvado a su pequeño hermano de una muerte segura.

Detrás suyo, otra silueta se hace visible en el mismo lugar… no es otro mas que Adriaccus. Sin reflejar en su voz rencor alguno, le expresa a Fenix:

"Sorprende ver que, a pesar de haber sufrido la misma tortura… contaras todavía con la fuerza suficiente para deshacer el tornado de fuego y así, rescatar a tu hermano".

A lo que Fenix le responde:

"¡Ya sea que se trate de mi hermano o cualquiera de mis amigos, yo siempre obtendré las fuerzas suficientes para socorrerlos, no importa que termine costándome la vida!... para nosotros, en eso consiste la verdadera fuerza".

Adriaccus, la terminar de escuchar esto por parte de Ikki, parece reflexionar por unos segundos… hasta que, volteando para quedar cara a cara con Fenix, le contesta con frialdad:

"¡Bien, Tal vez tengas razón!... ¡veamos si enfrentas el destino de tal manera!"- al instante, Adriaccus se mueve rápidamente hacia Fenix, preparándose este con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan; pero sorpresivamente, ¡el fanatici desaparece de su vista!...

"¡Pero, ¿Qué…?"- Ikki se sorprende ante esto; sin embargo:

"¡Fuego majestuoso del Rey Marte!"- Adriaccus aparece repentinamente a un lado e instantáneamente, ¡una explosión flamígera surgida de su hacha dorada, levanta por los aires al Santo del Fenix junto con el inconsciente Shun, al cual todavía tenia en brazos!...

"¡Aaagghh!"

Hasta que ambos terminan por estrellarse en el suelo.

Sin importar todo el dolor que aun resiente en su cuerpo, Seiya levanta la vista y expresa con las pocas fuerzas que aun posee:

"¡Shun… Ikki!"- e incluso, comienza a arrastrarse, en un intento por continuar aquella lucha. En ese momento, Belona observa esto y le ordena a Adriaccus:

"¡Je, je, inútil esfuerzo!... ¡Adriaccus, envía de una buena vez, a este caballerito a que le haga compañía a su constelación guardiana!".

Adriaccus observa por unos instantes al débil pero decidido Pegaso y no puede evitar el sentir algo de admiración por el; incluso, duda en darle en ese momento el golpe definitivo. Al ver esto, la diosa de la guerra se molesta y comienza a reclamarle:

"¡¿Por qué dudas?... yo no te hice una petición, te di una orden!, ¡cumple con esta ahora, Adriaccus!".

Pero para su sorpresa, Adriaccus le da la siguiente respuesta:

"¡Lo siento, gran Belona!... sabe que siempre será fiel a sus ordenes, que luchare por sus mas grandes objetivos aun si ello me cuesta la vida. Pero mi honor me impide tratar como simple basura a guerreros que han luchado de manera tan valerosa como hasta ahora lo han hecho los defensores de Athena; ¡es motivo suficiente para otorgarles tal reconocimiento y lo seria hasta para que reciban una segunda oportunidad de vida!. Espero que usted, quien únicamente ha vivido para derramar sangre de enemigos por doquier, pueda pese a todo entender este noble motivo, mi señora".

Totalmente pasmada por escuchar esta desconcertante respuesta por parte de quien se suponía era su mas fiel guerrero, Belona frunce el seño y piensa:

("¡¿Desde cuando se ha atrevido Adriaccus a responderme de ese modo?!... ¡no puedo creer que el, siendo mi guerrero mas leal, ahora se dirija a mi con tanto descaro!. Creo que, desde el momento que cruzo su mirada con la de la miserable Athena, ha venido cambiando su actitud hacia mi y hacia mis enemigos… ¡mejor camina con cuidado, Adriaccus, porque esto podria costarte muy caro en el futuro!").

Sin embargo, el guerrero Fanatici del Sur añade en ese momento:

"¡Pero de cualquier manera, mi sentido del deber me ordena que debo eliminar a quienes osen impedir el establecimiento de nuestro nuevo orden!... por lo menos, intentare aplicarles la menor cantidad de de dolor posible".

Adriaccus se prepara nuevamente para ejecutar a Seiya. Y justo en el momento que su hacha se enciende:

"¡¿Qué… es esto?!"- se pregunta el Fanatici al sentir un aire frio, al mismo tiempo que copos de nieve caen a su alrededor. Sorprendidos por esto, tanto Adriaccus como Belona voltean hacia el punto de donde surge el fenómeno… lo que lleva a exclamar al primero:

"¡Cisne Hyoga!".

Asi es, Hyoga Santo del Cisne hacia acto de presencia para socorrer al los suyos.

(Continuara)…

Notas de autor:

¡Hola a todos!, es un gusto subir un nuevo capitulo mio.

Disculpen el retraso de varios meses, pero lamentablemente ya no puedo publicar tan seguido como antes… pero espero les guste este episodio. Dentro de poco subiré el siguiente, puesto que aun falto mas por anotar (es solo que ya me urgía publicar algo nuevo, je ,je!).

Nos vemos y gracias por continuar interesados en esta historia.


	19. Chapter 19

"El fanatico religioso"

Por: Neocoatl18.

Capitulo 19: "Cruel venganza divina".

Italia, Templum Bellonae:

La situación no pudo haberse tornado mas difícil para los Santos defensores de la diosa Athena, a quien le queda poco tiempo para que su cosmoenergia sea absorbida por ese artefacto llamado littorio y su punto culminante será al momento de darse la alineación entre el planeta Marte y la Tierra. Sin embargo el toparse con Adriaccus, el ultimo pero mas poderoso de los fanaticis, ha resultado ser un gran desafio para lograr su anhelado objetivo; pero a pesar de que Dragon, Fenix y Andromeda yacían inconscientes, solo Pegaso Seiya intentaba con sus pocas fuerzas continuar su noble lucha por la diosa de la paz y la sabiduria.

Pero cuando el fanatici del sur estaba por ejecutar a Seiya (no sin que incluso el mismo dudara de llevar a cabo esta sentencia)… como si se hubiera tratado de una luz de esperanza, el Cisne Hyoga hace su aparición justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida a su amigo. Ante su sorpresiva llegada, Adriaccus no duda en expresarles:

"¡Cisne Hyoga!... en verdad, me tiene estupefacto el hecho de que, a pesar de haber tenido una dura batalla contra Romulo a quien tu haz vencido… ¡aun cuentes con la fuerza suficiente para llegar hasta aquí, dispuesto a sostener otra contienda mas!, ¿Por qué?".

Hyoga, después de una breve pausa, lo observa fijamente con su penetrante mirada y le responde:

"¡El poder que me brindan mis amigos… ese es el único motivo por el que aun continuo en pie!. El hecho de saber que ellos me necesitan, que aun tenemos que luchar juntos por Athena… ¡es lo que le da fuerza a mi cosmos para llegar hasta este lugar y enfrentarme a ti ahora mismo!. Pero antes dime… ¿Quién eres tu, quien desde la entrada puede escuchar muy bien las razones que le exponías a Belona para no acabar con Seiya como si se tratara de una basura?".

Totalmente pasmado, Adriaccus le responde:

"¡Soy Adriaccus, sacerdote fanatici del punto sur al servicio de la gran Belona!..."

Con una discreta sonrisa, Hyoga no duda en expresarle al fanatici:

"¡Adriaccus!... en verdad, ¡puedo darme cuenta que en tu interior, existe todo un sentido del honor por el que te riges sin dudar!; pero al ser nosotros adversarios y al ver el deplorable estado en que haz dejado a mis amigos… ¡sere yo quien ahora te enfrente!".

Adriaccus también muestra una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sin perder el tiempo, vuelve a encender su cosmos. Haciendo lo mismo Hyoga… ambos se miran el uno al otro durante unos segundos. Hasta que:

"¡Fuego majestuoso del Rey Marte!..."

"¡Polvo de diamante!..."

Al momento que Adriaccus lanza su ataque principal, respondiendo Hyoga del mismo modo; en el instante que ambas técnicas chocan, logran contenerse la una a la otra durante un largo instante… pero de pronto, Hyoga comienza a experimentar debilidad, puesto que el aun no se ha repuesto totalmente de su anterior batalla:

("¡No!, aun puedo sentir… los terribles efectos de los ataques de Romulo, que afectaron mis sentidos. Pero… ¡de cualquier modo, no cederé en ningún momento!").

Hyoga incrementa mas su cosmos, manteniendo estable su técnica; era increíble ver como el hielo podía contener aquella masa de fuego. Pero repentinamente, el Santo del Cisne sufre una terrible convulsion a causa del desequilibrio en su organismo, lo cual tiene como consecuencia que su poder disminuya durante unos instantes; lo cual es aprovechado por Adriaccus para incrementar su cosmos y en un instante, ¡el poder del "Fuego majestuoso" supera la "polvo de diamante" tanto que Hyoga se da cuenta muy tarde!... puesto que antes de que pudiera reaccionar, es arrastrado por aquellas llamas abrazadoras.

"¡Agghh!..."

El cuerpo de Hyoga acaba por estrellarse en una columna, mientras las llamas desaparecen en el aire, dejándolo caer en el piso.

Al ver esto, Belona comienza a reir como desquiciada y no duda en expresar:

"¡Ja, ja, ja!... ¡que inútil esfuerzo!, en un principio pensé que era una molestia que otro de los patéticos caballeros de Athena siguiera aun en pie y llegara hasta aquí para seguir fastidiando… ¡pero mirense ahora, aferrados a su vana ilusión de rescatar a su igualmente patética reina!".

"¡Hyoga!"- exclama lastimeramente Seiya al ver la suerte de su amigo.

Belona se dirige a su guerrero fanatici y le ordena:

"¡Adriaccus, termina de una vez con estas basuras, ya me tienen harta de su insistencia!... y mas vale que no pongas por delante tus insípidas dudas en lugar de mis ordenes".

Adriaccus, totalmente pasmado, se dispone a cumplir la orden la su diosa y se dirige hasta donde Hyoga se encuentra caído, mientras vuelve a manifestar su cosmos. En verdad, admiraba el valor con le que hasta el momento sus adversarios habían luchado… pero tal como lo había dicho antes su deber le dictaba acabar con ellos, puesto que eran un gran impedimento para la realización de los planes de Belona. Por lo tanto, mientras su hacha dorada vuelve a encenderse, Adriaccus le expresa a Hyoga:

"¡Lo lamento Cisne, pero esto termina ahora!... ¡Fuego majestuoso del…"

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de descargar su ataque principal contra Hyoga:

"¡Meteoros!".

Al instante un conjunto de meteoros se dirigen veloces en contra de Adriaccus, tanto que este se da cuenta a tiempo pero esto lo obliga a usar su propia técnica para dispersar aquel ataque:

("¡Pero… ¿Quién a intentado atacarme por sorpresa?...!")- se pregunta, mientras las llamas se encargan ahora de repeler aquellos meteoros. Y cuando las llamas terminan por disolverse, Adriaccus descubre a quien le había atacado:

"¿Una mujer?".

Una silueta femenina se revela al momento, la cual no es otra que Marin. Pero el Fanatici debe reaccionar al momento, puesto que a lado suyo, surge otro sorpresivo ataque:

"¡El poder de la Cobra!".

Ahora es Shaina quien intenta asestarle su técnica principal… pero al advertirla a tiempo, Adriaccus logra esquivarla. Al momento que se posa en tierra, la amazona no titubea y continua atacando a Adriaccus, el cual extrañamente no se decide responder, únicamente evade sus embestidas… finalmente, Shaina retrocede unos pasos y manifestando su cosmos, intenta asestar otro golpe contra su adversario; pero este, alza su hacha hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que su propio cosmos se manifiesta y con toda sus fuerzas ¡Adriaccus deja caer su hacha dorada, lo cual tiene como consecuencia que desde el suelo surja una enorme llamarada!... Shaina, quien ya se encontraba cerca de el, al darse cuenta de esto esquiva las llamas a tiempo dando agiles saltos hacia atrás. Marin se muestra sorprendida por esto:

("¡Es alguien muy poderoso!...")

Al momento, las llamas se extinguen, dejando visible un gran agujero en el suelo. E incorporándose de nuevo, el Fanatici del Sur les dirige una fría mirada a ambas amazonas, al mismo tiempo que les interroga:

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?".

Marin es quien le responde, con tono firme:

"¡Nosotras somos guerreras amazonas del Santuario de Athena! Y estamos aquí…"

"¡Para detener las ambiciones de tu deidad Belona!"- expresa Shaina al mismo tiempo.

"¡Marin, Shaina!"- exclama el herido Seiya, lleno de jubilo por ver a ambas amazonas.

Belona, ante la inesperada intervención de aquellas guerreras, frunce el seño y expresa con sarcasmo:

"¡Vaya, vaya… las sobrantes del Santuario llegaron para salvar a sus amigos!; si creen que van a ser ustedes quienes se encarguen de detenerme, ¡les aseguro que no lograran absolutamente nada, "perras enmascaradas"!".

Marin, volteando su mirada hacia Belona, no duda en responderle llena de coraje:

"¡Calla, que por tu culpa tuve que acabar con mis propias manos a la que alguna vez fue mi maestra, Priscila!... ella, quien fuera la mejor guerrera amazona del Santuario, ¡termino siendo una marioneta en tus corruptas manos y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar!".

A lo que la diosa de la guerra le contesta:

"¡Jhum, esas amazona inútil!; estuve muy equivocada al pensar que ella me seria de gran utilidad, puesto que al final demostró no ser mas que una perdida de tiempo y por ello acabo pereciendo… ¡pero no te preocupes linda, dentro de poco iras a hacerle compañía a tu maestra en el Hades, ja, ja, ja!".

Al terminar de oir la forma tan descarada en que Belona se expresa de su antigua maestra, Marin siente que la furia se posesiona de todo su ser, lo que causa que apriete los puños y sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanza veloz en contra de Belona:

"¡Maldita seas!".

"¡Marin!"- expresa con desesperación Shaina.

Ya estando cerca de Belona, Marin da un gran salto y en el aire, se prepara para asestarle una poderosa patada en el rostro; pero Belona al instante, enciende su cosmos divino y en el momento que la amazona esta a punto de caer sobre ella… ¡repentinamente, queda "paralizada" en el aire gracias al efecto que sobre ella ejerce el poder de la diosa de la guerra!.

("¡Aaghh!... ¿pero… que es este poder que me mantiene estática en el aire?...")- se pregunta Marin ante tan insolitas circunstancias.

Belona, quien tenia el pie de Marin a unos centímetros de su rostro, muestra en este una siniestra sonrisa y expresa al momento:

"¡Je!... ¡para ser una amazona, no demuestras ser muy lista que digamos!; solo eres una insignificante dificultad… ¡desaparece ahora mismo!"- y al instante, ¡el cosmos de Belona estalla, arrojando a Marin a una gran distancia!:

"¡Aaaarrgghh!..."

"¡Marin!"- exclaman al unisono Seiya y Shaina, al ver como la amazona de Aguila fue rechazada por tan terrorífico poder. La amazona de Ophiux observa durante unos segundos Belona y piensa llena de incertidumbre:

("¡Ella es… realmente poderosa!... logro rechazar el ataque de Marin con tanta facilidad; ¡esto es en verdad… el monstruoso cosmos de una deidad belica!. Pero aun asi… ¡yo no tengo porque desistir!").

Y encendiendo su cosmos, Shaina es ahora quien se dispone atacar a Belona:

"¡El poder de la Cobra!".

Pero justo en ese instante, Adriaccus interviene y moviéndose con rapidez, intenta intenta asestarle un golpe con su hacha dorada, pero por suerte Shaina logra esquivarlo. Totalmente furiosa, la amazona de Ophiux da un salto y en el aire, trata de derribar al guerrero fanatici con una patada… pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Adriaccus logra esquivarla usando una sorprendente velocidad. Al aterrizar en el piso, Shaina voltea hacia donde el fanatici se ubica y le interroga iracunda:

"¡No intervengas, miserable!... ¿Cómo te atreves a impedir que vengue a Marin y a los demás?..."

Adriaccus le contesta:

"Lo siento mucho, pero pese a todo tengo el deber de luchar por la gran Belona y por sus intereses; por lo tanto, cualquiera que ose interferir, ¡deberá enfrentarse primero a mi!"- y le advierte- "Sin embargo… no considero honorable maltratar a una mujer; asi que te dare la oportunidad de rendirte… y te prometo que permanecerás ilesa".

"¿Qué?"- pregunta Belona totalmente incrédula.

Pero Shaina le responde con total firmeza:

"Agradezco tu gesto de nobleza… ¿pero acaso piensas que tengo miedo de enfrentarte?; asi que ¡sera mejor que dejes tu caballerosidad a un lado, porque yo no cederé en mi lucha, por Athena y por los demás".

Adriaccus estaba totalmente sorprendido; pero a pesar de que la amazona de Ophiux rechazara su petición, debía reconocer el gran valor que fluia en ella. Por lo tanto, no habiendo otra opción Adriaccus prepara su hacha dorada y le expresa a Shaina:

"De acuerdo… lucharemos como iguales"- y encendiendo su cosmos al mismo tiempo que su arma se vuelve a cubrir en llamas, no pierde el tiempo y se mueve rápidamente, lo mismo que Shaina. Ambos riñen durante varios minutos con todas sus fuerzas, pareciendo que en fuerza están a la par; cosa que deja a Seiya muy sorprendido. Aun la misma Belona no puede dar crédito al hecho de que Shaina puede hacerle frente a quien se suponía, era el mas fuerte de entre sus guerreros fanaticis:

("¡Maldicion!... no puedo creer que esa insignificante amazona pueda batirse a duelo con Adriaccus. Pensé que, el hecho de que venciera a ese imbécil de Kratos, había sido mas producto de la casualidad; ¡pero inclusive hasta las amazonas del Santuario de Athena han resultado ser de cuidado, no solamente los hombres!. Esto solamente provocara mas contratiempos en la pronta culminación… ¡y en verdad, el tiempo se agota a cada minuto!").

Mientras tanto, ambos guerreros se seguían liando a golpes. Adriaccus intentaba derribar de un puñetazo directo en la boca del estomago de Shaina, pero ella logra esquivarlo a tiempo y dando un agil salto, intenta conectarle una aptada directo en el rostro… pero el fanatici la evita moviéndose rápidamente hacia atrás. En ese instante ambos se detienen, puesto que Adriaccus sabe que en ese momento, tendrá que hacer uso de su técnica principal:

("¡En verdad, no desearía tener que aplicar alguno de mis ataques principales en ella y mas porque es una guerrera valerosa!... pero no queda mucho tiempo, el proceso pronto culminara… ¡y los defensores de Athena seguirán siendo una molestia sino logro ponerle un fin a sus insistentes batallas!").

Al no existir otra alternativa, el fanatici prepara su arma: coloca frente a su vista su hacha envuelta en llamas y una vez hecho esto, incrementa su cosmos, al mismo tiempo que exclama con fuerza:

"¡Fuego majestuoso del Rey Marte!".

Al momento, una gran masa flamígera sale expulsada en dirección a Shaina, lo cual la deja impresionada; pero es solo por breve tiempo, puesto que ella reacciona rápidamente y dando un gran salto, al mismo tiempo que incrementa su cosmos, cae en dirección hacia Adriaccus dispuesta a asestar sobre el un golpe fatal:

"¡El poder de la Cobra!".

Pero justo cuando esta por alcanzar a Adriaccus… sorpresivamente, ¡la amazona termina descargando su ataque en nadie, puesto que su contrincante ya no esta ahí!. Extrañada por esto, la amazona observa para todos lados, en busca del menor indicio de la ubicación del fanatici… pero de manera repentina, ¡una gran esfera de llamas aparece detrás suyo!... al percatarse de ello, Seiya intenta advertir a Shaina; pero no lo logra a tiempo, puesto que aquella esfera de fuego ¡estalla con gran rapidez!, al mismo tiempo que una voz se escucha:

"¡Gran estallido de estrella flamígera!"…

Y al momento que Shaina se da cuenta, desafortunadamente ¡acaba siendo alcanzada por esas poderosas llamas!:

"¡Aaarghh!..."

La fuerza de aquella explosión arroja a la amazona a varios metros; por lo que al ver esto, Seiya no puede evitar exclamar:

"¡Shaina!..."

De pronto Seiya descubre con horror que ¡Shaina tiene su espalda envuelta en llamas!. Pese a la impresión, Pegaso intenta ir en su ayuda; pero por suerte, una ventisca helada cubre el cuerpo de la amazona, apagando las llamas que ardían sobre su piel… el causante de aquel milagro no es otro que Cisne Hyoga, quien volvió a ponerse de pie y asi, ayudar a la ahora inconsciente amazona de Ophiux; lo cual provoca alegría en el lastimado rostro de Seiya:

"¡Hyoga!... ¡te agradezco que hayas salvado a Shaina y me alegra que aun puedas seguir en pie!".

Hyoga, mostrando una leve sonrisa le responde:

"¡Por supuesto, Seiya!... ellas me ayudaron hace unos momentos… y yo no podía dejarlas abandonadas a merced del enemigo. ¡Es el momentos de que seamos nosotros quienes continuemos luchando por alcanzar la victoria!".

"¡Asi será… amigo!"- le responde esperanzando Seiya. Pero cuando voltea su vista hacia Adriaccus, reflejando en el tono de su voz furia total comienza a reclamarle- "Y en cuanto a ti… debes saber que la tortura que le hiciste sufrir a Shaina es la peor bajeza que haz hecho hasta ahora, junto con la que sufrió Shiryu… ¡y por ello, te haremos pagar en este mismo instante!"- al concluir, su cosmos empieza a arder con gran intensidad.

A pesar de ello, Adriaccus se muestra aparentemente frio por fuera (aunque en su interior, comprendiera las razones por las que Seiya le reclamara); por lo que no duda en responderle:

"¡En verdad, lo lamento Pegaso Seiya!... pero en medio de una batalla, no se puede hacer distinción alguna con cualquier enemigo, sea hombre o mujer. La fuerza que un guerrero posee siempre debe ser puesta al servicio de la causa en la que se crea; ¡y si para ello son necesarios los sacrificios, no hay mas remedio que asumirlos!".

"¡En eso te equivocas, Adriaccus!"- le responde Seiya lleno de coraje- "No se puede hacer uso de la fuerza que uno posea al servicio de una causa totalmente injusta. Durante siglos, muchos seres humanos han seguido esa idea poniendo sus fuerzas al servicio de actos belicos y violentos ya sea por ambicion o por convicción… ¡y los resultados han sido totalmente desastrosos!. Muchísimas naciones destruidos y las vidas de miles de inocentes arruinadas; y todo para satisfacer las mezquinas ambiciones de unos cuantos, disfrazadas de "causas justas". ¡Y esto no se detendrá, si cada uno de nosotros no hace consciencia a tiempo!..."

"¿Y me lo dice alguien que se ha puesto al servicio de una diosa que supuestamente representa la sabiduría y la paz pero paradójicamente, también la guerra?"- le responde el fanatici, bastante irritado- "¡Siglos han transcurrido y los dioses del Olimpo como Athena, no han hecho otra cosa mas que espantosas guerras y todo para asegurar su maldita supremacía!... cuando Athena retorna a este mundo, los demás dioses lo hacen únicamente para desatar sus estúpidos conflictos, los cuales les han costado la vida a miles de inocentes; ¿y porque Athena siendo la protectora de este mundo, no ha logrado ponerle fin total a todas esas absurdas guerras?... ¡porque seguramente, solo actua por sus propios intereses!. Belona en cambio, ha retornado a nuestra era, porque ella es la verdadera salvadora de la humanidad; ¡sera ella quien traiga la paz y la prosperidad a este mundo, cuando venza a todos los dioses corrompidos como Athena!".

"¡Lo único que dices son absurdos disparates!"- le expresa Hyoga- "Athena es quien durante siglos, ha retornado a este mundo para protegerlo de las verdaderas amenazas, incluso a costa de us propia vida, tal como en este momento lo esta haciendo. Tu diosa Belona en cambio, lo único que busca es satisfacer sus ansias de poder usando la propia vida de Athena. ¡Es increíble ver como esta verdad frente a tus ojos, pero te niegas a aceptarla porque tu mente esta completamente manipulada por Belona!".

Al terminar de oírlo, Adriaccus se muestra tan contrariado que siente su cerebro confundido ante infinidad de cuestionamientos; pero reacciona rápidamente y empuñando con fuerza su hacha llameante, el fanatici exclama lleno de coraje:

"¡Basta… Fuego majestuoso de Marte!"- al momento ataca con su hacha girándola, mientras intensas llamas se abalanzan primero contra Seiya y después contra Hyoga; pero ambos logran esquivarlas a tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando Cisne voltea su vista hacia adelante, de en medio de aquellas llamas ¡surge de nuevo Adriaccus! quien al momento, empuña fuertemente su hacha e intenta descargarla con fuerza sobre Hyoga… pero este lo esquiva a tiempo. Entonces, Adriaccus intenta lanzarse de nuevo en contra suya, pero repentinamente debe protegerse por el lado derecho:

"¡Puño de cometa de Pegaso!".

Adriaccus reacciona y formando rápidamente una esfera flamígera, coloca su arma al frente y exclama:

"¡Gran estallido de estrella flamigera!".

Las llamas explotan e intenta empujar el poderoso ataque de Pegaso. Este pese a sentir la gran presión de aquella barrera de fuego, no esta dispuesto a ceder:

("¡Es un… poder terrible!... pero no… debo rendirme… por Athena y por todos… ¡no permitiré la derrota!").

Al instante su cosmos aumenta de un golpe y con gran esfuerzo ¡Seiya logra que las llamas sean las que empiecen a retroceder!. Adriaccus, incrédulo ante esto, piensa en su interior:

("¡Esta logrando hacer retroceder mi técnica mas poderosa!... ¿Cómo es posible, si ya casi no poseía energía?. Debo terminar con esto de una vez porque parece que su poder aumenta a cada momento").

Pero cuando el fanatici intenta incrementar su poder… al instante, se da cuenta que el esta siendo superado por Seiya, lo cual lo lleva exclamar:

("¡¿Qué?... ¡no es posible… agghh!...")- justo en ese instante, el "puño de cometa de Pegaso" traspasa al "fuego majestuoso" y logra golpear a Adriaccus, a quien envía a volar a varios metros de distancia.

Velona observa pasmada el como su mas poderoso guerrero fanatici fue abatido por Seiya… Hyoga en cambio, siente jubilo por su amigo al demostrar la fuerza que todavía existe en su interior. En ese momento, Seiya voltea hacia donde se ubica la diosa de la Guerra y comienza a cercarse a ella, haciendo lo mismo Cisne; Belona los ve acercarse, mientras su mirada refleja una ira incontenible. Una vez frente a frente, Seiya le advierte a aquella terrible deidad:

"¡Ahora te ha dado cuenta Belona, que aun estamos muy lejos de darnos por vencido!... tu guerrero mas poderoso ha cedido ante el poder de los Caballeros de Athena. Si estas dispuesta a impedirnos que salvemos a Saori, correras la misma suerte; ¡lo mejor será que te rindas ahora y te hagas a una lado!".

Pero Belona, después de escuchar a Pegaso, al instante cierra los ojos y extrañamente muestra una siniestra sonrisa, cosa que es incomprensible para Seiya e Hyoga; y de repente, alza su baculo y del artefacto surge una poderosa luz. Ante esto, Hyoga se dirige a Seiya, advirtiéndole:

"¡Cuidado, Seiya!... ¡esta a punto de atacar, al parecer!".

"¡Estoy preparado, Hyoga!"- le responde con total seguridad, mientras adopta posición de combate.

Pero inesperadamente Belona no dirige su poder en contra de ambos… sino que de pronto, ¡la luz estalla y de ella surge un haz que sale expulsada hacia arriba a gran velocidad!. Mientras este haz luminoso escapa hacia el exterior, tanto Pegaso como Cisne se cubren la vista, sin comprender el porque Belona llevo a cabo tan espantosa manifestación. Una vez que ella concluye, Seiya vuelve a fijarle su mirada y no titubea en interrogarle:

"¡¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Qué significa lo que haz hecho?".

Belona, con total indiferencia, le responde:

"Es simple… ya que se han atrevido a llegar hasta mi recinto sagrado para tratar de obstruir mis planes, ahora les demostrare el castigo que les espera ¡aplicándolo primero sobre la gente de su nación!".

"¡¿Qué?"- pregunta impactado Seiya.

"¿A que te refieres?"- le interroga Hyoga- "¡Responde!".

Belona con una cinica sonrisa en el rostro, comienza a explicarles:

"¡Se los adverti desde un principio!... si se atrevían a poner tan solo un pie en mi santuario, haría que Japón se hundiera en el mar; al principio, consideraba que eso ya no era necesario, porque creía que mis guerreros serian suficientes para pulverizarlos de una buena vez. Pero lamentablemente, ¡resultaron ser unos verdaderos inútiles para acabar con ustedes!... y ahora que han logrado profanar mi recinto sagrado con su despreciable presencia, ¡les demostrare que terrible destino le espera a quien se oponga al poderío de la gran Belona, ja, ja, ja!".

("¡Oh… no!")- exclama aterrorizado Seiya, mientras Hyoga refleja la misma sensación en su rostro.

Tokio, Japón:

En las calles de la capital japonesa, la noche parece tranquila hasta ese momento; de pronto, una haz de luz brilla en medio del firmamento, cosa que logra llamar la atención de todas las personas. Pero su temor aumenta al ver que aquel haz de luz ¡se acerca a la ciudad! Y una vez que logra tocar la superficie ¡repentinamente, la tierra comienza a temblar, aumentando a cada momento su intensidad!. La gente al ver atemorizada como todo vibra a su alrededor, corre desesperada en busca de refugio. Mientras algunos edificios comenzaban a cuartearse, los vidrios de esas construcciones se caian a pedazos y las carreteras y calles se abrían tragándose a todo vehiculo que circulaba en esos momentos. Mientras tanto, en las costas grandes olas se elevaban y caian sin compasión sobre la superficie, arrasando con todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Aquella era una dantesca y aterradora escena propia del apocalipsis.

Italia, Templum Bellonae:

"Si, asi debe ser… ¡sufran ahora la venganza de una deidad, ja, ja, ja!"- exclama Belona con la expresión propia de una desquiciada.

ante esto, las expresiones de ambos Santos de Athena pasaron del impacto a la furia. Pero es Hyoga quien decide no contenerse mas y manifestando su cosmos casi en totalidad, se mueve en dirección a Belona:

"¡Detente… ahora mismo!..."

"¡Hyoga!"- exclama Seiya, con desesperación.

Al momento, Csine se prepara y lanza en contra de la diosa su técnica principal:

"¡Polvo de diamante!".

Las ráfagas heladas se dirigen imparables hacia Belona; pero cerrando sus ojos con una extraña calma, basta que extienda al frente su baculo ¡para dispersar con gran facilidad el "polvo de diamante" de Hyoga!:

"¡Je, ¿eso fue todo?"- pregunta ella, con total sarcasmo.

("¡No puede ser!... ¡aaghh!")- exclama Cisne, al sentir nuevamente aquellos terribles malestares en sus sistema nervioso, ocasionados por los ataques sónicos de Romulo.

Mientras Hyoga cae al suelo de rodillas, Belona rie y expresa:

"¿Parece que los ataques de sonido que recibiste de mi guerrero fanatici Romulo, están a provocando muchos estragos en tu organismo, no cariño?... ¡ahora es mi turno de demostrarte lo que es una verdadera técnica asesina, de la cual no tendras salvación alguna, ja ,ja, ja!"- y apuntando su baculo en dirección a Hyoga, en esta se manifiesta una esfera de luz roja y una vez lista, Belona exclama con todas sus fuerzas:

"Desaparece… ¡RELAMPAGO DE FURIA BELICA!"- en medio de un pequeño estallido, un rayo de luz tan roja como la sangre, sale disparado hacia Hyoga, quien aun continuaba sufriendo los estragos provocados por los ataques del desaparecido fanatici del norte; es por ello que se le imposibilitaba evadirlo.

"¡Hyoga, no!"- expresa Seiya lleno de temor y se desplaza lo mas rápido que puede para intentar salvar a su amigo. Sin embargo, el rayo mortal avanza imparable hacia Hyoga; pero cuando esta apunto de alcanzarlo…

"¡Aargghh!..."

Tanto Seiya como la misma Belona quedan sorprendidos después de que aquel ataque pareciera alcanzar su objetivo… pero en unos cuantos segundos, el humo surgido de aquella explosión se disipa y deja al descubierto una gran sorpresa:

No solo Hyoga se había salvado de perecer por aquella poderosa técnica… sino que también fue gracias a la intervención de otro individuo que emanaba sangre de sus heridas y tenia partes de su armadura destruidas; el cual increíblemente se revelaba como el autor de tan inesperada intervención.

Y no se trataba de otro mas que Adriaccus, el guerrero fanatici del sur.

(Continuara)…

Notas de autor:

¡Hola!... ahora si, después de varios meses, aquí esta el cap. 19 de mi fic. Espero y lo disfruten, pues ya casi se acerca el final de esta saga, aunque aun todavía quedan cabos sueltos; por cierto, también hubo giros inesperados, como se dieron cuenta. Bueno, esperen con un poco de paciencia la continuación… ¡nos vemos, suerte!.


	20. Chapter 20

"El fanatico religioso".

Por: NC-18.

Capitulo 20: "La partida de un noble adversario".

Lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en un trágico final de uno de los defensores de la diosa Athena, se convirtió en un inesperado giro de aquellos terribles acontecimientos; pues no solo Cisne Hyoga, quien había terminado abatido, tuvo la fortuna de escapar de una muerte segura a manos de la misma Belona gracias a la oportuna intervención de un salvador incognito… sino que lo mas sorprendente, es que el autor de tal prodigio ¡haya sido el mismo Adriaccus, guerrero fanatici del punto sur!.

Mientras Adriaccus jadea a causa de las terribles heridas provocadas por ese monstruoso ataque, Belona no puede evitar ser dominada por la incredulidad, lo mismo que Seiya y el mismo Hyoga. Para la primera, aun con todo su poder y sabiduría divina no podía entender como, aquel que se suponía era su mas fiel y leal guerrero ahora se atreviera a exponerse el mismo a sufrir bajo el aplastante poder de su técnica principal, solamente para salvarle la vida a uno de sus mas odiados enemigos… para ella, aquello era una vil traición abierta y para un dios, eso se paga con la muerte.

"¡Maldito… seas, Adriaccus!... ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme asi, salvándole la vida a tu propio adversario?"- le interroga la diosa de la guerra, totalmente furiosa.

Seiya, quien tampoco hallaba una explicación lógica a la valerosa acción de Adriaccus, reflexiona mientras lo observa:

("¡Aquel ataque de Belona era tan poderoso, que aun el hubiera terminado con el cuerpo hecho pedazos!; sin embargo, ello no ocurrió gracias a la protección que le brindo su propio habito sacerdotal… pero lo que en verdad no logro entender es ¿porque expondría su propia vida para salvar a Hyoga?").

("¡Adriaccus… ¿Por qué… lo hiciste?")- pregunta Hyoga en su interior, el cual no podía estar menos sorprendido porque el fanatici le salvara la vida.

Sabiendo que tanto su diosa como sus hasta en ese momento adversarios esperaban respuesta de su parte, Adriaccus pese a las mortales heridas que lo torturaban, alza la mirada y con esfuerzo empieza a explicar:

"¡Lo siento… gran Belona, pero… esto ha llegado… demasiado lejos!... desde el principio… me volvi su guerrero mas fiel, porque… ¡tuve fe en usted!... tuve fe en que… su poder lo usaría para… imponer la paz y justicia que tanta falta le hacen a este mundo. Estuve dispuesto a seguirla, a dar mi… propia vida, solo por ver ese sueño hecho realidad, ¡cof!"- en ese momento tose un poco de sangre, pero ello no le impide que continue explicando- Pero descubro con decepcion… ¡que usted no es diferente a los corrompidos dioses que supuestamente se encargaría de castigar!... ¡para usted, los seres humanos somos tan solo "juguetes" de los cuales puede disponer… o desechar según su conveniencia!..."

Al terminar de oírlo, Belona le responde con total fastidio:

"¿Y quien eres tu en realidad para cuestionar mi autoridad divina?... ¡recuerda que yo soy una diosa y puedo disponer o prescindir de las vidas humanas, porque mi poder esta muy por encima de ellos!. Tu, quien supuestamente debías ser siempre el mas fiel de entre mis sacerdotes- fanaticis, deberías estar consciente de tal realidad"- en ese momento, su expresión de furia cambia a la de una cinica sonrisa y con toda la desfachatez del mundo, le expresa- "¡Pobre iluso, aferrándote a tus infantiles anhelos de honor y compasión por los gusanos que siempre han sido los mortales!... porque con ellos o sin ellos, ¡establecere mi imperio por todo el universo, ja, ja!".

Cuando termina de escucharla, Adriaccus se muestra tan impactado, que en su cabeza todo es un mar de confusión. A su mente viene el recuerdo del momento que a sus escasos nueve años prometió a su ya difunto padre, que el se convertiría no solo en el guerrero-fanatici mas fuerte de la orden, sino en el mas leal a Belona. Entreno arduamente durante esos años, tanto física como mentalmente hasta que llego el dia que de la mano de otro de los sacerdotes veteranos de la orden, se vio envestido con el habito de sacerdote-guerrero; a partir de ese momento, alguna vez pensó, comenzaría a hacer realidad el sueño de su padre.

Sin embargo, aquel sueño, aquel anhelo inevitablemente llego a su fin… gracias al brusco despertar causado por la verdadera naturaleza de la diosa Belona: la crueldad en su máxima expresión.

Convirtiendo su mirada de total estupor a la de una extraña sonrisa, Adriaccus se dirige a los igualmente asombrados Hyoga y Seiya en un tono ironico:

"¡Bien, Caballeros de la diosa Athena… creo que ustedes tenían totalmente la razón!... de nada sirvió poner… mi mejor esfuerzo sirviendo… ¡a una deidad tan mezquina como lo es Belona!"- y fijando su mirada en la debilitada Saori, expresa- "¡Ahora… se lo que debo… hacer!..."

Repentinamente, Adriaccus comienza a manifestar su cosmos y empuñando con fuerza su hacha dorada, la lanza velozmente en contra de la debilitada diosa de la sabiduría. Tanto Seiya como Hyoga, como inclusive la misma Belona no pueden evitar el impacto ante esta desconcertante acción del fanatici, aunque fuera por razones totalmente distintas entre si; pero Seiya, indignado no se queda estatico y se mueve lo mas rápidamente posible:

"¡Adriaccus, ¿Cómo te atreves a…?"- pero el fanatici le extiende el brazo para detenerlo, lo cual hace que la ira de Seiya aumente y este a punto de descargar sus golpes sobre el, sin importarle el estado en que se encuentra; pero Adriaccus le expresa en un tono duro:

"¡Quedate quieto, caballero de Athena y observa bien!".

Lo que el intenta decirle, es que su arma no va en dirección a dañar el ya debilitado cuerpo de Saori… sino que esta sorprendentemente ¡destruye las cadenas que la tenían sujeta de ambas manos! y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hacha dorada vuelve a su mano izquierda, como si se tratara de un bumerang.

Al ver esto, tanto Seiya como Hyoga quien ya se encuentra en pie, quedan aun mas estupefactos, pues todavía les es difícil comprender el porque Adriaccus esta actuando a favor de ellos; pero como si el mismo les ordenaran que no perdieran mas el tiempo en reflexiones, el fanatici les indica:

"¡Bien… las cadenas que no solo tenían… sujeto su cuerpo, sino también… su cosmos divino, han sido destruidas!... la influencia del littorio sobre ella, ha disminuido casi en su totalidad… ¡ahora de ustedes depende dirigirse hacia su diosa… y liberarla!".

Seiya, pese a estar sorprendido, no duda en interrogarle:

"Pero dime Adriaccus, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?, ¿porque nos estas ayudando ahora?..."

Adriaccus, en un tono algo severo, le responde:

"¡No es momento… para cuestionamientos!... ¡el proceso esta por culminar… justo cuando Marte y la Tierra… se encuentren en su punto mas cercano!. Si no se apresuran… ¡sera demasiado tarde!".

Pese a todo, Seiya asiente y dirigiendo su vista hacia Hyoga le indica que ambos deben dirigirse hacia Athena para liberarla. En el momento que avanzan, Cisne le dirige una mirada de agradecimiento al mal-herido fanatici; aunque aun no lo podía comprender, sentía que debían estar en deuda con él.

Belona, totalmente iracunda, se dirige amenazante a los tres:

"¡Malditas basuras, ustedes no lograran nada!"- y al instante, Belona empuña su baculo, mientras que de el surge una luz roja, la cual al instante estalla en infinidad de pequeños meteoros luminosos que se dirigen imparables contra ambos Santos. Ellos, sin detenerse responden con sus propias técnicas:

"¡Dame tu fuerza, Pegaso!..."

"¡Polvo de diamante!..."

Sin embargo, era tal el poder de aquellos meteoros de luz roja, que cuando algunos tocaban el suelo terminaban por destrozarlo cual balas de cañon, dejando como consecuencia pequeños cráteres; por lo que, cuando esos fenómenos chocan contra los meteoros de Seiya y el polvo de diamante, ¡los deshacen como si se trataran de simples fragmentos de cristal!.

("¡Pero, no es po… aggh!")- no alcanza a completar el sorprendido Seiya, puesto que es tal la velocidad de aquellos meteoros luminosos, que no tiene tiempo para esquivarlos y terminan por golpearlo.

"¡Agghh!"- Hyoga termina por ser alcanzado también, resintiendo los mortales golpes sobre su cuerpo. La fuerza de aquellos bolidos los empujan mientras quiebran partes de sus ya maltratadas armaduras, hasta arrastrarlos a varios metros dejándolos muy malheridos.

Una vez que ha logrado abatir a sus adversarios, Belona suspende su ataque para expresarles:

"¡Insignificantes insectos, están muy lejos de haber obtenido la victoria!... no importa lo que intenten, ¡porque con una segunda dosis de mi: "Hecatombe de meteoros carmesí" los reduciré a cenizas ahora mismo!"- cuando concluye, en sus ojos llenos de ira se refleja el poderoso resplandor rojo que se volvia a formar en la parte superior de su baculo; y apuntando directo a Seiya, ¡la esfera de luz roja estalla y los meteoros surgen nuevamente, dirigiéndose amenazante contra el Santo de bronce!... Seiya no puede hacer nada, puesto que el primer ataque lo deja bastante debilitado; por lo tanto, parece inevitable que aquellos meteoros asesinos lo alcancen y estén por aniquilarlo de modo definitivo… pero de pronto:

"¡Fuego majestuoso de Marte!".

Frente a Seiya, se alza un gran muro de fuego, el cual no solo retiene, prácticamente "devora" los meteoros rojos; el causante de esto no es otro que Adriaccus, el cual salva ahora a Seiya.

Una vez que el poderoso ataque de Belona concluye, el Fanatici también suspende su defensa. La diosa de la guerra, sin poder contener toda la cólera que hay en su interior, comienza a reclamarle iracunda a su ex guerrero sacerdote:

"¡Adriaccus, miserable traidor!... ¡ni siquiera tu tendras la minima posibilidad de salvación, me asegurare de que sufras las peores torturas posibles antes de arrancarte la vida! y aun después de tu muerte, iras directamente al Tártaro, el sitio mas espantoso del Hades, ¡donde continuaras sufriendo el tormento que se le reserva a los despreciables traidores desleales a los dioses, como tu!..."

Ante estas palabras tan atemorizantes, Adriaccus pese a todo no se amedrenta tan fácilmente… por lo tanto, no duda en responderle con total convicción:

"¡Belona, no importa que desees enviarme al Tártaro después de que sufra el mayor dolor posible!... no importa si tengo que pagar con mi vida por ese "pecado"… ¡porque ahora se que la mayor falta que he cometido, fue la de quedar callado mientras contemplaba las muestras de tu violencia irracional!. Me converti en el guerrero mas fiel que hayas tenido… ¡porque deseaba cumplir el sueño de mi padre, el de estar al servicio de una poderosa figura de autoridad, alguien dispuesto a imponer el orden y la paz en este mundo tan caótico!... crei ciegamente en ti y fue por esa ceguera por la que precisamente no me di cuenta de que tan erróneo fue el camino que tome desde el principio, no quería darme cuenta de ello.

Pero ahora… ahora que he luchado con los Santos de Athena, he abierto los ojos y no temo en este momento admitir el error en el que he vivido… sobre todo, desde que mire a los ojos de la diosa Athena y viendo a través de ellos… descubri un alma pura, un ser dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida antes que la de los demás, ¡justo lo que ella esta haciendo en este preciso instante!. Si al principio fui un fanatico ciego de tus mentiras, ciego en este aborrecible error… ahora que estos dignos adversarios me ayudaron a abrir los ojos, ¡se que puedo enmendar ese error, luchando por la misma Athena, por mi hermano y mis compañeros Fanaticis caidos por causa de tu manipulación y principalmente, por toda la humanidad!".

Una vez que Adriaccus termina de expresar tan valerosas palabras, en el rostro de Seiya se refleja una expresión de total entusiasmo y acuerdo con lo expresado por el Fanatici, lo mismo que en Hyoga. En cuanto a la misma Athena, quien pese a continuar inmóvil, ha logrado despertar del trance en que se encontraba sumida… por lo que alcanzo a escuchar el discurso alentador de Adriaccus; eso causa que ella alce su vista poco a poco donde el esta y termine por sonreírle tiernamente.

Belona en cambio, una vez que acaba de escucharlo lo único que puede experimentar en su ser es una rabia incontenible, que al momento estalla en forma de un grito con tono casi demoniaco:

"¡CALLA Y MUERE AHORA MISMO!".

Al momento, la luz roja se vuelve a manifestar en su baculo e instantáneamente, estalla de nuevo en la forma de los mortales meteoros carmesí; pero a pesar de ver como estos se acercan velozmente hacia el, Adriaccus ni siquiera se inmuta y manifestando su cosmos al mismo tiempo que su hacha dorada vuelve a rodearse de llamas, alza esta por arriba de su cabeza y exclama con fuerza:

"¡Muralla adriática!"- al instante, descarga su hacha llameante en el piso y prodigiosamente, ¡una enorme muralla de fuego se alza a varios centímetros de altura, sobre la cual terminan por estrellarse aquellos mortíferos proyectiles!. Al ver esto, Belona gruñe enfurecida e incrementando aun mas su cosmos, ataca nuevamente:

"¡Hecatombe de meteoros carmesí!".

Pero ni tardo ni perezoso, Adriaccus vuelve a aplicar su técnica protectora: "Muralla adriática", lo cual hace que repela de nuevo aquel ataque… aunque no lo logre del todo, puesto que algunos meteoros lograron atravesar esa barrera de fuego y peor aun, ¡varios alcanzaban a golpear el habito y el cuerpo de Adriaccus!, lo cual provoca terribles heridas que lo hacen agonizar poco a poco… pero ni aun asi esta dispuesto a rendirse y mientras Belona vuelve a atacar cada vez con mas intensidad, el fortalece su defensa gastando lo que aun le queda de cosmoenergia.

Mientras tanto, los otros Santos de Bronce: Ikki, Shun e inclusive Shiryu, asi como sus compañeras amazonas: Marin y Shaina, comienzan a recuperar la consciencia; por lo que, al momento que perciben lo que esta ocurriendo a su alrededor, todos quedan sorprendidos de ver que Adriaccus, el Fanatici del punto Sur, el mismo con el que hacia unos momentos sostuvieron una terrible contienda… ahora estuviera combatiendo el mismo a su propia diosa Belona y lo estuviera haciendo por proteger las vidas de sus amigos Seiya e Hyoga. En verdad les era difícil entender el porque se había dado ese drástico giro; pero por el momento, tenían que ayudarse entre ellos para volver a erguirse.

Al mismo tiempo, el Fanatici del Sur continuaba resistiendo los embates de la diosa de la guerra, los cuales embestían con mayor fuerza y lo mas terrible era que su condición física empeoraba a cada instante; pero ni aun asi, el estaría dispuesto a rendirse en ningún momento.

De pronto, nota que el ataque de los "meteoros carmesí" se ha detenido de modo repentino, lo cual le provoca bastante extrañeza; por lo que de modo precavido disminuye poco a poco la fuerza que le imprime a su "Muro adriatico"… y cuando las llamas comienzan a descender, descubre asombrado como ¡una gran esfera de luz roja se forma en el baculo de Belona, incrementando su potencia al instante!:

("¡Al parecer, Belona se prepara para atacar nuevamente con su: "Relampago de furia belica" pero con un poder diez veces mayor al primero que lanzo!... y ya no cuento con la fuerza suficiente para contener tan monstruoso ataque… ¡la única opción que tengo para detenerlo, es…!")- y al momento, voltea su vista hacia Seiya y comienza a expresarle:

"Pegaso… se que hasta el momento, te ha sido difícil… el porque ahora… estoy luchando de su parte. Solo quiero que sepas en primer lugar… que yo y mis compañeros Fanaticis, crecimos en ambientes difíciles… y cuando Belona nos ofreció lo que parecía ser un futuro prometedor como ustedes me ayudaron a abrir los ojos en estos duros combates que hemos tenido… se que puedo enmendar mi propio error!... luchando en este breve momento a su lado, por impedir que… una maligna deidad como Belona haga sufrir entre sus garras a tantos humanos inocentes".

"¡Si… ahora te entiendo, Adriaccus!"- le responde Seiya, todavía sorprendido por lo que el Fanatici le acaba de expresar.

Adriaccus sonríe ante esto y encendiendo nuevamente su cosmoenergia, le expresa por ultimo a Pegaso:

"¡Te lo agradezco, Caballero de Athena!... y también te pido, que puedas perdonarme… por las terribles heridas que le provoque a tus amigos… creeme que lamento haber llegado a esos limites"- volteando nuevamente su vista hacia el, le expresa a modo de despedida- "¡Adios, Pegaso Seiya… luchen por liberar a su amada diosa Athena y juntos derroten a Belona… para el bienestar de nuestros hermanos de raza humana!".

En ese mismo instante, Adriaccus comienza a desplazarse rápidamente hacia donde se encuentra Belona, mientras que Seiya lo observa totalmente pasmado:

("¡Adriaccus!...")

A cada paso que daba, su hacha dorada empieza a manifestar un destello dorado que poco a poco se incrementa, hasta tomar la forma de una esfera flamígera. Belona, al ver como Adriaccus esta decidido a contra-atacar, piensa de modo burlon:

("¡Estupido… no lograra nada en ese patético estado, je!").

Mientras tanto, Saori quien ahora se encontraba totalmente consciente aunque aun debilitada, observa con asombro y preocupación aquel suceso, cuando en ese momento escucha una voz en su mente:

("¡Athena!")

("¿Qué?")- se pregunta en sus adentros la diosa olímpica.

("¡Soy yo… Adriaccus!...")

Al escuchar esto, Saori comprende que es el guerrero-fanatici quien se comunica con ella en su mente; por lo tanto, con jubilo en su corazón, le responde:

("¡Adriaccus,te agradezco con toda mi alma este valeroso esfuerzo que haces por mi y por mis nobles Caballeros!... en verdad, yo…")

("¡Siento interrumpir, Athena!")- le responde Adriaccus- ("Pero no queda mucho tiempo. Solo quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que haz tenido que pasar hasta el momento, para lo cual estoy dispuesto a retribuirte… ofrendando mi propia vida y asi lograr tu liberación").

Cuando termina de decir esto, Athena misma se angustia y le expresa:

("¡Adriaccus, no lo hagas, por favor!... si en verdad deseas luchar en mi nombre, desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, te acepto gustosa como uno mas de mis guerreros; no importan los errores sacrifiques tu vida de manera innecesaria!...")

("¡Athena!")- le responde en un tono apacible el Fanatici. Y prosigue- ("Desde que vi a través de tus ojos… ¡pude darme cuenta de la pureza incontenible que hay en tu alma!. Si no hubiera estado tan cegado por las mentiras de Belona… ¡yo mismo hubiera luchado con mi vida por liberarte del mismo suplicio al que te encadene!").

("¡Pero cuando yo mire a los tuyos… ¡en ti descubri a un guerrero valeroso dispuesto a luchar por sus mas dignos ideales, tanto como lo seria cualquiera de mis nobles Santos!")- expresa con solemnidad Saori. Pero de una manera muy emotiva, añade- ("¡Y mi corazón también me hizo ver que eres el hombre al que verdaderamente podría…!").

("¡Athena!... en verdad lo siento, pero eso no podrá ser posible. Aunque agradezco ese sentimiento hacia mi… ¡los que verdaderamente merecen todo tu amor, son tus valerosos Santos y la humanidad a la que debes proteger!").

("Si… entiendo…)- responde Saori, con cierta tristeza.

("¡Te lo agradezco mucho… ¡adios, Athena!, ¡se fuerte, no te des por vencida!")- le expresa por ultimo aquel guerrero.

("¡Adriaccus!...")

En ese preciso momento, Belona ya esta preparada y extendiendo al frente su baculo apuntando directamente a Adriaccus, exclama con fuerza:

"¡RELAMPAGO DE FURIA BELICA!"- haciendo que la esfera roja estallara en forma de un potente y veloz haz luminoso que avanza amenazante e imparable en contra del Fanatici; este rápidamente coloca al frente su arma lista para disparar su propio poder y deteniéndose casi a punto de impactar al espantoso fenómeno, exclama con fuerza:

"¡EXPLOSION MAJESTUOSA DE ESTRELLA FLAMIGERA!".

Al instante, Adriaccus es rodeado por una esfera de fuego que gira a su alrededor, ¡la cual rápidamente crece hasta alcanzar un tamaño considerable!; justo en el momento que el ataque de Belona lo alcanza, impactando en aquella enorme esfera, la cual no obstante logra contener su paso.

("¿Qué?")- se interroga Belona estupefacta ante esto… pero ello no es suficiente para hacerle desistir e inclusive, incrementa mas la fuerza de su poderosa técnica.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la esfera, Adriaccus que ocupa lo que le queda de fuerzas en contener tal embestida… sabe que ya es poco el tiempo que le queda y reflexiona por ultimo:

("¡Hermano… compañeros Fanaticis… Kratos… Priscila… espero y podamos alcanzar el perdon divino!... ¡Padre… perdóname por esto, pero… ahora no lucho como un guerrero de Belona… sino como un guerrero de la verdad!").

Y en ese instante, ¡la esfera flamígera estalla junto con el relámpago de furia belica en medio de un atronador destello!, haciendo que el lugar retumbe en medio de un poderoso temblor a la vez que un gran haz de luz sale disparado hacia el techo destrozándolo hasta alcanzar el cielo nocturno.

Una vez que esto concluye, en la parte superior del templo de Belona solo ha quedado un enorme agujero mientras que en el interior, una enorme nube de humo inunda el lugar. Algunas columnas han quedado hechas polvo… pero milagrosamente, los Santos defensores de Athena continúan aun con vida.

Seiya, una vez que se da cuenta de que aquello ha concluido, mira al frente para atestiguar las consecuencias; una vez que logra visualizar la escena, se da cuenta que en medio de la humareda hay una silueta que permanece totalmente estatica… el cual no se trata de otro mas que Adriaccus.

Al momento, Seiya se pone de pie y avanza hacia ese punto, mientras exclama su nombre:

"¡Adriaccus!..."

Pero una vez que esta cerca de el, Seiya se detiene impactado al atestiguar la terrible realidad: ¡el cuerpo del Fanatici, cenizo cubierto casi en su totalidad de sangre, yace sin vida!; en ese mismo instante, su hacha la cual aun sostiene entre sus manos, ha perdido su intenso brillo dorado y en menos de un segundo, esta se deshace totalmente en cenizas. Una vez que esto ocurre, el cuerpo sin vida de Adriaccus cae hacia adelante, quedando tendido en el suelo.

Al ver muerto a aquel valeroso guerrero, Seiya proclama unas palabras de lamento, mientras sus ojos son inundados por las lagrimas:

"¡Adriaccus… luchaste y no solo eso, nos salvaste a todos, como un verdadero Santo de Athena!... jamás te olvidare…"

"Si… ¡yo tampoco olvidare a un idiota y miserable traidor como Adriaccus, ja, ja, ja!"- al escuchar esa voz, Seiya reacciona y voltea hacia un lado, solo para descubrir anonadado que ¡es Belona, quien también se encuentra viva!.

Mientras que la luz emanada de su poderoso baculo disipa las tinieblas y el polvo, Belona llena de una cólera incontenible, expresa con cinismo:

"¡Adriaccus será recordado una vez que establezca mi nuevo orden, como una vil escoria que volvió la espalda hacia su poderosa deidad y por ello, sufrirá eternamente los dolorosos tormentos del Hades!... pero no debes estar triste, Santo de Athena… ¡tu y los tuyos, pronto lo alcanzaran ahora que sere yo la que me encargue de matarlos con mis propias manos, ja, ja ,ja!".

La sangre de Seiya hierve en rabia al ver como la diosa de la guerra ha sobrevivido; pero su corazón también se llena de jubilo al ver a Saori aun con vida. mientras esta, al ver el cuerpo sin vida del Fanatici, no puede contener su dolor y cerrando sus ojos mientras se inundan de lagrimas, piensa:

("¡Oh, no… Adriaccus!...")

En ese momento, mientras su cosmos se manifiesta Belona le advierte a Seiya:

"¡Preparate, miserable!, ¡el peor de los tormentos para ti apenas esta por comenzar, ja, ja, ja!"- y en ese instante, del boquete abierto sobre una pared, surge un objeto que destella un brillo plateado el cual se dirige veloz hacia Belona… ¡se trata de su propia armadura!.

Seiya observa sorprendido como esta se separa en fragmentos, los cuales se dirigen hacia la diosa de la guerra hasta que terminan por envestirla.

Frente al Caballero de Pegaso, yace Belona con su majestuosa armadura puesta y armamento extra como un latigo y una antorcha llameante; mostrándose ahora como el desafio mas terrible al que debe enfrentar.

(Continuara…)

Notas de autor:

¡Que onda!, de un rato, subo un nuevo capitulo de esta, mi historia de SS… ¡y vaya que debo celebrarlo, pues se trata del episodio numero 20, siendo esta la primera historia donde alcanzo ese numero!, a diferencia de otras historias que he escrito.

¿Por cierto, les pareció bueno el capitulo?... espero que si, dado que la muerte de Adriaccus el ultimo Fanatici, estuvo algo emotiva. Ahora, es la misma Belona quien se presenta como la rival mas peligrosa que los Santos deben vencer para salvar a Athena… ¡y todo esto, antes de que se complete la alineación entre Marte y la Tierra!.

Bueno, les comunico que ahora si, ya solo quedan 2 capitulos para que concluya esta historia; espero que la estén disfrutando en grande y cuando se den los últimos episodios, la sigan disfrutando aun mas… Bueno, cualquier cosa que quieran expresarme, háganmelo saber.

¡Nos vemos!


	21. Chapter 21

"E.F.R".

Por: Neocoatl18.

Capitulo 21: "La contienda de los Santos contra la diosa de la guerra".

Templum Bellonae:

Belona, la diosa romana que personifica la guerra y todas las calamidades que de ella derivan… después de varios siglos de ausencia en nuestro mundo, había vuelto una vez mas en su afán de dominarlo por completo y asi resucitar de nuevo el sacro imperio romano, pero esta vez a nivel universal; para ello, ha logrado someter a Athena y hacer uso de una reliquia antigua pero muy poderosa llamado littorio dorado, con la cual se apodera poco a poco del cosmos divino de la diosa olímpica. Sin embargo, parte de sus planes han sufrido un gran revés gracias al poder y la constancia de los caballeros de bronce, quienes hasta el momento han logrado derrotar a casi todos sus guerreros e inclusive, uno de ellos termino por luchar del lado de ellos, no sin tener que ofrendar su propia vida en manos de aquella diosa a la que antes sirviera… el valeroso Adriaccus, fanatici del punto sur.

Pero a pesar de aquel noble guerrero lograra tanto liberar a Athena de sus cadenas como salvar a Seiya y los otros de una muerte aterradora… ello no fue suficiente para detener a Belona, quien ahora se presenta ante los Santos vistiendo su magnifica armadura de guerra y dispuesta a ser ella misma quien les de una gran contienda.

"¡La verdadera batalla esta a punto de comenzar, Caballeros de Athena!... ¡han logrado despertar mi verdadera furia y nada los salvara de perecer por ella!"- les expresa amenazante la diosa de la guerra a Seiya e Hyoga, mientras que el brillo de aquella armadura divina destella con fuerza.

Pese a todo, ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar a causa de sus amenazas; por lo que Seiya no duda en responderle:

"¡No nos importa que ahora seas tu a quien debamos enfrentar, Belona!...hemos enfrentado la amenaza de otros dioses y de ello, logramos salir victoriosos. Nuestra fortaleza y nuestro amor por Athena son suficientes para que luchemos en contra de cualquier poder divino, sin darnos por vencido en ningún momento… ¡y también gracias al noble sacrificio de Adriaccus, tu antiguo guerrero nos sentimos aun mas fortalecidos para continuar luchando aun contra todo tu poder!".

"¡Ja, ja, ja!... ¿y en verdad crees que el sacrificio de esa alimaña traicionera, sirvió de algo?"- se burla Belona- "¡Su "noble acción" fue tan inútil, que el ahora esta muerto!".

"¡Pero aunque tu no lo quieras admitir, su sacrificio no fue del todo vano!"- en ese momento Hyoga interviene, mientras continua expresando- "No solo nos salvo a todos de una muerte segura… ¡sino que logro quebrar las cadenas que tenían cautiva a Athena y por lo tanto, tu dominio sobre ella ya no es definitivo!".

"¿Y en verdad crees eso, Cisne?"- le interroga Belona con cierto sarcasmo y al momento, su baculo- hacha comienza a desprender una luz muy intensa; justo en el instante que ¡un aura luminosa rodea a Athena y comienza a provocarle terribles dolores por todo su cuerpo!:

"¡Aarrgghh!..."

"¡Athena!"- exclama Seiya totalmente angustiado.

Belona rie divertida y no duda en expresar:

"¡Si, tal vez ese imbécil de Adriaccus logró romper las cadenas que tenían sujeta a Athena, pero ello sirvió de poco!... tal vez al principio, esas cadenas ayudaron a bloquear tanto sus movimientos corporales como su cosmos. ¡Pero gracias al poder brindado por la alineación entre Marte y la Tierra, estas ya no hacen falta puesto que la atadura que liga a Athena con el littorio, se ha fortalecido bastante conforme avanzan las horas!. Y como yo poseo el control sobre ese lazo, ¡solo yo podría cortarlo, pero no ustedes ni aun con sus mas poderosas técnicas!".

"¡No puede ser!"- exclama Seiya, incrédulo.

"¡Claro que si!... el maldito traidor de Adriaccus pensó que al quebrar esas cadenas, deshaceria aquella ligadura; pero desde que Athena fue hecha cautiva por el poder del littorio, ni el arma mas poderosa de este mundo puede liberarla ahora… ¿se dan cuenta al final porque el sacrificio de esa basura desleal fue totalmente en vano?, ¡ja, ja, ja!".

("¡No, Athena!")- exclama Hyoga en su interior.

("¡Athena!")- expresa también Seiya con total desesperación, mientras observa a la debilitada Saori.

Belona vuelve a dirgirse a ellos en tono amenazante:

"Pero no tiene caso que se sigan preocupando en este momento por Athena… ¡puesto que ahora, sere yo la que me encargare de acabar personalmente con todos ustedes, repunantes mortales!"- al momento, un gran destello carmesi se desprende de su baculo.

"Tal vez esta situación se ha tornado muy difícil, tal como tu dices… ¡pero para los Santos de Athena, ni siquiera eso seria suficiente para hacernos retroceder!"- declaro Pegaso, con absoluta firmeza.

"¡Y mientras todos luchemos juntos… ten por seguro que perseveraremos!"- quien expresa aquello, es Dragon Shiryu, el cual esta nuevamente en pie; tanto Seiya como Hyoga se muestran llenos de jubilo por esto.

"¡Para asi, lograr al final la total liberación de Athena!"- interviene ahora Andromeda Shun.

"¡Y si lo tenemos que lograr con el precio de nuestras propias vidas… no dudaremos en aceptarlo!"- expresa ahora el Fenix Ikki, quien se encuentra a un lado de Shun. Atrás de ellos, también se encuentran de pie Shaina y Marin, apoyándose la primera en la segunda.

("¡Amigos, me alegro por verlos nuevamente de pie!... juntos lograremos una vez mas salvar a Athena")- piensa Seiya, lleno de alegría por ver a sus amigos nuevamente de pie.

Belona, sintiéndose consumida por la rabia, no duda en advertirles a todos:

"¡No importa que estén nuevamente en pie… ni uniendo sus fuerzas, derrotaran a la poderosa Belona!".

"¡No hay nada seguro Belona… porque nosotros aun lucharemos hasta el final!"- expresa Pegaso, lleno de seguridad.

Mientras ellos se miran desafiantes entre si, tanto la diosa de la guerra como los Santos de Athena manifiestan sus respectivos cosmos a su máximo nivel; la contienda era inminente y a pesar del desigual numero de contrincantes, los Santos saben que enfrentar a una diosa será uno de los retos mas difíciles.

Decidida a no esperar mas, Belona es quien hace el primer movimiento, desplazándose velozmente en contra de ellos:

"¡MUERAN!".

Seiya y los demás tampoco titubean y todos juntos se lanzan al contra-ataque. Pegaso es el primero en lanzar en contra suya, su ataque principal:

"¡Dame tu fuerza, Pegaso!..."

Los meteoros de Seiya avanzan imparables en contra de Belona; pero ella de manera sorprendente, ¡con un rápido movimiento de su mano hace que su baculo-lanza gire a gran velocidad y colocándolo al frente, rechaza aquellos meteoros!.

("¡¿Qué?!")- se interroga sorprendido Seiya al contemplar aquel extraordinario movimiento con el que Belona ha rechazado su ataque.

Una vez que detiene el veloz giro de su baculo sujetándolo firmemente, la diosa romana mira de manera burlona al sorprendido Pegaso y en menos de un parpadeo ¡logra desaparecer de su vista!.

Ante esto, Seiya reacciona rápidamente y manteniéndose en guardia, observa atento hacia todas partes:

("¿Dónde estará…?")- de pronto, un fuerte presentimiento le indica que debe mirar hacia arriba… y en el momento que lo hace, ¡cual va siendo su terrible sorpresa, al ver como Belona aparecia nuevamente, a punto de caer en picada sobre el!.

Belona sonríe complacida, al mismo tiempo que agitando su mano hacia el frente, de la misma un objeto alargado surge y como un destello se impulsa en contra del sorprendido Seiya, mientras ella exclama:

"¡Colmillo ardiente de serpiente imperial!".

"¡Aggh!"- exclama Seiya adolorido, al sentir el filo de aquella arma destruir el peto de su armadura y rasgar con un ardor indescriptible su piel. Sintiendo que esta por desfallecer, logra aun sostenerse en pie; mientras que Belona se muestra frente a el portando un latigo, siendo el arma con que lo ataco.

"¡Seiya!"- exclaman todos al unisono, por la suerte de su amigo.

Belona, de modo burlón exclama:

"¿Eso te dolio, Pegaso?... ¡tranquilo, lo peor apenas esta por empezar!"- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡desaparece de la vista de Seiya y sin que pudiera evitarlo, es lanzado hacia el frente por el golpe del baculo-lanza de Belona!.

"¡Aghh!..."

"¡Ja, ja,ja, sufre en mis manos, Pegaso!"- exclama cínicamente la diosa de la guerra. Pero al momento, voltea rápidamente al escuchar una voz exclamar:

"¡Ave Fenix!"- tratándose de Ikki, quien en un intento de socorrer a Pegaso lanza en contra de Belona sus llamas del Fenix; sin embargo, esta ni siquiera se inmuta y tomando rápidamente la antorcha adicional, la coloca al frente y surgiendo de su abertura un intenso resplandor rojizo, la diosa exclama:

"¡Magma de muerte volcánica!".

De aquella arma surge potente un gigantesco chorro de fuego y material incandescente, que se dirige imparable hacia Fenix. Este, no se amedrenta y confía en su propio poder sobre el fuego para resistir aquella mortífera marejada ¡por lo que, manifestando su cosmos, avanza en contra de aquella mortífera corriente!. Al entrar en contacto, Fenix aparenta atravesar aquella corriente de magma sin mayores problemas… pero de repente:

("¿Quuee?... ¡siento un fuerte ardor por todo mi cuerpo… y mis miembros… se están petrificando!...")- expresa Ikki pasmado, al sentir como el magma se adhiere a diversas partes de su cuerpo, aun aquellas protegidas por su armadura y provocar en el unas quemaduras tan horrendas como nunca antes las ha podido sentir- ("¡No puedo resistir mas… argghh!").

Inevitablemente, Fenix termina por desplomarse en el suelo, sufriendo esas terribles heridas. Con gran esfuerzo, Ikki se mira detenidamente sus propios miembros corporales y descubre con espanto que estos quedaron en verdad petrificados.

En ese momento, oye la voz de Belona quien en tono completamente cinico, le hace la siguiente declaración:

"¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió, Fenix?... ¡oh claro, te haz quedado paralizado, ja, ja!... pensaste que aquel ataque en contra tuya, por tratarse en gran parte de fuego, lo podrías resistir; ¡que ingenuo, puesto que aquella marejada contenía magma con poder semejante al del Vesubio, el volcán que sepulto a la antigua villa romana de Pompeya y convirtió a todos sus habitantes en estatuas de piedra… ¡justo el mismo terrible destino que sufriras en unos momentos!"- concluye, mientras Ikki continua sufriendo aquellos terribles efectos.

"¡Hermano!..."

Al escuchar la voz de Shun, Belona voltea y ve tanto a el como a Hyoga venir rápidamente hacia ella; la diosa se prepara para atacarlos, pero ambos se separan rápidamente para rodearla. Belona se mantiene atenta hasta que de manera instantánea, cada uno aparece a sus respectivos lados lanzando sus principales ataques:

"¡Polvo de diamante!"

"¡Cadena de Andromeda!"

Al ver como ambas técnicas de los Santos están por alcanzarla, Belona no parece inmutarse y su primera acción es crear con las llamas de su antorcha una pared de fuego que al instante repele el ataque de Hyoga; al mismo tiempo que la cadena ya esta por alcanzarla, sorpresivamente ¡desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!.

Desconcertado, Shun no logra reaccionar a tiempo… ¡puesto que Belona aparece de modo repentino, frente a el!:

"¡Hecatombe de meteoros carmesi!".

Una luz roja surgida del baculo de la diosa parpadea a la altura del vientre de Shun y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estalla en pequeños pero mortíferos fragmentos los cuales golpean violentamente a Andromeda y lo empujan con gran fuerza:

"¡Aaggh!"

"¡Shun!"- exclama Hyoga y se mueve rápidamente en contra de Belona; el caballero del Cisne se enfrasca en un duelo de golpes y patadas veloces en contra de aquella deidad, pero ella lo esquiva con una sorprendente rapidez; de pronto, cuando Hyoga intenta derribarla de un solo golpe… ¡Belona desaparece de modo inesperado!:

("¡Pero, ¿Qué…?")- de pronto, comienza a sentir una terrible sensación, como un repentino cambio de temperatura que llegaba a ser insoportable hasta que de manera inevitable, ¡surge un poderoso estallido de debajo de sus pies!:

"¡Aaargghh!"

Hyoga es elevado tortuosamente en medio de una aterradora explosión luminosa y ascendente durante unos segundos hasta que deja de manifestarse, ocasionando que un malherido Hyoga caiga pesadamente.

Belona, quien aparece detrás suyo, rie cruelmente y mientras erige de nuevo su baculo-lanza, (con la cual había provocado aquel ataque), expresa:

"¿No te esperabas esto, Cisne?... un ataque surgido por debajo de tus pies… mi técnica: "Emboscada de depredador subterráneo" fue algo inesperado para alguien que ataca de frente. ¡He analizado sus técnicas y he podido hallar puntos débiles en estas, je ,je!".

"¡No te será suficiente, Belona!"…"

Al escuchar esto, la diosa voltea y descubre a un Shiryu tambaleante pero decidido, quien lentamente se acerca y le expresa:

"¡No importa que descubras puntos débiles en nuestros ataques… resistiremos sin importar las ventajas con las que cuentes… ¡estamos muy lejos de caer derrotados!".

Belona al verlo, le responde con total cinismo:

"¿Tu, aun puedes seguir de pie y combatiendo?... ¡mirate, estas completamente ciego y debilitado, no falta mucho para que sucumbas, igual que tus miserables compañeros!".

"Eso lo veremos"- expresa Shiryu mientras manifiesta lo que aun le queda de cosmos. Belona no parece inmutarse y se prepara también para atacar.

Uno a otro se miran desafiantes, aunque Shiryu duda por un momento que pueda sostener una batalla contra quien se supone que es la misma personificación de la guerra; pero al recordar que a Saori le queda poco tiempo de vida, esto es mas que suficiente para que el obtenga la fortaleza necesaria y asi continuar con su lucha.

Al instante, Shiryu corre en contra de Belona, pero esta ni parece inmutarse por esto. El lanza en su contra su ataque principal:

"¡La furia del Dragon!".

Pero cuando aquella técnica avanza imparable contra la diosa de la guerra, esta sonríe muy sospechosamente; hasta que al momento que Shiryu esta a punto de asestarle su poderoso golpe, la diosa alza su baculo y con toda su fuerza, lo deja caer sobre el suelo… lo que sorprendentemente causa una extraña vibración que rápidamente, aumenta su intensidad mientras avanza hacia Shiryu hasta que, ya a unos centimentros de Belona, ¡extrañamente queda paralizado!:

("¡Mi cuerpo… no parece… responder!").

Shiryu se sentía dentro de una giganteca burbuja que lo comprimía atrozmente… hasta que Belona alza de nuevo su lanza-baculo y al instante, ¡una gran explosión luminosa se manifiesta sobre Shiryu! Pareciendo que a la vista, esta lo "deforma":

"¡Aaargh!"

Una vez que aquella aterradora explosión cesa, el Caballero Dragon vuelve a caer en el piso bastante malherido y sin consciencia.

Al ver esto, Belona expresa con cinismo:

"¡Y como acto final, el "poderoso" Dragon queda moribundo como si de una simple lagartija aplastada se tratara, je, je!... las basuras que defienden a Athena se levantan inútilmente, solo para continuar alargando su propia agonia".

"¡Te arrepentiras de haber dicho esas palabras, Belona!"- al oir esa expresión tan desafiante, la diosa de la guerra voltea hacia la persona que dijo tales palabras… dándose cuenta que se trata de Marin, quien junto con Shaina, se mostraban dispuestas a continuar batallando en su contra.

"¡Rameras miserables!"- les expresa molesta Belona, al mismo tiempo que frunce el seño.

"Nosotras solo nos hemos levantado para una sola cosa: ¡tu inminente derrota!"- declara por ultimo Shaina, al mismo tiempo que ambas amazonas se lanzan velozmente en su contra.

En ese preciso momento, Seiya comienza a recuperar la consciencia mientras que en su cabeza solo esta presente la duda de saber que es lo que ocurre en ese momento… por lo que, cuando mira hacia el frente, se sorprende al descubrir que sus dos compañeras amazonas son ahora quienes se encuentran enfrascadas en su batalla contra Belona.

Pero en el momento que las dos guerreras de Athena se preparan para atacar a la diosa romana con sus técnicas principales:

"¡Meteoros!..."

"¡El poder de la cobra!..."

Belona toma su latigo, el cual comienza a girar a su alrededor a una sorprendente velocidad hasta que extrañamente comienza a ralentizar; pero no tardo mucho tiempo para que, al mismo tiempo que Belona exclama con fuerte voz:

"¡Trampa de serpiente imperial!".

El latigo gira en sentido inverso, pero a una impresionante velocidad difícil de percibir para el ojo humano y extendiéndose en un radio muy amplio, ¡termina atrapando entre sus veloces giros a las dos amazonas!:

"¡Aaaghh!..."

"¡Marin, Shaina!"- exclama Pegaso, completamente pasmado.

Ambas sufren durante unos minutos los tortuosos cortes de aquellos veloces giros del latigo; hasta que con una fuerza semejante a la de una explosión ¡el latigo expulsa a ambos lados a aquellas amazonas, estrellándose violentamente en el suelo!.

Cuando los giros de su latigo se detienen, Belona exclama de modo muy soberbio:

"¡Amazonas estúpidas!... ¡todos ustedes solo hacen esfuerzos completamente inútiles, por eso me tienen harta de su insistencia!. Lo mejor es que se rindan y acepten su inevitable final… ¡queda poco para la total extinción de la vida de Athena y el nacimiento de un nuevo orden, el reinado eterno de Belona!".

Pese a la escasez de fuerzas que aun tiene, Seiya lentamente logra ponerse de pie, mientras piensa lleno de ansiedad:

("¡No… esto no… terminara asi!... ¡sin importar que agote hasta el ultimo aliento… no dejaremos de luchar por aquello en que creemos!; pero ahora…")- en ese momento siente que esta a punto de desfallecer. Pero alcanza a sostenerse en pie y concluye- ("¡Ahora lo que mas necesitamos… es un milagro!").

Santuario de Athena:

En medio del tenso silencio algo inesperado ocurre: en la casa de Sagitario, una luz muy intensa brilla desde su interior y de modo repentino… ¡un haz luminoso sale disparado desde su interior a una gran velocidad!.

Mu y Kiki se dan cuenta de esto; por lo que el Santo dorado de Aries no duda en declarar:

"¡Al parecer, siempre representaras una luz de esperanza en los momentos mas angustiantes!... nunca dudaras en socorrer a tu sucesor… ¿no es asi, Aioros?".

Templum Bellonae:

Belona observa con desdén el intenso esfuerzo realizado por Seiya para continuar en pie… por lo que no duda en interrogarle:

"¿Por qué esa terquedad tuya, Pegaso?, ¿acaso ninguno de ustedes sabe resignarse ante una causa perdida?".

Pegaso, a pesar de la intensa fatiga, no duda en responderle:

"¡Para nosotros, jamás habrá una causa perdida… mientras sigamos teniendo fe!... mientras tengamos alguien por quien luchar… como en este caso, Saori asi como también la humanidad entera… ¡no desistiremos en levantarnos una y otra vez…. Para seguir nuestra lucha!".

Al terminar de oírlo, Belona frunce el seño y a pesar de que su expresión denotara que encuentra las alentadoras palabras de Seiya como una ridiculez… en realidad, provocan en su interior una especie de contrariedad; había algo en esas palabras que despertó en ella algo parecido a abrir una vieja herida. Por lo que, con un tono arrogante, Belona se apresura a responderle:

"¡Bagh, ¿luchar por otros, para que?... ¿para que al final, en "agradecimiento" te devuelvan la espalda?; asi son los repulsivos mortales y tu bien lo debes saber, Pegaso… al fin y al cabo, compartes con ellos esa vergonzosa inferioridad. Sabes muy bien que cuando les haces algún bien, ellos te pagan dándote la espalda; ¡de nada sirve ayudar a seres tan mezquinos que cuando les haces algún bien, en el momento mas oportuno te apuñalan por la espalda como pago a la "solidaridad" que tan estúpidamente les haz prestado!".

Pese al estado tan critico en el que se encuentra, Pegaso esboza una pequeña sonrisa ironica y no duda en responderle a su poderosa adversaria:

"Vaya, que interesante… ¡para ser una deidad que se siente… por encima de los "inferiores mortales"… te duele un aspecto tan controversial pero insignificante de ellos!... dime Belona… ¿acaso viviste alguna vez… una amarga experiencia que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?".

Cuando termina por escuchar esto por parte de Pegaso, lo único que provoca en Belona es el incremento de su ya de por si incontenible furia. Asi que, no conteniéndose mas, la diosa de la guerra empuña con fuerza su lanza-baculo y se lanza en contra suya:

"¡Miserable, no quieras burlarte de mi!".

Pero cuando la diosa esta a punto de embestir a Seiya… repentinamente, una luz dorada brilla interponiéndose entre los dos. Belona queda deslumbrada ante ese brillo por un instante… pero cuando logra centrar su vista en el, exclama incrédula:

"¡No es posible… que eso…!".

Santuario de Athena:

Ahora, desde las casas de Acuario y Libra, surgen otros dos resplandores dorados desplazándose a gran velocidad por el cielo. Los Santos dorados observan algo sorprendidos, pero ninguno pronuncia palabra alguna; saben muy bien el significado de aquellos sucesos y las fuerzas que mueven sus engranes.

Templum Bellonae:

La diosa de la guerra se muestra pasmada ante la aparición de la misma armadura dorada de Sagitario. Llena de rabia, exclama:

"¡Esa maldita armadura… ha aparecido de nuevo para protegerte, Pegaso!, ¡destruire ahora mismo esta basura!".

Belona intenta darle una poderosa estocada a la armadura de la novena casa… pero falla en su intento, ya que esta se desfragmenta y rápidamente cubre a Seiya.

Belona retrocede unos pasos atrás, mas dominada por la frustración que por el temor… al ver a Seiya, portando el ropaje sagrado de Sagitario.

(Continuara…)


	22. Chapter 22

"E.F.R".

Por: NC-18.

Capitulo 22: "¡Levantate, Athena!- batalla final… ¿futuro incierto?".

Templum Bellonae:

Belona, la diosa romana de la guerra, se muestra desconcertada. Frente a ella, Pegaso se encuentra de pie y no solo eso, porta la armadura dorada de Sagitario la cual hizo su repentina aparición; Belona odiaba admitirlo pero pese a tener ventaja en ese momento, incluso a ella se le estaba dificultando vencerlos de una vez por todas… los Santos, movidos por la perseverancia, son para ella un obstáculo que de no erradicarlo podría cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos… algo que no le seria favorable.

La diosa reflejaba en su mirada toda su ferocidad, y dirigiéndose a Seiya, le advierte:

"¡Aunque te hayas puesto de pie y vistas ahora esa patética armadura, yo tengo control de la situación y nada hará que ello cambie!".

Pegaso, de manera completamente firme, le responde:

"¡Debes aprender que nada hay escrito de manera anticipada, Belona!... ningún dios jamás se imagino en todo este tiempo que un simple grupo de mortales como nosotros tuviera al paso del tiempo, el poder suficiente para poner en jaque su propia supremacía; pero es gracias a una virtud que los mismos dioses, a pesar de todo su poderío, han perdido pero que nosotros la hemos tenido siempre como nuestro mas preciado baluarte: la esperanza… ¡la esperanza de luchar hasta lograr nuestros objetivos, de luchar por nuestros hermanos de la raza humana y la esperanza de librar a Athena de tu terrible suplicio!; esperanza que muy en el fondo ella también posee, desde que reencarno como humana y creció aprendiendo junto con nosotros"-en ese preciso instante, otros dos brillos dorados se manifiestan en lo alto… cosa que llama la atención de los dos adversarios.

("¡No puede ser!... ¿mas de esas… miserables chatarras doradas?!")- se pregunta Belona, completamente ansiosa.

("¡Las armaduras doradas de Libra y Acuario!... ahora entiendo")- piensa Seiya, mientras esboza una leve sonrisa.

En ese momento, el brillo de las armaduras zodiacales se incrementan, mientras los cosmos de Shiryu como de Hyoga se manifiestan. Ambos recuperan las consciencia en ese mismo instante y conforme se van poniendo de pie, sus cosmo-energias van incrementando hasta alcanzar el punto máximo. Lo mismo ocurre con los otros caballeros de bronce y las amazonas, quienes también acaban incorporándose.

Seiya, a pesar de no expresarlo con palabras, se siente lleno de jubilo por verlos a todos aun en pie y voltea nuevamente hacia donde se encuentra Belona. Está, al verlos nuevamente en pie y con sus miradas llenas de una firmeza inquebrantable, experimenta dentro de si una mezcla de sentimientos entre la furia y la incertidumbre… era como sentir que el tiempo se le estuviera agotando.

Al instante, ambas armaduras se desfragmentan y con una rapidez que un ojo humano difícilmente puede percibir, terminan por revestir tanto a Shiryu como a Hyoga y no solo eso… varias de las armas que incluye la armadura de Libra, se han separado dirigiéndose a cada uno de los combatientes de la diosa Athena.

"¿Esto…?"- proclama Shun sorprendido, al ver que posee nuevamente uno de los nunchakus dobles.

"¡Es sorprendente!"- exclama Hyoga, al tener en sus manos las armas Tonfa.

"¡Con esto… seré mas fuerte!"- declara Ikki, al poseer uno de los tridentes.

"¡Gracias, maestro Docko!"- expresa agradecido Shiryu, al blandir una de las espadas de la armadura dorada.

Inclusive, las dos amazonas estaban muy sorprendidas por haber recibido también de parte de la armadura de Libra 2 armas: Shaina el segundo nunchaku doble y Marin la segunda espada.

Finalmente, Seiya muestra en su brazo izquierdo el segundo escudo y dirigiéndose a Belona, le advierte:

"¡Sera mejor que te prepares, Belona!... ahora todos nos encontramos en iguales condiciones y nos hemos levantado… ¡para poder luchar por nuestras esperanzas!".

Por primera vez, Belona sentía que en su interior empezaba a dominarla una desesperación total. Por lo que sin pensarlo 2 veces, se lanza como enloquecida en contra de todos:

"¡Malditos, los destruiré ahora!..."

Los Santos también se preparan para continuar combatiendo contra la diosa de la guerra. Belona blande nuevamente su latigo para descargarlo nuevamente contra Seiya:

"¡Colmillo de serpiente imperial!".

Pero al momento Seiya extiende su brazo, logrando que el escudo vuele a una gran velocidad ¡hasta toparse con el poderoso latigo de Belona y finalmente, termina partiéndolo en pedazos!.

"¡¿Qué?!"- Belona esta desconcertada por ver como una de sus armas ha sido destruida. Pero debe reaccionar a tiempo, puesto que Hyoga es el siguiente en confrontarla. La diosa se prepara para atacarlo:

"¡Perece ahora mismo, Cisne!".

Al momento, clava su lanza-baculo en el piso, comenzando a surgir un resplandor muy poderoso de la superficie; pero Hyoga no se inmuta y usando los tonfas, se acerca velozmente hacia Belona y con toda la fuerza de su cosmos… ¡logra partir en pedazos el arma de Belona!:

"¡No, maldición!"- exclama la diosa con desconcierto, al ver como el Caballero del Cisne ha terminado por destruir su arma principal. Dirigiendo su mirada llena de furia, amenaza a Hyoga:

"¡Destruiste mi arma principal… pero yo terminare por destrozarte el alma, miserable!".

"¡Primero tendras que destruirme a mi, Belona… si crees que podras!"- quien proclama aquellas palabras tan desafiantes, no es otro que Fenix Ikki.

"¡Maldita sabandija!"- le responde enfurecida, mientras muestra nuevamente en sus manos la antorcha, la cual rápidamente expulsa llamas. Al ver esto, Ikki esboza una leve sonrisa y sin mas perdida de tiempo, se eleva exclamando:

"¡Las alas del Fenix se elevan al cielo!..."

Belona apunta hacia el su antorcha y al momento ¡una gran llamarada surge nuevamente avanzando velozmente hacia Ikki!:

"¡Ahora si te rostizare, pajarraco!, ¡con mi técnica: "Muerte de magma volcánica" pero potenciada al doble, je, je!".

Pero cuando esa gran llamarada estaba por alcanzarlo… Fenix blande el tridente y colocando al frente, exclama con fuerza:

"¡AVE FENIX!"- una gigantesca llamarada en forma de ave surge y dirige en contra de esa otra marejada de fuego hasta chocar con ella y poder contenerla. Belona no podía dar crédito a lo que veía… Fenix incrementa su nivel mas alto y de modo sorprendente ¡logra hacer ceder y disolver aquella aterradora llamarada!:

"¡Imposible!... ¡aggh!"- grita aterrada Belona, al ver como su arma antorcha estalla en sus propias manos a causa de la presión ejercida por el poder del Fenix.

Eran notorias las quemaduras en algunas partes de su cuerpo… pero no era eso lo que mas pesar le causaba a Belona, sino la incertidumbre de no saber en que momento lograra aniquilar a aquellos Santos fieles a Athena, para que ninguno de ellos lograra tan siquiera acercarse e intentar romper el vinculo que tenia sujeta a Saori al littorio dorado… pero al momento descarta esa idea, confiando en que aquella atadura ya se ha fortalecido lo suficiente.

Viéndose rodeada por ellos, la diosa romana empuña la ultima arma que le queda disponible: su espada y les advierte:

"¡Eso es, vengan todos al mismo tiempo!... ¡con el filo de mi sable, será suficiente para destrozarlos de un solo tajo!".

Seiya le responde lleno de total seguridad:

"¡Creo que en este momento, la desesperación ya comenzó a dominarte, Belona!... una parte de tu arsenal ha sido destruido gracias a nuestros propios esfuerzos conjuntos… ¡es una pena que ya no cuentes con refuerzo alguno, ahora te enfrentas sola a lo imposible!".

"¡Estupido Pegaso!"- gruñe Belona- "¿A quien crees que le estas hablando?... ¡soy una diosa, la encarnación misma de la guerra!... ¡yo no necesito de inútiles para que me protejan, mi poder es lo suficientemente grande para aniquilar ejércitos enteros, a diferencia de tu patética Athena!"- y bajando un poco el tono de su voz, añade- "Yo jamás… he necesitado de nadie".

Ante esto, Seiya no duda en responderle:

"¡Eso es precisamente a lo que yo me refiero, Belona!... te crees lo suficientemente poderosa, para creer que no necesitas de nadie… y no me refiero únicamente a tener refuerzos en el combate. ¿Sabes porque a pesar de todas las veces que hemos caído, nos fortalecemos lo suficiente para volver a levantarnos?, porque existe un vinculo, un vinculo muy especial entre nosotros que nos ha hecho lo suficientemente fuertes: la solidaridad mutua, el saber que nos necesitamos uno al otro para salir adelante, asi como Athena nos necesita, asi como la humanidad a la cual estamos dispuestos a socorrer… ¡esos son suficientes motivos para darlo todo en el combate!".

Cuando Seiya concluye, Belona lejos de reaccionar con agresividad, queda estatica por unos instantes: al parecer, aquellas alentadoras palabras dichas por Seiya, han causado un efecto completamente distinto a su furia habitual. En sus ojos se reflejaba cierta ansiedad, como si algo que hubiera estado dormido en lo mas profundo de su ser, de pronto despertara para poseerla en su interior… un sentimiento que amalgamaba la ansiedad con una extraña melancolía.

Sin bajar ni un instante la guardia, Belona cierra por un instante sus ojos y adoptando una extraña sonrisa, le responde tajante a Seiya:

"¿De verdad crees Pegaso, que vale la pena luchar por salvar a otros?... ¿hacerlo, a pesar de que aquellos por quienes luchas pueden volverte la espalda al final?, ¡solo inútiles sacrificios para que al final… unos ingratos te traicionen y te dejen morir, mientras que aquellos a los que verdaderamente les importaste, son los que cargan con todo el sufrimiento!"- al hacer esta declaración, todos se muestran estupefactos. Belona prosigue- "¿Estan sorprendidos?, ¿no se esperaban eso, verdad?... dejen que les cuente a todos un pequeño secreto mio, que por suerte se lo llevaran consigo a la tumba dentro de poco. Antes de darme cuenta de mi verdadero origen divino, cuando era tan solo una insignificante humana como todos ustedes… hubo alguien que fue muy importante para mi, un ser humano en verdad valioso, cuyo nombre era Guido Marinetti.

Yo naci en una familia italo-americana y aquel individuo era mi hermano mayor… ha sido el único ser humano por el que sentía un afecto muy especial, ya que el estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Pero cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, decidió enrolarse en la marina estadounidense; el siempre decía que su decisión era una forma de mostrar gratitud a la nación que nos adopto, de devolverle todo lo que nos había otorgado.

Pero un dia, el fue enviado a combatir en uno de tantos conflictos desatados en Medio Oriente y aunque yo no deseaba ver que se separara de mi, el marcho sintiendo que era su deber darlo todo por su "patria adoptiva"… pero al poco tiempo, la unidad en la que el servia fueron capturados por guerrilleros musulmanes. Fueron mantenidos como rehenes, ya que sus captores intentaban negociar con el gobierno norteamericano una especie de intercambio: exigían que, a cambio de que se liberara a un importante caudillo de la resistencia que el ejercito había capturado no hace mucho, Guido y los otros cautivos serian liberados… pero en caso de no cumplir sus demandas, ellos serian ejecutados. Pese a que mi familia rogo insistentemente porque le salvaran la vida a Guido y a los otros rehenes… ¿saben cual fue la "valerosa" decisión que sus superiores tomaron?... como la política del gobierno estadounidense es "no negociar con terroristas"… ¡simplemente hicieron caso omiso de sus exigencias y en respuesta, esos insurgentes ejecutaron sin piedad a los prisioneros, incluido a mi hermano!.

No hace falta que les diga el haber tenido que experimentar esa patética emoción llamada tristeza tanto yo como quienes fueron mi familia, ante la perdida de alguien a quien… quise tanto como mi hermano mayor Guido; mientras que esos chacales que lo mandaron a pelear ¡ahora es tan solo un "soldado desconocido" para su maldita conveniencia!"- cuando terminan de escucharla, los fieles Santos de Athena se muestran sorprendidos por conocer este aspecto tan extraordinario del pasado de Belona, que era inevitable que experimentaran algo de compasión por ella, pese a que en ese momento fuera su mortal enemiga. Belona añade algo mas, con la voz un poco quebrada:

"¿Se dan cuenta de la estúpida ironia?... ¡mi hermano fue a combatir por su "patria adoptiva" y al final, la "patria que lo adopto" lo dejo abandonado a su trágica suerte!".

De entre todos, Shun era quien en cierto modo, podía entender los sentimientos de Belona. No había nada mas doloroso que perder a alguien tan cercano como lo es un hermano, piensa y el mismo lo ha vivido en carne propia al no faltar aquellas trágicas ocasiones en las que estuvo a punto de perder a Ikki para siempre. Otro que, aunque odiara admitirlo, también comprendía a Belona hasta cierto punto era Seiya… el también tuvo que experimentar el dolor de verse separado de su hermana mayor; aunque el aun vivía con la esperanza de encontrarla nuevamente. Pero tampoco podía estar de acuerdo en que, el dolor que Belona experimentara por haber perdido a su hermano mayor, justificara todo el horror que ella misma había desatado.

Por lo tanto, con voz firme, Seiya le expresa:

"Belona… puedo entender todo lo que nos haz contado y el sentimiento de desolación que te ha causado la perdida de tu hermano mayor; ¡pero tu violento actuar no te hace mejor que aquellos que lo sacrificaron innecesariamente!. El deseo pelear por una causa en la que creía, aunque fuera la equivocada y por ello, lamentablemente pago con su propia vida, pero todo lo hizo por ser fiel a su ideal… pero tu Belona, ¿sacrificas otras vidas inocentes, solo por tu mezquina ambicion?... ¡si tu hermano estuviera aun con vida, el no estaría de acuerdo en la forma que procedes!, ¡si en verdad lo quisiste mucho, la mejor manera en que podias honrar su memoria… seria si detuvieras en este mismo instante el horror que haz desatado!".

Cuando concluye, observa como Belona permanece estatica por unos instantes, mientras que sobre su rostro parece proyectarse una siniestra sombra. Ninguna de los Santos sabe que reacción esperar de su parte.

Pero inesperadamente, Belona comienza a emitir una escalofriante carcajada, cosa que a todos los deja desconcertados. Al momento la diosa deja de emitir su desagradable risa y les responde de manera amenazante:

"¡En verdad son unos estúpidos!... ahora yo poseo un poder divino y nada, ni siquiera el recuerdo de mi hermano mayor, me hara ceder en concretar mi verdadero destino… ¡una vez que su Athena se extinga… el siguiente sentenciado a muerte será Norteamérica!. Borrare a todos esos miserables de la faz de este mundo y sobre el inerte cementerio en el que convertiré esa tierra, yo alzare la sede de mi gran y glorioso imperio… ¡esa será mi perfecta venganza, ja, ja, ja!".

Al terminar de escucharla, Seiya y los otros se quedan enmudecidos ante la siniestra respuesta de la diosa de la guerra. Saben muy bien que hacerla entrar en razón es completamente imposible y con tal de impedir las calamidades que ella ha desatado… saben que no hay otra opción mas que seguir confrontándola.

Seiya, blandiendo firmemente el escudo de la armadura de Libra, le advierte a aquella diosa guerrera:

"¡Razonar contigo es imposible, Belona!... no queda otra alternativa… ¡por Athena y por la humanidad, te seguiremos confrontando hasta detener el terror que haz desatado!".

Cada uno de los Santos se prepara para continuar su combate contra aquella diosa. Esta manifiesta su cosmos incrementándolo a niveles inalcanzables, dispuesta a todo con tal de ponerle fin definitivo a la intromisión de los Caballeros.

Sin perder mas tiempo, la diosa se desplaza velozmente en contra de ellos y sin titubear ellos también lo hacen; pero justo en el momento que Seiya también esta a punto de desplazarse:

"¡Seiya, espera un momento!..."

Sorprendido, el voltea y descubre a su lado derecho a su maestra Marin, fue ella quien le ha hablado. Por ello el le pregunta:

"Marin, ¿Por qué…?"

"¡Seiya, tenemos que hablar ahora mismo!... sobre algo importante".

"¿De que hablas, Marin?... ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que debemos seguir batallando?..."

"¡Escucha Seiya, esto es en verdad importante!"- le responde Marin, de modo estricto. Y prosigue- "Hay un secreto que me fue revelado por mi maestra Priscila poco antes de morir… ¡el cual, podría ser la clave que nos ayude a derrotar a Belona!".

Al escucharla, Seiya se muestra sorprendido… el saber que ese supuesto secreto revelado a Marin por su maestra pueda ayudarlos en su lucha contra la terrible diosa belica. Asi que, sin la menor vacilación, el se apresura a interrogarle:

"¿Y ese secreto del que hablas… en que consistiría?".

De manera directa, Marin comienza a explicarle lo mas breve posible:

"En el momento que mi maestra Priscila se encontraba moribunda, ella me conto lo siguiente:

(Flashback)

"Una noche me dirigía hacia el recinto de Belona, pues había un asunto muy importante que deseaba tratar con ella… pero cuando llegue justo a la entrada de su alcoba, antes de hacerme presente frente a ella… pude escuchar como parecía estar hablando con alguien mas. Pero al no poder visualizar a esa otra persona que estuviera con ella, por un momento pensé que Belona termino perdiendo la razón… pero mi sorpresa aumento, puesto que pese a no ver nadie… ¡podia percibir unas extrañas presencias atrás suyo!. Decidi poner atención a lo que ocurriera, pero cuidándome de que ella no notara que yo me encontraba ahí.

Ella frente a un gran espejo, solo vociferaba:

"¡Miserables sabandijas, dentro de poco sufrirán la frustración… de ver mi triunfo por encima de ustedes!; ¿pensaron que durante todos estos siglos de ausencia, no tenia planeado todo por anticipado?... jamás olvide la rabia que aun me provoca el que ustedes me hayan marginado, creyendo que yo nunca estuve a su altura… ¡imbeciles!. Por eso, durante todo este tiempo luchamos entre nosotros por ver quien merecía convertirse en la suprema deidad que regiría los destinos futuros… ¡en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de ganarme en nuestra eterna contienda!... pero gracias a aquel poderoso artefacto que me otorgo Marte, mi esposo eterno ¡pude doblegarlos e inclusive, atraparlos en su interior!, ¡hubieran visto sus propias caras de terror al momento de ser absorbidos por el poder del littorio dorado, ja, ja ,ja!".

"No obstante y a pesar del sello que coloque sobre el littorio (los amarres de color rojo), nunca faltaron aquellas alertas de momentos en los que este parecía estar a punto de romperse y ello podría darles la oportunidad de escapar… para ello, era necesario recurrir a los sacrificios humanos, pues el cosmos desprendido de los derramamientos de sangre ayudaba a fortalecer el sello y a la vez, apaciguaba sus inútiles intentos de fuga. Pero bien sabia que eso no duraría por mas tiempo, asi que ahora que Athena ha vuelto también a este mundo, ¡se me ha presentado una gran oportunidad!. Una vez que logre hacerla cautiva, será convertida en victima propicia… ¡pues solo el poderoso cosmos de una deidad como ella, es lo único que podrá sellar de manera definitiva a ustedes!... y cuando ello suceda, ¡podre tomar el control del littorio con mis propias manos y ello me dara el poder de doblegar este mundo e inclusive, a los propios dioses, ja, ja, ja!".

Cuando escuche eso, me quede perpleja. Asi que preferí volver sobre mis pasos, pero antes de desaparecer de ese lugar pude alcanzar a escuchar algo mas, unas revelaciones que no pude creer desde ese momento…

(Fin del flashback).

"Lo ultimo que mi maestra me dijo, es el verdadero secreto que se oculta tras el littorio dorado… la verdadera fuente de su poder, proviene de aquello que Belona aprisiono en el interior de la reliquia…"

"¿Y de que se trata aquello?"- le interroga Seiya.

Sin mas preámbulos, Marin le responde:

"A sus hermanos… ¡sus verdaderos hermanos!".

Al escuchar esto, Seiya se queda completamente pasmado. Pero a partir de ese punto, para el todo comienza a tener sentido: el descubrimiento del littorio hecho por Mitsumasa Kido, la llegada a su vida de la encarnación de Athena, la aparición de Belona reclamando el littorio, su repentino cambio de parecer optando por hacerle a Athena un cruel chantaje, el contacto que esta ultima tuvo con lo que se "ocultaba" en el interior del littorio y por ultimo, el sacrificio que se propiciaba sobre ella… Belona quería asegurarse no solo de apoderarse del littorio, sino también de la vida de Athena, para usarla como una especie de "chivo expiatorio" y usando su cosmos, sellar a aquellos seres dentro del littorio para que ella al final, haga uso de todo ese poder contenido en sus ambiciosos planes de conquista.

Para Seiya, aquello era una aterradora bomba de tiempo que estaba por estallar, si ellos no lo detenían a tiempo; pero a la vez, siente en su interior, que aquella situación le ha revelado una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Asi que, con voz firme, le expresa a Marin:

"¡Todo lo que me haz contado es impresionante, Marin!... pero… cualquier terrible dificultad que se ha atravesado en nuestro camino como defensores de la diosa Athena, por muy grande que sea ¡jamas ha sido un impedimento para alcanzar nuestras metas mas anheladas!. Siempre hemos logrado al final rescatar a Saori y salvar al mismo tiempo a la humanidad y esta vez no será la excepción…"- y mientras tanto su cosmos empieza a incrementarse, al mismo tiempo que concluye- "¡Por ello, ahora se muy bien lo que debemos hacer en este instante!".

Al momento, Seiya empuña el arco de la armadura de Sagitario y tomando la flecha dorada, la apunta directamente hacia el littorio dorado.

Mientras tanto, Belona continuaba sosteniendo una encarnizada contienda en contra de los otros Santos de Athena; pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que Seiya planea hacer, exclama con furia:

"¡No, no te atreveras, miserable!".

Al instante, Belona se desplaza velozmente, pasando entre los Santos. Estos, al darse cuenta de que se dirige en contra de Seiya, se desplazan para tratar de impedírselo… Hyoga es el primero que la alcanza e intenta detenerla usando su técnica principal:

"¡Polvo de diamante!".

Pero Belona, en menos de un parpadeo, repele aquel ataque con un poderoso mandoble de la única arma que posee. Para sorpresa de Cisne, aquel ataque no solo logra rechazar el suyo… ¡sino que lo golpea de manera directa!:

"¡Aaarghh!"- grita Hyoga, mientras es expulsado varios metros hacia atrás.

"¡Hyoga!"- exclaman todos al unisono y también se lanzan en contra de la diosa; pero a pesar de hacer uso de sus mejores técnicas, Belona logra derribarlos uno a uno: Shun, Shiryu, Ikki y por ultimo, Shaina.

Pareciera que su incontenible furia hubiera suficiente para noquear a los defensores de Athena. Belona se detiene por unos instantes frente a Seiya y Marin, quienes pese a sentirse atemorizados, no están dispuestos a ceder. Al momento, la diosa se mueve para atacarlos, pero Marin también reacciona y empuñando la espada de Libra, contra-ataca a Belona para intentar detenerla. Durante algunos minutos, Marin y Belona se ensartan en un duelo de estocadas y golpes… hasta que Marin eleva su cosmos y se prepara para atacar con su técnica principal:

"¡Destello de garra de águila!".

Dando un gran salto, Marin intenta caer en picada contra Belona y propinarle un mandoble muy poderoso. Pero justo en el momento que esta por descargar su técnica sobre la diosa:

"¡Aaargh!"- la amazona de plata es golpeada de modo repentino por un poderoso golpe de cosmoenergia proveniente del sable de la diosa de la guerra. Marin termina por caer de espaldas a varios metros mientras pedazos de su armadura vuelan por todas partes.

"¡Marin!"- exclama impresionado Seiya; pero sabe que por el momento, lo único que puede hacer es intentar destruir el littorio dorado, con el poder de la flecha de Sagitario. Pero cuando se preparaba para disparar:

"¡Aarrghh!..."

¡Seiya termina por ser herido mortalmente en el costado, a causa de que Belona lo hiera con su sable!.

Belona aun sosteniendo el arma incrustada en el cuerpo del adolorido Seiya, sonríe y le expresa:

"¡Aceptalo ahora mismo maldito imbécil, todo esfuerzo que hagan es completamente en vano!... ¿acaso crees que no se muy bien lo que esa amazona te ha revelado y lo que buscas con tu intento de destruir el littorio dorado?... ¡dejame decirte que eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de un pequeño detalle!. Lo que ignoras es que tanto la vida de tu Athena como mi propia vida están a estas alturas, ligadas a ese artefacto; y si llevas a cabo tu patético intento… ¡tu mismo le acabaras quitando la vida a tu diosa de pacotilla!. ¡Que paradójico, Athena asesinada por el propio caballero que intenta rescatarla, ja ,ja, ja!... el único modo en que podrías liberarla, seria si ella misma por voluntad propia, se sobrepusiera al poder del littorio… pero vamos, ¿que se puede esperar de un triste intento de deidad protectora que vino por su propio pie hasta el mismo cadalso donde ahora agoniza?; además, ¡en este mismo momento gran parte de su cosmoenergia ha sido absorbida por el littorio, es increíble que retenga un poco de ella para permanecer aun semi-erguida!... ¿quieres seguir aferrado a tu vana ilusión de liberarle?"- al momento, Belona hace girar su espada, provocándole un atroz dolor a Seiya.

Pero Seiya, quien pese a su sufrimiento sonríe y le responde a Belona:

"¡Te lo… agradezco mucho, Belona!... ¡eso me… bastaba… para saber!..."

"¿Qué?"- le interroga Belona desconcertada. En ese momento, el cosmos de Seiya se incrementa y al mismo tiempo levanta su brazo izquierdo, ¡dejandolo caer con toda su fuerza en contra de la espada de Belona y haciendo que esta salga volando hacia el lado izquierdo!.

"¡Aaagh!"- el dolor es terrible para Seiya al sentir ese objeto desencajarse bruscamente de su costado; Belona, extrañamente, se ha quedado estatica sin poder creer la fuerza que Seiya posee aun. Sin importarle que su sangre caiga con cada paso que da, Seiya se dirige hacia el punto donde se encuentra la debilitada Athena y mirándole con compasión, comienza a dirigirse a ella con palabras alentadoras:

"Athena…¡tu llegada a este mundo, ha significado siempre una gran esperanza para la humanidad!... eres la única de entre los dioses… que ha descendido a este mundo solo para asegurar el bienestar del genero humano; por ello… nosotros siempre te hemos protegido… y hemos luchado a tu lado; porque siempre hemos creido en ti… no solo como la encarnacion de Athena… ¡sino como Saori Kido, una gran amiga!.

Por eso, Athena… ¡ahora debes luchar… luchar por lograr tu propia liberación, por hacerte mas fuerte ante la adversidad!... ¡porque tu eres Athena, la protectora de toda la humanidad!".

Pero al momento, Belona reacciona y tomando de nuevo su sable, se avienta rápidamente contra Seiya y lo ataca por la espalda:

"¡Aaargh!..."

Una vez que Pegaso esta en el suelo, Belona se muestra furiosa y comienza a vociferar:

"¡Grr, cállate!... ¡estoy harta de sus tonterías!. Esa idiota de Athena jamás va a volver a reaccionar, mucho menos liberarse… ¡ella ya es historia y ustedes sabandijas, pronto lo serán también!"- de modo muy cruel, pisotea al adolorido Seiya.

A pesar del tormento al que es sometido, Seiya solo puede pensar en Saori… y eso es notorio al exclamar su nombre de manera lastimera:

"¡Athena!..."

En eso, como si hubiera alcanzado a escucharlo, Saori reacciona alzando lentamente su vista. Pese a que no podía hablar, en su mente toma forma un solo nombre:

"¿Seiya?... puedo oir que el me llama… ¡pero… no puedo hacer nada por el!. Belona… me ha derrotado; ¡no valgo nada como Athena!..."

¡No… tu valor como Athena es aun muy grande!".

"¿Quién?"- se pregunta Saori al escuchar esa voz en su interior, la cual la estremece; hasta que tiene la visión de una luminosa silueta blanca… que poco a poco, toma la forma de alguien conocido para ella:

"¿A… abuelo?"- exclama Saori, con la voz quebrada.

Aquella silueta de un hombre mayor de edad y de mirada imperturbable, aquel quien en vida había sido la persona que mas la había querido como su verdadera nieta… el mismo Mitsumasa Kido, quien aparecia frente a ella.

La ansiedad tiene dominada a Saori, pero ver a quien fuera su abuelo en vida hacia que su corazón se llenara de gozo. Entonces, aquella aparición comienza a comunicarle:

"Desde tiempos mitológicos, Athena ha descendido a este mundo para garantizar la paz y la armonía además de mantener a raya la amenaza de otras deidades… pero todo ello no lo hubiera logrado sin el apoyo de sus fieles guerreros, los Caballeros del Zodiaco.

Sin embargo, en esta era actual, no solo haz tenido que retornar como Athena para luchar al lado de tus caballeros… haz aprendido también algo muy importante Saori; ¡aprendiste el gran valor que poseen la amistad y la solidaridad mutua!. Ello les ha permitido a todos ustedes salir adelante ante cualquier adversidad, puesto que han formado un vinculo inquebrantable que ningún poder divino ha podido superar… por ello mismo, ¡no debes rendirte ahora Saori, piensa en quienes en este momento mas te necesitan, en la humanidad en cuyas manos ustedes poseen el deber de protegerla!... ¡tu eres Palas Atenea, la guardiana protectora del genero humano y por quienes amas, no debes ceder en ganar tu propia lucha!".

Saori, con lagrimas en los ojos, no duda en responderle a su difunto abuelo:

"Abuelo Mitsumasa… ¡siempre haz estado a mi lado para darme animos y no decaer en los peores momentos!. Aunque hace tiempo atrás partiste de este mundo, nunca he dejado en ningún momento esa calidez que solo podía provenir de un alma pura, asi como la tuya… bastaba con eso para que jamás me rindiera, a pesar de las grandes dificultades que se presentaran.

Sin embargo, ahora que cuento con la compañía de Seiya y los otros, me doy cuenta que ellos mas que mis Santos protectores… son mis amigos, aquellos que siempre estuvieron a mi lado, aunque yo les fallara muchas veces. Todos hemos recibido la encomienda de mantener el equilibrio en este mundo y de proteger al genero humano… por eso… por ustedes… ¡asumire mi verdadero papel como Athena… para levantarme y luchar por aquello en lo que creo!".

Al instante, se puede visualizar el baculo de Athena, el cual emana un intenso resplandor; mientras que el cosmos de Athena pareciera incrementarse poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que se visualiza al efigie de Athena revelarse tras ella.

"¡Tu patética lucha ha terminado, miserable!"- vocifera Belona en contra de Pegaso, al mismo tiempo que esta por atravesarlo con la hoja de su sable… pero repentinamente se detiene, pues un intenso resplandor llama su atención:

"¡¿Qué?!"- se interroga sorprendida, al ver que ese resplandor proviene de Saori, que manifiesta su cosmoenergia con gran intensidad- "¡¿Cómo… como es esto posible?... la mayor parte de su cosmos ha sido absorbido por el littorio pero ahora ella esta manifestando un aura muy poderosa!... ¡esto no tiene sentido!".

"¡A… Athena!"-exclama Seiya, jubiloso- "¡Por fin estas llevando a cabo… tu propia batalla!".

Belona se muestra incrédula ante tal prodigio… pero su sorpresa aumenta mas al darse cuenta de un asombroso detalle- "¿Pero que demonios?... ¡inclusive, esta intentando recuperar la cosmoenergia absorbida por el littorio!, ¡no, de ninguna forma lo permitiré!".

Al instante, la diosa de la guerra intenta contrarrestar el intento de Saori… esta resiente el intento de Belona por bloquearla, pero no cede y aunque con gran esfuerzo, su poder no aminora ni un instante.

Belona no podía creer ese inesperado revés en sus planes y menos por parte de Athena, quien no parecía ceder ni un instante. Pero lo peor para ella, es que una extraña debilidad comenzaba a hacer mella en su persona… dándose cuenta rápidamente de lo que la provocaba:

"¡Maldicion!... ¡el intento de esa miserable esta surtiendo efecto, el littorio esta intentando compensar la perdida de energía que ha absorbido… extrayendo de mi propia cosmoenergia!... ¡no, malditos!..."- exclama desesperada, mientras al sentir como su cuerpo se torna débil, se arrodilla apenas sosteniéndose de su arma.

Seiya, quien ya se había puesto de pie, observa muy asombrado todo lo que acontece. En eso, escucha en su mente la voz de Saori:

("¡Seiya!").

("¡Athena… ¿eres tu en verdad?!")- le responde Pegaso, lleno de jubilo por oírla nuevamente.

("¡Asi es, Seiya!... he adquirido la fuerza suficiente para poder librarme del influjo del littorio; ¡y ello se los debo a ti y a los otros!")- le responde Saori, jubilosa. Y continua- ("¡Pero no se cuanto tiempo podrá durar esto, en cualquier momento el littorio podría recuperar el control y todo mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano!. Por lo tanto, solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer en este instante… ¡tienes que destruir el littorio con el poder de la flecha dorada!").

Al escuchar esto, Seiya se muestra impactado. Por lo que replica:

("¡Pero… si destruyo el littorio, tu vida también será destruida!. No me pidas que haga eso…").

Saori, en tono compresivo, le responde:

("¡Seiya… no te preocupes!. Que si aun mi vida debe ser sacrificada junto con el littorio… ¡estoy dispuesta a aceptar ese sacrificio, si con ello logramos la salvación de toda la humanidad!; por ello te pido Seiya, que no dudes en tomar esta importante decisión").

Pegaso, a pesar del dolor que ello le provocaba, no titubea mas y apuntando la flecha dorada hacia el littorio, comienza a encender todo su cosmos hasta alcanzar el séptimo sentido. Un intenso resplandor dorado señala que el esta quemando todo su cosmos hasta el limite.

El resto de los Santos, al darse cuenta de ello, exclaman cada uno los nombres tanto de Seiya como de Athena, en un tono donde se mezclan la incertidumbre y una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Y justo en el instante que ya esta preparado, Seiya exclama con toda su fuerza:

"¡ATHENA!"- disparando al momento la flecha de Sagitario, la cual avanza imparable en forma de saeta luminosa.

("¡Te lo agradezco… Seiya!")- expresa en forma mental Saori, a manera de agradecimiento hacia su Santo mas leal.

Belona, quien aun resentía el abandono de sus propias fuerzas, al darse cuenta de esto se levanta rápidamente y avanzando con dificultad, exclama con rabia:

"¡No… no se los permitiré… malditos!".

"¡Belona, no lo hagas!"- le advierte Seiya, pero de nada sirve; puesto que de modo imprudente, Belona se atraviesa en la trayectoria de la flecha dorada, ocasionando irremediablemente, que esta atraviese su cuerpo:

"¡Aarrghh!"- gime la diosa adolorida, al sentir como ese artefacto penetra su cuerpo y surge por su espalda, sin que ello impida que continue con su trayectoria.

Mientras Belona cae al suelo envuelta en su propia sangre, tanto Seiya como el resto de los Santos se muestran perplejos ante ese inesperado suceso. Al mismo tiempo, la flecha de Sagitario finalmente alcanza al littorio y con fuerza logra incrustarse en el.

Como si se tratara de un ser viviente que hubiera recibido una herida mortal, el littorio da señales sorprendentes de resentir tal agravio con una explosión luminosa, al mismo tiempo que las ligaduras se rompen y la sangre de Belona que la flecha llevaba consigo, sorprendentemente es absorbida por la reliquia.

A pesar de estar sorprendido, Seiya no vacila y se dirige rápidamente para socorrer a Saori quien ha terminado de recuperar totalmente la consciencia pero aun se encuentra muy débil. Cuando ella alcanza a visualizar con claridad su entorno, lo primero que ve es el rostro de Seiya al cual le responde con una cálida sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, una mal-herida Belona se arrastra hasta alcanzar el lugar donde se ubica el littorio y al ver como de este se desprenden potentes destellos luminosos, exclama entre la rabia y la desesperación:

"¡Esto… esto no debía terminar asi!... ¡maldita Athena, malditos sus caballeros y malditos sean ustedes, que estuve a punto de someterlos eternamente a mi propia voluntad!... ¡la victoria debería ser mia y no terminar de esta manera tan humillante!"- en eso, en medio de aquellos resplandores, observa unos rostros espeluznantes, lo cual hace que entre en pánico- "¡No, no por favor!, ¡Guido hermano, ayudame!... ¡AAGHH!"- lanza por ultima vez un doloroso alarido, al sentir como el littorio absorbe toda su cosmoenergia y de manera espantosa, acaba con su cuerpo totalmente incinerado.

"¡Belona!"- exclama aterrada Saori, al contemplar el trágico fin de Belona y los cierra, mientras que de ellos brotan lagrimas; Seiya tampoco puede evitar experimentar aquella terrible impresión.

Al instante, un temblor muy fuerte comienza a apoderarse de todo el lugar, mientras que de lo que queda del littorio continuan desprendiéndose potentes chorros de luz. En eso, Seiya escucha a su amigo Hyoga decirle:

"¡Seiya tenemos que irnos, este lugar esta a punto de derrumbarse!".

Seiya asiente y toma entre sus brazos a Saori para salir rápidamente de ese sitio; pero antes, voltea su vista brevemente hacia donde se ubica el cadáver del valeroso Adriaccus y con una melancolica sonrisa, le expresa:

"¡Adios… valiente amigo!"- desplazándose rápidamente hacia la salida con Athena en sus brazos y sus compañeros de batalla.

Por todo el Santuario de la caída diosa del la guerra, los movimientos telúricos hacen mella en las construcciones cuarteándolas y haciendo que comiencen a desmoronarse como torres de naipes; mientras que en el interior de los Fanums del Oeste y el Este, vemos los cuerpos sin vida de Titus y Priscila respectivamente, asi como en el exterior del segundo templo el cadáver de Kratos… los tres reciben como sus propias sepulturas los escombros de aquellas estructuras cayendo en pedazos.

Finalmente, el "Templum Bellonae" termina por caer completamente… pero afortunadamente, Seiya, Saori y los otros Santos al igual que las Amazonas ya se encuentran a salvo de esa hecatombe. Mientras contemplan asombrados ese desastre, los Santos se acercan a Seiya y a Saori; este los mira y les muestra a todos una agradable sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento, a lo cual ellos le responden de la misma manera.

Pero cuando ellos están a punto de partir… de pronto, todos experimentan una extraña perturbación en el ambiente:

Shiryu- "¿Sinitieron eso?..."

Ikki- "¡Son… cosmoenergias!... pero son tres y bastante poderosas, además de ser muy desagradables".

Saori- "Al parecer… provienen de las ruinas del templo de Belona".

"Pero… ¡¿Qué diablos significara esto?!"- se interroga Seiya, completamente intrigado.

Repentinamente de en medio de los escombros donde se encontraba el templo principal ¡surgen tres resplandores, los cuales salen disparados hacia el cielo para volver a descender, ahora frente a Seiya y los demás!.

Los 3 resplandores toman formas de siluetas humanas frente a los asombrados Santos de Athena. Pero al momento, ninguno de ellos duda rápidamente en ponerse en guardia; mientras que Seiya les interroga de modo energico:

"¿Quiénes o que son ustedes?, ¡contesten ahora mismo!".

Saori en cambio, se muestra completamente pasmada y exclama con cierto temor:

"¡Ustedes… son aquellas presencias que vi dentro del littorio!".

A lo que una de ellas, con una voz cavernosa le responde dejando perplejos a todos:

"¡Por supuesto Athena, somos aquellos que tu descubriste en el interior de esa baratija llamada el littorio dorado!..."

"¡Y ahora gracias a ti, estamos libres nuevamente… para intentar una vez mas obtener el dominio de toda la existencia!".

Cuando terminan de escuchar esto, los Santos reaccionan desconcertados; por lo tanto, todos se prepara para contra-atacar en el momento que sea necesario. Pero otra de los 3 siluetas, con tono de voz suave, les comienza a explicar:

"¡Tranquilos, Santos de Athena!... como ustedes lograron liberarnos, los recompensaremos con un merecido descanso, ¡je, je!. De cualquier forma, este es un plan que echamos a andar desde antes de que cada uno llegara a este mundo… ¡y todo salió a la perfeccion, je ,je,je!".

"¿Cómo?, ¿de que demonios hablan?"- les interroga Ikki, lleno de coraje.

Otra de esas siluetas les continua explicando:

"Todos los acontecimientos: aquella persona llamada Mitsumasa Kido que encontró nuestro recipiente… fue a causa de nosotros lo llamaramos con nuestro poder; sabíamos que pronto recibiría en su seno a la reencarnación de Athena, seria cuestión de esperar a que esa miserable Belona apareciera nuevamente para obtener el littorio … ella sabia muy bien que necesitaría sangre divina para poder sellarnos definitivamente. Sabíamos que ello no seria conveniente en caso de que esa maldita lo lograra… ¡pero gracias al coraje que ustedes poseen y que su diosa tuvo las agallas para sobreponerse al ritual, matamos 2 pajaros de un tiro!, nos liberamos de esa prisión que era el littorio y al momento que esa cosa absorbió la sangre de esa desgraciada llevada por esa flecha… ¡era justo lo que en verdad esperábamos para lograr nuestra total liberación!".

"De cualquier forma, en un futuro no muy lejano nosotros tres seremos la siguiente amenaza a la que deberán enfrentar… y a diferencia de la miserable de Belona, ¡nosotros no caeremos tan fácil, ja, ja ,ja!"- declara otra de esas aterradoras siluetas. Y prosigue- "Pero tal como dijimos, solo por habernos ayudado en nuestra emancipación y también por carecer ahora de forma corpórea, los dejaremos en paz por este momento… asi que, ¡disfruten estos instantes de calma, mientras puedan!".

Pero cuando esos seres estaban por retirarse, Seiya les pregunta por ultimo:

"¡Esperen!... ¿Quiénes son ustedes en realidad?".

A lo que las 3 siluetas voltean y uno a uno contestan:

"FOBOS…DEIMOS…ENIO… ¡espero no olvides nuestros nombres Pegaso , al igual que tus compañeros… hasta que nos volvamos a ver!"- y soltando desagradables carcajadas, desaparecen ascendiendo al cielo como centellas.

Una vez que ese seres se han marchado, la impresión en los rostros de cada uno es evidente; aun asi Seiya, con voz firme, reflexiona:

("No importa que ustedes sean en el futuro nuestro próximo desafio!... ahora que el mundo ha vuelto a estar en paz y nuestro país ya no sufre mas por causa de Belona (en ese momento, se observa a Japón ya recuperado pero con terribles secuelas a causa del desastre que le ocasiono el poder de la diosa de la guerra), ¡es motivo suficiente para volvernos mas fuertes y junto con Athena, luchemos por mantener la paz, para enfrentar los peores retos que se nos presenten mas adelante… por todo lo que creemos y por quienes amamos!").

FIN.

Notas finales:

¡Bien, tal como lo prometi aquí tienen el ultimo capitulo de mi saga de Saint Seiya!... después de 7 años con esta historia (ya que la comencé en el 2005, aunque uds. No lo quieran creer), por fin se da por finalizada la saga donde Athena y sus Santos protagonizan una batalla contra la diosa romana Belona, personificación de la guerra y su orden de guerreros fanaticis, mas otros aliados.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el final y principalmente toda la historia.

Antes, quiero agradecer a varias personas que desde el principio se interesaron en esta historia y me apoyaron de varias maneras: Rexomega (el cual fue de los primeros que se interesaron y de hecho, me ayudo con ciertas ideas que inclui en mi fic, entre ellas los 3 dioses (que en realidad son eso, por si no lo sabían) que aparecieron al final) si lees esto amigo, espero que te sientas satisfecho; a mi Neechan Cuycho, mi fan numero uno y que de hecho, acordamos lo que va a ser una sorpresa, que esta mas o menos relacionada con esta historia, no les adelanto mas pero será algo genial; a Ulti-Sg y su celebre pagina de fics: "Saiyayin's heaven" por ser la primera en otorgarme un espacio para mi historia desde el principio, lo mismo a y a Saint Seiya foros; y a muchísimos lectores que se interesaron por la misma y me expresaron sus opiniones… a todos ellos ¡mil gracias!.

Por cierto, como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia deja un final abierto y de hecho, si va a ser continuada… pero no en una secuela propia; déjenme les explico: tengo también en proceso, una historia llamada: "Conflagración mistica", la cual es una saga original pero que va a tener una secuela que incluirá crossover con otras historias y entre ellas estará Saint Seiya… ¡ahí es donde la secuela de esta saga tendría su continuación!. Si lo desean, desde este mismo momento pueden comenzar a ver esa historia, puesto que ya llevo algunos capítulos (puesto que esa historia tampoco es nueva XD)… y de ser asi, ¡espero que también les guste!.

Bueno es todo, no digo adiós sino hasta que nos leamos de nuevo… ¡una vez mas gracias y no dejen de soñar, imaginar y crear, que es una de las pocas cosas que hace que la vida valga la pena!.

Neocoatl18.

(30-11-2012).


End file.
